Healing after Breaking
by AStudyinEsmeWho
Summary: Raven is being blame for attacking Terra but she insist that she was attacking Slade instead but none of her friends believe her and the boy she loves now hates her for attacking Terra! Raven feels devastated about her friends not believing in her so she must leave after a fight she had with BeastBoy; will she come back? will BB see the mistake he made with the one he loves?BBRae
1. If

**Okay so this story was inspired by a fanfic that I read that was never finished so I want to make a story with the same plot with Raven leaving because her friends thought she did something horrible, this is obviously a BBRae fic so it will obviously end with them being together… or not? I really dislike BBTerra shipping (and Terra) so don't expect any!**

 **With that said I hope you enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 1 "IF"**

' _It can be true, I didn´t mean to do it...Terra just got...Oh my Azar! Robin its gonna kick me out of the teen titans...What if she dies...'_

 _..._

A car exploded, her powers were uncontrollable, she couldn't controlled her emotions she was felling a mass of emotions, she was felling afraid, sad, worried and she wanted to cry but she had to control herself or she could hurt someone, the cars inside the pit that were on top of the crumbles that used to be the street start floating _._

 _'RAVEN YOU HAVE TO CALM DOWN'_ knowledge said in her mind _'nothing good can happen if you start felling now, and it won't do anything to help her you have to think'_

Raven close her eyes _._

 _'i can't...'_ she was having problems breathing she felt a pain in her heart probably was the outburst of emotions that were making her feel that pain.

 _'yes. You. Can.'_ she heard knowledge's voice in her head _'NOW THINK!'_

Raven opened her eyes and she couldn't see the underground hole the falling cars or the street that fell in the hole, etc. she saw blank it was all white nothing was there in front of her was knowledge standing with her hands on her hips.

 _'Were am I?'_ raven ask knowledge

 _'Your in your thinking place my little part on your mind Raven, every emotion has a part in your brain but you suppress them, but not me I'm too smart, you have to think so you can use our mind palace, time here is longer one hour here are like three minutes in the real world, you have to think what are you going to do?'_

 _'I don't know...i...'_ Raven struggled she felt something weird like something was happening in slow motion and she couldn't see it

 _'WELL THINK'_ knowledge said elevating her voice _'What's going to kill her?'_

 _'I...if my black lightning gets through her vital organs they can be squished till she died...'_ Raven said putting her hands in her head trying to think.

 _'Ok, how are you going to stop that from happening?'_ knowledge ask getting closer to her.

 _'I can't...it can't be stopped I tried it once; I cast that spell on someone it can't be stop...i...that's why its only for extremly circumstances'_

 _'THINK who cast that spell?_

 _'i did I cast the spell but I...'_

 _'Then you control it'_

 _'No, its not that sim...'_

 _'you control it, if your there you CONTROL it'_

Raven noticed that knowledge was trying to tell her the answer she just had to think what was it, she closed her eyes, _and what is it? What?_ She then sat down and started meditating her didn't have a lot of time she had been in her mind for almost 20 minutes.

 _'I control it, I control it, if im there that means that I control it´, if I'm there, if I'm there...'_ then she got it… **if**.

She opened her eyes "I control it" she saw Terra floating a few steps in front of her and car crashes and rocks flying everywhere, she heard gun shots and her friends shouting to her that she had to stop that she was going to kill Terra she wasn't any longer in her mind, she saw black light coming from Terra's mouth "if im here..." Raven whispered and with hers black aura she grab a rock and let it fell on her head to make her pass out, not to kill her.

...

She woke up in the medical room of the teen titans, she got up and started walking _'I need to find out if it work did it stopped? Terra has to be ok..'_ she reached to the door but someone push her in.

"RAVEN! WHAT HAPPENED OUT THERE WHY DID YOU ATTACK TERRA!" said a very angry Robin as his step closer to her she could only walk back but she was already against the wall.

"What?! IS SHE OK DID I KILL HER!?" Raven ask.

"YOU BETTER HOPE SHE DOESN'T DIE BECAUSE IF SHE DOES..." he stopped yelling he was being mean and he knew it, he stepped back "she seems ok, but her vital signal are not stable we think she might be in a weird kind of coma" he said and Raven had her eyes wide open she wanted to cry she felt her emotions were still uncontrollable for what happened.

"Raven what were you thinking?WHY DID YOU ATTACK HER?"

"I DIDN´T ATTACK HER!" she said offended by his statement "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT" she felt anger how can Robin think that, she felt that she was going to explode so she ran to her bedroom leaving a screaming Robin in the medical room.

She closed the door and started to cry she let herself slide to the floor and hugged her legs resting her head on her knees.

 _'It can be true, I didn´t mean to do it...Terra just got...Oh my Azar! Robin its gonna kick me out of the teen titans...What if she dies...'_

She heard someone outside the door, voices and steps, she pressed her ear against the door to listen.

"Why is friend Raven not in the healing room?" Starfire ask it was clearly Starfire.

"She obviously tried to hide cause she's a coward" _'Beast boy? How could he say that about me'_ she thought.

"Quit it B, there must be something wrong, she would never do that" cyborg said.

"OH COME ON! SHE HAS ALWAYS BEEN JEALOUS ABOUT TERRA AND SHE SAW THE OPPORTUNITY TO KILL HER!" Raven couldn't keep it much longer, she made explode the light in the hallway.

"that's it, RAVEN! OPEN THE DOOR!" Beast boy start slamming the door.

"GO AWAY!" Raven yelled she didn´t want to hurt anyone and her emotions were out of control.

Beast boy turn into a gorilla an broke the door, he then turn to human and look to Raven he's face was filled with anger, she was afraid she thought that he was gonna hurt her and that make her sad, how could it be possible that someone who made you feel so happy and filled with life, could make you felt like this, hurt afraid and sad.

" .Beast Boy...please" she felt tears going down her checks, he step closer and grab her by the wrist

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?! TO TERRA I ALWAYS KNEW THAT YOU WERE A FUCKING PSYCHOPATH! BUT THIS IS FUCKING EVIL!" He threw her to a side and stared at her "ANSWER ME!" He yelled.

"it was an accident..." she said not facing him.

"an accident" he chuckle"an accident...WELL THAT'S YOUR FUCKING ANSWER TO EVERYTHING!" he said breaking some of her furniture.

"Calm down Beast Boy..." Robin said

"DON'T TELL TO CALM DOWN, DON'T TELL ME YOU WOULDN'T ACT THE SAME WAY IF IT WAS STARFIRE IN THERE INSTEAD!" Starfire started crying, Cyborg just stood there. At this point Raven was mad angry.

"what do you want me to tell you Beast Boy? Huh? Because I already said I was sorry and that It was an accident!" she laugh quietly and nervously" DO you want me TO TELL YOU THAT I DID TRY TO KILL HER! THAT I NEVER TRUSTED HER OR LIKE HER?!" Raven said angrily, Beast boy was shocked by her answer he was so angry he started changing he was transforming into the beast, Raven saw this and step away with her eyes wide open, but Cyborg push him to the wall and Beast Boy stopped transforming, he sat there with he's palms on his eyes, he was crying. Raven just stood there with wide eyes she hated for making Beast Boy cry she never wanted to hurt him she saw him like that and it hurt her.

"Cyborg take Beast Boy to the medical room or outside to take fresh air" Robin said, Star and Cyborg help him up and then Cyborg took him to the roof.

"Raven you have to be careful with what you said you can really hurt people" Starfire said wiping her tears

"Well I'm sorry but no matter what I said he didn't believe me, it was Slade who I had, but then I turn for a second and when I turn around it was Terra, i know it sounds hard to believe, that all the evidence points that I did it but I'm telling the truth! you guys believe me right?"

They didn't answer.

"oh..." she said hurt, she couldn't believe that they didn't believe her not even Starfire.

"We saw you...attacking her..." Robin said.

She didn't said anything tears began to fill her eyes. "...ok" she said with trembling voice like she was about to cry.

"stay here and don't go we will talk about this, that's an order" Robin say grabbing Starfire's wrist in signed that they should let her alone.

"...ok"she whispered and start crying.

...

After a while she heard Cyborg outside. "Rae, I do believe it was an accident no matter what I saw I know you won't do something like that your not fuckin evil...hell no... your a hero... Rae?..." he was going to go when he saw a hand reaching from a hole caused by the braking door that Robin tried to fix he moved the door to hug her and he grab her hand and hold it for a while in sign of affection and understanding.

"I'm sorry Rae, but I have to go, gotta check on Terra ?..."

"I understand" she said and started crying when he left. _'What's wrong with me I'm never this emotional I need to meditate '_ she thought, she was about to start meditating when she hear the door fell she turn away only to be tackled by Beast Boy.

"YOU THINK YO CAN JUST GET AWAY WITH WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" he said his claws buried in Raven's skin.

"Beast boy stop. You're hurting me..." she said struggling

"Well, now you would now how Terra felt" he said in a deep voice.

"Snap out of it! BeastBoy this isn't you" she said looking at his eyes that she once saw on the Beast

He ignored her, he had his sight cover by anger and with his claws he slashed Raven from her right cheek to the left side of her collarbone, she scream but he put a hand on her mouth and got closer to her ear "If I see you again near Terra or me , I. Will. Kill. You..." he whispered he got up and let little drops of blood from his claws in the floor and leaved a frightened girl on the floor with her neck and right cheek cover with blood.

She stayed there for a while In the cold floor _'if only I hadn't turn away from Slade nothing of this will ever happen, if i had never use that spell, if i only had sat on the other side of the car...if only...'_

She knew they would kick her out, she knew she would go to jail if Terra didn't woke up, she didn't wanted to stayed, she was scared of what they would do, she hated the way they look at her now, but what she hated the most was how much Beast Boy hated her so she decided to leave she grab her communicator and she film her goodbye note to Cyborg the only one who seemed to believe her , she set her communicator to send that message two hours from now, she leave it on her night stand grab some important stuff like her mirror, some clothes, some books and some important stuff; she put everything on a bag that was bigger in the inside(like Hermione's bag in Harry Potter 7) she look at her room for the last time.

"good bye " she said to no one, she open the window and flew away.


	2. Urt, did you get it?

**Okay I'm really sorry for the late update I was supposed to update a new chapter last Tuesday because that was my plan a chapter every week in Tuesdays but I didn't had internet at the moment so I'm really sorry that's why I'm going to put two chapters today!**

 **Okay so here is chapter two here is where we meet the villain whom is a creation of a fellow writer who wanted me to put him here as she describes him she wanted him to look like Tate Langdon from American Horror Story** **but acting and dressing like Moriarty from Sherlock BBC series.**

 **CHAPTER 2** **URT, DID YOU GET IT?**

 _'Ha-ha oh my god I'm on a road, I'm so funny'_

...

 **3 years later after the terrible day**

"Good morning Cy *yawn* watcha doing?" said Beast Boy with a grin, he had change a bit in the last three years he had grew taller with a bit more muscles not as much as Nigthwing, Nigthwing change his name when he turn twenty he had grew way more taller and way more muscled, Cyborg was the most bigger, more muscled and more taller he had he's parts updated. Starfire had grew taller and curvier she was now the second tallest in the team her hair was longer also.

"Nothing that you would like B" he said putting the bacon in front of his face.

"Buagh! I'm gonna be sick..." he said making a mocking vomit sound.

"Quit it green stained" Cyborg glare at Beast boy, the doors of the elevator opened and Starfire came in with backs on her hands.

"Friends! The mall was amazing! I bought the dresses and the skirts, the shoes and little shiny Frisbees that play music!" she said showing them a bag from a music store.

"Gurl! You're crazy those are cd's" said Cyborg giving a glare to Starfire, Nigthwing walked in with a tablet in his hands he was obsessing with something again he was searching for clues to help him find a criminal that was turning people into nothing but shells. The alarm got off, Robin run to find out who was messing around the city "Titans, robbers in the city bank, lets go!" Robin made a gesture to the elevator but stopped when he saw that someone was not there.

"Where the hell is Terra?" Nigthwing asked Beast Boy annoyed.

"Keep your pants on boy wonder, I'm already here" said Terra putting on her gloves she didn't change a lot she just grew taller taller than Beast boy her chest had grew a bit bigger but not a lot.

"You can't be late again Terra, take this serious" Nigthwing said.

"yabarglabar" said Terra mocking what Robin said.

...

After a while they arrived to the bank inside the bank there was a man that had a black suit and he had a skulk painted on his face like if he's face was a skulk he had blonde haired pushed back with gel he had blue eyes but they looked a bit reddish like if they were irritated or like if they needed some rest like he hadn't slept in a long time, when they got in the bank they were trap, they just couldn't move they saw nothing near they just stood there, they couldn't move.

"Robin, I think something is wrong I can't move?!" said Starfire a little afraid.

"you think" said Terra a bit frustrated.

"Don't worry guys I will save us...

"yeahh! Nigthwing and how do you plan on doing that?" said Terra.

"Could you be more pessimist Terra!" Said Beast boy, Terra was going to argue with him but they got interrupted.

"Ahh Titans I wasn't expecting you..."the man in black suit said a bit disappointed.

"Well I bet you weren't expecting for someone to kick your ass..!" said Cyborg still not able to move

"hehe... Oh no my dear, I was expecting someone to came and _kick_ _ **my**_ _ass_ or at least tried but its just I was expecting someone else, not you five, you see I expect the best..." he chuckle he hold his hands on his back and start walking towards Nigthwing.

"Who...

"WE ARE THE BEST! YOU POMPOUS PRICK!" Terra interrupted Nigthwing who was about to ask this guy something.

"Hehe" he chucked again "oh my, you amused me, the best? You the dirt girl, the green dog, the machine, the stupid alien or the simple human?huh?"

"YOU..."

"Terra SHUT UP! LET ME HANDLE THIS!" Nigthwing yelled at her.

"My my my your rather good for being a simple human, I see why they name you the leader, I hope to see how you move" he said with a flirt face.

"Oh you will" said Nigthwing with an intense glare.

"so... Who the hell are you?" Asked Cyborg interrupting the moment between the guy and Nigthwing which was kinda awkward.

"oh! Oh! Yes! I'm glad you ask!" he said with a smile from ear to ear "I'm the Ultimate Rampage of Torture... URT for short, you know like hurt but with out the H, Urt.."

"So your actually name is Urt?" said Beast boy.

"Nu-uh dope face, its your name actually Beast Boy? Duh, stupidity this days" he said annoyed it was weird how he's temper and attitude was so changeable he was bublely and happy to piss off annoyed and angry.

"I bet you been waiting for someone to ask you that" said Starfire she felt that she was starting to gain movement so they wanted to stall him with questions that way they could wait till they could move, she knew that Nigthwing had noticed that too.

"am I to obvious?" he said with a smile "look honey I spent hours thinking about what villain name should I have, and I thought that if I have a silly one, people wouldn't see me as a real villain but when they see what I can do, they would have this stupid face " he chuckled "hehe, its priceless"

At this point they all felt a bit looser, but they didn't attack they wanted to feel more looser, well not everyone thought that way.

"ITS A STUPID NAME!" Terra yelled as with her loose hand she made a big rock fall over him but he stopped the rock like if it was a base ball and threw it at a side "Man, your stupid, you should first figure out what my abilities are or what I was planing to do before you attack...but JESUS FUCK YOUR DUM! and thanks for showing me that I was letting you get loose" he said with a poker face "oh and the name, I think you didn't get it the ultimate rampage of torture that means that I torture people for fun, URT like hurt that means that i inflict pain, I like to hurt, maybe a small demonstration..." he said and with that he made a movement with his hand towards Terra and made his fingers snap nothing happen but when she blinked she was no longer in the bank she was in a place that look rocky like a cave then she saw Urt behind her.

"I can't believe it even your mind is dirt"he said rolling his eyes.

"My mind?" she asked.

"Did I stutter...? "' _I've always wanted to say that_ ' he thought "I can make you spent here hours, days, weeks, years but in real life it would only have been seconds, ok so what am I going to do is torture you, with your memories that's only one of the many ways I can inflict pain its my number thirteen, so I will make you revive your worst memories and make them worse or change the good ones and make them horrible. So what do I do?" he put a finger resting on his lips "Me-eh both, ok so this would stop when you apologize to me" He said he was moving his hands, Terra was petrified she was to frightened and scare it hurt her head well her mind so she star hyperventilating "WAIT! IM SORRY OK? PLEASE DON'T GO INTO MY MEMORIES!"she yelled.

"Really?that easy? And you call yourself a Titan" he snapped his fingers and they were in the bank she fell to the ground with eyes wide open and she was shaking.

"TERRA!" Cyborg and Beast Boy yelled.

"how much time was out?" Urt ask excited

"Like 2 seconds!" answer Nigthwing worried.

"new record I've never make someone feel pain and fear that fast YESSS!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" asked Starfire worried and furiously.

"Relax I didn't even did anything she was crying even before I start..."

"YOU BETTER HOPE I DON'T GET OUT OF THIS TRAMP, BECAUSE WHEN I DO..." BeastBoy couldn't finish his threat when Urt cut him off.

"HEEEEEYYY!" he yelled he was angry "I DO THE RULES HERE, NO MORE MISTER NICE GUY, YOU BETTER LEAVE NOW OR DIE YOUR CHOICE, THIS IS NOT YOUR FIGHT!" he yelled he was angry.

"Then who's is it?" asked Robin.

"I already told you I'm the best so I expect someone of my level" he said happy and smiling again he was so changeable.

"Yeah, the best but who is this you talk about?" asked a confuse Starfire.

"They call her Raven"

...

"Raven?!" Beast Boy and Cyborg yell, Nigthwing and Star just shared a look.

Urt's eyes wide opened and a smile appeared on his face from ear to ear he took a deep breathe "Did I stutter?" He said seriously but in his mind he was laughing his pants off _'haha oh my god I'm on a road I'm so funny'_ he thought to himself, he wiped and imaginary tear from his eye.

"How do you know Raven?" Urt's smile started too vanished, when Nigthwing ask him that.

"How **do** **you** know her?" Urt asked him.

"She was our teammate"

"So she was a Titan a hero, but now she's an anti-hero, interesting"

"How. Do. You know. Her?" Repeat Beast Boy.

"Oh yeahh, we're lovers" Urt lied.

"You're lying!"

"My acquaintance? My comrade? My bff? EX BABY SITTER?! No...Nothing FINEE I tell you!"he said putting a hand on his hip "she's my property my prey, ok there I said it" he put his hands on the back of his neck "You see my powers inflict pain, hurt and fear on people, but for me to do that I have to feed my powers, I have to eat but I don't eat from food like you do, I feed from peoples pain, and Raven it's the most hurt and broken creature I have ever met on my life." he said

"RAVEN IT'S NOT YOUR PREY NOT WHILE I'M ALIVE!" said Nigthwing.

"well that can be fix..."

He was interrupted by the falling roof someone had broke it and now was standing in the crumble making Urt fall to the ground in the impact.

"RAVEN!, perfect timing" said Urt with a big smile on his face.

"Why did you drag me to this side of the city? you know I don't like..."

"Raven?" she heard someone said her name a familiar voice her eyes wide open she didn't wanted to turn around _'no, it can be Beast boy, this bank is far from the titans area'_ she turned around and saw a really happy Starfire a wide open eyes and mouth Cyborg and Nigthwing and a very worried and surprised Beast Boy...oh and a trembling drooling Terra.

"Oh shit..." she said with a worried tone.


	3. A promise

**CHAPTER 3 a promise**

 **Okay here is the chapter that I was supposed to put today and next update will be next Tuesday, if everything stays okay then every Tuesday there be a new chapter! Thanks for the lovely reviews: 3**

'Her _feelings we're strong, and I send them far away and they will never came back ...'_

 _..._

"REUNITED AND IT FEELS SO GOOD..." Urt began singing as he stand up"Ravie you own me a new suit this was Gucci "he start cleaning his suit.

"Raven is it really you?" Starfire asked, Raven had grew quite lovely her chest and hips had grew bigger she had a tiny waist, she was now the less taller of all of them, her hair was darker and her eyes were clearer they were like a light purple but more bluish like a mixture of light blue and light purple her lips were bigger and had a pink peach natural color, she had the figure and the looks that teen boys would haved loved to take to prom, but she had a scar that went from her right cheek to the left side of her collarbone, but she was still stunning.

Raven ignored that question "let them go Urt, they have nothing to do with this, and they are innocent people"

"Ravie we both know that if I let them go, they wouldn't leave you alone with this" he said pointing at himself.

"Fine then we will leave"

"yeahhahaha rigth! So you can repeat what you did in New York! No can do"

"Fine then what do you want? She asked.

"You know, I want you for desert" he said looking at her with a flirt face.

"Tempting" she said sarcastic"But I'm gonna have to recline, you know i can't let you do that"

"Why not? Its not like if I'm gonna kill you, I will only take out your pain, no more broken Ravie"

"Yeah, but for what? So you can inflict my pain in the innocents? I don't help people who hurt"

"Well then I'm just gonna have to take it by force, I WILL TORTURE YOUR FRIENDS IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME WHAT I WANT!"

"They're not my friends, they used to be my teammates, that's all..."

"WELL THEN IT SHOULDN'T BOTHER YOU IF I TORTURE THEM, WOULD IT?!"

He approach the titans to do something but Raven stop him with her black aura and threw him to the wall which crack at the impact, Urt felt on the ground on his knees and hands.

"you wanna dance, then lets dance...BRING IT ON!" He yelled as he got up and start running towards Raven, Raven run towards him too she made black orbs appear on her hands and threw them towards him, he jumped and avoid them she tried to grab him with her black aura but he did a gesture with his hands like if he had made a big invisible hand that grab the black aura and threw her to the ceiling she felt in the second floor of the bank she struggled in getting up she could see that Urt was laughing.

"RAVEN!" yelled Beast Boy and Cyborg Nigthwing was trying to get out of that trance. Raven got up and flew to where Urt was standing, he then jump towards Raven she was laying there with her eyes close when Urt touch her he was cover with black aura and was thrown to the ground then she grab him again and threw him against the wall he fell and he cough blood.

"Look Raven you made me bleed, your gonna pay...Ravie"

He got up, and put his hands to the ground like if he was reaching to grab something and he lift his hands above his head in a dramatic way that made Raven flinch, then from the ground started raising like gray transparent people you could only se the veins inside them they're flesh were gray transparent you see it like a ghostlike form but you could feel it and they were faceless the only thing she saw were the black veins and a gray ghostlike flesh that had a shape of a person.

"Raven, meet the faceless your doom, faceless, meet Raven" he said pointing at Raven" your target" And with that they all turned to see her and start running towards her they were like sixty of them of all sizes they surrounded her, she then made to black swords out of her black aura she put one in each hand.

As they we're jumping towards her she slashed them open Raven was slicing every one of them she jumped to the stairwell.

"Azarath metrion ZINTHOS" a black aura emanate from Raven and went towards the faceless an threw them to the air "azarath metrion Zinthos" she made black spikes appear on the ground before they reached the ground, when they did land on the ground they land on the spikes which went through they're flesh, Raven landed on the ground she was taking big breathes she was tired that fight had took a lot from her and she reached to her left side of her body were a faceless had hit her it felt like if it was burning.

"Ravie, they're not done yet" he said pointing to the faceless who were still alive and were getting up from the spikes. She knew she didn't have a lot of force, she had to think...

"WAIT! I can't continue I don't have any strength left, so you can go ahead and..."

"Raven no..."said Starfire.

He stare at her and start walking towards her, he stood in front of her he look down at her and he put his finger on her chin and move her face up so she would look at him. He had a confuse face. He leaned on her ear "Why?" he whispered so she was the only one who could here.

"I'm tired of this" she whispered too so he could be the only that hear her. He saw her still confuse and more like disappointed he liked Raven for being a fighter, he put his hands on her waist and pressed her against him "open your mouth..." he whispered, she did as he told her she opened it slightly he move his hands to both sides of her face and he open his mouth and put it inches in front of hers then he started to inhale like a black fog out of her. Raven could hear her friends yelling but she felt weird like if they where far way, she then with the little of power she had left she open a portal behind Urt with out he noticing and threw him inside...and it close she fall to the ground and started coughing as she took deep breaths.

"Raven!? Are you okay?!"Cyborg ask concern about her friend.

"yeah...*cough*I'm ...okay *cough* just a little scrash on my back" she said standing up.

"Rae that's bleeding you should come with us" Nigthwing said they still couldn't move.

"Yeah! Right!, I'm not going back... your safe! Urt is gone for now so...I'll be going..."she walk a few steps then turned and look at Starfire, Cyborg and Nigthwing "Nice seeing you again guys, and nice to know that Terra didn't die..." she said "I should probably go and check on her...Oh! Wait! I couldn't go near her right Beast Boy?" she said sarcastic and with a touch of hurt on her voice.

"Rae..."Beast boy had a sad look tears were filling his eyes.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she yelled she then close her eyes and put a hand on her mouth and flinched her hand, she had to control herself she couldn't afford an outburst. "I...I better leave...before the cops come here, they'll be here soon." she was about to go ...

"WAIT! You can't leave like this" Nigthwing said "Just help us out...please"

She sigh " you can't keep eye contact with him for to much time or that would happen" she said as she threw a black aura to them but there was like an invisible force that didn't let her pass, but after awhile later it start to faded and once they could move they ran towards Raven but she was gone they saw her jumping from the window.

"Titans after her, Beast Boy take Terra too the tower" Nigthwing said as Cyborg and Starfire run towards her.

"But Nigthwing I want to go with Raven..."

"Yeah we all want to, but she Terra is your girlfriend" he said as he jumped from the window Beast Boy sighed and walk towards Terra she was now sleeping.

"Terra are you sleeping?" he said moving her around.

"*yawn* Did you guys won?" said a sleepy Terra.

"WHAT THE HELL TERRA! YOU BEEN SLEEPING THROUGH ALL THIS?!"

" apparently yes, what happened after I was gone?"

"its RAVEN SHE SAVE US!"

"SHUT YOUR ASS, REALLY?!"

"YES! you feel ok? Right? I really want to go and find her"

"She didn't stay?" he shook his head.

"Yeah sure go" she told him as she got up.

"see you later"

...

"Raven please just stop" said Nigthwing running a few steps away from Raven who was also running.

"You're just taking advantage that I'm hurt and powerless, so I can't teleport" she said climbing a building, Nigthwing saw he's opportunity and tackled her.

"oh my god" she said said on pain" son of a bitch...Robin..."

"I'm sorry you didn't give me another choice" he said, he was on top of her, he grab her hands and pin them at both sides of her head in the floor he was on his knees sitting on her belly they're faces were inches apart.

"Let me go Robin!"

"No"

"ROBIN!"

"No! RAVEN NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS I WON´T LET YOU GO AGAIN!" he said elevating his voice, Raven look at him eyes wide open "you were my friend and you leave me like that, I thought something happened to you, that you leave for my fault..." He couldn't continued he move his sight from hers.

"I'm sorry..." said Raven "I didn't leave because of you" she lied he did contributed to her leaving.

"Don't lie Raven, I was your leader, your friend and I... I should have told you... It wasn't your fault that we would figure this out together..." Nigthwing smile at her and she was smiling too.

"NO! Robin get off me you can't just come in, talk pretty to me and expect it to be all ok..."

"No, yes I know I just thought...please Raven come back at least just to talk"

"I can't..."

"Why not?

"BECAUSE I PROMISED BEAST BOY" she yelled, and push Robin off and start running.

"What...?" he said as he saw her making a portal and she was gone.

"Dude why did you let her go!?" Cyborg ask.

"Don't worry I put a GPS device on her" he said "where's Beast Boy?" He asked.

"with Terra I think. Why?"

"nothing its just Raven said something"

...

"Guys did you find her?!" asked Terra who was waiting in the common room.

"Not yet! Cyborg trace Ravens location" said Robin.

"I'm on it!"

"Starfire I need you to go with the chief of the police department and see what he knows about Urt"

"Yes, Nigthwing"

"Terra, Where's Beast Boy?"

"uh? OH! Yeah! He went to search for Raven with you guys"

"arghhh I'll go and find him I need to have a talk with him if you see him tell him to call me" he was about to leave "oh I almost forget, Are you ok?" he look at Terra and she gave him a toothy smile "Yeah I'm ok Nigthwing I'll just rest a bit" she said.

"Beast Boy where are you?" ask Nigthwing he gave him a call.

"Where are you guys? I went after you guys and I couldn't find you. Did you find her?"

"Not exactly, meet me at the roof, Nigthwing out"

...

"Nigthwing! You call?"

"Raven, told me something, about why she couldn't come back"

Bast Boy's smile vanished and he looked at his feet's "OH MAN! ? I was to rough with her that day she probably hates me, she doesn't want to come back because of me, right?"

"You tell me" he got closer to Beast boy and fold his arms in his chest.

"what?" said Beast Boy taken back "if you know something just say it Nigthwing!"

"Raven told me that she couldn't come back because she promise you, she promised you what?"

"oh god, there's something you need to...amm do you saw that scar that Raven had?" said Beast boy rubbing the back of his neck.

"yeah it look pretty hideous, do you know who made it?"

"yeah,...It was me".

Nigthwing steeped back and his eyes were wide open. He couldn't believe what he had hear.

"y...you what?" he said angry he close his fist with anger.

"I'm sorry Nigthwing..."

"You're sorry BUT WHY? WHY? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! I thought she w..."

"I DON'T KNOW NIGTHWING!" he was sobbing "anger got the worst out of me, I couldn't control myself..."he put his face on his palms "if I could change what I did I would but I can't..." Nigthwing was shocked he was angry at Beast Boy but he was also sorry for him he saw that he really regret what he did, he didn't wanted to be so tough on him, the last time he was though on one of his friends he didn't saw her like in 3 years.

"Beast Boy...you should have told me sooner ..."

"She promise me that she would never make me cried again, that she wouldn't make me hate her more, that she would stayed away and never return!"

"oh...Beast Boy...we will find her and your gonna tell her what you tell me that you're an asshole and a jerk and that your sorry..." He was about to leave but Beast Boy said something...

"I also threaten her...i...i told her that if she went near me or Terra again I...would kill her."

He was standing there he was expecting Nigthwing to say something but he didn't say anything.

"Didn't you hea..." Beast Boy was taken back by Nigthwing's fist on he's nose he felt to the ground and blood was falling from his nose.

"Son of a...GOD THAT HURT..."said painfully Beast Boy.

"IM SORRY! BUT YOU KINDA DESERVE IT...you practically told her to leave and never come back" he said grabbing his hand and helping him up.

"you're right I do deserve it..."

"Ok, so when we go in you probably should stayed in your room I will tell them what you did and well we don't know how they would take it"

"ok...i really am sorry "

"i believe you, but you have to make it up to her"

...

"HE DID WHAT!?" Beast Boy could hear Cyborg yelling from the common room.

"I CANT BELIEVE HE WOULD DO THAT TO FRIEND RAVEN!?"

"I HAVE TO GO AN GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND!" said Starfire and Cyborg they were going towards he's room.

"WAIT! guys I already talk to him he really feels bad, I don't want him to feel worse" said Nigthwing.

"aww your right we should...

"WELL HE SHOULD FEEL BAD AND HE CALLS HIMSELF A FRIEND..." Cyborg interrupted Starfire.

"Cyborg don't be rough on him I don't want him to leave like Rae did and I know you don't want to be the reason he leaves, look at Beast Boy he feels awful, been the reason she left, do you really want to feel that way too?" Robin said placing a hand on Cyborg's shoulder.

Cyborg left towards Beast Boys room.

"Aren't you gonna said anything?" Robin asked Terra who just stayed quite.

"well I think that what BB did it was pretty uncalled for, but at that time you guys didn't know that Raven didn't attack me, you too also thought bad about Raven, Beast Boy overreact, it was kinda romantic in a creepy way, he worrying about me, but still messed up" she said looking at Nigthwing "But Hey! It would be kinda hypocrite of me to tell him he was wrong" she said walking towards her room.

"Romantic?!" said Starfire.

...

Cyborg was at Beast boys door "Beast Boy let me in"

"Before you come in you should know that Robin already broke my nose"

"Relax im not gonna hurt you" _'Although I should he really deserves it'_ Beast Boy opened the door and Cyborg came in...

"what do you want to tell me, because no matter what you say it can't make me feel worse than I already feel now" said Beast Boy pressing a piece of paper on his nose.

"Raven was in love with you! I went on her mind one time before the terrible day and love told me it was an accident! SHE WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU AND YOU JUST STUMP ON THAT LOVE...AND YOU JUST..." Cyborg said putting a hand on his head.

"WHAT?! THAT'S NOT TRUE!, I... she ..."

"yes it is, she told me that now that Trigon was defeated she could demonstrate a bit of her emotions and you broke the Raven who was starting to feel and show her emotions towards you... you were the first she ever love!" Cyborg told him getting closer, Beast Boy was shocked, when he thought he couldn't feel worst.

"STOP IT WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS NOW! DO YOU WANTED TO MAKE ME FEEL WORTHLESS BECAUSE CONGRATS YOU'VE DONE IT!" he started crying.

"I thought you should know why Raven was acting weird that day, that would probably explained why she couldn't control herself, and you should know the pain she felt so you can understand why she left." Beast boy was sitting on the ground facing the ground he turn around and face Cyborg he had tears on his eyes.

"you broke her heart, man"

"I broke her heart? Why didn't you tell me?" asked Beast Boy.

"I thought it was something Raven should tell you personally"

"Cyborg I need to be alone..." he said.

"ok, B" he said putting his hand on the top of his head "Don't be so harsh on yourself..." Cyborg got out and closed the door behind him.

Beast Boy got to the floor and lay down in fetal position as he start crying and sobbing _' she loved me...she loved me and I broke her, she was only trying to protect me from her emotions so I didn't got hurt because her feelings we're strong, and I send them far away and they will never came back, she would never love me again, I broke her first illusion of love I stomp on her heart I don't deserve her she deserves better how could I pick Terra before her, she was my friend...and I broke the love she felt for me... And now I don't think I am going to be able to put it back together Rae I'm really sorry... I..'_


	4. As if

**CHAPTER 4 as if**

 **Here's next chapter as I promised; I don't know if you notice that I am a Raven/everyone shiper I mean BBRae it's my number one but I also ship her with Robin, Cyborg, Aqualad, Kid Flash, etc. with almost everyone and I love Bromance so there will be a lot of bromance like a protective big brother. With that said I hope you enjoy!**

 _'No, this can't be how it ends I still have a lot to do, I still have a lot to give, IM BETTER THAN THIS'_

...

Raven appeared in an old movie theater that was abandoned in the earliest 50's it was old, rusty and had a bunch of graffiti in the outside but in the inside it look like the grand opening day it was like a time capsule it looked like it did back on the 50's, the floor and the stairwells were cover with a red velvet carpet that look like new, the walls had a vintage wallpaper and they were cover by old movies posters, the ceiling was all mirror and had big chandeliers, it was bright, the ceiling was way high. It look like a theater where only rich people could go, you could almost feel the people who used to be there, man with suits and women with beautiful dresses, like they use to wear on the fifty's, it was an amazing place like a back in time sight . Raven walked to the stairwell she felt blood was falling down her back and her right side of her body was cover on bruises she felt to the ground and started crawling up the stairs to one of the movie rooms there were lines of chairs she used them as support to stand up and walk towards the big screen, when she was almost getting there she felt to the ground her legs had given up; a pool of blood was emerging from her and making a mess on the floor.

 _'Oh my... This can't be how it ends; I shouldn't have done the last teleport now I'm going to die here...'_ she look at the ceiling she was starting to see blurry _'No, this can't be how it ends I still have a lot to do, I still have a lot to give, IM BETTER THAN THIS'_ a tear felt down her check _._

 _'Raven everything its going to be ok, help with come' it was happy who was talking._

 _'No it wont'_

 _'just wait...wait a little longer...'_

 _'ill be happy with anyone who could come please azar anyone..."_ she closed her eyes and when she opened them she could see a blurry Nigthwing and a blurry Starfire she could also heard they're voice but at a long distance calling her name.

 _'Anyone but them, jezz I can't get a break_ ' she thought before passing out.

...

She opened her eyes and saw a bright light and she was in a withe room she look around and saw Starfire sleeping on a chair next to her. She tried to sit down but it made her head dizzy.

"Raven! Your awake" she said with an extremly excited face, but it banished when she saw Raven trying to get up "stayed in the bed your still are really weak"

"what?... What happened? How did you find me?" Raven ask rubbing her head.

"Oh am you were ill, so we brought you here to take the care of your damage" she said "Nigthwing was the one who find you"

"How?!"

"ammm...with the power of love?" she lied.

Raven threw herself back to bed "he put a bug on me" she knew Starfire didn't want her to get mad.

"Well...I'm glad he did or else I'll be dead...thanks for...saving me" she said looking at her.

"You were the one who save us from the Urt, we are the most grateful!" She said putting her hands together and with a big smile "OH RAVEN IM SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I missed you when you leaved" she said hugging her tightly.

"ahh Star... I need ...air"

"oh yeah! Right sorry..."

" its okay, I missed you too Star" she said returning the smile "i just... I did it for the best for the team...that way you would be safer..."

"No, Raven you didn't hurt friend Terra" she said sad.

"I did hurt her, luckily for me she didn't die...THANK AZAR SHE DIDN'T DIE" Raven said slightly laughing in relief "Azar! That takes off a lot of weight and guilty of my back, but still I attacked her and couldn't control my self"

"But..."

Starfire was interrupted by cyborg who just walked in.

"Star I made lunch do you want to get a bite I stay here if you waan..." he stayed there and look at Raven eyes wide open "Rae! Your finally awake" he started laughing as he walked to her and give her a big hug, she hugged him back, and she really missed him he was like a big brother "I CANT BELIEVE IT! ITS YOU! RAVEN YOU LOOK SO GROWN UP!" he said looking her down and up, she blush at this "yeah, and you look... Bigger" she said nodding.

"Bigger and more handsome" he said smirking at her.

"Oh! I'LL get the others...!" starfire stood up and got out the door.

"NO! WAIT!" Raven yelled she didn't want to see all of them, she didn't want to see Beast Boy and have an emotional reunion, but it was too late star was gone. "fuck..." she said in a low voice.

Cyborg look at her "Don't worry Girl they just want to see you are alright"

"yeah sure, it just will be weird..." she paused" what did you mean with your finally awake, How long was I out?" she ask curious looking at Cyborg.

"about 3 days" he said.

"3 Days! Ewww! No wonder my hair feels so greasy" He laughed.

"I'm glad my suffering amuses you" she said sarcastic smiling at him.

"No, I just missed you a lot you leave a big hole when you left"

"I..im sorry I didn't meant to make any of you sad I thought it will be nicer if I wasn't there" he laugh nervously and turned and get closer to her, he put his hand on her check.

"How could you ever thought that?" he said.

The door open and Robin, Starfire, Terra and Beast Boy came in they all look very happy but Beast Boy look nervous and that creep the hell out of Raven because he was the one who once told her he would kill her if he saw her again.

"Raven! How are you feeling" said Nigthwing.

"Well I was almost kill by a psychopath who wanted to eat my soul so... I've felt worse, can't complain" she said sarcastic, Nigthwing just chuckle at her comment "How about you Robin?" Raven asked.

"I'm fine... And its Nigthwing now not Robin"

"Nigthwing?" he nodes in response "so that's why you have a new uniform...interesting" she said giving him a smirk.

Awkward silence was in the room until Terra decide to break the ice.

"its nice to see you again Raven" Terra said smiling at her and closing her eyes.

"thanks... Its nice to see you are still alive, I'm glad I didn't kill you" she respond looking down at her hands not facing anyone.

"pfff... P-lease! you? Kill **me**? No one can't kill me Raven I'm pretty incredible and awesome" she joke giving her a wide open smile.

"you forget modest" she rolled her eyes and smile at her she was really glad to see her again after thinking she was dead for almost three years now, Terra stuck out her tongue towards Raven at her comment.

Everyone turn to look at Beast Boy so he would say something but it only made Beast Boy blush and start babbling. Terra poke him with her elbow so he would stopped blushing and said something.

"Ammm...yeahh! I'm glad to ammm...see your okay, I'm really happy ...t..to see you ...*gulp* again" he said looking at her and then to the floor. She was taken back for his words she thought he hate her, but he was happy!?.

"Really?" she said with wide eyes open and a skeptical look, he look up to her and nod in response "really" he said. She grab her pillow and threw it to Ro...Knightwing.

"To much people here it's making me uncomfortable" she said smiling at them "I think I need to shower and maybe rest a bit longer" she said stretching her arms in the air and yawning.

"Okay we will leave, but we have to catch up later..." he was walking towards the door Starfire and Terra had already leaved the room " but I think Beast Boy wants to tell you something" he said as he walked out and made a gesture towards Cyborg that he had to go too. Raven grabbed Cyborg's arm and with her mouth she mouthed the words 'stay please!' but he let go of Raven's grasp and mouthed the words 'no can do amigo' as he shrug his shoulders and gave her a smile leaving Raven an Beast boy alone in the room. She was nervous about what he was going to do, she knew he wouldn't actually kill her, but there was something about him that make her feel a bit worried, but what was it?... Oh yeah! It was maybe the fact that he snatched his claws on her face and neck, and no matter how much she tried to healed them they never disappeared, she grab a pillow and put it on front of her.

He was giving her his back, he grab his hair and then he turn to look at her.

"look...Raven * sighed * we need to talk about what happened that day...what I did..."he said getting closer to her.

"Or we could just don't talk about it" she didn't want him to tell her to go away and that he hates her "besides it was probably time for me to go..."

"what!? No! Raven you are not going anywhere yet, you're still very weak" he grab her hand and sat next to her" look Rae-ven that day I was pretty angry not because about what happened with Terra, I was angry because...i don't know it was one of those days... so I ... I shouldn't have taken it on you" he was looking down at the floor then he turn to face her he had watery eyes "I'm really sorry Rae for what I did...im a monster I hurt you Raven and you only were trying to help her..." he started crying and Raven was looking at him with wide eyes filled shock she wasn't expecting him to act like that she didn't understand why was he acting like this she did almost kill Terra she did deserve everything she got "wh..why what are you doing? Why are you crying?" she asked and although she was really angry at the boy in front of her, she hated seeing him like this, she had made a promise that she would never do it again, make him cry, and she broke that promise.

"I'm crying because I hurt you and I regret doing that..."

"I deserve everything that happened to me" she interrupted.

"of course not, it was an accident... do you really think that you deserve what I did to you?" he look at her with hurt.

"amm well maybe it was an accident, I couldn't control myself... but you guys saw what happened, i did attack Terra and I almost kill her" he wiped the tears of his eyes _'shit... She thinks that she really did attack her'_ he thought to himself.

"Look Raven you didn't attack her, when Terra woke up she told us what really happened...she said that you were attacking Slade with a weird spell and that she tripped in the middle of Slade and you, so she got the damage..."

"...but you guys told me...that I attack her...i was...you saw..." she whisper.

"I'm sorry we didn't believe you...im sorry I didn't believe you"

"you guys were my friends and YOU ACTUALLY MAKE ME BELIEVE THAT **I** ATTACK HER!" she started elevating her voice "SO YOU ATTACK ME, TREAT ME LIKE SHIT AND THREATENED ME WITH KILLING ME, FOR SOMETHING I DIDN'T DO!" she was yelling things started floating in the room, Beast Boy was getting worried then a mirror blow up and the pieces landed on Beast Boy's arm he fell to the floor with every other floating item.

"ow..." blood was falling from his arms he took the big pieces of mirror of his arm.

"Beast Boy!" she got up of her bed and fell to the floor her legs were still really weak.

"Raven!" he said as he got up and run towards Raven as he grab her arm and help her get up.

"are you ok?!" they both said at the same time with worried looks on their faces, they're faces were inches apart.

"yeah, I deserve it, you got every right to be angry" he said as he help her got up on the bed.

She buried her face on a pillow that she put on her legs she started laughing nervously into the pillow he was taken back by this " I'm not angry, I'm sad..." she said; he barely hearing her trough the pillow, he then hear that she was crying.

"Raven please don't cry, I'm really sorry if I could do anything to make you feel better I would" he said sadly, she then look at him her eyes were puffy and her checks were red and wheat "could you go back in time when I thought that you were my friend?" he didn't respond he look away.

"It doesn't matter anyway, if I attack her or not I couldn't control my powers" she grabbed some towel and started cleaning beast boy's arm "I was a threat to you guys, that's the main reason I leave"

"That's not true Raven you are not a threat" she rise an eyebrow and pointed to his arm "oh yeah and what did just happened" he look at his arm and move it away.

"That was an accident!"

"so was what happened with Terra!, I had to go and control my powers so I couldn't hurt you guys, or hurt someone you loved that would make you hate me for hurting them that's why I left not for what you said or did"

"Raven! That's stupid! I could understand that you left for what I did! But that's bullshit!" He said standing up "you have save us way more times if it wasn't for you some of us wouldn't be here!"

"I don't want to hurt you" she said tears falling.

"the only way you can hurt me is if you leave us again I missed you a lot"

"I thought you hated me, you wanted to kill me"

"that wasn't me talking, it was anger and I regret every word as soon as I told them" he leaned closer to her.

"I'm still very angry at you!" she said leaning closer to him.

"you should! I'm just asking you to let me make it up to you!"

"how?! Are you gonna let me make a permanent scar in your face that makes you look hideous?!" she rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"if you want to! It could be the start" he said getting closer and closing his eyes for her to punch him. She chuckle and look away "pfff I'm better than that"

"you are...you're the best" he said as he walk to the door "I'm really sorry Rae...for everything I promise I will make it up to you" he open it "I think you should rest now, I'll bring you a tea ok?" she nodes.

When he closed the door she started crying _'how could my "Friends" make me think that I was a monster that I was jealous about Terra! The only one who was not a jerk was Cyborg but he still thought i had done it... And Beast boy'_ she trace the scar with her fingers from her cheek to the collarbone ' _i understand what it feels to say something that you later regret, when anger controls me and gets the better of me I some times says stuff... But still he did hurt me for no reason'_

 _'But he didn't know that' love said._

 _'shut up, he claw me!"_

 _'Give him a chance he looks very upset'_ love said before she disappear.

 _'As if'_ she yelled on her mind to no one.

She sighed.


	5. Big, Hot and Latino

**I've received messages telling me that I'm writing Terra to nice and well its true if I compare this to other story's but I just don't dislike her in the series, she had a reason to be bad (unlike the comic books were she was just a bitch) but in the cartoon there are layers in her character that's why I want to write her less bitchy but more umm… like messed up. Don't worry there's going to be a reason for BeastBoy to broke up with her.**

 **CHAPTER 5** **Big, Hot and Latino**

 _'That's how love is supposed to feel, not nice... Sometimes'_

 _..._

"Good morning Raven!" said Starfire and Nightwing who were at the door with a cup of tea and a grilled cheese sandwich.

"oh!... Good morning "friends" she said mockingly the word friend.

"Well why are you saying it like that?" Nightwing ask

"Take a guess bird boy?" Raven mimic Nightwing's tone with a pouting face.

"Nightwing I don't understand what the bunny ears fingers mean" Starfire whispered in Nigthwing´s ear.

"it means that we are not real friends, I think that's what she's implying" he whispered back.

"What are you guys babbling about?" she asked with her arms crossed on her chest.

"Raven why are you implying that we are not the real friends?" Starfire asked with a sad expression. Nightwing put the sandwich and tea next to her.

"I **mean** that **real** friends wouldn't make me think that I attacked Terra on purpose!" she said as she grab the sandwich and give a big bite of it "shame on you" she said with food on her mouth "shame on all of you"

"We´re sorry, you are right, it's just that everything... I thought that what we saw was the true... I should have dig a little deeper it was you who we are talking about, you would never do something like that..." Nightwing look at his feet's, Raven's face went from angry to a softer one she swallow what she had on her mouth.

"Well I wish you guys thought that 3 years ago" she give another bite _'omg I'm starving, this is delicious_ ´ she thought to herself.

"We are the sorriest Raven" Starfire looked like she was going to cry.

"it doesn't matter anymore, I have to let go of the past and look forward" she gave a sip of her tea "Mmm... You guys remember how I like my tea" she gave another sip " anyway If I learn something this past 3 years is that I'm not a renchourus person" she gave another bite of the sandwich 'or that's what the monks tough me forgive even though I haven't forgot'

"So we are ok?"

"Yeah" 'for now'

"Great! Then maybe later you will join us in the common room, to talk about what's going" Starfire said.

"great" she said sarcastically.

...

"so what was that movie theater? Why did it look so nice in the inside?" Cyborg ask "is it your secret hide out?"

"no, its just were I hide some stuff that people would think of them as strange like my spells books my mirror ant its were I meditate, its just one of the few places that gives me good memories, my mother once told me of this theater that her mom use to love, that now was abandoned, I only talk to my mother few times in my life and that one was the happiest...but I didn't live in the theater I had an apartment"

"OH cool!" Terra said "were is it" she ask.

"On Av. Norton 221b, outside Jump City"

"fancy!"

"so what did you do in that time?" Beast Boy ask.

"I was trying to control my powers more appropriate so I went to azar for the first two years, were I learn new powers" she smile.

"new powers huh? Can we see one?" Nightwing ask.

"sure, one of them is I can make a place into a different place as an illusion she move her hand towards Nightwing's eyes not touching them just in front of his face, who was sitting next to her then to Star's then to Beast Boy's then to Terra's and last to Cyborg's, then all of the sudden the ceiling started despairing and instead it appeared a dark blue then another color appeared a purple dark emerging within the dark blue forming a night sky but not the sky you see from your bed, it was a sky that you would see from outer space after a few seconds of contemplating the colors of this sky millions of stars started to appeared, then the floor started to disappeared and instead more sky and stars appeared underneath them.

"Wow! It's like if we were in space..." BeastBoy said.

"wait" Raven said then she closed her eyes and a giant planet appeared next to them, then another one and another then a lot of star comets and flying stars and after everyone was in awe with what they were seeing she include a lot of galaxies moving around them.

"Amazing!" Nightwing said mostly to him, the five titans stood there with wide eyes and big smiles on their faces and after a few minutes everything move forward very fast and everything at they're around disappeared and they were back to the tower.

"Aww man..." Cyborg said looking at his surrounding.

"friend that was magnificent!" starfire said.

"Yeahh that was awesome dude" Terra gave a fist pump on Ravens shoulder.

"pretty impressive" Nightwing said giving her a smirk.

"How did you do that?" Starfire asked.

"it's called Astral projection is an interpretation of an out-of-body experience, If I can see it on my mind, then I can make you see it" she said.

"Incredible..." Beast Boy said looking at her, Raven blushed.

"Oh crap..." Raven whispered

"What's wrong? "Starfire ask.

"I just… I really need my stuff that I left on my apartment..."

"No, problem we can go for them" Nightwing said "Beast Boy Terra you two go for her stuff" Terra make a why me? face as she stood up.

"no problem" said Beast Boy, Raven hand him the keys.

"If my land lord bothers you tell him that you're friends of Rachel that I'm in the hospital and that you were going to bring some of my stuff, I hardly have stuff just please bring my boxes of spell books, my laptop, my mirror and some of my clothes the other things you can leave them there"

"Ok" they headed to the elevator and as soon as they left the alarm went off. Nightwing run to see who was it "its the hive they are robbing the bank it seems like people are still inside, ok so me and Starfire are going to go to the bank, Cyborg you stayed with Raven..."

"Nightwing you three can go I'm not gonna go I promise" Raven knew it would be difficult for just two of them to take care of the hive, she was still weak to go and help them.

"promise?" Nigthwing said grabbing her hand.

"Promise" she responded.

They ran to the elevator "you better be here when we are back!" Cyborg yelled from the elevator.

...

"it's here" Beast Boy said as he open the door with the key, the apartment was really nice, it was big it had two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, a big living room and a closet room, it had a balcony too, the walls were a little old and rusty but they look vintage there was not much of furniture; only a blue arm chair in the living room pointing at the chimney, next to the armchair was a black little table that had a laptop on top, there were four boxes in the corner that had books one of them fill with only spell books.

"ill grab that box and the laptop you go for the clothes" Beast Boy said.

"sure babe" she walked towards Raven's room and that room only had a bed an three boxes in the corner one of them had normal clothes one of them had uniforms and the other one had random stuff, she grab the boxes of clothes and uniforms and put them on the living room so Beast Boy would grabbed them an put them on the car, she went back to her room and start looking on the random stuff box she grabbed a photograph of the six of them in the park ' _this was a nice day I will bring her this back too',_ she put it on the clothes box, she went back to the box and saw a stuff chicken animal she grab it _'haha who would thought Raven had stuff animals, how silly'_ she star playing with it.

"Ok Terra the boxes are in lets find the mirro..." he stop when he saw the stuff chicken Terra look at him and smile.

"Look at this silly thing hahaha! Who would thought Rae was a sucker for stuff animals, rigth?!"

"she keep it" he said with a big smile _'SHE STILL LOVES ME!' she said she only took some important things '_

"she keep what?"

"This!" he grab it "I gave it to her...i thought that she got rid of it long ago"

Terra's communicator start ring, she reached her pocked and grab it; it was Nightwing.

"Nightwing what's wrong?"

"its the hive I need you, are you and Beast Boy done with Raven's stuff"

"Not really but I think I can go if you really need me..." she turn to look at Beast Boy to see if he was ok.

"Yeah go I'll find the mirror..."

"I'm on my way Nigthwing" she said.

"I'll send you the coordinates, Nigthwing out"

"see you later B" she leaned and gave Beast Boy a kiss.

"later" he said, he then walk towards the other room which was empty except for the mirror that was facing down in middle of the room and a circle was draw around it ' _oh my, this is creepy can I go through that circle? What if something horrible happens'_ he thought worried he grabbed a broom and reached for it and grab it, he then went to the kitchen and open the refrigerator inside was a gallon of milk half way use, leftover Chinese food, some orange cokes, and a yogurt, in the freezer where frozen pizzas and a box of cookie dough ice cream half eaten; he grabbed a can of soda and closed the fridge he open it and started drinking the cold beverage.

He was about to leave when he heard someone "Rachel? It's been a while" it was a he.

"Rachel? Are you in the kitchen?" Beast Boy saw a tall man with tan skin walking inside he had dark black hair slightly short with some spikes in the front brush up he had thick black eyebrows, big green eyes with big beautiful eyelashes, he had a square jaw with an after shave beard on his face, he was quite muscular, he was wearing a black shirt with long sleeves in v neck that showed his collarbone and slightly hair from his chest, he was wearing cigarette tight dark blue jeans, BeastBoy studied the man in front of him, he look like 25.

"am who are you?" the guy asked Beast Boy Thank god he was using his holoring he look like a normal guy his green skin turned withe and tan and his green hair turned blonde he still had the green eyes though, he was shorter than this guy.

"I'm a B..Garfield, Garfield Logan" he said sticking his hand out."I'm Rachel's friend"

"Miguel Guerrero" he said shaking his hand "I'm his neighbor next door so where's Rachel at I haven't seen her in a long time" he said looking around.

"Oh she had an accident so we took her to the hospital, she's staying at a friend's house" he said grabbing the keys out of the pockets of his sweater "she gave me her keys so I could grab some clothes"

"OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED? IS SHE ALRIGHT?" he said worried .

"she's fine we were friends a long time ago so we invited her to my mansion"he lied he was jealous about this guy "to catch up but we had a little accident and she hurt the right side of her body so she can't move a lot"

"who's we?"

"oh me and my friends we used to be really close with Rae, and well now the gang its reunited"

"I would really want to talk to her its been like forever and I want to see if she's ok"

"I can call her" he started dialing his phone it started ringing...

"Beast Boy everything ok?"

"Rachel hi yeah its me I'm here in your apartment and a friend of yours Miguel wants to talk to you"

"*sigh* pass me to him" she said.

He give the phone to Miguel...

"Rach?" (long silence) "yeah but are you ok?" (short silence) "what happened?"(long silence)"haha yeah I walked in and saw your friend Garfield and I was like WOW WHO'S THIS?! yeah I thought he was a robber or something I was going to kick his butt"

' _pff he was going to kick my butt yeah sure keep dreaming dude'_ Beast Boy thought.

"so when are you coming back?"

 _'please say never, please say never'_ Beast boy thought to himself.

"ok well call me later, you have my number?"(short silence) "ok just checking"(long silence) "sure I'll do it"(long silence).

' _what is he going to do?!'_

"goodbye Rachel I love you take care"(short silence) He hand over Garfield's phone.

 _'HE LOVES HER! DOES RAVEN HAVE A BOYFRIEND!?'_

"so..am..i..is Rachel your ..gi.. girlfriend?" Beast Boy ask nonchalant although inside he was dying with jealousy.

"Hahaha No, she isn't that lucky hahaha" he said rubbing the back of his neck "the I love you I said that to all of my amigos...haha" he laugh nervously "need some help?" he change abruptly the conversation as he turn away and give BeastBoy he's back, BeastBoy knew he did that because of the big blush on his face.

 _'This looser likes my Raven! OMG my Raven? Where did that come from? I have a girlfriend Terra! I like Terra'_ he felt a hole in his chest as he thought that ' _That's how love is supposed to feel, not nice'_

"oh no I was just going, but thanks" BeastBoy said "so you don't have a girlfriend?" BeastBoy ask

"yeah I know what you are thinking, I'm to handsome to not have a girlfriend, most of the girls here like it big, hot and latino" he said smirking at BeastBoy as they walk down the stairs "but I haven't find someone that I like umh...Do you have a girlfriend?"

"amm...no" he said _'WHY AM I LYING?!'_ he thought. "well here's my car it was nice meeting you Miguel"

"same here" he answered "do you know when is Rachel coming back?"

"No" he said turning the car on "bye" he took off.

 _'i hope never'_

...

"I'm back" Beast Boy said with three big boxes and a bag he stood out of the elevator and drop the boxes in the ground.

"Careful! Those books are really old" Raven stood from the couch.

"sorry, where are the others? Are they still out fighting the hive"

"yeah I think so"

"So you are here by yourself!" he asked his eyes wide open.

"yeah so?"

"Nothing... Its just that I'm surprised you didn't tried to leave" he said getting closer to her.

She walk closer to him too "I promise Nigthwing I wouldn't and I never break a promise" she said "except by that one promise"

"what promise?" he said confused they're body's where inches apart, she look at his eyes, they were almost the same height he was taller like by one inch.

"I promised that I will never make you cry again since the last night, I didn't want you to cry because of me and I make you cry again yesterday" she said letting her face fell down he grab her chin and lift her face.

"Rae you didn't make me cry, I cried because of what I did I cried because of my actions not yours, so you still haven't broke that promise ok?" he said looking at her.

"ok" she smile at him, he tried to hug her but she flinched and step away.

"are you ok?" he asked.

"yeah" she lied, she had flashbacks about him attacking her when she gets to close and her scars start to burn it hurt hers. "Am so you meet Miguel?" She changed subject.

"Yes" he rolled his eyes "he's such a looser, did you knew he had a crush on you?"

"really?!" she said surprise

"yeah so lame"

"why is he lame?"

"I don't know he's so narcissistic you could do so much better?" he said.

"he's better"

"ofcourse not his a jerk!"

"Are you jealous?" she asked smiling.

"Haha...no" he lied.

"Then why do you care?"

"I don't" he lied again, he gave her the bag and he turn away and walk to the kitchen , she open it and grab her mirror and put it on the couch then she reached and pulled the stuff chicken her eyes got wide open and a bright blush appeared on her checks.

"its nice to see you kept it" he said smiling.

"haha I don't know h...how this got...into my stuff"

"if I recall you only took important things when you left"

"well clearly I made and exception"

"you sure did" he said smirking at her.


	6. I want you to get mad

CHAPTER 6 I WANT YOU TO GET MAD

 _'bum bum, bum bum'_

...

BeastBoy and Raven where waiting for the rest of the titans to come back, but it was getting really late.

*yawn*"its getting really late, maybe you should go and check was entertaining them?" said Raven with tired eyes. He turn to look at her and gave her a 'are you seriously face'.

"What? AZAR... IM NOT GONNA LEAVE!" she said throwing her head back in the sofa.

"fine... I should go, they are probably getting their butts kicked without me" Raven rolled her eyes.

As soon as he was going to leave the big screen turn on. It was Nightwing.

"Hey, guys you're probably wondering why we are not back yet..."

"its something wrong?"Raven asked.

"yeah something funny happened..." Nightwing turn he's communicator to a guy in front of him.

"URT!" Raven and BeastBoy yelled.

"Suprise bitches, I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me" he started playing with Nightwing's hair as he started laughing.

"Urt what do you want!?" he turn to see BeastBoy...

"Really Ravie this thing here" he said looking at Raven and pointing at BeastBoy "AMUUUSIIING!"He sang; BeastBoy turn to look at Raven she didn't return the look.

"He asked you a question" Raven said between teeth's. Then she heard Cyborg yelling.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO CYBORG!"BeastBoy yelled.

"I'm collecting some breakfast im afraid so" he said looking down"so yeah it won't be nice... For them! For me it would be a blast!" he start laughing.

"LEAVE MY FRIENDS THE HELL ALONE!" Raven yelled.

"oh...so now they are your friends, i thought they were just your ex teammates...oh so they talk pretty to you and your just gonna go RUNNING BACK AT THEM LIKE THE DOG YOU ARE YEAH THEY HIT YOU, THEY TOSSED YOU A SIDE, BUT LIKE A PUNISH PUPPY YOUR GONNA GO RUNNING BACK TO LICK THEY'RE BUTTS! YOURE WEAK RAVEN... BUT I KNOW EVERY LITTLE SECRET ABOUT YOU, I KNOW YOU! AND WHEN THEY FIND OUT WHAT DO YOU THINK IT'S GONNA HAPPENED?!"

"stop it" she said in a low voice looking at the floor.

"YES! RAVEN THEY GONNA HATE YOU AGAIN! IM GOING TO EXPOSE EVERY DARK INTIMATE SECRET ABOUT YOU! IM GONNA MAKE YOU REGRET COMING TO EARTH!..."

"I SAID STOP IT" she yelled with glowing with eyes and the lights exploded"

"WHOAHAHAHA" he started laughing and you could hear another scream this one was from Starfire.

"What are you trying to do?!" Raven asked "do you just want to torture my friend?"

"huhuhu! Oh my! no ofcourse not darling" he said giggling like a little girl who just got called pretty.

"I want you to get mad!" he said "Urt out" as soon as he said that, three unconscious body's appeared in the common room, Nightwing was there too but he was standing.

"omg are you ok?! Nightwing what happened?!"

"I...i ...i just my arm, he took my arm" he was grabbing his shoulder.

"who did?"BeastBoy asked he didn't understood he had both arms.

"The joker he cut Batman in many parts he was going to do the same to me but I got out, he only cut my arm!" he started crying.

Raven grab BeastBoy by the arm "I know what Urt did, he made a lucid illusion about Batman obviously an important person for Rob...Nightwing, he really thinks it happened"

"Ok...and how do we make him see it wasn't real?"

Raven grabbed a pocket knife and stab Nigthwing's hand. Nightwing start screaming.

"JESUS! RAVEN WHY..."

"the only way of getting your mind off a pain its inflicting another one yourself..." Raven interrupted Beast Boy.

"pain inflicted!" he said in understanding.

"also you can distract the pain with pleasure...but pain its less awkward" she approach Nightwing "Nightwing do you feel that?"

"ofcourse I feel that! You stab my..." his eyes became wide.

"What's your name?" she asked him cupping his face on her hands.

"Robin" he said looking still looking his hand with a befuddle look.

"what's your name?! What were you doing this morning? tried to remember"

"I...i was with in the bank, the Hive!, I wasn't with Batman" he start realizing what was wrong. "Urt... I'm Nigthwing! Was that an illusion!? Urt attack us I grabbed my friends and then he did something, and now where here". He stood up and went to the others.

"Never tell someone who is in a illusion that they are in a illusion, they have to realize it by themselves" Raven said approaching the others.

"Why?" BeastBoy Ask.

"Because they might get lost in the illusion, if someone told you that your world is in illusion would you believe them?"

BeastBoy nod in understanding, he got down and grab Terra's face, she had her eyes close but had a frown like if she was having a bad dream.

"Ok Urt probably show her something, that she doesn't wants it to happened ...Beast Boy kiss Terra"

"What!?" he blushed.

"she needs something to distract her from that unwanted thought and I don't think she's necessary in pain so inflicted pain won't work" she said "come on, she's your girlfriend its just to revive a good memory"

"fine!" he did it he kiss her and her pain face was gone, she was now sleeping.

"Raven! What's wrong with Cyborg" Starfire asked while she was coughing; Urt didn't attacked so badly so it was easy for her to wake up.

"Nothing, Urt didn't inflict pain on him, he took pain from him, he would feel empty for a while and then he would feel better"

"What's Urt's deal!?"

"you heard him he was trying to get me mad...and he did it.

...

The next morning

"So how do you know Urt?" Nightwing asked.

"After I came back from Azar I saw people who where talking about a guy that messed them up, I tried to help the victims of Urt, and after a few weeks I find him... Well he find me and I became obsessed with stopping him..."

"Obsessing like Nightwing with Slade?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, kind of, so I learn his moves and his skills how he fought, etc he has like 15 different ways to hurt people..."

"yeah but why does he do it? Does he thinks it's funny" Terra ask.

"no he has to eat pain to survive so he has to find people who are broken like us, who have painfully memories so he can take it from us"

"That doesn't sound bad ...that's a good thing?" Starfire asked.

"well kinda, he does takes the pain but he also takes something else...well...its not to often he finds people who have a lot of pain to satisfied him, so if he doesn't find someone who is already broken he has to provoke that pain in people to the point he brakes them..that's when he eats the pain" she said

"so that's what he do with me?" Cyborg ask.

"No, he only took a part of your pain if he had took everything you would be no more than a shell of what you use to be"

"Wow..." *gulp*"can you go back to not being a shell?" BeastBoy asked.

"Rarely" she respond.

"But why doesn't he use his powers to good and help people who are actually in pain instead of provoke it as you said?"

"He used to, but I guess after a while he just stopped caring"

...

"Bruce?" Nightwing called Batman he was in his room.

"Dick? Its everything ok"

"yeah! I just...*sigh* are you ok?"

"Yeah...why do you ask?"

"no reason just had a weird dream"

"do you want to tell me?"

"No, I have to go call me if something is wrong"

"Ok, good bye" he hang out.

Nightwing stood there, Raven saw that he was still strange for what happened.

"Rob...Nightwing, are you ok?" she asked him.

"yeah I'm fine" he lied.

"you just have to remember that nothing of that was true"

"It's just that it felt so real... the pain when he cut my arm, the screams, it's like... I feel like it was yesterday, if I don't move my arm its like it wasn't even there" Raven put her hand on his shoulder.

"He's just trying to get in your head don't worry in a few days it just would be a bad memory "

They hugged.

...

"BeastBoy we have to talk" Terra said closing the door of his room.

"what's wrong?" he said.

"When I was attacked by that Psycho he maked me see things..."

"what things?"

"That you guys would replace me with Raven and do the same thing you did to her... And that you were going to leave me for her" Terra said.

"huh? We are never gonna do that Terra?" she step forwards to him.

"promise me that you would never put her before me?"

"Terra I..." he looks down and starts looking at his feet's "I..."

"I knew it! She comes here and your drooling in her feet's...wha... What's wrong with you? you love her you hate her and now you love her again?... Well guess what, she would never love you back, what kind of women could love back a man who make her look like a monster!" Terra yelled and point at him.

"She doesn't look like a monster! And I know she would never love me again don't you think I know that!?" he yelled back, he sit on the floor and put his palms on his eyes.

"Do...do still like me at least?" she said looking down at him with a sad face.

He look up at her face and nodded " yes is just that..."

"I know I'm not her and I know you would never love me like you love her, its just... I know you still love her..."

"No, I don't..."

"yeah sure, I see the way you look at her"

"Terra... it's just different you wouldn't understand… I care for her a lot and I care for you too" he cup her face.

 _'i love Terra... I have to… I've loved her since we were kids''_ he thought, but deep done he knew he was lying to himself, no matter how much he tries hell never stop loving Raven; see Raven and BeastBoy were meant to be and no matter how much they try to convince themselves otherwise they cant undone it since they started showing interesting for each other they develop this love that could never be broken a love that could go pass all obstacles, it was probably that they were so different and yet so similar that made their love so strong. He was madly in love with Raven he just didn't know yet.

...

"I feel like someone just took a big weight of my back!" Cyborg said making lunch.

"Do you think it has to do with the Urt accident?" Starfire said mixing in a bowl a lot of stuff.

"I think so" he said" I feel okay! that guy should use his powers to good!"

"well yeah, but you heard what Raven said, there are not a lot of people with enough pain to satisfied him, so if he tries to do that he would end up turning them into shells even if he doesn't want too" Nigthwing said sitting next to Starfire.

"Hey guys I think we should throw a party for Raven since she's back!" Terra said, sitting next to Cyborg.

"That's a glorious idea!" Starfire said.

"Indeed we need a party!" Cyborg said.

"I don't know guys, we don't even know if she's gonna stay..."

"BOOOOOHHH" Cyborg booed Nightwing "hey B man what do you think about a party for Rae as a welcome back party"

"I don't know Rae might not like that..."

"I wouldn't like what?" Raven said standing behind BeastBoy, BeastBoy jumped frightened "DUDE! You scared me!" he grab his chest, the other four teen titans were laughing at that, Raven raised an eyebrow "What would I not like?"

"We were talking about doing the party of the welcome for you Raven!" Starfire said with a big smile.

"a party?" she repeated.

"we don't have to! If you don't want to" Nightwing said.

"If you want to make it, it's fine by me, whatever" she said walking pass them.

"WHAT!?" the five titans yelled at the same time.

"well maybe not a party about me coming back, only just a party... " she turn away and leave.

"wow... I really like this new Raven" Terra said "PARTY YES!".

The night had come and rain started to pour from the sky, it was a beautiful rainy night Terra and Cyborg were playing video games and Nightwing and Starfire were "training".

"Hey guys where Raven is?" BeastBoy asked.

"she went to the roof a few hours ago " Cyborg respond not taking the eyes of the screen.

"outside?" he asked.

"No, she went at the roof inside genius" Terra said sarcastic with a smirk and without taking her face of the screen.

"haha... I mean its raining" he said pointing at the window.

"Hush" Cyborg and Terra said at the same time, they were concentrate in the video game.

"Don't you think we should go for her?"

"Hush" they responded.

"Fine I'll go by myself"

"you do that B" Cyborg said "Ok babe" Terra said both of them still had they're eyes in the screen.

...

He made his way up to the roof and once there he look at her she was standing there with her arms stretch to the sides and she was facing at the sky, she had her eyes close, she was facing to the clouds she had a modest smile on her face as drops of rain bounced on her face and arms all her body was soaked but she look peaceful.

"Raven!" he yelled from the door he didn't want her to get wet "Rae!" she didn't heard him so he turn into a penguin and slide next to her, then he turn back into his normal form.

"Raven?" She open her eyes and turn to see him, then she went back to her pose.

"What?" she said still facing the clouds eyes closed.

"What are you doing? Your going to catch a cold!"

"its fine i just missed this... Being on top of the Tower"

"yeah?" he said getting closer to her.

She look at him and put her arms down "I missed being a titan" she said smiling at him... such a beautiful smile, he blushed.

"Wow Rae I've never had seen you smile like that! you look different?"

"in a bad way?"

"in a good one!"

"Well after all I think I want to show my emotions more freely there's no one who can use my powers for their advantage... Although it still is a bit dangerous with some emotions I can't control yet..."

"which ones?"

"oh am anger mostly...and love" she whispered the last one.

"What was the last one?" he asked he only heard her say anger.

" and others!" she blushed and lied.

There was a silence there it was nice. "Can I try something?" Raven asked.

"Try what?" he asked.

"Just stay still don't move" she moved closer to him.

 _'omg! My heart it's pounding really hard_ ' he thought. She reached for his hand he move it slightly closer...

"No...Don't move" he put it back in his place, she reached it and grab it, she flinched a little, and every time BeastBoy touched her flashbacks of his claws came back. He noticed this "what's wrong? He asked _'IS SHE AFRAID OF ME!'_ he thought.

"shhsh" she put her ear against his chest she heard his heart beat.

' _bum, bum...'_

She closed her eyes, the flash backs were gone for now.

' _bum bum, bum bum'_ BeastBoy had wide eyes and a bright blush on his face he was dying to touch Raven since the day he had seen her back, but she flinched everytime and now he was holding her hand and she had her ear on his chest. _'OOH MY GOD! I HOPE RAVEN DOESN'T HEARD MY HEARTBEATS RUNNING VERY FAST'_ he wanted to grab her and hold her so badly he felt his skin burning. She then buried her head on BeastBoy's shoulder and put her arms in his waist.

"Garfield?"

' _she call me BY MY REAL NAME! she hasn't done that since that day, OMG I WANT TO HUG HER BUT SHE TOLD ME NOT TO MOVE'_

"y..yes R...Raven?" he said blushing.

"you're hearth is going really fast"

'FUCK SHE NOTICED!' "I'm s-sorry is just that...i"

"hold me" she said, he didn't needed to be told twice he buried his face on her neck and put her arms around her tightly and as soon as he did he felt fireworks and a fresh sensation on his stomach that ache like a wild fire that spread from his stomach to his legs and from his chest to his and head, they stood there for a while.

 _'Shit Terra is right I am in love with Raven'_

"I think we should go inside" she said.

"huh? Oh yeah! Right!" they separated and went to they're rooms.

...

Raven was walking to her room still super wet but Nightwing was in her door smirking at her.

"So... What were you doing with Beast Boy up in the roof?" he said arching his eyebrows up and down.

"What?!" she blushed "nothing get out of my way bird boy" she said.

"Hahaha your blushing you totally have the hots for BeastBoy"

"No I don't! besides he has a girlfriend"

"pff come on everyone here knows that BeastBoy and Terra are not seriously she told me herself"

"did she?" she said " pfff...i don't care"

"yeah right remember that we share a bond" Raven closed her door on Nigthwing's face.

...

"BEAST BOY! We need to talk!" cyborg yelled at BeastBoy.

"what's wrong cyborg" he said still smiling.

"What are you up to with Raven?!" he said pushing him to the wall.

"Hey! Man what's your problem?!"

"If you hurt Raven again this time I will not be nice with you!"

"Where did that came from?!"

"Star saw you in the roof, she told me and Nigthwing"

"I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING WRONG!"

"you have a girlfriend"

"so?!"

"RAE DESERVES BETTER !"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"

"SHE'S AFRAID OF YOU!"

"SHE'S NOT AFRAID OF ME!"

"Get mad in front of her and you will see"

"I won't get mad ever again!"

"As your friend and Raven's you better or else"

"are you treating me?"

"it's a warning" he said as he walk away"don't you dare hurt my little sister again"

"I WONT!" he enter he room and shout the door, he started breaking stuff and throwing it to the floor, he sat on the floor 'Nice _way to ruin a good feeling'_

...

Terra didn't love BeastBoy, she never did she liked him and she didn't like the idea of losing.

 _' should I tell them the truth about everything?' she thought to herself._

 _'Everything its my fault, everything this pass Three years'_

 _'And maybe I should broke up with BeastBoy he clearly is in love with Raven maybe I should tried to make things right with them first'_ she said as she lay down in her bed and close her eyes.

"I can still try to make things rigth..." she said to herself.


	7. A trap from whom

**So here is chapter seven and this is a flashback chapter where you can see what happen that day when Raven "attacked" Terra.**

 **CHAPTER 7 a TRAP BY WHOM?**

 _'It is a risk to love'_

 _'what if it doesn't work out?'_

 _'Ah, but what if it does'_

...

 **3 years ago in the worst night.**

"What's your problem Bestie?" Cyborg asked BeastBoy who threw the controls to the ground after he had lost in a videogame they were both playing.

"I'm sorry Cy, it's just that I'm feeling weird… I can't explain… like there's this anger inside me"

"The Beast?" he asked concerned.

"I don't know... I don't think so, its probably one of those days..."he said grabbing the controller from the ground.

"if you say so, just try to keep it cool"

"yeah no biggie" he said with a grin, Cyborg left the room after another 15 minutes of videogames. BeastBoy sat on the couch _'aww man why am I so angry I feel like punching someone, maybe that's what I need a little time punching the sack in the training room'_ BeastBoy stood up and he headed to the training room.

"Hi! BeastBoy" Terra yelled and jump at BeastBoy's back, he sighed and push her a side.

"Not now Terra I'm not in the mood" he said frowning.

"well someone is in a bad mood today! What's wrong?"

 _'Punch her'_ the beast said in BeastBoy's mind.

 _'what?! No!'_

"I'm fine just..." he didn't end his conversation with Terra he just left.

"well that was rude" Terra said.

...

"ugh! I hate feeling this" Raven said she was helping Cyborg with he's car.

"well those are the perks of emotions they demand to be felt" Cyborg said with his head on the trunk of the car.

"Yeah well after defeating my father I can show and feel some of my emotions with out been afraid that my father will use them for his advantage, but they feel weird and I'm afraid that if I don't learn to assimilate them with my powers I could get someone hurt..." Raven sighed and make a frustration sound.

"well what did you expect after 16 years of bottling your emotions, did you actually thought that the first day you let your emotions shows, you were gonna be capable of controlling the power with them?"

There was a silence "well maybe not the first days, but I was hoping to understand it better by now" Cyborg chuckle at her words.

"Raven emotions are complicated even for humans who had felt them since birth, there are new feelings every time and sometimes their make us scare"

"Well, you are right. The other day I was with BeastBoy and he got really close to me and I felt like something trying to get out of my stomach like fireworks and when he left it was ..."

"wait! Did you say Fireworks?!" he said with eyes wide open.

"yeah...so tell me is that feeling related with an emotion?" she said looking at her hands that were cover with grease from the car.

"OMG! That's what you feel when you are in love with someone!" he said with a grin" in this case that's BeastBoy" Raven hit her head with the trunk of the car "what?!" she said rubbing her head in pain.

"haha I knew it! You have a crush on BeastBoy!" Raven's pale checks turn red "Why are you saying that?" she said pouting.

"Well that it's one of the loves sings; Fireworks"

"Yeah and what other signs are?!"

"Well tell me do you feel like an emptiness inside you when he's not around or when he is with another girl?" he grin at her punching her sides with his elbow. "or do you feel the need to smile everytime you see him or starts talking to you, do you shiver every time he touches you? Huh?" Raven's eyes went super wide and her blush got even redder, Cyborg took that as answer, he started laughing.

"SHUT up! "She said frightened holding her face with her hands.

' _Omg this can't be true...'_

 _'Oh but it is'_ said a giggling girl on Raven's mind.

 _'Love?! Why couldn't I talked to you guys why did you left my mind where are the others?'_

 _'we are still here its just that since you defeated your father, we became more part of you, you had to figure things first'_

 _'Why didn't you tell me?! That this feelings...that this ...this is... '_

 _'love?! You needed to figure it out first!, now what you have to do its go and tell BeastBoy what you feel'_

 _'what?! NO! I can't risk our friendship!'_

 _'It is a risk to love' love_ said holding her hands on her back.

 _'what if it doesn't work out?'_

 _'Ah, but what if it does'_

"Earth calling to Raven" said Cyborg waving his hand in front Raven's face.

"So...tell me how can I- not feel these things...technically speaking, I'm not saying that I feel them..." Raven said putting her hood up to hide her blush.

"You can't, you can try to ignore them but they'll still be there, the only thing you can do is assimilate them, you should go and tell BeastBoy how you feel"

"hahaha yeah rigth...im done talking I'm going to go now" she head to the door"you better not say a word of what happened here or else" she looked at him with red eyes.

"*gulp* haha yeah my lips are sealed" he laughed nervously.

...

"Stupid Cyborg, with his stupid face..."Raven stop walking when she saw BeastBoy punching the sack in the training room. She walk in without him noticing her, she smiled when she saw him hit those sacks, sweat going down he's arms, sweat going down from his forehead sliding to his neck.

 _'do you feel the need to smile everytime you see him..._ ' Raven remember what Cyborg said and immediately stop smiling. BeastBoy turn and saw her staring at him he gave her a crooked smile and smirk at her.

"why don't you take a picture they last longer" he said while he clean the sweat with a towel.

"hahaha!" she laugh sarcastically but looked more like a nervous laugh since she was blushing "I just came to train a little" she lied "didn't know you were here, I can come later" she said as she was heading back to the door.

"Don't leave! you can stay, I was just joking" he said he was wearing training clothes a sports sweat pants and a blank tank top he wasn't wearing shoes and he had bandages on his hands.

"yeah ok I will just go change in something more comfortable" she rolled her eyes without him noticing _'Great now I have to train why didn't I think of a better lie!'_ she thought. She put on the training outfits for the girls they were sweat pants that fit perfectly to her legs, a sports bra everything was black but Raven didn't like to only wear the sport bra so she put on a withe loose thank top on top, she put her hair in a ponytail and walked in; BeastBoy was sitting on the floor drinking a bottle of water, he stopped and look at her and he grin.

"have I told you how good you look with those outfits?" he wink at her.

"have I tell you how much I want to punch you" she made puked sounds, and he started laughing as he stood up, Raven started stretching and walked to one of the dummies and started kicking the dummies in the side the hardest she could, he was looking at her and he start chuckling.

"Is something amusing?" Raven said looking at him, he stood closer to her.

"well its just that you have your legs to separate so when you kick it your kick goes with less strength..." he got down and grab her leg and lifted it "...put your right leg here" he then touched the left one and this one here "...and put this one slightly in front of the right one, Now try it again..." he said as he got up. Raven look at him with a slightly blush. She shiver at he's touch.

She did as he told her and the dummy felt to the floor broken"Like that" she said looking at him, he start clapping with a big smile "NICE! Rae that was impressing! Now try with me!" he said and he stood in an attacking position.

"WHAT?! no..."

"Oh! Come on I promise I will be slow on you Ravie" he said with a baby mocking voice, Raven glared at him and start attacking him, she gave him a kick he grab it and tried to make her trip but she hit him on the side, he let go of her leg when he felt the punch on his side but he stepped back and he kick Raven's legs making her fall to the ground but she instantly got up and kick him on the right side of he´s face, he felt and grabbed he's face, he was giving his back to Raven.

"BeastBoy?" she walk towards him "I'm sorry are you..." BeastBoy jumped towards her and pin her on the ground he had his arms around her waist he was on top of her.

"That's cheating!" Raven said as she put her hands on BeastBoy's shoulders.

"Of course not it's the old damsel in distress trick!" he said laughing Raven giggle and smile at him he stopped laughing and just stare at her.

"what's wrong?" she said.

"huh? Oh n...no no nothing's wrong it's just that you look nice when you smile or laugh...it's just...different" she blushed.

"different in a bad or an a good way?"

"In a good way! You look beautiful" he grab one of her loose hairs and put them behind her ear.

"ahem" Cyborg was there looking at the both of them. Raven push BeastBoy at the floor and stood up blushing.

"Oh hi, Cyborg we were just training" Raven said.

"Yeah, we were just training" he said annoyed and rubbed his arm.

"Yeah sure!" he whispered to Raven.

"shut up!" she whispered back poking Cyborg's side with her elbow.

"You shut up" he poke her back stronger, and Raven almost tripped.

"what are you guys saying?" BeastBoy said standing up.

"NOTHING!" the both of them said with big fake smiles and bright shades of red in they're faces.

...

After Raven and BeastBoy took a bath and change in they're uniforms Robin made everyone meet at the common room.

"ok guys I think you all know that Slade has been messing around, so we don't know when he's gonna attack, but something is for sure, he **is** going to attack... so since I don't know when we have to take precautions, so when we are patrolling we do it in pairs, so Cyborg and Starfire, Terra and BeastBoy and Raven and me.

 _'WAIT WHY DOES THAT GUY GETS TO GO WITH RAVEN' the_ Beast yelled in BeastBoy's mind.

 _'Shut up!'_ BeastBoy responded, he headed towards Raven but stopped when he saw Robin approaching her.

"Rae can I talk to you?" Robin said grabbing her by the arm, BeastBoy didn't like this.

 _'Why is he bothering Raven I wouldn't let any man bother my property'_ the Beast said.

 _'Raven its not my property'_ BeastBoy thought.

 _'Friend, property is the same for me'_ the Beast respond.

"Sure" she said and Robin place his hand on Raven's upper back and led her towards the corner so no one can heard them.

"So BeastBoy do you want to order the pizza or the food of the Chinese?" Starfire ask him.

"what?... Um pizza it's alright" he said not taking his eyes from, Robin placed a hand on her shoulder and then they hugged.

 _'Why aren't you doing anything?!'_ the Beast ask.

 _'Why should I?, I don't care who she hugs'_

 _'you keep telling yourself that '_

Raven walked and sat next to BeastBoy, he was ignoring her and he was jealous about Robin sure Rae and Rob had been trough a lot no wonder why she liked him, he didn't liked the idea of her and Robin.

Raven started reaching for a book that was in front of BeastBoy, he pushed her arm away.

"could you keep your self away from me!" he said annoyed.

"jeez I'm sorry I was just reaching for my book" he grab it and throw it away.

"what's wrong with you?" Raven asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry it's just that the Beast has been bothering me lately" _'yeah it's all my fault'_ the Beast tougth "i think you should be the furthest away from me today"

"you wouldn't hurt me" Raven said pushing his arm in a playful way.

"just a precaution" he said as he stood up.

The alarm was ringing and Robin run to see who was. "Its Slade, Titans gather and let's go!" Robin said and everyone got in the t Car except that this time Raven sat in the back in front of her was Terra and in front of Terra was Robin, next to Robin was Cyborg who was driving, behind him was BeastBoy and Star fire was flying on top so Raven was the only one in the back usually she sits behind BeastBoy so she can talk to him but she didn't want BeastBoy to be uncomfortable with her and the Beast, They drive to an abandoned place.

"Wait here" Robin said and got out Starfire fly towards Robin but suddenly something cut the car in half and the ground start cracking everyone felt.

...

"Raven! Raven!" Terra said, Raven stood up and grab her head.

"what happened?!" she asked Terra.

"The car got cut in half our half got buried here it looks like these are underground caves..."

"Guys are you there ! " they heard Robin yelling.

"Robin?!" Terra asked.

"Terra?! Who else is with you?!"

"Just raven where the others are?! She ask.

"Here we are!" Cyborg yelled.

"Friend! are you the allright is friend BeastBoy with you?!" Starfire ask.

"yeah we are fine Star" BeastBoy respond.

"My car its DESTROYED!" Cyborg yelled.

"I think we have bigger things to worry about "said Robin" Guys in your sides are there any caves?!"

"yeah" the four of them said.

"how many?"

"in our side are three" Raven said.

"in ours are two" said BeastBoy.

"And in ours there's just one, Robin" Starfire said.

"Yeah ok, so we are going to have to check on them Cyborg and BeastBoy stayed together that goes for you too Terra, Raven if you find Slade or something weird call"

...

"So which one?" Asked terra.

"Am this one" Raven said pointing to the middle one, they started walking inside and it was dark.

"aww man this is taking forever" said Terra.

"well we just have to keep walking" after 15 minutes they reached a big hole that had other four caves connect to them.

"Ok so we are first apparently, I think the others would be here soon" Raven said.

"And tell me what's our prize for getting here first" Terra said sarcastically with a grin.

"YOU GET TO DIED FIRST!" Slade said as he swung a big sword to hit Terra, Raven put a shield on Terra.

"Terra! Move! call the others I'll distract him !" Raven yelled and Terra ran.

"Ok..." she said as she ran far away from Slade and started calling Robin. Raven threw black bolts towards Slade he dodge most of them Raven levitate a rock with her black aura, Slade jumped in top of it and jump towards Raven he punch her on the face and he grab her from her cloak.

"aw but isn't one of my little birds, I'm going to enjoy this" he said as he was about to hit her but Terra hit him with a rock sending him flying to the roof, Terra grab Ravens hand and they ran and hide behind a rock.

"thank you" Raven said.

"don't mention it! What are we going to do?" Terra said "the others are fighting with robots so we don't know when are they coming"

"ok so you are going to distract him while I cast a spell that will send him to a confident small jail that will be fine to retain him temporarily just till the others come here"

"ok" Terra said.

"and if things get bad I will cast a spell that will probably end his life but this is only for extremly circumstance..."

"WAIT! WHAT?! NO! We can't do that we can't kill him!" Terra said abruptly Raven shush her.

"Terra is him or us..."

"...but"

"YOU CANT HIDE FOREVER!" he yelled.

"NOW!" Raven said.

Terra start throwing rocks at him but he dodge them all and every time he got closer "Terra do you really think you have a second chance with them?" he asked as he stood still, Terra stopped attacking him. "you know they will never trust you again, and you now deep down that I'm the only one who has ever showed you affection, you were always my first pick and with them you will always be the last!" he said walking towards her he grab her by the shirt.

"Let her go!" Raven yelled, and he dropped Terra at the floor and she hit her head so she passed out.

"ah Raven I was wondering where were you?"

"AZARATH MET..."

"FINISH THOSE WORDS AND SAY GOODBYE TO TERRA!" he said as a robot was pointing a gun at Terra "DON'T MOVE!" he yelled. Raven stood there with her eyes wide open she then started moving her hands under her cloak she was casting a spell without him noticed.

"Do you think that with defeating your father you would be left alone?" he start laughing "so I've notice that you are getting really fond of the little green one, maybe I would make him a little visit at night..."

"IF YOU DARE HURT HIM OR EVEN LAY A FINGER ON HIM YOU WILL KNOW HOW EVIL I CAN GET!" Raven was getting angry.

"oh no Raven that's not my plan... He's going to be the one to hurt you" he said as he ran towards her but Raven attacked him with the spell she was casting _'only for extremly circumstance'_ she thought the spell was a black lightning that went from her hands to Slade's chest she turn to look at Terra she was waking up the robot had exploded from the intensity of Ravens power, Slade started floating he was in incredible pain.

"w...what's this ?..." he asked flinching with each movement he did.

"its the end for you" she responded, Terra look at this with wide eyes open _'he can't die...'_ she thought. Slade turn to see Terra she had her eyes filled with tears "Raven! Stop!" she started screaming but she couldn't heard her.

"Terra...I..." Slade couldn't speak, everything felt like a slow motion scene in movies, pieces of rocks were flying everywhere the power was strong it was destroying the roof, part of the roof fell down it was a road street so cars felt inside the hole too, Terra run towards Raven and Slade and jump between them. Raven turned away a little to see the cars behind her and when she look at Slade he wasn't longer there it was Terra tears falling down her face it started raining by the intensity of her powers.

"TERRA!" she heard someone screaming.

...

"What's that thundering sound?" Cyborg asked and BeastBoy turned into a cheetah and started running towards the sound he got to where Raven was and he saw how Terra was jumping and then Raven attacked her with the black lightning, he looked at his side to see Starfire and Robin who just got there as well and they were also looking with wide eyes what Raven was doing then the roof felt apart and the cars of the road fell in, the clouds became gray at caused of Raven's powers and then it started raining.

"TERRA!" BeastBoy yelled he tried to get closer to help her but he couldn't get closer for the falling rocks and cars and the rain he could barley see.

"RAVEN STOP!" Robin yelled as he also tried to get towards there the rain got heavier "CYBORG! HELP THE PEOPLE GET OUT OF THE CARS!" he yelled.

"Robin did I just see correctly...did friend Raven just attacked friend Terra?" Starfire asked, Robin look at her and responded "Something happened and we have to stop it..." he offer her his hand and she took it and they flew towards Raven the most close they could.

"RAVEN! STOP YOUR KILLING HER!" BeastBoy yelled seeing how every muscle in Terra tense in pain.

"I can't" Raven said.

"RAVEN STOP THIS NOW!" Cyborg yelled.

"TERRA CAN YOU HEAR ME!" Starfire yelled but there was no response, BeastBoy started getting angry "RAVEN STOP THIS NOW, STOP IT! RAVEN!" he yelled with anger on his voice instead of worry, then a rock cover by black magic felt to Raven's head and everything stopped the rain, the thunder, the falling crumbles, etc. BeastBoy run towards Terra she was convulsing and blood was coming from her mouth.

"TERRA?!" BeastBoy said worried as he grabbed her, he had tears on his eyes "ROBIN! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Robin run and look at Terra "Starfire, BeastBoy take her to the nursery!" Beastboy turn into a pterodactyl and flew with Starfire and Terra on his back.

"Cyborg where's Raven?!"

"Over here she's bleeding a little but she will be ok"

"What the hell just happened?!" Robin asked frustrated.

"I know! what was that? lets ask the people who actually were here before we jump to conclusions" Cyborg said walking towards a man who he had help out of his car.

"Sir, did you saw what happened?" Robin ask to the man.

"Yeah that dark girl got all crazy! She started screaming at the blonde girl and start calling her Slade, then she attacked her when she told her that she wasn't gonna kill anyone... Although I didn't heard who she wanted to kill" the man said to Cyborg and Robin; they questioned other people everyone said it different ways but everyone agreed that Raven attacked Terra for no reason.

 _'Why would she attack Terra?!'_ Cyborg thought .

"Do you think maybe she did it because she felt that she was taking her place?" Robin said.

" I don't know maybe she never trust Terra probably even never liked her, Its just... Raven would never do this!" Cyborg stood up.

"You saw it yourself..."

"Yeah but I trust her..."

"I trust my eyes and the proof, something I learned is that you can't trust anyone, everyone gets tented by evil maybe she couldn't control her demon side anymore"

"Do you think she lost control? " Cyborg ask. Robin grabbed Raven and put her on her back "Probably, lets take her back to the tower when she wakes up we need to talk...she better hope Terra it's alive or she could go to jail"

...

"She is in a comma" Cyborg said.

"WHAT?!" BeastBoy and Robin yelled.

"Who is the cow man?!" asked Starfire scare.

"A co-mma, it's when you are amm like asleep but you can't wake up for a while" Cyborg said.

"How long its a while?" she asked.

"...days, weeks, years...or even forever" he said sad and Starfire started crying.

"THIS IS ALL RAVEN'S FAULT!" BeastBoy hit the wall, everyone just stood silence.

"was Slade even there?"BeastBoy asked.

"No, Terra called us and told us that Raven taught that she saw him but she didn't saw anyone" Robin said.

"FUCK! she was probably lying" BeastBoy respond.

"or it was a trap!" Cyborg said.

"by whom Slade or... Raven?" Robin asked not wanting to know the answer.

They had to wait till Raven wakes up to find out.


	8. who

**CHAPTER 8 who's it gonna be?**

 _'or we all loosing our minds'_

...

 _'Rave had to come back and ruined everything... Well I'm glad she's here but it only makes things so difficult for me'_ Terra thought as she put on her uniform.

"Friend Terra do care to join us in the feast of the breakfast?!" Starfire said outside the door.

"Yeah, I'm coming!"Terra said.

When she walked to the common room she saw Starfire and Nigthwing sitting together at the table and they were acting all lovy birds, Cyborg was in the kitchen cooking bacon, Raven was drinking a mocha coffee that had a lot of foam, BeastBoy was sitting next to her looking at her.

"Mmm..." Raven took a sip of her coffee and lick her lips "Mmm..." she repeated BeastBoy look at her ' _she has to been doing this on purposes'_ he thought.

"Why don't you take a picture it would last longer" Raven said when she caught him staring at her.

"What!?" he blushed "No, its just that you have a little of foam..." he put his thumb on Raven's lip and cleaned the coffee, Raven also blush.

"Thanks "she said, Terra rolled her eyes at this and she sat at the other side of BeastBoy, everyone was sitting in the table.

"Rae I made pancakes your favorites!" Cyborg said placing the plate on the table, and a plate of sausages and bacon for everyone.

"ugh put those things on the other side" BeastBoy said pushing the bacon and sausages at the other side of the table.

"Hater!" mocked Cyborg.

"Murderer! "Respond BeastBoy showing his tongue and Cyborg stick out his tongue too.

Raven giggle as she put a bite of pancakes in her mouth " so guys the day of the accident did you caught Slade?" Raven asked, they all turn to look at each other.

"Rae... Slade was never there" Nigthwing said.

"What?...yeah he was I saw him" she said confused.

"Do you remember when Nightwing was the only one who saw Slade? Well maybe something similar happened to you" Cyborg said grabbing some bacon.

"No that couldn't be the case, Terra saw him too" she responded pointing at Terra "Terra tell them?" she said crossing her arms around her chest.

"I...i didn't saw him Rae" Terra said looking to the pancakes "There was no one there" she said sadly, Raven turn to face her "what? Yes you did, you fought with him, and you beg me to not kill Slade" she said.

"you were probably confused, I was fighting with robots we were fighting robots..."

"then how did you felt between my spell, if Slade wasn't there?"

"amm... You were using that spell...against...a robot you probably thought it was Slade..."

"BUT that doesn't make sense! I only use that spell when I don't have another alternative and those robots were easy to beat, and you are saying there was a robot... Then I would have never use it on a robot!" Raven stood up.

"other people agree with me! are you saying that I'm lying!?" Terra also stood up, Raven look at her confused.

 _'Why is she lying?!'_ she thought.

 _'OMG she's going to betray us again!'_ timid said in a broken tone.

"is something wrong Terra?" Raven asked calmly.

"why would something be wrong?" terra asked nervously.

"well I'm sensing nervous from you is there something you are not telling us ?"

"OFCOURSE IM NERVOUS IM THE TRAITOR SO IF YOU TELL THEM THAT IM LYING THEY WOULD BELIEVE YOU!" Terra said elevating her voice.

"oh come on! You know that's not true..." BeastBoy said also standing up.

"YOU ARE THE LEAST PERSON WHO SHOULD SAY THAT IT ISN'T TRUE... YOU'VE BEEN TRYING TO MAKE HER FORGIVE YOU, IF SHE SAID THAT YOU SHOULD THROW ME ASIDE YOU WOULD DO IT!" she yelled.

"That's not true Terra!" Raven said "BeastBoy would never do that to you..."

"WHY NOT? IF HE DID THAT TO YOU ONCE WHY WOULDN'T HE DO IT ALSO TO ME?!" she said, everyone had wide eyes open, BeastBoy step back with eyes big as plates, it was clear that he was hurt, he felt pretty bad for what he did but the fact that Terra thought that he was capable of doing that again hurt him the most.

"Terra I think..."

"ONLY THAT MY FACE WOULD BE RUINED IF HE CLAW ME! YOURS WAS ALREADY RUINED..."Terra interrupt Nigthwing who was trying to stop the fight.

"ok, that's enough Terra, Raven didn't call you a liar she has the right to ask what happened she is confused" Cyborg said.

"Thank you Cyborg, but I'm not confused I know what happened that day I remember it like it was yesterday, that was the day that my world flipped apart it would be hard for me to forget it" Raven said.

"OK... THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING CLEAR HERE! YOU ARE NOT MAKING ME LOOK LIKE THE BAD GUY..." Terra said pointing at Raven.

"IM NOT TRYING TO MAKE YOU LOOK LIKE THE BAD GUY... I don't understand where is this coming from I never said you were lying you are the one who is so defensive" Raven said resting her rigth hand on her head.

"ok well clearly we can't be together so someone has to leave SO WHO'S IT GONNA BE? HER OR ME?!" she said rater loud.

"Friend Terra we can not do the choosing we are all friends..." Starfire said.

"Terra don't do this..." BeastBoy said.

"IF YOU DON'T DECIDE THEN I WILL LEAVE!"

"Don't Terra... as soon as my powers go back to normal I will be gone, it was clearly a mistake to think it would be all the same..." she said looking down at her legs and she walked away to her room.

"Rae! don't..." BeastBoy said as he walk to reach her but Terra grab his arm "Don't you dare go after her" Terra said, BeastBoy shoved Terra's hand from his arm and walk towards Raven door. "IF YOU GIVE ONE MORE STEP...THAN CONSIDER THIS RELATIONSHIP OVER!" Terra yelled, BeastBoy stood there with his eyes wide open.

 _'Raven, is probably crying rigth now, you told her you would make it up to her'_ the Beast said in his mind _'you're right'_ BeastBoy thought as he kept walking towards Raven's room.

"FINE THEN! I NEVER LIKED YOU ANYWAY! I HATE GREEN! AND I LIED THOSE PANTS DID MADE YOU LOOK FAT!" Terra yelled stomping her right feet on the ground like a five year old would when he's parents wouldn't buy him the toy he wanted "aghh" she said walking to her room. Nightwing , Starfire and Cyborg stood there with they're mouths wide open.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Nigthwing asked looking at Starfire and Cyborg, they shrugged they're shoulders in a 'don't have a clue ' gesture.

...

"Rae?" he said knocking on her door "its me, can I come in?" the door open and he came in.

"I'm sorry for that..." Raven said looking down at her feet's

"Rae stop apologizing for everything, that wasn't your fault Terra is just a bit jealous that she's no longer the main focus"

"well... I feel like I just came to ruin everything! Because that's me Raven the kill joy... " she said with her monotone voice "Knock knock, who's there?, cancer, oh! come in thank god your not Raven..." she said in her monotone voice sitting on the floor.

"Raven, your not a kill joy!, where did you heard that?!" BeastBoy said sitting next to her and trying to repress a chuckle for the joke she said.

"the internet... I never was liked by the citizens"

"You are Raven the most wonderful girl in the world your maybe not the funniest person... but when people see you they know that everything is going to be okay, and when you smile you make everyone else smile because... Your smile is something, something impossible to see, like a rare beautiful butterfly... but if your lucky enough to see that smile... Its just ..aww... I'm glad to be one of those few people who have seen it... you know?" Raven blushed and smile.

"THAT'S THE SMILE!" he said smiling too "Rae... You can't leave me...us again ok?" he said looking at her.

"BeastBoy I don't want to be between your girlfriend and..."

"Terra end it with me..." he said looking away at his hands.

 _'yay!'_ said Happy and Love in her mind, she ignored it.

"jezz, I'm sorry, this is all my fault in..."

"Rae it wasn't your fault, Terra and I were done since long before" he said.

"Still I was the one who started the fight... Do you want me to talk to her?" she asked putting her hair behind her ear.

"god no! Raven" he said laughing nervously. "I'm just glad that it's over now..." he said rubbing his neck "well I just wish things have ended better..." he said and both of them stare at each other in silence for a while.

"So I'm afraid I'm loosing my mind... I'm seeing Slade everywhere I hear voices and I know that bad things are going to happen but I don't know what yet..." she said breaking the silence.

"Rae, nothing is going to happen no one is that unlucky and your not loosing your mind your as sane as us" _'or you all are loosing your minds'_ the Beast thought.

" yeah I guess so" they stood there silently looking at the ceiling, then Raven's phone start ringing.

"Hello?" answer Raven.

"Rachel?! Its me Miguel I'm in the movie theater I need your help!" he said he sounded aggravated.

"Miguel!? what!? Why? are you hurt?! Are you in danger?!"

"just come quickly can't talk..." his phone went off.

"What happened?" BeastBoy asked.

"I think my neighbor Miguel it's in danger I have to go to the movie theater!" she said standing up.

"Rae you still are weak your powers are still messed up, We´ll go too" he said going after her closing the door behind him.

...

The six titans walk inside the theater.

"so how did you made this place look this good?" Cyborg asked Raven.

"I bought this place with my savings, Miguel and I fix this place up, obviously I use a bit of magic and spells, as if this place would look this good in one year of work" she said.

"well it looks really cool I'm not gonna lie" Terra said looking at the ceiling.

"so friend, where's your friend Miguel?" ask Starfire.

"I don't know he sounded like he was in danger, look..." Raven took her phone and play the call she had with Miguel.

"Ok, this is what we are going to do, we are going to go this way first, Cyborg and Terra you would be in the back just checking no one is behind you, starfire, BeastBoy looked to the sides, Raven ceiling ok? lets go" Nigthwing said, Raven could use her powers but not all of them since she still was weak. Everyone nodded in confirmation, they started to walk and they hear a sound.

"Miguel?" Raven asked nervously.

"Rachel?" he came from the number six room, he stood there with wide eyes open.

"My...My" Terra said smirking and looking at Miguel up and down, BeastBoy turn and glare at Terra.

"What? We are no longer together I can look at whomever I want" she said smirking "you lost your chance with this" she point at herself, BeastBoy rolled her eyes.

"am you are the titans right?" he said confused "What are you... Aamm I thought I heard someone...?" he said confused.

"Miguel, its me Rachel" Raven stood in front of everyone.

"Rachel?! You're a... you are a Titan!?" he ask.

"Yes, I'm Raven former member of the Teen Titans" she said facing the ground.

"No manches!" he said with wide eyes "That's awesome! I can't believe that my neighbor was Raven! A titan?! That's incredible" he said standing next to Cyborg "Omg! Your big!" he grab his hand "HIS HAND IS BIGGER THAN MY FACE!" he started laughing.

"thanks dude... So where's the trouble?" Cyborg ask.

"trouble?" he said confused.

"you called me and told me you needed me and that you couldn't talk" Raven said.

"oh yeah I needed your help with this..." he pointed to a broken machine in the room, it was an old projector.

"yeahh it felt in my leg so I called you and I couldn't talk on the phone because It had no battery..."

"so how did this broke?" Raven asked.

" well...you know... A rat run... towards me because... I had popcorn but... I was to smart he couldn't take it from me... He was all like give me your popcorn and I was all like you wish!... so he am... Throw this thing... and I try to carry it but it was too heavy so it felt on my leg...but after a while i got out!" he lied, Raven crossed her arms on her chest and raise and eyebrow.

"fine... I was playing skate hockey ball in here, I'm sorry" he said looking down.

"well if everything its okay i think we should be going" Nightwing said.

"I agree" BeastBoy said "nice meeting you" he said.

" you have to go, why don't you guys stay we could put a movie Rach and i have vintage movie clips... Maybe you could take a break and watch a movie!" he said.

"OH NIGTHWING THAT WOULD BE SPLENDID! CAN WE STAY TO DO THE WATCHING!?" Starfire asked Nightwing.

"OH YEAH! That would be great!" Terra said smirking at Miguel.

"We do deserve a break" Cyborg said raising his finger.

"i don't think..."

"What do you think Raven?" Nightwing interrupted BeastBoy who was not very exciting for them to stay.

"well...if you want we can watch something..." Raven respond.

"YAY!" Starfire exclaimed.

"so what movie are we watching?" said Terra to Miguel rolling her hair on her index finger with a flirt face.

"What ever you want Goldie locks" he said smirking.

"awesomeee" said Terra biting her lower lip BeastBoy poke her with her elbow, she just glare at him.

"vientos! So if you want to grab some food from there! Rach- Raven and I will put a movie!"

"great" BeastBoy rolled his eyes.

...

"OMG! I CANT BELIEVE MY BEST FRIEND IS A TITAN!" he said grabbing a movie and hand it to Raven.

" shush, can you keep it down..." she said grabbing the movie and putting it in a projector.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"i was gonna tell you sooner or later, because most of this theater looks like this because of magic and spells..."

"I KNEW WE FINISHED REALLY SOON!" he interrupted.

"Well duh, and since it all comes from my powers, there fore if i die or I'm about to die this place would die with me..." she said.

"oh, well don't die... So this means your not coming back to your apartment?"

"i don't think so..." she could sense he was sad.

"so we won't be longer friends"

"Yes we are you can call me when you need me" she smiled and he smiled back.

"You do look cool in that uniform..." he said.

"thanks, so my friends are making this party for my welcoming back... Maybe you would like to go" she said "it will be in the tower"

"THIS... AWESOME YEAH I'LL BE THERE!" he said happily. They all went in and sat in the last row Nightwing sat on the middle sit next to him was Starfire, next to her was Cyborg then Terra then Miguel then Raven and next to her BeastBoy, they were watching Indiana Jones the first one.

"woah your very strong do you exercise?" asked Terra who had her arms rolled up on Miguel's arm.

"just a little" whispered Miguel "I do the kickboxing sometimes"

"hot" she said smirking at him he smirk back.

"I can't believe it" BeastBoy rolled his eyes, Raven turn to see Terra and Miguel.

"you said you were ok with your breaking up" Raven whispered back to him.

"Well yeah but still, we were together almost two years... I just thought that I matter more..." he said.

"I bet she's hurting in the inside she's just probably trying to be strong" Raven lied it didn't seemed at all that Terra cared for BeastBoy.

"You think?" BeastBoy said with a sad smile.

 _'no'_ Rude said in her mind. "yes" Raven whispered.

...

It was a dark night well that's what he thought, after being confined in this cell for almost a year he had lost track of time, he was trap in a cell it was more like a white box and the light was horribly white and brigth, like a clinic, in there, was only a bed and a door that open to the bathroom; there was only a toilet and a shower but in top he could see a camera, he past mostly of the time exercising or in he's bed just thinking.

"prisoner you have a call" a man passed a weird phone for a little door, he took it.

"who is it?" he ask.

"its me" he didn't said a name he obviously knew that this conversation was being heard by the justice league.

"Why are you calling?" he asked.

"Just want to let you know that the bird is back in the party"

 _'the bird? He's talking in riddles, what does party mean?'_ he thought.

"You know... the party you made before being trap"

 _'oh, he means Raven she got back to the titans! Yes everything is going according my plan... But why did she came back? I was going to be the one to make her go back...'_

"well that's great" he said.

"yeah...but I need you to make the second party now"

"and how am I going to do that?"

"you'll see your going to need he's help to destroyed the titans"

"who's help?" ' _WHY DID HE SAID DESTROY THE TITANS IN ANY SECOND NOW THE JUSTICE LEAGUE ITS GOING TO BE HERE TO INTERROGATE ME!'_

"Urt..." he said then he hang up.

' _Urt? That sounds stupid who the hell is he... Oh apparently I have visitors who is it this time... Its Batman, wonder woman obviously superman and ... Green arrow how marvelous!"_ he thought sarcastically, Batman came in very angry he came and grab the prisoners shirt.

"With who were you talking?!" he said abruptly.

"I don't know" he was telling the truth he knew it was someone who knew he's plan but still.

"YOUR LYING!"

"I'm not..." Batman threw the man at the floor.

"Who the hell is Urt?" asked Wonder woman.

" I don't know who the fuck he is..." he said.


	9. Are you ready for the after glow

**Okay so here is chapter nine an I just want to thank all the lovely comments and reviews and also the critics not a lot the bad ones but still thanks 3 so for this chapter I wanted to write a song fic chapter with the mention of two songs; Tonight (Best you ever had) by John Legend and Afterglow by Wilkinson.**

 **Chapter 9 are you ready for the after glow?**

 _'And she blush... he like that_

 _So he blush too'_

...

 _'It has been a week since Raven came back I hope she stays here; I can't bear with the idea of her leaving again, I can't loose my little sister again'_ Cyborg thought; they were all in the training room they were pare with someone else to fight in combats. Starfire was paired with BeastBoy, Terra was paired with Robin and Raven was paired with Cyborg.

"Ok, guys we are going to have fighting battles. Body against body without using powers, you have to make your opponent fall, if he or she falls to the ground then the combat is over... And when I said he has to trip I mean like this" Nigthwing hit BeastBoy's legs so he would fall in he's back in the floor.

"hey..." BeastBoy said rubbing his back.

"Begin!" he said making a kung fu pose.

"Give me your best shot girl!" said Cyborg making a defense pose.

"well I'm a bit rusty but I'll try" Raven said holding up her fist in the air, then Cyborg approach Raven and he threw his fist targeting her left side but there was no contact since she dodge it but Cyborg threw a second hit target to her jaw but she lower her torso dodging that hit also, Cyborg was getting annoyed so for his third hit he decided to use his legs and threw a kick to her arm which she dodge and got to the ground.

"Stop moving!" Cyborg said, Raven pushed him with a jump kick he almost fell but he managed to stay put, then he make an after hit attack first attack she dodge second one he hit her in the side and push her at a side, Raven almost fell but with her hand she stop her body from crashing against the floor she push herself up and grab the right side of her body giving Cyborg her back.

"Rae, are you ok?" he said approaching her, then she kicked him in his legs making him fall on his back. She approach at him offering her hand to help him get up.

"And that's how we do it in azar" she said with a grin, he grabbed her hand and stood up.

"No fair I thought you were hurt!" he said pouting.

"you fell for the old damsel in distress" she said punching his arm he pushed her a little, after a few seconds BeastBoy end up in the floor as well did Terra.

"Ok guys that was good, so go to the showers, and remember that tonight is the party so be ready!" Nigthwing said. Raven walked to her room to take a shower but Starfire stop her.

"Hey Raven I was wondering if you would want to join me in the shopping of the outfits for the party?" Star asked, Raven hated shopping but she did needed an outfit.

"yeah, sure I do need some clothes" Raven said "just let me go take a shower"

"SPLENDID! se you here in a while" she said flying to her bedroom. Raven enter her room took off her sports clothes and went to take a bath she washed her hair and everything and when she finished she put a bad rob and she dried her hair with a towel, it was still wet but it didn't left drops of water in her floor she then stopped at the mirror and she saw her face, she never thought of herself as a beautiful girl she always thought she look kind of creepy but with that scar she felt ugly, she start trailing the scar from her cheek to her collarbone it felt horrible.

 _'Terra was right, if my face was pretty ugly before now is really messed up'_ she sighed and went to grab some clothes she put some black cigarette jeans an oversized long sleeved sweater with a galaxy print and some dark blue vans she grabbed some money and put it on her pocket she started brushing her hair then she heard someone knocking out the door, she stood up and open the door it was Cyborg.

"what's up Cyborg ?" she said still brushing her hair, he look at her.

"Nice shirt" he said "going somewhere?"

"yeah Star invited me to the mall, to get outfits for the party, do you want to come in?" she said

"Well I just wanted to ask you something" he said stepping inside the room "something maybe personal"

"About what?" Raven asked raising and eyebrow.

"About your scar" he said with a serious tone and Raven's eyes went a bit wide well she knew she was going to be ask about it soon.

"What about it?" she said in her monotone voice.

"Well maybe I could find something that would make that scar disappear... If you want to" he said.

" oh well as you can see, I couldn't heal it and I really doubt that it would go anywhere... I've tried everything" she left her brush on her bed and she moved her hair to the back and turn to face him "It can't be heal it has to do something with BeastBoy's powers the monks in Azar told me that nothing can be done..." she sat on her bed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" he sat next to her.

"well I'm sorry Rae... I'm sorry that I wasn't there to stop BeastBoy" he said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Its okay... It wasn't your fault I'm use to been looked weird, I know I look kind of ugly "she said with a false smile.

"Rae... You don't look ugly you look bad ass" he said.

"don't lie Cyborg I look awful" she said putting her elbows in her knees and her checks on her hands.

"Raven that's not true and you know it" he said pissed off _'How could she think she's not beautiful!'_ he thought.

' _She's one of the prettiest girls that I have ever seen and still with the scar she looks pretty good'_

"people stare all the time I act like if I don't care but ..."

"Rae you look beautiful...always" he said looking down "How can you be so forgiving with BeastBoy after this? If I was you I would still be pretty angry!" he said.

"I don't know, I'm still very angry everytime I think about him, and I want to hit him but when he starts talking... I don't know I have a weak spot and he has like this power over me... I think seeing him that hurt and sad hurts me more than what he did, you know?"

"yeah I know like when you are still in love with someone" he said grinning she shook her head.

"Pfff, I'm not still in love with BeastBoy what kind of a woman is in love with a man who treated with killing her and also someone who would kill for her! Hahaha" she laugh nervously "not me" she lied.

"Probably a masochistic" he said.

" haha very funny I think its time for you to leave" she said with a sarcastic tone "wait so in a scale of 1 to 10, ten being very and one being okay how bad does it look?" she pointed to her scar.

"With all honesty I think like a three your face was already pretty, it wasn't fair for the other girls Rae" he said grinning "have fun in the mall"

"its gonna be horrible!" she said closing the door.

"What's gonna be horrible?" Starfire asked she was wearing a light blue jeans with a pink loose tank top that had a print of a cat she had a brown bag with lazes and pink convers.

"Amm the weather!" she lied "yeah tomorrow it's going to be a horrible weather"

"Huh!" she said interested.

"So are we going?" Rae asked.

"Let's just wait for Terra" she said happily.

"Terra?! But she's probably still very angry at me" Raven said.

"oh no don't worry she said it was the cool that you came"

"well I hope so" Raven said looking at the ground.

"hi guys" Terra said she was wearing a black rolling stones shirt with a reddish well fit hoodie and some dark blue jeans with black cargo military boots.

"So are we ready?" she asked.

"Yes let's go!" Star said over excited.

...

The three titans walk to the mall they went to a lot of stores. They went inside a shop that had a lot of clothes for girls of every different type and style.

"Oh! Friends what do you think of this one" she showed them a pink shiny dress with a lot of ribbons.

"uhh ..." Raven and Terra look at each other "its a dress" Raven said.

"yeah isn't it beautiful" she said.

"Well its pink.. But how about this one Star?" Terra hand her a pink golden sentences short dress with a flowing bottom that was pink pale, Starfire's eyes went wide as she took the dress from Terra's hands with a shine on her eyes and a big wide smile.

"It's so pretty... I HAVE TO TRY IT ON!" she grabbed Raven and Terra by the wrist and pull them to the dressing room she got in and after a seconds she came back with the dress on her body she looked stunning.

"Do I look the good?" Starfire ask looking herself in the mirror.

"yeah you look beautiful!" Terra said.

"Pretty nice" Raven said in her monotone voice.

"Yay! This is my outfit" the dress had the perfect cut, above her knees. Terra end up picking black leather shorts with a red crop top and a golden jacket.

"Raven how about this dress" Starfire show her a purple dress.

"meh" she respond shrugging her shoulders.

"How about this black one" Terra show her a dress too.

"Mmm..." Raven grabbed it " Meh" she put it back.

"RAVEN!" both exclaimed exasperated.

"uhh, I like this blouse" Raven said grabbing a withe blouse sleeveless with a full moon print.

"Yeah! Its great" Terra said as she grab a black skirt the fabric was black transparent and it was longer in the back and shorter in the front she hand it to Raven"and it would look nice with this...so can you try it on so we can go and grab something to eat!" Terra said.

"Fine" Raven stuck out her tongue towards Terra then she went inside the dressing room, after a while she came out with the outfit, the skirt in the front was a bit shorter than Starfire's dress but in the back it was longer like above her ankles she did like it she love the print of the moon.

"OH! RAVEN YOU LOOK LIKE THE AMAZING!" Starfire said putting her hands together.

"Yeah sure she does, you have to buy it!" Terra said.

"I do look good and it covers mi collarbone so it covers a bit of my scar" she said, Starfire and Terra look at each other.

"You shouldn't be trying to hide your scar, I know I said it ruined your face but I was lying because I'm a bitch, but it doesn't look bad..." Terra said rubbing her neck.

"it is ok Terra I know you said it because you were angry... Believe me i know about being mean when I'm angry" she said slightly smiling.

"Well Raven if you want we can buy the make up to cover the scar, only if you want to?" Starfire said.

"Uhh, I never thought about covering it, let's give it a try" Raven said.

"yay! Lets buy the outfits, then go for the food, then for the make up and when we go back to the tower we could go to my room and do the hairs and the makeup!" she said running towards the cashier.

"aw man this is gonna be a long day" Terra told Raven.

"I'm afraid so" both of them sighed at the same time and went towards Star.

...

The girls were in Starfire's room she and Terra were putting the base on Raven's scar well only on her check and neck part because her clothes hide the other part of her scar; the collarbone, when they finish, her scar was almost gone but you could still see the trace of the scar.

"All done" Starfire said, Raven grab the mirror "OH FOR AZAR! YOU CAN HARDLY SEE IT!" she said happy and then she hug Starfire she was going to hug Terra but she decide not too "thank you guys" after that they put her some dark eye liner some mascara a bit blush and a pinky reddish lip gloss.

"WOW RAVEN YOU LOOK SO DIFFERENT!" Starfire said.

"WHAT?! Then take it off..." Raven said reaching a towel but Terra stop her "Don't you dare!" she said, Raven grab the mirror and look at her face.

 _'Wow I thought I couldn't look better'_ Vane said in Ravens mind, she rolled her eyes _'I look like... um Pretty'_ she thought.

"It look good guys" she said.

"good!? IT LOOKS BARBAROUS!" Terra exclaimed.

"ok guys now its your turn" After a few hours They were done with hair and make up so they each one went to they're rooms so they could put on the clothes in a few minutes the guests will be arriving.

...

Everyone was in the common room Nigthwing went towards Star "you look nice Star" he said smiling at her.

"Thanks you, you look the nice too Nightwing" she said blushing

"Compliment Terra" Cyborg whispered in BeastBoy's hear.

"What? why?!" he said.

"She still is a girl they live for compliments, Do it!" he push BeastBoy towards Terra and she just look at him confused.

"Ahh h...hi Terra amm just wanted to tell you that you... look really nice" he said blushing and rubbing his neck.

"Oh no BeastBoy I know what you are doing" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"what...?"

"I know that you realized that loosing me was your worst mistake but I don't think we should go back together" she said patting his back as she walk away, Cyborg stood there laughing at BeastBoy.

" What's taking Raven so long?!" Nigthwing exclaimed.

"I'll go check" Cyborg said as he walk towards Raven's room he knock in the door and after a few seconds of waiting she open the door, he's eyes went wide as he look at Raven up and down his mouth slightly open.

"what do you think? She asked.

"woahhhow!" he said "yo...you look different!" he said.

"really?" she ask blushing.

"yeah you look gorgeous I can hardly see the scar how did..?"

"It was Star and Terra with makeup" she said "I've missed this Raven"

"What Raven are you now?"

 _'The broken one'_ Timid said.

' _The angry one'_ Rage said.

 _'The wiser_ ' said intelligence.

 _'The hot won!'_ said vane.

 _'the mad one'_

 _'im not sure...'_ She tougth.

...

"Wow, are you wearing make up!?" Nightwing asked Raven pointing at her face and she grab his finger and twist it a bit "ooww" he said.

"Shut up bird boy!" she said blushing.

"You look great" he said putting his hands on her neck.

"Really?!" she asked blushing, he nod and placed a kiss on Raven's forehead, she blushed even more and BeastBoy got annoyed by this and he went and push Nightwing away.

"Hi..." he blushed. _'WHY DOES SHE HAVE THIS EFFECT OVER ME_!' he thought .

"hi" she respond.

"you are beautiful!" he said awkwardly ' _why didn't I said you look...?'_ he thought _'Because she doesn't look, she is beautiful'_ the Beast respond "I MEAN that you **look** beautiful!Not that you are beautiful!...NOT THAT YOU ARE NOT BEAUTIFUL!...because in fact you are very pretty what..."BeastBoy start rambling nervously.

"BeastBoy stop" she grab his hand "thank you" she said, and he blush.

"So I wanted to talk to you guys, my powers are back to their normal state and as I said before I was going to leave after I was stronger" she said.

"WHAT?!" Cyborg and BeastBoy said at the same time.

"Rae you don't have to go just because..."

"I'm sorry Nigthwing, but you are a team and if you all are not comfortable with me here... Then I can't stay" Raven said looking at the floor, everyone turn to look at Terra.

"What? So its my decision?!" Terra said with a big smile, Raven nodded.

"you were right Terra, you were here before I and you didn't leave"

"Terra if you..."

"Save it BeastBoy, this has nothing to do with you" Terra said.

"Raven you can stay if you want, with one condition"

"and that is?" Raven said raising an eyebrow and folding her armas on her chest.

"You can't fall in love with BeastBoy" she said, and everyone stood there with wide eyes in shock because everyone knew that they liked each other since they were teenagers.

"WHAT?!" said BeastBoy and Raven blush.

"IM JOKING!" she said and started laughing "the condition is that we wont talk about the terrible night again" she said, and Raven nodded trying to recover her cool.

"Aaand I want you to set me up with your friend Miguel" she said blushing.

"Fine" she said rolling her eyes.

"OH THIS IS GLORIOUS! WERE ALL TOGETHER AGAIN AT LAST!" Starfire said hugging Raven and Terra, then everyone else join the hug. BeastBoy look at Raven while everyone hug each other Raven notice he was looking at her... she look at him back...

 _'And she blush...he like that so he blushed too_ '

...

"Dang Gurl! Its been like forever since I've seen you!" Bumblebee said hugging her.

"yeah... But its really nice too see you" said kid flash running around her then stopping and looking her up and down.

"Thanks I missed you guys too" she said taking a few steps back because they were crowding her but she stopped when she hit someone, she look up to see who was and it was Aqualad looking down at her, she was against his chest.

"I'm sorry" she said stepping away and putting a hair behind her ear and blushing she still thought that Aqualad was pretty handsome.

"it's fine don't worry" he said smiling at her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Haha" she laugh nervously blushing, BeastBoy saw it and he didn't like that Raven blushed for some other boy, not that he care, he approach them but Speedy came first and hugged her, Raven was starting to feel awkward she wasn't use to having all the attention and BeastBoy notice.

"hey, Raven I need you're help with something" he said grabbing her arm.

"yeah!" She said walking away behind BeastBoy who drag her away, going trough people dancing, the music was really loud.

"THANKS!" she said raising her voice for him to listen "No problem" he smirked, then Miguel walk in and walk towards Raven and BeastBoy.

"Hey! Remember Terra wants your help with your friend" BeastBoy said pointing at Miguel.

"RIGTH!" she said and walked towards Miguel.

"Hey!" He saluted.

"Hey"

"Nice party" he said.

"Yeah... look I'm going straight to the point my friend Terra likes you"

"Really?!... Wait, which one was Terra again? The cute red haired or the hot blonde?" He ask.

"The blonde one, so maybe you could go and dance with her" she said rolling her eyes at his comment.

"are you sure? Once I'm gone you will not have a chance with me" he said poking her sides.

"yeah you should go" she said.

"Ok" he said walking towards Terra.

Everyone was dancing having fun and being really loud, Raven stood in one of the corners looking at everyone dancing she wad holding a drink in her hand she then saw Jericho next to her he was also standing there moving at the sound of the music.

'Hi Raven ' he said in sign language as he approach her.

"Hi Jericho" she said smiling .

'are you not going to dance ?' He said.

"I'm not good of a dancer" she said "why aren't you dancing?" She said as she gave a sip of her drink.

'Im not good of a dancer either ' he said both of them smile at each other.

"Jericho! Come and dance with me!" Said Kole who approach them.

'i can't dance' he said.

"I'll show you!" Said kole dragging him by the arm to the dancing floor before he could even protest Raven smirk at this, she started walking towards the window she sat there looking at the city that she had missed dearly.

 _'this is were I have to be'_ she tougth.

BeastBoy was looking for Raven while he was dancing and he saw a glimpse of Raven looking out from the window he then got himself out of the dancing crowd and walk towards her.

"you are not having fun right?" He said standing next to her.

"No! I am having fun" she said smiling "I'm just not a good dancer"

"I can't believe that" he said grabbing her hand "lets dance"

"No!, really I can't dance"

"I'll teach you" he said "I am a really good dancer"

"BeastBoy I've never dance before" she said.

"are you serious?!" He said.

"When you dance you show a lot of emotions and I couldn't do stuff like that because I couldn't control it" she said sad sitting down, BeastBoy got down to be at her face level.

"Rae... It's ok, you can control your emotions now, and you don't have to be scare of hurting someone" he said grabbing her chin.

"well I control almost everything with my emotions ... So I'm not scare of hurting someone I just don't want to make a fool of myself"

"hahaha! Raven while your with me, You can't look ridiculous" he said extending his hand for her to grab it, she doubt it for a little bit but she finally gave him her hand, he watch her with astonishment, he never expected that she would agree to do it but she did, he drag her to the dancing floor in the middle trough all of the dancing people and as soon as they reach the dancing floor the song Tonight (Best you ever had) by John Legend start to play.

 _Ahh aright_

"Ok just move your hips and feet's according to the beat of the song" he said waiting for the good part of the song to start.

 _Ain't this what you came for_

 _Don't you wish you came all..._

"Do as I do Rae" he said moving his body to the tone and beat of The song, she didn't know what too look at, his feet's, his hips or his beautiful face that he does when his dancing, she just stood there not just standing but watching him dance.

 _Gurl what your playing for_

 _Ahh come on..._

"don't just stare Raven" he said placing his hands on her waist and pressing his body against her moving it according to the music.

 _Come on let me kiss that_

 _Uhhh I know you miss that..._

"Oh yeah right " she blushed and she turn to see Starfire and Terra and tried to imitate they're dancing she look down and start moving her feet's to the beat after a bit she started moving her feet's and arms in a really sexy way you couldn't tell that it was her first time dancing... Although she was looking at her feet's.

 _Baby tonight's the night I let you know..._

 _Baby tonight's the night we loose control..._

"Like this?" She asked, he was drooling at Raven's moves.

 _Tonight I'll be best you ever had... I don't wanna brag... But ill be best you ever had..._

"What?!" He blushed "yeah you're doing it great... Just don't look at the floor your eyes have to be place at your partner" he said grabbing her chin and moving it up so she was facing him, then both of them start dancing together occasionally glancing at each other blushing furiously.

 _So what we're going do now..._

 _Round two now, work it out and we cool down..._

Raven started to get it, so they started dancing even closer

 _Cool down ..._

"Baby tonight's the night I let you know" BeastBoy start singing in a low voice that only Raven could hear, obviously she blush seeing him dance was really a treat for her, but seeing him dance and sing.

"Baby tonight's the night we loose control..." He move even closer "Baby tonight ill be the best you ever had I don't wanna brag... But ill be best you ever had..." He grin as he dance he place his hand on a side of her waist.

"best you ever had..."she blushed he notice and he chuckle, they keep dancing till the song ended, he stare at her with a wide smile.

"wow that was... Fun" she said panting and a lamp exploded behind her, making everyone to stop dancing...

"Sorry! My fault... Just ignore it" she said putting a hand on her mouth, everyone started dancing again.

"Still better than blowing up someone instead" he said grinning and she smile, they dance another while.

...

Afterglow by Wilkinson Was playing at the party

"I don't think we should go now" Urt said they were outside the window.

"those where the orders" a man in a black suit said he had a black metallic mask, he was big and strong.

"yeah... But they are having a party, you know having a good time with they're friends" Urt said.

"Your soft" he respond "that makes you weak"

"softness is not a sign of weakness, it takes courage to stay delicate in a world this cruel" Urt said smirking at him.

"Whatever pretty boy orders are orders" he said climbing to the window and putting a mini explosive for them to enter, there were like 80 men out here.

"You think I'm pretty?!" He said amused the other guy ignore him and start setting the explosive.

"Fine!" Urt said " But you do realize that most of those kids have powers right? And no offense but I don't think most of this men can handle them" he said glaring down at the other climbing men.

"That's where you come in..." BUM! a big explosion make a hole in one of the sides of the common room some of the people there got hurt, the smoke didn't let them see what cause that.

"What was that!?" Starfire asked to Nigthwing who was helping her get up.

 _Even thought the dance is done_

"I don't know... EVERYONE STAY BACK!" he yelled, everyone obey but they still were in fighting position.

"BeastBoy! Rae! Are you ok? Cyborg said helping them up.

"Yeah" BeastBoy said grabbing Raven by the arm, the smoke started fading and they saw the silhouette of a man,

" HONEYYY IM HOMEEE!..." Urt said standing there.

"Not this guy again..." Terra said rolling her eyes and standing in front of Miguel.

" oh this is my jam!" He said moving his fists to the music which was still on "Even thought the dance is done, don't worry cause the night is young, who cares where we are were ready for the after glow..." He said mostly instead of singing, he was amused that the song fit this moment.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT URT?!" Cyborg ask.

"are you ready for the after glow?" he asked amused.

"Urt, I don't think you've notice but this room is filed with powerful super heroes... Against just one of you do you really think your going to get what you want?" Nigthwing ask getting closer.

"Yes!" He said like if the answer was obvious "And I'm not just one..."


	10. YOU AND ME TOGETHER

**CHAPTER 10 YOU AND ME TOGETHER**

 _'Its not that simple you cant just show and feel after years of nothing!'_

 _..._

Urt looked at his surrounding counting how many young heroes were in the room and how many civilians were also there and after he was done with his observations he brushed his golden locks back with his fingers in a really classy way and with one movement he clapped his hands two times and a bunch of men broke in from all the windows and started attacking, the young heroes didn't hesitate as they started attacking as well.

"BUMBLEBEE! TAKE ALL OF THE CIVILIANS AND THE PEOPLE WHO ARE HURT OUT OF HERE!" Nigthwing said jumping and kicking one guy on the face, Bumblebee hit a guy and took his gun away.

"Got it!" She flew towards the exit room and started caring hurt people outside, Kole approach her with Gnarrk by her side.

"we can help!" She said, Bumblebee nodded "EVERYONE FOLLOW ME! STAY IN THIS SIDE!" Bumblebee yelled and a bunch of civilians followed her out of the building covering their heads from danger, Kole and Gnarrk grabbed the people who were hurt and took them outside, the men started shooting at the people.

"MIGUEL YOU HAVE TO LEAVE!" Raven told him.

"I CANT LEAVE YOU HERE ALONE..."

"MIGUEL IM A HERO I CAN TAKE CARE OF THIS!" She said making a barrier with her black aura to cover him from the bullets "I'm sorry for all this..." She said.

"its okay, still best party of my life " he said "nos vemos chica" he kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll call you" he said grinning at Terra, and she blush and giggle.

"OH! for god sake..." Raven open a portal and she pushed Miguel inside.

"Kill mood!" Terra said sticking her tongue out.

"RAVEN JERICHO THINK YOU CAN GET RID OF THE GUNS!" Nightwing yelled, Raven and Jericho nodded Jericho went and jump from people to people throwing they're guns outside, Raven cover the guns with her black aura an threw them to the side Now every guy was disarmed.

"Wow guys not cool, not cool..." Urt said doing a gesture with his hand and everyone got freeze in the air everyone except Raven, she look at everybody they were in the air not able to move but they still had conscience.

"I can not move..." Said Starfire and Urt walk towards her "ofcourse not beautiful my powers are beyond your little brains"

"Urt you have to leave!" Raven said he turn and look at her.

"Raven your in a room fild with some of the most insane people i know and just one of you, do you really think your are in a position where you can tell me what to do?" He ask amused "I don't want to fight" he said.

"Then what do you want?" She ask looking at every side of the rooms so she didn't let her guard down for anyone in the room.

"I just came to send a message" he said getting closer to her "look ammm... see this guy here" he pointed to the big man he was talking to earlier.

"well he works for someone, who now is my client, and well he doesn't really like you so he and I make a deal he would capture you and he would give me your broken soul for breakfast, and I will help him destroyed your friends hahaha" he said.

"who is this your talking about?" She said angry.

"slamer or sledd lade something like that I cant remem..."

"Slade" the big guy with the black metal mask said.

"SLADE!?" Nightwing and Cyborg yelled.

"I thought you said he was captured" Speedy said to Nightwing.

"He is!" BeastBoy said clenching his teeth's.

"You can deny it all you want little fellow" said Urt passing his HANDS trough he's blonde hair brushing it to the back "well he wants me to send a message..." He lick his lips "before I'll tell you the message I just have to get a bite of one of your souls! you see I'm a bit hungry and I don't know why but almost all the heroes have like the most painful story's inside them almost everyone has bad memories... So Ravie you choose from whom of this delicious teens can I steal some of they're souls?" He said looking at everyone.

"YOU'RE NOT TOUCHING ANY OF MY FRIENDS!" She was about to attack him but the big guy hit her on the side and grab her by the arms.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" he said.

"Take your arms away from her!" BeastBoy yelled.

"wowhohoho! I think we know who's gonna be my little snack..." He said clapping his hands and walking towards BeastBoy "what a pretty face" he said grabbing his face with his hand "mmmh what a feisty soul!" He said sniffing BeastBoy.

"No! Wait do it to me!" Raven said.

"I don't think so dear, last time you threw me to another dimension" he said still grabbing BeastBoy's face "No I think I will save you for when all this is gone and your all mine" he said giggling and pointing to her friends.

"You know the most pain I feel the more pleasant it will be for you... At the end" She said looking down, Urt let go of BeastBoy's face and turn to look at her "you do have a point...fine you convince me!" He said walking towards her "you really must like this booger here" he said pointing at BeastBoy.

"But you had your chance of me being nice and kind to you...so this time no more mister nice guy this would be painful as hell" he said laughing.

"RAVEN NO I CAN TAKE IT!" BeastBoy yelled.

"Oh honey!" Urt giggle" you couldn't take it even if you tried" he said smirking at him, then a black snake came out of Urt's mouth and went into Raven's mouth, Raven's eyes went wide open as the snake got into her throat she felt a burning sensation on her inside in every part that the snake touch, she felt the snake moving more deeper inside ,then she felt a stinging pain in her head like a little girls scream so loud it make her twitch in pain, she started coughing and she felt on the floor she start making pain sounds as she was holding her stomach in the ground.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP!" Nightwing yelled.

"RAVEN!?" Starfire yelled

"STOP IT PLEASE SHE'S IN PAIN!" Cyborg yelled.

"No shit Sherlock" the big guy said rolling his eyes.

"that's the point dum ass" Urt said looking at his nails.

"OH SHIT RAE STAY STRONG!DON'T LET HIM GET YOU!" Nightwing yelled.

"I ...can't " she said trying to get up but the pain make her legs weak.

"This is just cruel" Aqualad said in a quiet tone.

"I have to be cruel only to be kind" Urt said looking at Raven, Raven cough again and a black liquid came out she felt like something was biting something near her heart, she tried to yell but she fail, and the scream drowned in her troth.

"ok I think that would do" Urt said snapping he's fingers the snake came out her mouth and a trill of blood came out as she started coughing, then she lay down on a fetal position, some tears fell down her cheek, Urt got down to meet her eyes "I'm sorry, nothing personal" he said sticking hes hand to help Rave get up but Raven push his hand to a side.

"Ok the message" he move his hand away and turn to look at Nightwing he took a piece of paper of his suit jacket and he started reading "Titans I want you to know that I'm not longer in the so call prison the justice league had me in, and I will destroy you guys all an each one of you and if you don't want to die then just give me the demon girl also I wanted to thank Terra and BeastBoy because part one of my plan would never been done with out they're help see you soon titans" he said dropping the paper to the grown "sign Slade " he then grab the snake that now had turn into a smaller one and bite the head off and start eating it then he threw black smoke out of his mouth like if the snake was a cigarette.

"oh my god that's good and it was only a bite" he said making black smoke circles with his mouth.

"what the?... That's sick Urt!" The big guy said "i want to go now " he said rolling his eyes.

"Fine big guy!" He said "see you later Nightwing" he said winking at him then he move his hands and everybody fell to the ground and instantly everyone try to attack, but the other man get in the way and Urt and the big guy disappeared.

"DID THEY GO WITH OUT US?!" one of the bad guys said looking back.

"THOSE SONS OF..." mas and menos tackled this guy, everyone grabbed a bad guy and they called the police each one of them was taken away.

"RAVEN!" BeastBoy got down on his knees next to her she was laying in the floor in fetal position with eyes wide open and all glassy the makeup that cover her scar was gone he touch her but she flinched.

"Raven...?" He whispered he felt warm tears filling his eyes one of his tears fell down his cheek "Raven please! Are you ok?" He whispered.

She look at him but she still had eyes wide open "I'm ...okay BeastBoy" she said clearing his throat and rubbing her checks she got up in a sitting position.

"RAE! Are you sure?!" He said grabbing her by the arms and she nod closing her eyes.

"Rae... Why?! WHY DID YOU DID THAT? I COULD HAVE TAKING IT!" he said in a serious tone "Now he wants your soul more than ever" he said in serious tone.

"BeastBoy no..."

"WHAT? YOU DON'T THINK IM STRONG ENOUGH TO HANDLE IT!" he said a bit angry "Rae I'm a hero for god sake..." He cried a bit she put a finger on his mouth for him to shut up, his eyes became wide open and he blush she was touching his mouth.

"BeastBoy I didn't thought that you couldn't take it! I was the one who... who couldn't bare the idea It would hurt me more than this" she said pushing him to the side.

"Rae..."

"I just want you to be ok" she said.

"I will be" he said helping her got up "are **you** ok?" he asked.

"yeah"

"really?"

"I just feel that I'm burning in the inside I need some water" she said,

"Raven that was really stupid!" Cyborg said "Are you ok?" He said, she nod.

"Well the police will take care of those guys" Nigthwing said cleaning the dust from his clothes, Starfire ran towards Raven and hug her.

"OH FRIEND THAT WAS SO HORRIBLE IT LOOK SO PAINFUL ARE YOU THE OK!?" Starfire said hugging her tightly."ill be fine" she said getting out of Starfire's hug Terra run towards them.

"Wait a second!" Nightwing said "Why did Slade thank BeastBoy and Terra?!" He said crossing his arms in his chest.

"I don't know" BeastBoy said "I didn't do anything that might be helpful to that wacko!" He said.

"pff yeah me either... " Terra lied.

"obviously you guys did something that contributed in Slade's plan ... but what?!" He said.

"We don't even know what was first part of his plan but apparently he is about to do second part" Cyborg said.

"We have to know what the plan is so we can know how friend BeastBoy and Terra help him"

"Who the hell was that?!" kid flash ask as he came in follow by some titans most of the titans already left, there were only titans east and a few honorary titans left.

...

"What do we know about Urt?" Nigthwing ask he was standing in front of a board where he write all of the things they knew about Urt.

"Urt?" Speedy ask.

"Yeah hurt with out the h pretty stupid, no?" Cyborg said.

" ok we know that he eats broken souls he eats pain in less words, but most of the times he has to inflict pain in people so he can take it away" Nightwing continue.

"he inflicts? How? Like how he did to Raven?" Aqualad asked.

"well he has other ways to do it I say he has like other fifteen ways to do it each one worst than the other, most of them are like illusions" Raven said.

"But why does he do that?" Speedy ask " why does he have to eat it?"

"You have to eat to survive" Terra said "he can't eat other stuff although he does it or he starves" she continue.

" yeah ok, what else?" Nightwing said.

"he's working for Slade" Starfire said.

"I've still have to verify that with the justice league, what else?"

"he likes to said lame movie quotes in every battle" BeastBoy respond.

"hes so changeable hes happy, then suddenly his angry and then his sad!" Terra responded.

"He has the obsession with friend Raven" Starfire said putting her arm in the air.

"Porque?" Mas y Menos ask.

"He prefers people who already had the pain, so he is..."

"hes waiting for me to break" Raven interrupted Nightwing.

"Damm" Bumblebee said.

"ok, what else?"

"He's gay no?" Kole ask and everyone turn to look at her.

"where did you get that?" Nigthwing ask.

"Well he obviously was acting all lovy with you" she said pointing at Nightwing making him blush.

'and he call you honey, darling and dear' Jericho said in sign language.

"he does that with everyone!" He respond still blushing.

"well the other day he was flirting with you a lot" Terra said grinning.

" he also flirt with BeastBoy and Starfire!" He said.

"hes not gay... He just likes to be flirty" Raven respond.

"so hes straight?" Kid flash ask.

"I think he just like to tease" she respond" I don't think he feels attraction for a gender in particular"

"is that even possible?" Speedy ask.

"that would explain why hes so narcissistic" BeastBoy said.

"OH OH OH! he dresses the good, he wears a lot of expensive suits! " Starfire raised her hand.

"he likes to prove people wrong " Nigthwing write everything in the board "ok I will call to see what's with Slade" he said moving towards his room "and can someone turn off the stereo"

"GURL WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE! DID HE HURT YOU?!" Bumblebee ask Raven seeing the now visible scar, Aqualad and Speedy got close to see.

"HOLLY..."

"JESUS" Aqualad and Speedy said at the same time the other titans look at each other knowing that this was going to be awkward, BeastBoy look down he didn't like to talk about how much a monster he was.

"Oh this! This is an old scar!" She said "its nothing"

"Who did that to you?!" Aqualad ask.

"I can't remember" she lied.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER" Kole said getting closer.

"guys your to close" she said stepping back.

"tell me who the bastard is and i will kick his or hers ass" Speedy run towards her.

"guys really it was a long time ago..."

"what monster would do that?" Speedy said.

"HES NOT A MONSTER!" she said elevating her tone...

"Oh POR dios le ha dado el síndrome de Estocolmo se ha enamorado de Su captor!" más exclaimed.

"What!? No" she blush.

"then who did IT?" Aqualad ask.

"I don't want to talk about it!" She yelled.

"IT WAS ME! OK... IM THE MONSTER" BeastBoy yelled not been able to contain the guilt he had he run towards his room making everyone stare in disbelief, Raven sighed and run towards him "BeastBoy Wait!" She yelled.

"What the?! WHY WOULD HE DO THAT?" Aqualad said a bit angry well very angry.

"its a long stupid story"Cyborg said.

"WE PROMISE WE WONT TALK ABOUT the terrible night ANYMORE!" Starfire said to Cyborg.

"Its ok, they deserve to know" Terra said, so the titans told the others titans the story and everybody was shock.

...

"BeastBoy let me in" she said knocking on the door.

"go away Rae..." He said almost whispering.

"Don't make me break this door!" She said then after a few seconds BeastBoy open the door, she walked in hes room, it was not as messy as when they were kids, BeastBoy threw himself on the bed Raven walked and sat next to him.

"Beast boy don't worry about what they said this is way back in the past, it doesn't matter anymore..."

"RAVEN OFCOURSE IT MATTERS!" He said yelling as he stood up from his bed throwing his hands to the air.

"BeastBoy calm down..." She said a bit startled by BeastBoy's outburst.

"RAVEN HOW CAN I CALM DOWN! EVERYONE WOULD SEE ME AS A MONSTER FOR WHAT I DID! AND OFCOURSE EVERY BAD GLARE WILL BE JUSTIFIED BECAUSE I AM A MONSTER!" he yelled throwing a lamp to the floor, he start pounding the wall giving Raven he's back, he was getting angry then the lights in his room exploded he turn to look at Raven it was obvious that her powers made them explode, he turn to see a frightened Raven her chest was going up and down and her emotions were out of control.

"Rae...?" He knew that he had frightened her "Are you afraid of me?" He ask getting closer.

"I...i BeastBoy, it's just that when you get angry you just..." She said a bit startled.

"Rae I'm not gonna hurt you" he said offended and a bit sad.

"I know that" she said getting closer to him she saw that she offended him "But when you get angry I... You just don't think about what you're doing and I'm afraid that I won't be able to defend myself" she said looking down.

"Rae I can control myself"

"BeastBoy I would like to think that you make this" she pointed at her scar "because you couldn't control you anger than to think that you did this because you really did hate me" he step back with wide eyes she was rigth he couldn't control his actions.

"you're rigth Raven" he said looking down" I don't want to get angry again..." He sighed" I don't want to hurt you ever again..." He look down "i don't want you to be frighten by me" Raven cupped his cheeks and held his head up at her sight so they would be starting at each others eyes.

"you wont" she said "and you have to forget about this scar I already forgive you, now you have to forgive yourself" she said.

"yeah but I see you and see..."

"BeastBoy I wish I could make it heal that way you won't be so..." She sighed "do you think I like people staring at me asking me how I got the scar? Having to lie because I don't want them to judge you... BeastBoy it' won't go away! We'll have to deal with it" she said elevating the tone of her voice "you and me together" BeastBoy blink at her she was rigth as long as that scar is there the past will always be haunting them.

"you know I think I know how to make that scar fade" he said nervously.

"you do?" Raven lift an eye brow "how?!"she said a bit intrigued.

"well... You see I feel like... Like a strong feeling that I have to do it, like an instinct... But I don't know...it could not work..."he said blushing.

"give it a try! Please maybe part of your powers are yelling you how to heal it!" She said stepping forwards.

"well ok Rae but you have to trust me... And please tell me if you are feeling uncomfortable... Ok?" He said blushing, she didn't know why he was blushing but she nodded "ok... I... I here... I'll go".

He said getting closer to Raven he place one hand on her waist and drag her closer to him, he place the other hand in the back of her head, she blush at this he was so close he then place his lips in her cheek were the scar start and he star licking the scar, Raven turn a bright shade of red as her eyes become wide open she was going to push him away but she start feeling like a burning sensation not a painful burn a ticklish burn on her scar it felt good like if it was healing, he look up at her and saw that she was responding, so it was working, so he got lower to her chin still making circles with his tongue she flinch a bit obviously it felt weird someone was licking her chin then he grab Ravens head and move it down so her neck was expose.

"Do you mind?" He said blushing not looking an pointing to a chair at her she did as he told her and sat on a chair holding her head down, he then place both hands in each side of her neck and got down to her neck and start kissing then he star licking the scar and Raven closed her eyes she knew she wasn't suppose to be enjoying it but it felt good he got to the lower part of her neck Raven's feet's were rolled up and her fist were close and tight,then a little moan got out of her mouth and BeastBoy step away a bit he was taken back Raven was really enjoying it he look at her with wide eyes will he was blushing.

Raven put both hands on her mouth _'SHIT!what did I just did?!'_ She tougth looking at BeastBoy in horror with a terrible blush.

"I...im sorry... I... Just I..." She was struggling to find the words.

"Rae its ok" he said smirking at her _'OH did you hear her moan! we made her moan, you should keep it_ cool" the Beast said in BeastBoy's mind, she looked down embarrassed.

"May I continue?" He said placing a hand on her shoulder she look at hes eyes a bit embarrassed and she nodded he continue licking her neck as he got to the top of the blouse that was covering Raven's collarbone where most of the scar was.

"Rae, I need you to take this off!" he said grabbing the end of her blouse.

"What!?" Raven blushed standing up.

"Take it off" he repeated.

"but I only have my bra under this" she said crossing her arms in her chest.

"uh, you can cover with this" he said giving her a towel then he turn away so she could take off her blouse with out him seeing her, she took of her blouse and with one hand she place the towel above her chest.

"There" she said sitting in the chair, BeastBoy blushed; Raven was in his room semi naked _'wow... Just wow'_ the Beast said.

"STOP STARING!" Raven said pouting.

"I...I'm sorry! I just, ump this is a bit awkward"

"Tell me about it" she responded.

BeastBoy leaned towards her collarbone and look at her for approval she just nodded for him to continue, he start liking the scar on her collarbone he wanted to go lower but the scar ended _'Damm'_ he thought as he went up and down the entire scar.

 _'keep it cool Raven'_ Knowledge said in Rae mind, Raven bit her lip maybe that would keep her from making noises.

BeastBoy leaned his forehead on top of Ravens forehead both of them had his hearts beating super fast and they're chest were going up and down like if both of them were running a marathon.

"are you done?" Raven ask opening her eyes.

"yeah I think so" he said also opening his eyes "It work they're fading you can barely see them its like if they are still healing!" He said stepping back with a big smile on his face.

"Omg! Your right! It work !" Raven said looking in a mirror she then stand up and her towel fell down BeastBoy eyes widen at this, Raven didn't notice she was so happy so she went and hugged BeastBoy.

"Rae!?" BeastBoy said not responding at the hug.

"What is it?" She said smiling.

"the towel" he said blushing more.

"oh..." She said letting go of him and grabbing the towel from the ground.

"ammm thanks am...am that was something" she said blushing.

"yeah! Your welcome" he said not looking at her " here is your blouse" she grab the blouse and put it on.

"I think I might be going..." She said pointing at the door behind her.

"Yeah sure" he said and she was about to go but she turn to face him one more time with a mischievous look on her face.

"you forgot a part " she said " here in the corner of my lip the scar got there it is almost gone but I can't feel it healing you know?" She said blushing with a sparkle on her eyes moving slowly closer to him.

 _'is she implying what I think?'_ The beast thought.

 _'SHUT UP!_ ' he thought.

"mm... What?!" BeastBoy said flustered and blushing, right now he felt his entire body petrified he didn't understood why it was obvious what Raven wanted but he felt his breathe caught up in his chest making it impossible for the oxygen to get to his brain.

"Right here" Raven said pointing at the corner of her lips and getting really close at him they're faces inches away.

"o...ok Rae" he said as he leaned and place his lips on the corner of her lips and he lick them slightly, Raven blush and closed her eyes at his contact and every pain that she felt for the attack of Urt disappear and she felt joy inside her, he separate his lips from hers and look at her eyes suddenly he didn't felt flustered and embarrassed anymore it felt like if it was the right thing, it felt good and right.

"better...?" He ask.

"yes, thank you Garfield" she said walking towards the door.

...and as she walked towards the door she look back at him and he love that because it was so human, he smiled at her and she smiled back and continue walking towards the door as the door close BeastBoy's smile grew in sizes as he jump in excitement.

"i think she really likes me" he whispered mostly to him.

 _'i told you'_ the Beast though _'Don't screw it up this is our last chance'_

"...yeah" he whispered.

...

Raven run towards her room closed the door and run towards a mirror she stood there looking at her reflection as she start to trace where the scar use to be, she didn't felt the grotesque scar she had she felt a slightly line that was still healing she started smiling more.

 _"It's almost gone I can't believe it"_

 _'this is great!_ ' Happy thought.

 _'oh my I look even gorgeous than before'_ Vane exclaimed.

 _'FORGET ALL THAT HE KISSED HER!'_ love shouted _'he really like us!'_

 _'Technically we ask him to kiss us that only demonstrates that we like him'_ knowledge said moving her glasses.

"well that's true" she blush a bit.

 _'Really Raven you like that scumback after what he did? What kinda of a person are you?'_ Rage though _'you must have no respect for yourself!'_ She exclaimed _'why don't you scar him?! That way you would be even!'_

"SHUT UP!" she yelled "IM NOT GONNA HURT HIM! AND IF I LIKE HIM THAT'S MY PROBLEM!"

 _'OUR PROBLEM I'M YOU TOO REMEMBER!'_ Rage yelled _'and you cant control me like the others, do you thought that just because you defeated Trigon you would be able to gain control of me! It's not that simple you can't just show and feel after years of nothing!'_ Raven's mind was getting blurry Rages yells were making her have a headache _'YOU KNOW that DEEP down you YOUR THE SAME AS BEASTBOY IF YOU GET ANGRY YOU WOULD HURT THE PEOPLE YOU CALL FRIENDS...! is that why you forgive BeastBoy that easily?! Because you know that if you were in hes shoes you would have wanted him to do the same!'_

"I said stop it!" Raven was making things float she was loosing control and she didn't waste two years in azarath to loose her control and the abilities to show at the same time her emotions so she step back close her eyes took a deep breath and put everything back in the ground.

"you're right I forgave BeastBoy to fast, but not because I would make the same thing that he did I forgive him because I know what it feels to loose your mind to anger, the difference between him and me its that I knew that I could loose my powers to my temper and I could really hurt someone so I practice conciliation all my life and how not to feel... BeastBoy didn't know that he someday might have anger issues" she said in a monotone voice.

 _' if you go and fall in love with him you will be exactly like you're filthy mother...'_

"Are you really comparing BeastBoy to my father?" She laugh "Rage I think that you are scare that I am assimilating all of my emotions in just me and you will not be able to avoid it"

 _'RAVEN YOU CAN'T FALL FOR HIM'_

"I know I can't because I already am... I've always have" she whispered giving a small smile.

Knock knock... Someone was knocking at Raven's door.

 _' BEASTBOY?!'_ she tougth smiling and heading to the door she open it.

"oh... its just you" Raven said her smile fading away.

"it's good to know that I'm welcome" Cyborg said sarcastically standing outside the door looking to half of Raven's face she was hiding the other half with the door. "Can I come in?"

"No, what do you want?" She close more the door he couldn't see her suddenly with her scar almost gone he was going to want to know how she got rid of them and she didn't know what to say.

"Aww come on Rae! Just wanted to talk and see how it went with BeastBoy did something happen in his room?" He said smirking.

"What are you implying?" She said.

"me!? Nothing! Just curious"

"well for you information we just talk"

"about?" He said crossing his arms around his chest.

"none of your business"

"ok... So why can't I come in?"

"because... Because I just threw up! And it's really messy"

"huh? Really?" He knew she was lying. "are you sure nothing happened with Beast boy?"

"if you want to know why don't you ask him?" She said closing the door in his face "I'm tired I'm going to sleep do not disturb me!"

"Yeah right... nothing my ass" he said walking away towards Beast Boy's room.

...

"BB everything ok?" BeastBoy walked and open the door he was still pretty red for what just happened.

"are you ok? you look a bit red maybe a fever" he said stepping in.

"haha no it's just that its hot in here" he said nervously.

"amm no it's actually a bit cold here ... So I was just wondering how you were I saw you were pretty upset" Cyborg said.

"IM FINE!" He said with a big fake smile.

"well I was talkin to Rae and she said..."

"WHAT? WHAT DID SHE SAID?!" he yelled nervously.

"jeez relax dude! She said that you two were talking" he said.

"Yeah we were talking that's all" he said putting his hand on the back of his head.

"are you sure something else didn't happened?" He said .

"haha like what?"

"I don't know maybe some grown up situations" he said smirking and poking him in his sides with his elbow.

"Wghaaat?! Pff me and raven of course not" he said" yuck what made you think that cy?!"

"I don't know you both are acting weird"

"Is because we just have an honest conversation about our feelings I think everyone would be acting weird after that!" He said proud of that lie that technically it was part true.

"I guess so..."

"you guess rigth! Now if you excuse me I need to take a really long and cold shower" he said pushing Cyborg out of his room.

"BeastBoy take a shower?!" He said outside the door as he walk away "something is definitely not good... Not good at all".


	11. Technically hypothetical

**CHAPTER 11 Technically hypothetical**

'Nothing _that is good is simply easy to get, the worst case scenario is that he would say he likes you too!'_

 _' it's that worst scenario then what's the good one?'_

 _' that he says that he loves you!'_

...

"BEASTBOY IT WORKED!" Raven yelled running towards the common room she had woken up to a clear face the scar had fade completely.

"What work?" Nightwing asked standing at the kitchen glancing at her with a cup off coffee in his hands, Raven was giving him her back, she couldn't face him because he would see that the scar disappear and she would have to tell him how the scar fade, the simply memory of BeastBoy licking her scar make her blush.

"Oh! Amm nothing I was looking for BeastBoy " she laugh nervously still not facing him. Nightwing walked towards her to see her face but she turn away when she felt his presence "Rae what are you hiding...?" He said trying to make her look at him in the eye.

"RAE!" he said following her trying to see her in the eyes .

"I'm not hiding anything!"

"then why can't you look me in the eyes!" He said grabbing her by the shoulders and lifting her so she would be facing him.

"put me down!" She said struggling in Nigthwing's arms he put her on her feet's and stare at her with wide eyes as he pointed at her face.

"don't point at me bird boy don't you know its rude to point" she said sarcastically.

"how?... Your scar is gone, how did you did it?" He said amassed.

"amm BeastBoy was the one who help me" Raven said a bit flustered.

"How?!" He asked.

"How what?" BeastBoy asked entering the room and as soon as he saw Raven everything came back and he blush "it...it work!" He said, Raven nod.

"What? What did you do?" Nightwing ask.

"oh amm you see i..." Raven was making signs behind Nigthwing so he wouldn't tell what happened.

"OH MY GOD! FRIEND YOU HAVE NO MORE THE SCAR!" starfire said as she flew in.

"Holly ... but how?"ask Terra who also came in with Cyborg by her side.

"BeastBoy did it!" Nightwing said everyone turn to Beastboy he was nervous.

"how?" Cyborg ask arching an eyebrow and crossing his arms in his chest.

"welll ammm...i ... Some animals use they're saliva to cure some wounds so i..." BeastBoy was saying but got interrupted when the team realized where he was going.

"EEWWWW!" The entire team exclaimed except Raven and Starfire who didn't understood why they were making that sound.

"Did you use BeastBoy's saliva? HE SPIT ON YOU!" Cyborg asked Raven.

"Well… I well its technically true…yeah he spit on me!" she said ashamed and although she didn't wanted to tell them how it really happened anyway.

"GROSS!" Terra exclaimed with a big smile in his face "did you rub it in your skin or did he spit in all of it? Hahaha" Terra asked mocking her.

"It's not funny Terra" BeastBoy said blushing "i had to do, I thought it was a good idea and that it was going to work and I was right!"

"Hahaha oh my! do you know how funny it would have been if it hadn't worked?!" she said wiping a tear from her eye and grabbing her stomach as she continue Cyborg and Starfire joined her in the laughter BeastBoy and Raven were burning red as the embarrassment got to they're heads.

"Come on guys not cool!" Nightwing said "it was worth it look at Raven the scar isn't there anymore" Nightwing said.

"Oh bite me" Raven said as she flew to the kitchen to make some tea "I will ignore you guys" she said as she grab a cup.

"THIS IS STILL SPLENDID NEWS!" Starfire yelled as she went and hug Raven from the behind.

"WAIT! Is this why you were acting all strange last night?" Cyborg said.

"yeah that's why!" BeastBoy and Raven said with a bright shade of red and they're eyes went wide as plates.

...

Everyone was doing the usual BeastBoy and Cyborg were playing videogames Terra was waiting to see who lost so she could play against the winner, Starfire was doing something in the kitchen, Nightwing was sitting in the kitchen next to Starfire checking something in a tablet and Raven was at the corner next to the window reading a book.

"awww man!" BeastBoy exclaimed he had lost the game.

"BOO YAH! THAT'S HOW YOU KICK SOME ASS!" Cyborg exclaimed raising his hands to the air in victory.

"my turn! Move it looser!" Terra said as she pushed BeastBoy at a side he got up and walk towards Raven he stood there in front of her then she looked up and look him in the eyes.

"can i help you?" She said looking down at her book, he sat next to her.

"well yeah are we gonna talk about what happened yesterday?" BeastBoy asked as he saw a blush appearing in Raven's face.

"WH...What do we have to talk about?!" She said as she put her hood up so he couldn't see her blush.

He rolled his eyes as he pulled Raven's hood down so he could look her in the eyes.

"hey!" She said.

"Don't act dum with me Rae, you know what I mean..."

"yeah i know but what do you want to talk about you did what you had to do for the scar to fade... Oh do you want a thanks?" She asked looking at him.

"i mean about our kiss"

"amm oh! that was not a kiss technically" she said looking away.

"what?! ofcourse it was" He said.

"You lick the corner of my mouth how is that a kiss?" He open his mouth to respond but technically she was rigth so he close his mouth.

"See" she said closing her book and standing up and heading towards her room she opened the door and enter at her room and as she was about to close it something stop it.

"What do you think your doing?" Raven asked as BeastBoy walked in her room.

"ok technically i didn't kiss you, but you were enjoying every moment of my mouth touching your skin" he said smirking.

"What?! Don't be stupid" she said putting a hand on her hip and the other resting in the door.

"you now its true you were moaning" he said sitting on her bed.

"i don't..." She stop talking as she realized that she technically did moan.

"Those were not for pleasure those were sounds of how uncomfortable i was!" She said blushing.

"please Raven don't lie I've heard sounds like that, and those are sounds of pleasure" he said laying on her bed.

"Oh you mean Terra!" She said a bit piss off but why was she pissed off? she didn't like him saying that he had hear someone else doing that because that mean that he has been with other girls.

"what?... Raven no... Don't do this" he said sitting in the bed.

"I'm not doing this you are the one who started with the I've heard that sound before..."

"don't bring Terra into this none of us wants to hear it and you know it!" He said a bit angry now.

"oh I've already hear it! TERRA IS WAY BETTER THAN RAVEN ! RAVEN HAD ALWAYS BEEN JEALOUS ABOUT TERRA!" She yelled at him.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS IF YOU DON'T LIKE ME THAT WAY... YOU CAN JUST SAY IT!" he yelled back "AND HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO FORGET WHAT I DID IF YOU DON'T STOP REMINDING ME, I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO?!" he said looking down still sitting in Raven's bed.

 _' WHAT ARE YOU DOING RAVEN?! YOU CLEARLY LOVE THIS BOY WHY ARE YOU HURTING HIM!'_ love said in Ravens mind.

 _'you have to be brave lad and show how you feel!'_ brave said.

 _' it's not that simple'_ raven tougth.

 _' nothing good is simply easy to get, the worse case scenario is that he would say he likes you too!'_

 _' it's that worst scenario then what's the good one?'_ Raven ask

 _' that he says that he loves you!'_ Love yelled.

 _' technically he did kiss you'_ Brave said.

"i better be going" he said not facing her he obviously was sad and he didn't want her to see, he was about to stand up but Raven push Beastboy back to the bed he was seating in her bed.

"Garfield em wait" she said "i... I... Think... That you... Emmmm" she felt a knot on her throat she felt the words trying to push out from her mouth but she couldn't open it.

"what?!" He said looking at her _'she call me by my name again'_

"i don't _**don't**_ like you BeastBoy... I just feel difficult to tell you... what I... What i feel. .. What i want to say..."

"just say it" he whispered.

"its ...just that I..." She bit her lip "i ... I want you... To know!"

"What Raven what!?" He said exasperated by the woman in front of him, he waited for her to speak but she turn away and shook her head and put her hands on her neck.

"GOD RAVEN WHY IS IT SO HARD TO ADMIT THAT YOU LIKED HOW IT FELT!" he sighed.

"ugh god... Why is... So ... ahmghh! ... You make... me feel so... Inadequate... This is not easy to say... I can't find the words to express myself after years of not expressing nothing... How can I know what the words even mean anymore!? GAHHH" she threw her hands at the air in desperation.

"THEN DON'T SAY IT ... SHOW IT TO ME!" He yelled exasperating, Raven looked at him for a moment he really didn't comprehend how difficult it was for her and that annoyed her so much; with an annoyed look plastered on her face she walked towards him very quickly and she placed herself in front of him, her legs touching his knees (because he was sitting on the bed) he had to look up so he could see her in the eyes and Raven had too look down, she put her hand behind his head and grab his hair and pull it down so his face was looking up, he grunt at the sudden action, Raven leaned to hes face so they're faces were inches apart and with her lips she slightly touch the corner of his mouth, BeastBoy tried to responded and kissed her back but she move away and went lower to his neck, she loved his neck it was so long and sensible she liked seeing how his Adam apple moved when he swallowed nervously, still grabbing him by the hair she place her lips in BeastBoy's neck and she felt how BeastBoy tense at this, she moved lower leaving a trace of kisses till she got to his neck gap, and Jesus, that neck gap make her go crazy she rubbed her nose and kissed that neck gap, if she could she would live in that neck, she sniffed he's scent one more time and then Raven moved back at BeastBoy's face he had his eyes close Raven place a hand on his cheek he open his eyes slightly and saw her leaned towards his ear.

"i... Like... You" she whispered closing her eyes really tight as if saying that was like they ripped from her a big weight off her chest, BeastBoy open his eyes and he saw that Raven had hers closed, he then quickly stood up and grab her by the waist and pressed her against his body against the wall holding her on his arms then he put his hands in both sides of her face she open her eyes slightly, BeastBoy pressed his lips against hers so roughly it hurt her in a good way though , Raven had her eyes wide open and she saw that BeastBoy had his eyebrows frowned like if he were in pain (relief pain) like if he had been in pain this entire time waiting for this moment for him to feel the relief; like he was in pain every second it passed without kissing her, she closed her eyes and tried to respond to the kiss but she really didn't know what she was doing this wasn't her first kiss but it felt like it was, it wasn't like she thought it would be, she open her mouth slightly to get some air but was interrupted by BeastBoy's tongue inside her mouth what made her eyes go wide, she felt like all she knew in kissing was gone, for her this was foreign and her mouth was now at the mercy of he's; so she let BeastBoy continue, he pinned her to another wall and after a few seconds he separate from Raven and took a deep breath, both of them were inhaling for air they're chest were going up and down.

"Was...that so...hard...to...say?" He asked taking a long breath as he rest his head in Raven's shoulder and place one arm on the wall next to her head and the other hand was resting on her waist.

"Stupid...you don't have ...an idea" she respond blushing, he smiled, she couldn't see it but she heard that sound he makes when he grins and makes a little grunt laugh.

"I'm sorry, for what I sai..." BeastBoy put a finger on her mouth and look at her.

"Don't ruin it" he said "i still can't believe that we kissed" he said resting his head on Raven's neck, she smiled.

"i never tougth you would like me after what I did..."

"BeastBoy, don't ruin it" she interrupted him.

knock knock

"Raven group meeting!" Nigthwing said.

"I'm kinda busy" she said blushing and looking at BeastBoy who gave her a grin.

"NOW RAVEN! Or i will go in and force you"

"fu...FINE!" she yelled, BeastBoy rolled his eyes at Nigthwing's voice "great timing" he whispered.

...

"what now bird boy i was in the middle of something!" Raven said sitting next to Cyborg.

"I think that whatever book or meditation you were doing can wait some minutes" he said not looking up from the screen, Raven glare at him clearly wanting to correct him just for assuming that.

"I don't think it can wait" BeastBoy whispered.

"ok guys i call the justice league and we're going to have a video conference right now, so be ready" he said as he pressed a button and as soon as he did that an image of batman, superman and wonder woman appeared, the super trio.

"Nigthwing, you said it was important, what is it?" Batman said.

"Batman we've been wanted to know what are the conditions of Slade Wilson" Nightwing said, the three super heroes look at each other.

"Ahh damn he really escape!" Terra judge from the silence of the superheroes.

"why didn't you tell us!?" Nightwing ask a bit angry.

"Look son we didn't want to worried you, we tougth we would catch him soon" Superman said walking closer to the screen.

"well clearly you haven't...rigth?" Cyborg said.

"Right, have you seen him or have any sight of him?" Wonder woman ask.

"No" Nightwing said closing slightly his eyes.

"Then why are you suddenly interested in Slade after years?" Batman ask .

"that's my problem" Nightwing said raising his eyebrow, Batman was about to say something but he got cut up by Raven.

"someone give us a message from Slade that he got out" Raven said with her monotone voice, Nightwing give her a death glare.

"who did?" Superman ask.

"A guy that goes by the name of Urt" said BeastBoy, the three super heroes look at each other.

"Urt?" Ask Wonder Woman.

"have you hear about him?" Starfire ask.

"We hear Slade talking to a guy who told him that he would need the help of a guy call Urt" Wonder Woman continue.

"who was the guy? did they talk about a plan or something?!" Nigthwing ask.

"we couldn't identify who was him" Batman respond.

"Look Nightwing Slade is now our problem so don't go seeking danger ok?" Batman responded "he clearly wants to hurt your teammates especially you Raven" he said looking at her she felt his eyes on her so she look away.

"We will send some of our men to Jump to protect you and to find Slade" Superman said.

"With all respect, you can't just burst into Jump city and into the tower this is my team and we are capable of handle it ... may i have to remind you who the ones who caught him...were"

"i wasn't asking for your permission Nigthwing you need our help that's why you call don't be so proud and just take it" Batman said raising a bit his tone of voice.

"we wouldn't've been needing your help if you had done right your job, nothing of this would've happened and now my team is in danger" Nightwing said, the three super heroes look at each other it was true what he said, Slade was they're responsibility and they failed.

"You're right son we underestimate him and that's why we are trying to do right" Superman said and Nightwing nod.

"Fine you can help us" Nigthwing said crossing his arms around he's chest Beastboy made a fist bump towards Cyborg both of them were exciting for working with some of the justice league members.

"And Raven" superman add before signing off "keep safe, I don't know why he is after you but just... Keep safe ok?" She nod _'what does he want to do with me?'_ she thought well obviously she knew why he wanted to hurt Nightwing and all of the team but she in particularly she wasn't nothing especial and she never did something that affect him.

...

Raven walked towards her room but Nightwing stop her.

"RAE! wait!" He said running and grabbing her by the arms "are you ok?" He ask.

"Fine" she nodded "just a bit overwhelmed" she said rubbing her neck.

"it's going to be fine " he put a hand on her shoulder "he won't harm any of my teammates" Raven gave him a fake smile as she walk towards her room and closed the door behind her, she grab a stone and start making a spell and a portal like an illusion appeared and there was Urt sitting on a rock in what it look like a cave or something similar, he then turn around and look at the portal with a confused look and as he saw Raven his confused face turn into a smirk.

"Wow... What the hell Raven haven't you heard of privacy?" He said smiling "haven't had enough of me?"

"cut the crap Urt i need to speak to you" she said in a monotone voice.

"how did you make this?" he said getting closer and trying to put his hand inside Raven's side but there was like a glass stopping him.

"that doesn't matter, what are you trying to get with Slade? you don't know him like i do, he will betrayed you... You can't trust him he's evil"

"Ravie, I'm evil too you know"

"No your not, you do what you have to do to survive it's not like you have another chose, you just forgot"

"i forgot what?"

"that you're human" Urt's eyes became wide open as he saw her, he was a bit confused after years of doing "business" to not starve to dead he… forgot.

"HOW DARE YOU BARGED IN HERE AND TALK TO ME LIKE IF YOU KNOW ME!" he said elevating his voice.

"keep it down they're goin..."

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO JUDGE ME! YOUR JUST A FILTH!... I KNOW WHAT IM DOING AND IM GOING TO ENJOY IT AND IF SLADE DOESN'T KILL YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS... **I WILL!** AND I WILL DO IT THE MOST HURTFUL AND INTIMATE WAY I CAN THINK OFF!" He said he's face boiling in anger she could see the veins in his neck.

"Well I think we are not gonna come to an agreement" she said with her eyes a bit open at his outburst.

"indeed dear" he said with a smile to ear to ear "have fun trying to get me bitcheess!" He said waving his hand Raven rolled her eyes and close the portal.

"Raven are you the ok?" Starfire said knocking on her door.

"yeah I'm fine"

...

"ok guys i just got off with the justice league they said that they will be here any soon" Nightwing said hanging out from hes communicator.

"who are?!" Ask Cyborg a bit excited about ones of the league coming to the tower.

"they didn't tell me"

"OH MY GOD I CANT BELIEVE THAT WE ARE WORKING WITH THE BIG LEAGUES" said Terra slapping her knee.

"i know rigth!" BeastBoy said.

"Guys stop it we are not some kind of fan girls, this is business not pleasure, so no, you can't ask for autograph's or pictures" said Nigthwing looking at Beastboy, Cyborg and Terra, the three of them sighed in disappointment. Raven walked in and took a deep breath and stretch her arms up in the air with a smile.

"Good morning guys" said Raven a bit to happy for her, everyone look at her as she walk to the kitchen to pureed herself a cup of tea.

"morning?" said Cyborg looking at her she still had a smile on her face.

"do you feel the ok, Raven?" Starfire ask.

"yes, why do you ask?" Ask Raven raising an eyebrow.

"your acting weird" said Terra.

"wha...ofcourse not" she said blushing a little.

"Terra is right!" Said Nigthwing getting closer to her "first of all you always wakeup earlier and today you didn't, your smiling a lot and talking more" he said with a smile "and you have a slightly red shade on your checks" he said touching her face "something must have happened that make you all happy and stuff"

"he's rigth Rae, what happened made your day rigth? so it must be something really but really good right?" Said BeastBoy teasing her.

"don't be silly" she said blushing even more.

"OH MY GOD GIRL! she's blushing even more so it must be something, something good... TELL US!" Cyborg said with a big grin.

"tell us!" Terra yelled too slamming her hand on the desk.

"oh was it a boy!?" Starfire ask.

"PFFF OFCOURSE NOT!" she respond blushing even more.

"IT IS!" Terra and Cyborg yelled with bug eyes and Starfire had a big smile as she put her hands together and Nightwings mouth was open and his eyes were as wide open and BeastBoy just shook his head with a smile.

"OH RAVEN DO TELL WHO THE FELLOW IS!" Starfire said grabbing Raven's hand.

"There's no fellow" she said looking away.

"Did you kiss him?" Terra ask.

"WHAA no" she responded blushing even more and her eyes were wide.

"oh yes she did" Cyborg told Terra and they started giggling.

"how was it Rae?" BeastBoy asked trying not to laugh.

"well... If there was a guy, and I'm not saying there was I'm sure that the kiss would been awful" she said giving a glare to Beastboy.

"WHAT!?" He said "I'm pretty sure that you'd liked it... A LOT!"

"puff of course not!, i bet that if a guy kissed me he would be so dry and rough that would be so meh!" She said glaring and grinning at him.

"oh come on! that's not rough, he probably just took you and kissed you like the manly man he probably is!" He said getting closer to her.

"I don't think I would like it that much hypothetical it would be a meh kiss"

"What does "meh" even mean!?" BeastBoy said "Come on Rae you know that it wasn't a meh kiss it was fairytale like kiss... Hypothetical speaking" he respond.

" fairytale?! I think that it would be more like a dog kiss if my mouth was a bowl of water."

"OH MY SO THERE WAS TONGUE INVOLVE?!" Cyborg asked almost yelling.

"THIS IS ALL HYPOTHETICAL!" BeastBoy and Raven shouted at the same time.

"well i bet he probably felt like he had to do all of the work because you probably weren't so responsive"

"Well what did he expected It's been a while since I kissed someone... and it still is because all this is hypothetical" Raven said looking at her other teammates.

"well then how would you do it? If you don't like it that way!" He said, Raven was getting annoyed at BeastBoy her face clearly show it so she decided to play with him even more and tease the hell out of him so she put her best seductive face.

"I didn't said I wouldn't like it that way... Is just for a girl a first kiss with someone tells a lot... I would have done it a bit kinder and tender... Like something like this" she put both hands in BeastBoy's face and she move closer to his face BeastBoy's eyes went wide "since its her first kiss with me I would just gently and slightly touch my lips with hers first and then I would close our mouths together" she did as she told him and put her lips on his, he was blushing a lot and his eyes were still open she then felt Raven slightly moving her mouth grabbing his Lower lip as she separate the kiss between them, everyone was looking at them with eyes and mouths open, BeastBoy was the one with the eyes more opened and he was red but he didn't made a sound he just gulped.

"well that's just hypothetical... That's how I would do it" she said putting on her hood so they wouldn't see her blush, and then she flew to her room, BeastBoy still was in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?" Cyborg said standing up and looking at the others.

"DID RAVEN JUST KISSED BEASTBOY JUST TO PROVE A POINT" Nightwing said.

"i don't think that was just to prove a point... BeastBoy are you the ok?" Starfire said smiling mischievously getting closer to him.

"wha... Oh yeah" he clear his throat "I'm great" he rub his neck "just wasn't expecting that... WOW ITS HOT IN HERE IM GOING TO GET FRESH AIR!" he said as he run to the roof.

Terra started laughing "GOD! i do love this new feel free Raven"

"i find hard to believe that Raven would do that just to make BeastBoy shut up" Nightwing said only to Starfire.

"I believe there's another reason, that Raven has the felling's for BeastBoy" she said to Nightwing.

"haha i don't think so"

...

Knock knock

"who is it?" Raven ask.

"It's me Nigthwing" she opened slightly the door so he could see only half her face.

"what do you want ?"

"just wanted to tell you that members of the justice league are here, so you have to come to make a proper welcome to our guests"

"oh... Ok then" she said getting out of her door and walking with Nigthwing towards the common room.

"so... This morning...that was something" Nightwing said looking at her.

"yeah" she respond not looking at him.

"so why did you did it?"

"i don't know because I wanted too"

"do you want to talk abou..."

"No" she cut Nightwing off.

"ok then" They both walk in to the common room and they stood next to their fellow teammates and two members of the Justice league which were Green arrow and Flash.

"Ok then this are my teammates Cyborg, Starfire, Terra, BeastBoy and Raven it seems like we be working together" Nightwing said not so happy about it.

"Apparently, well I'm Green Arrow and this is..."

"And I'm Flash" he said running in front of Green Arrow.

"Yeah we know" Nightwing said rolling his eyes at him.

"Of course you know kid" he said running towards the kitchen.

"wow" said BeastBoy lifting his camera to take a picture.

"put that down!" Nightwing said grabbing the camera.

"so I don't know if Batman told you what is going to happen, but don't worry we won't interfere with your things we just be here doing our thing trying to track Slade and well if you need help..."

"we won't need help, we are capable of doing what we have done the past few years" Nightwing respond.

"we know that this has nothing to do with that...we have our own things with Slade"

"so do we" Terra responded.

"look kids we don't really want to do this either... Spending my time with kids hahaha... But well here we are" Flash said.

"we just want to do our work in peace ok?" Green arrow said.

"fine, what do you need"

"Can you show us to the main facilities to do our search we will also need the files of Jump city and Slade and if you have the ones of the Urt guy" Green Arrow continue.

"follow me " said Cyborg and as soon as he said that the crime alarm got on.

"Just go, we'll be fine here" Green arrow said.

"Titans let's go!" He said as he was followed by he's teammates but Flash stop Raven.

"You are Raven right?" He asked her.

"Right" she responded.

"I should thank you for all the Trigon thing"

"oh that...your welcome?" She responded.

"hehe you should go now your teammates are probably waiting for you" Raven nodded as she walked towards the elevator.

"oh... And Raven" Raven turn to see him "be careful" she nod and run away, the common room was empty just Green arrow and Flash.

"Flash" Green arrow said.

"what?" He ask

"follow them and keep an eye on them" he said.

"you got it" he respond as he run away very fast.

...

Flash was standing behind a building looking at the titans which were fighting against cinderblock after a few minutes he saw the monster running towards where he was hiding so that meant that any moment now the other titans will follow him and they would see him and knowing Nigthwing he would flip out and there would be a fight.

"oh shit..." He said as he run to hide in a corner in the building, he pulled his head out of the corner to see if they were gone, and he saw the titans passing by.

"feew" he said relieve _'wait! One... two... three... four ...five one its missing there supposed to be six'_

"what are you doing here?" He heard someone behind him so he turn to see and it was Starfire.

"i...i..."

"are you doing the spying in us?" She said a bit hurt and sad "do you not trust us?" She ask.

"NO! NO, that isn't the case!" He said.

"then why?"

"its just that we are trying to protect you..."

"we can protect ourselves we been doing it for the few past years"

"no that's not what I meant... This is just bigger than what you think its not just about Slade" he said looking down "this is just for precaution if you guys need my help... And this is all our fault that you guys are in danger..."

"i understand" she said.

"really?" He ask and she nod in affirmation.

"just don't do the helping until I ask for it ok?" She said starting to fly away.

"WAIT! Starfire!" She turn to look at him "Can you keep this between us, i don't want any problem with Nightwing" she nod in response and flew away he stood there for a while till the titans finished fighting and headed back to the tower, so it was time for him to run back too.


	12. DOWN

CHAPTER 12 DOWN

 _'finally !' The beast said._

 _'i know!' BeastBoy tougth_

...

Raven walked in to the training room she felt the need of training that morning, she was hoping for a quite morning in the training room but she wasn't going to be able to have it; she saw Green Arrow topless hitting a dummy she rolled her eyes at the sight of the justice league member, she had forgotten that they were there, he went and grab his arrows and he was about to start shooting when he turned and saw Raven standing there in her training outfit.

"morning" he said grabbing a towel and cleaning the sweat on his forehead and neck.

"morning" she said.

"Aren't you going to use the training room?" He asked.

"i can come later" she responded.

"Nonsense" he said "if you mind i can put on a shirt, if that makes you uncomfortable?" He said with mockingly tone.

"Whatever... i don't mind" she said as she walked towards the kickboxing sack, he smirk at her and continue throwing arrows to the targets getting every each of them in the middle, she was amazed by the man's accuracy but didn't show her amazement, the last thing she wanted to do was to feed a member of The Justice League ego, she started kicking and hitting the sack really hard and it started to swing, he saw her and he really was impressed, she was known for using her powers but her fighting skills were really impressive too, Nightwing was a good teacher.

"Very impressive" he said giving a 'not bad' face.

"Thanks" she said "you too are very impressive with your bow" he nodded and smile as he extend his bow at her "here, try it"

"I can't do something like that" she chuckle a little but still conserving her usually monotone voice.

"just try I'm not expecting you to reach the target in the first shot"

"fine" she said grabbing the bow and the arrow as she put the arrow in the string with a bit of difficulty she then stretch her string and the arrow, she close one eye to focus on the target and she let go to the end of the arrow and it flew out hitting the dummy but not in the middle.

"see i told you" she said.

"it wasn't a bad first shot" he said getting closer to her and grabbing her arms from behind.

"what are you doing?!"

"Relax I'm just going to show you how?" He said as she grab her hands which were still holding the bow and another arrow, he extend hers and his right hand to Raven's face.

"ok just try to hold your hand near here" he said putting they're hands near her cheek, hes mouth was near her left ear and he whispered "No, don't close your eyes, keep both of them open" he said as he push her leg with his "put your legs a little more far open"

"like this" she said as she put her right left feet in front "yeah" he respond.

"Now take your time to focus on the target and breathe" she did as he told him and then she let go of the arrow and it flew spinning and it hit right in the middle.

"Wow I did it!" she said a bit too excited for her.

"Yeah it was really good" he nodded at her while she grabbed another arrow.

"Can I try again by myself this time?"

"Be my guest" after she did the exact movements that he told her she hit the target almost in the middle.

"You almost hit it in the middle not bad" he walked behind her as he got curious about the girl, and her team "can I ask you something?" he asked trying to sound the most casual possible.

"About?" She said looking at him arching an eyebrow.

"About you and your team" he said "you can say no if it's personal"

Raven thought about for a moment, it wasn't an immoral thing to get curious about a thing that for them might be extraneous "what do you want to know?"

"Oh well can I know what was the reason for your depart of the team?"

"Oh... well it's a really long story, but I guess the reason was my powers" she said rubbing her arm and looking away out of hes sight "i was thought to not use my emotions not only because they will trigger my powers and I could hurt someone, but because Trigon could use my emotions for his advantage" she said looking down not wanting to remember the past in his father "but after we defeated him i thought that I could let myself feel them but I had forgotten that i hide my emotions also because they endanger the safety of those who are around... So that's why I left"

"Because you hurt someone?" He asked.

"no, well i did hurt someone... But i left to learn to show my emotions without triggering my powers"

"did you did it?"

"what?"

"learn to show your emotions"

"I'm on it, it's not easy and i still can get over excited and blow a light ball once in a while" she respond.

 _'damm she has never let herself show any emotion i can imagine the things she must feel and she cant show'_ he thougth "well you're doing a good job" he said with a sympathetic smile.

"although I will never be able to show them like normal people do... I want to... I don't know why all the fuzz... I see BeastBoy everyday super happy of just being alive... I want to know what it feels like ... Azar, I cant even express myself right, im not capable of knowing which emotion im feeling ofcourse that if its anger sure I KNOW THAT ONE WELL!" she said hitting the sack and broking the chain that was holding it and it feel to the ground.

"Wow calm down Raven its ok, its ok" he said grabbing her by the arms.

"you don't understand, I feel like all this is my fault, all because I wanted to feel" she shook her head "I feel like Urt's going to hurt my friends, I feel like **I** am going to hurt them"

"You won't let him hurt them... And you definitely won't hurt them, you have the strength of your greatness" he let go of her arms to meet her big eyes.

"you know... An arrow can only be shot by pulling it backwards. When life is dragging you back with difficulties, it means it's going to launch you into something great. So just focus _and keep aiming_ _ **"**_ he said looking in her eyes and Raven couldn't contain herself she felt naked to his eyes and she lost a bit of control making a light and some training dummies explode.

"I see what you're talking about" he said looking at the blown up things and he put his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, sorry about that" she said still rubbing her eyes "I hope one day I'll be able to pin point what im trying to show" she said.

"you will, it cant be good to keep all that inside there for that long"

"...sure ammm can you not tell what happened right here" she said and he nod and smile in affirmation but what they didn't know is that Beastboy had enter the room and he was hiding behind the lockers and he heard every single thing about they're conversion.

"...Raven" he whispered with he's eyes open _'I never thought she felt that way, how could I bee so blind she looks always so strong... i guess that sometimes the strongest people can be also the more in pain, she's like a fire she's burning but she also burns others too'_

 _..._

Raven took a bath before heading to the roof where she liked to meditate; but after what happened she was exhausted so she just went and lay on her usual place where she sits but she lay on top her stomach with a book in hand.

"Raven..."

"Azar!" She said to herself as she was about to stand up but BeastBoy grab her by the arm and pull her up a bit to roughly.

"hey watch it!" She said standing up.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" she was going to respond at him with sarcastic remark but she decide not to because she look at him and he had a hurt expression.

"what are you talking about?"

"i saw what happened with you and the arrow guy, why? Why will you go with **him** and not with **me**?" He said "of all the people who you could go and talk to, why didn't you go with me?!" Raven's eyes became wide as her lip started to tremble.

" i ... I didn't wanted you to know"

"what? That you are sad, scare and that you want to feel happy, Are you really ashamed of wanting happiness? do you think emotions makes us weak? Raven i don't think less of you for wanting to show emotions" he said getting closer.

"it's not that Beastboy" she said looking down ashamed.

"What is it then?" He asked her.

"amm... I didn't want you knowing that no matter how much I tried my emotions will still in danger everyone's safety... Yours especially" she look at him trying not to cry "i don't want you to be scare of me..."

"Rae... I would never be scare of you..."

"GOD Garfield that's what you say now... But you don't have an idea of how much I want to kiss you and do stuff with you..."

"then do it Rae, i want to do those things too" he said getting even closer.

"that's easy for you to say... Do you know what that would make to my emotions? My powers would be all crazy and who do you think would be hurt? That's rigth! You Garfield" she said.

"then hurt me i don't care!"

"maybe you are okay with getting hurt! But I'm not okay with being the one who hurts you" she said walking away but BeastBoy grab her by the arm and stop her.

"WAIT! you told us that you already learn to show your emotions with out triggering your powers!"

"it's complicated than that..."

"THEN TELL ME RAVEN! I'M RIGHT HERE! YOU CAN TALK TO ME!" He said yelling.

"look when i get sad i can show it ok i learn how to feel with out triggering my powers also happy, lazzy, brave, rude and some others i kinda can deal with laughter...and anger sometimes rarely times it gets to me... But they are other emotions that i can't deal with them without them triggering my powers because I never really actually had a reason to feel them till you" she said.

"and those are?"

"well ammm... They are love... lust" she blush at this one "and they're others probably, that's why I have to meditate still"

"so all the good emotions!" He said.

"Those are the ones that I never had a reason to show!"

"that's not fair Raven"

"what isn't?"

"I WANT TO BE WITH YOU RAE!" he said grabbing her by the arms.

"i want to be with you too"

"Then good" he said grabbing her face and close the space between them embedding they're lips together, Ravens eyes went eclectic as she tried so bad to uphold her powers under control but after a while she gave in and close her eyes.

"See Raven" he said stepping back "nothing happened" he said still holding her face.

"yeah... This time but what if..."

"Rae stop doing that you want to be happy no?"

"yes"

"so just give it a chance, I'll be here to help you..."

"Gar i don't want to hurt you"

"you won't... The only way you can hurt me is..."

"if i leave" she finished for him she remember him telling her that.

"yeah Rae, so please Raven I'm rigth here you can come and tell me stuff i want to help you ok?"

"ok" she smile at him.

"so..."

"so what?" She raise an eyebrow.

"Are we like dating now?" He asked her and he saw her cheeks turn a shade of red as she blew up the nearest thing there, he cover his head so he won't get hurt and the pieces fell to the ground near him Raven walked towards him with a concerned face.

"I'm okay! Okay!" He said grabbing her "okay" he said cleaning the tear that slipped from her rigth eye "please Rae don't say that we are not dating just because of what happened right now" he said holding her tighter "if checking my head once in awhile for blown up things it's what it takes to go out with you then that's what im going to do" he said smiling at her waiting for her to smile back; she smiled back.

"we are dating" she respond kissing him in the lips BeastBoy felt how hes heart start to go crazy and that emptiness feeling he had on he's stomach was replaced by butterflies... He felt fireworks _'finally_!' The Beast said.

 _'I know!'_ BeastBoy tough as he put his hand in Raven's waist he felt how Raven moved as she open her mouth so he could have full access, he was a bit shock but he did it and started making out.

"FRIENDS SOMETHING IS...WOW" it was Starfire and she just walked in and saw them making out, BeastBoy push Raven to a side and she tripped and felt.

"STAR ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" he said with a big blushed on his face.

"Yeah it's not what it looks like!" Raven said getting up on her feet's but the alien didn't listen to any of the excuses her two friends were telling her, she could only think of the joy that make her, seeing her friends together, she put her arms together and her smile grew super wide.

"ARE YOU FINALLY THE TOGETHER!? I KNEW THAT YOU WERE THE PAIRING AFTER RAVEN DID THE KISSING IN FRONT OF EVERYONE..."

"yeah! What was with that?" He ask looking at her ignoring her tamarian friend.

"i was experimenting with my powers and... control?" She said trying to make it sound believable.

"yeah right" he chuckle "was that true though? About you never kissed a guy in a long time?"

"yes" she said blushing a bit.

"why didn't you tell me?" He said raising and eyebrow.

"well it may be new to you but that sorta of things are not something that I want to share with people, and it's not liked it would have matter?"

"i could have been kinder and gentler" he said smirking at her "like you show me the other day"

"i was just messing with you... It was indeed fairytale like" she said getting closer to his ear "it was perfect and ... Hot" she whispered so Starfire wouldn't hear her, he swallow and he look at her smiling.

"amm guys I'M STILL HEAR! SO ARE YOU THE GIRLFRIEND AND THE BOYFRIEND?!"

"Star can you..."

"yes" BeastBoy interrupted Raven.

"OH THIS IS WONDERFUL!"

"starfire was there something you were going to tell us?" Raven said a bit annoyed, Starfire's face start fading from happy to worried.

"OH YEAH... ITS NIGHTWING!" She said and her face was super mortified "WE CAN'T FIND HIM!".

"What!? What do you mean? did you check he's room he's probably obsessing over Slade again!" BeastBoy said.

"WE CHECK EVERYWHERE! AND HE'S NOT ANSWERING EITHER HE..."

"we know where he is" interrupted Terra who just walk in the roof.

"where?" Raven ask.

Cyborg show them a selfie of Urt showing he's middle finger with a happy face and at his side was a tight up Nightwing "he tweeted it a few hours a go" he said.

"THAT KLONFARG! HE'S GONNA BE THE REGRETTING!" Starfire said with her eyes glowing green and her fist were tight.

"Calm down girl we'll find him" Cyborg said.

"Yeah we will Star Me know Urt and i know he won't hurt him rigth away... He just wants to get to us." Raven said.

...

"Let me go!" Nightwing yelled struggling in a chair he was tight up he didn't know where he was his surrounding was all rocks they were like purple blue rocks and they were cover with green moss, the ceiling was really high and cover with a bunch of pretty stones that when the little of light that came in and hit the stones provoked a lot of colorful lights that hit everywhere but all the place was slippery and it smell like there was a lake or water somewhere near but he looked everywhere and he didn't saw any sign of water in that place, There was only a big flashlight and a bunch of little ones piled on a corner, there was an old couch with a blanket on top in the side of the couch were a bunch of pizza boxes, there was a book shelf behind the couch it was a wooden shelf that look a bit old and it was cover with moss and there was an old radio in a table.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Urt asked Nightwing, Nightwing pulled his head up at the sound of the blonde man he started looking for him in the cave and he saw him he was doing something at a table it had a bunch of glass bottles on top which were fill with strange liquids, he was wearing black pants suit, a withe long sleeves bottom shirt with the sleeves folded to his elbows and the suit jacket was perfectly fold on a chair, he had an apron on it was withe but it had some red stings.

 _'blood?'_ He thougth _'why are they pizza boxes? Raven said that he only ate pain so why...'_

"I struggled a lot to bring you here, do you really think you saying _let me go_ will make me let you leave?" He said cleaning his hands in his apron he put some metal utensils on the table next to the bottles.

"LET ME GO!" he repeated louder.

"OK" he said with a wide smile as he walk towards him like if he was really gonna let him go but he stop and put he's hands in the air.

"WOW WOW i see ... It does work i almost let you go... Hahaha" he said slapping his knee like if he had said the must funniest thing in the world.

"mmmh mmmh lalaalaa mmmh mmmh" Urt star humming a song as he took off his apron and put it on the table, he walk towards his jacket and he put it on he straighten his blue tie and he walked passing in front of Nigthwing.

"Do you believe in love at first sight or do I have to walk pass again?" He said grinning and raising his eyebrows.

"I'm not..." Nightwing said blushing "what do you want? My friends are gonna be here any second now!"

"yeah I know they will find you sooner or later... But not any second now, there's no way they're gonna find my secret hide out with out a clue or something... That i will send them"

"what kinda of a secret hide out is this?"

"Not all of us are rich and have cool house with big computers super weapons and all of that stuff NOT ALL OF US ARE BATMAN HAHAHA well at least its in a cave we are still in you comfort zone hehe" he said pulling a chair in front off him and he sat back wards putting his arms on top of the resting part of the chair and hes legs at both sides of the chair.

"so you don't have any weapons here or computers or..."

"Nop the only weapon i have it's a hand gun on the third shelf of that book shelf the only sort of computer i have is this my hand phone" he said showing him hes phone that had as screen lock the picture he took off him and Nigthwing "say hello to Nightwing phone"

"Hello Nightwing, do you want me to show you some drinks and treats you can give to guests?" A woman robotic voice said from Urt's phone.

"Nu-uh... But you can remind me to offer some tea when the others are here" Urt said.

"ok Urt, i remind you to offer tea when the other guests arrive" the phone answer.

"so tell me Dick what kind of music do you like i heard the ones in the party... Not really mi kinda of music"

"H...how do you know my name?" He asked as the eyes on his mask went wide.

"are you really asking me that? I'm the son of pain I can go into your mind and invaded your memories n' stuff" He said.

"i don't like people invading my memories" Nightwing responded.

"no one likes it apparently" he said balancing he's weight on the chairs back legs "So... Music? I'm kinda of an oldie songs kinda of guy... I'm really old fashion, I can't keep on with the trends of this youth... Tell me Nigthwing is YOLO still a thing?" He said.

"what do you mean keep on?... How old are you?"

"Geez I'm not like a vampire, I'm older than what i look like" he walked towards the radio and turn on the volume.

"I LOVE THIS SONG! TONY BENET AS TINE GOES BY!" he said as he started singing to the song and dancing.

Nightwing had enough he had to get out it was all he was think he start ignoring what Urt was laughing at.

 _'ok Nightwing think! What would Batman do!?'_ He thought _'stop comparing you're self with Batman you are not him think of what will Robin do... NO! What would Nightwing do? What would Dick do?'_ He started looking at his surroundings.

 _' find any thing that would help you as weapon! He said there's a gun on the book shelf... But why would he tell me that? Find something else besides the gun... I could use the chair... Or the radios antenna! Yes that would work... Raven told me not to look him in the eyes that long and to remember who I am... My name and not let him touch me...'_ He glance at Urt he was still busy with the song ' _now how do I escape?'_ He thougth in any way that he could do it, Urt notice that he was distracted so he walked closer to him.

"what are you thinking about hot stuff?" He ask him.

"of this" Nightwing said as he push himself backwards with all he's force he threw he's weight and the chair to the back so it would fall, he did it with a lot of force so the chair will broke as soon as he hit m the ground, he was falling and then he felt a sting on his back he open he's eyes and he saw pieces of broken wood falling to the sides he felt his grip loosing and he was able to move so he did a back flip so he wouldn't be giving his back to his opponent, he was standing in front of Urt in a fighting position he glance at his face Urt had bug eyes and hes mouth was slightly open in shock he wasn't expecting that, Urt was about to move but Nightwing moved back and with the rope he was keeping onto his wrists he hit him with it in his face; Urt's face moved to a side as the rope made contact with the left side of his face, with one hand he reached the part of his face that Nightwing bruised.

"DON'T MOVE!" Nightwing said as he reached for the radios antenna and pull it, Urt's face became stiffer at this and he tried to get closer but this time Nightwing hit him with the antenna in his face and then he kick him in the leg so he would fall down.

"hehehe he hehehe" he star giggling cleaning the blood from his cheek "HOW DARE YOU?!" he said with a tone that sounded like he was laughing but at the same time angry. "YOU DESTROYED MY RADIO THEY DON'T DO IT LIKE THAT ANYMORE... YOU PITIFUL HUMAN!"

"SHUT UP!" Nightwing growled.

"Ok, but tell me what are you going to do? HUH? You don't know where's the exit and I certainly won't tell you!" Nigthwing reach and grab the gun that apparently was indeed on the book shelf he grab it and point at him.

"HAHA HAHA! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO SHOOT ME?" he yelled putting his head on the end of the gun looking up to him, Nightwing lower the gun and kicked him in the side, Urt fell to the ground in pain an look at him smiling.

"That's what I thougth Nightwing you're weak that's why your parents die that's why the bat fire you... Pity " he said.

"SHUT UP!" _' why isn't he trying to use he's powers to control me or at least to defend himself?'_ he thougth.

"Why aren't you attacking? Is that what you're thinking" Urt said cleaning the blood from his lower lip which was more like a blackish color instead of red blood normal color, he put one hand on the rigth side of his body were Nightwing had kicked him.

"i already ate thank you, making you feel pain will only be aggravating for me" he said using the side of the table to stand up.

 _' what is he saying? He can't use hes powers if it isn't for eating?'_

"then why did you bring me here?"

"I NEVER EXPECT YOU TO GET OUT"

"so you just were going to keep me here as your trophy!"

"ofcourse not! As a reason for your friends to get here"

"YOU CAN'T HURT THE TITANS NOT AS LONG I'M HERE"

"I'm not talking about the titans"

...

"What do you mean taken?" Batman said he was in the big screen in the common room he was angry " God why was the reason you two were there! To prevent this things to happen!"

"we're sorry we didn't notice..."

"Yeah I see that!"

"Batman don't worry we know were he is" said Cyborg.

"yeah and Urt won't hurt him i can guaranty that" Raven said.

"Find him and call me if there's any problem Green Arrow" Batman said and with that he disconnected the message.

The titans and The Justice League guys head towards the T-car they had found a way to find him they track some GPS nanobots that Cyborg design that were kinda impossible to find in the person who had them.

"i call shot gun" Arrow said getting in the passenger side, Terra sat on the back with BeastBoy and Raven, Cyborg got in the drivers seat and Starfire and Flash follow the car.

"This can't be right!" Said Cyborg holding a tablet, after an hour of driving they end up in a row that was kinda of forgotten rarely times a car pass by and at the side of the road behind the fence was a rocky cliff with the ocean at the end of it.

"amm guys... Yo have to see this " everyone got closer to Beastboy who was holding one of Nightwings weapons and a note that said _you got here late pity titans_ the paper was fold and tight sloppy to the weapon.

"fuck!" Said Arrow angry as he looked down the cliff to the waves hitting against the rocks.

"OH MY GOD! Do you think he is...?"

"Don't even say it Terra Nightwing its fine he's always fine!" Cyborg said Starfire's eyes become to get watery and her lower lip started to tremble.

"He can't..." Starfire said and Flash put a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"NO! Wait this isn't right" Raven said "this is not something he would do!" Raven said putting her hands on her head like if all this thing was giving her a migraine.

"Rae! Calm down! Well find him" said BeastBoy who put his arms around her and hold her tightly.

"Oh Azar! This is all my fault!" She said no one really was that worry that Urt had kidnapped him because they didn't tougth that Urt would want to hurt him.

"Hey it's not your fault" Green Arrow approach them "if somebody is to blame, blame me, i should have been aware of what was happening" he said putting he's hand on her shoulder.

"come on lets go... And track that bastard... We should call Batman" Flash said.

"WAIT! don't call him just yet!" Raven said _'something is off this isn't Urt something is wrong... And i think I know what its is '_ she thought looking down the cliff, everyone was leaving that place and entering the T-car, everyone except Raven she was still looking down the cliff with her hands set on the fence.

"Raven" said Arrow for her to come and joined them, Raven lift a finger so they know that she will take a moment but then she cross the fence and she was now looking down at the ocean if she move one step more she would fell down.

"Raven?! what are you doing?" Said BeastBoy who got out of the car, Raven didn't answer then she jump but she started flying as she was now floating above the ocean looking up.

"RAVEN!" BeastBoy run towards the fence and turn into an eagle and flew down, he was worried from BeastBoy's perspective it look like she jumped instead and he didn't thought about the fact that she was able to fly, it was instinct that kicked in and at that moment he saw her and went towards her, Raven saw the green eagle so she made a black platform with her powers for him to use it, he step in the platform and turn back into himself.

"WHAT THE HELL RAE! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" He said yelling at her angry.

"why are you yelling at me?!" She said.

"I thought that you jumped!"

"I did jump, but didn't you use your brain and thought that I **CAN** fly?" She said and BeastBoy's face turn from anger to shame as he started rubbing he's neck as he realized that what she said was true.

"uh i wasn't thinking at that moment, i just saw my girlfriend jump from a cliff!" He said .

Ravens face turn red but she turned before he could see _'he call me he's girlfriend!'_ Raven tougth as she felt her stomach tighten and her heart pumping really fast _'Great! There's that feeling again! Like if some one just squish my stomach and my heart it's pumping really fast'_

"Hey! What are you doing guys?" It was Cyborg he was talking to Beastboy from the communicator.

"we're just checking... Right?" He said looking towards Raven she nod "just checking!" He confirm.

"well... Ok just hurry and tell us if you see something we are gonna check the grounds over here" he said.

"Roger!" Said BeastBoy as he hang off "so what did you wanted to check?" He ask Raven.

"i think I know where he is?" She said more like a question.

"you do?! Where?" He asked sitting on the platform, Raven took of her cloak leaving her just with her leotard "Wha... What are you doing?" He asked blushing.

"i think there must be something down here that could help us" she said as she sat in the platform and then let her self down as she took a deep breathe.

"Raven wait!" He said as he jump leaving he's communicator next to Raven's cloak. He saw her swimming to the rocks down, Beastboy turn into a big turtle and swam in front of her so she would grab him and they would swim faster. Raven grab him by the shell and place herself on top of him then she pointed where to go and he fallow her directions fast knowing that Raven couldn't keep her breath for long, Raven look everywhere but she only saw blue and more rocks then she saw like an underneath cave between some rocks and the cliff, Raven pat BeastBoy in the head he look up and she pointed the cave he swim towards it, it looked inside pitch black he look at Raven and she nod so he would get in, they got in and it was like a tunnel they didn't have to swim that far as they saw like a purple indigo bluish lights above them Raven pointed up and as they went up the water ended and they get out of the water from a hole in the rock, Raven gasp for air and took deep breaths of air, she almost run off air BeastBoy now in he's human form notice this and got worry.

"are you ok?" He ask helping her get out off the hole and on top of the rock instead.

"I'm...fine...just...a lot of...time Down" she said moving her wet hair from her face, the two titans look up the high ceiling it must be like 20 meters of distance from the ground to the ceiling and on the ceiling there were beautiful indigo, blue and purple stones that made the most beautiful lights in the place.

"wow" said BeastBoy looking around.

"Wow indeed" she said, then they heard some echoing voices coming from deeper in that place, they couldn't indicate the voices or what they were talking about.

"what's that?" He ask.

"it must be them" she said walking towards the sound BeastBoy grab her by the arm and pull her to him so she would be facing him.

"wait a second we have to call the others"

"fine go and call them"

"Rae you go, I don't want Urt hurting you" he said.

"This isn't about me you are faster you can go and help them get in here faster than me and it was difficult to hold my breathe for that long i don't think I can do it again" she said.

"Fine I'll go just don't go and walk into Urt, you wait for us ok?" She nodded as he got in the hole.

"Garfield!" She said before he went "Be safe ok?"

"you too Rae" he said smirking at her and going down.


	13. This on my chest

CHAPTER 13

 _'Now we wait'_

...

BeastBoy swam towards the platform Raven had made and got on top of it he grab he's communicator which was in top of Raven's cloak, he was soaking wet he got Raven's cloak all wet, he grab he's communicator and called Cyborg.

"BeastBoy finished looking around?" He ask "why are you so wet?"

Beastboy held the communicator at his face height "we found something" he said trying to sound the calmest he could "can you come please? Fast" he add.

"yeah sure beastie we're coming right away" he hang off.

After a few minutes he saw them on top off the cliff he saw how terra made a big rock so everyone would step there except Starfire since she can fly they were now on top the ocean and they jump to Raven's platform.

"where's friend Raven?" Starfire ask.

"we found an underneath cave and we heard voices we think it might be them!" He said" she stayed there, so we better be going!"

...

"why is he taking so long?" She said to herself she was sitting behind a rock meditating... she heard the voice again this time more louder.

 _'i should go and check'_ she thougth _'but i told BeastBoy i was going to wait for them!'_

 _' he could be in danger!' Brave said._

 _'Don't you think I know that!' Raven thougth._

 _' you can stay here and wait but you know that the longer you wait the more time in pain he could be!'_

 _' you're right '_

Raven heard the voice getting louder and they were more like screams she got up.

"that's it I'm going" she said walking towards the yelling and after a while she heard the yelling's of pain even louder she stood behind a rock they where right behind that rock.

"ahhhhh" she heard someone yelling she stood up and walk towards them.

"Stop!" She said as she stood up from behind the door and she saw Nigthwing kicking Urt who was in the floor clutching in pain gasping for air as he grab his stomach in pain.

"Raven?" Asked Nightwing looking at her and blushing a little "why are you wet? And where's your cloak?" he said.

"Ra...Ravie thanks for joining us! *cough * dang! Who would though that you would look so hot when you are soaking wet!" He said looking up at her and he was struggling to talk after all the kicking Nightwing did.

"Don't you talk about her like that!" Nightwing said as he kick him one more time in the gut.

"wha...what happened?" She ask.

"i got out and he is useless... Where are the others?" He ask.

"they're coming... i heard screams and i thougth that Urt was torturing you!" She said placing a hand on his arm "are you ok? Did he hurt you?" She ask.

"no, I'm ok, He didn't get a chance to do that" he said looking at Urt who was cleaning the blood out of his mouth.

"aww! No! Raveeen! you found the secret entrance!" Said Urt as he start to get up.

"did you?" Nightwing ask.

"i found an entrance don't know if it's the secret one"

"WELL LETS GO! before he can attack us!" He said grabbing her by the arms she nod an grab Nigthwing by the arm so he would follow her.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go, not until the rest of you are here, you said they're in there way right?" He said snapping he's fingers and as soon as he did that a lot of Slade's robots appeared and surround them "this will keep you busy for a while! They were a gift from Slade"

 _'Nigtwing Urt knows we can easily destroyed this Robots he wants to delay us '_ Raven thougth to Nigthwing she could communicate from they're mind with they're special bond.

 _' but why?'_ he ask.

 _'i don't know'_ she thougth.

 _'well don't lose time destroying them... Get them off the way, and lets get the hell out of here'_

"ok" she said as Raven gave him he's staff "here this maybe be of use for you" he grab it.

"Thanks" he grab he's staff and started hitting robots off the way Raven made black orbs in her hands and start shooting at the robots.

The robots start shooting lasers at them and Raven made a shield on them.

"They are a lot" she said to Nigthwing and as soon as she said that they heard a big sound like something hitting the robots and some sonic blast, rocks falling, etc and then all of it stopped.

"why aren't they attacking?" Nigthwing ask.

"i don't know let me remove the shield" she said and they saw all the robots in the ground, a green gorilla, Starfire who had her eyes glowing and green bolts on her hands, Cyborg who had hes canon pointing at the robots, Terra who was standing on a rock floating, Flash who was standing Next to Green arrow which was also pointing at the robots with hes bow.

"Nightwing!" Starfire said as she flew to him and grab him and start kissing hes entire face "i was so worry!" She said holding him really tight.

"I'm...ok thanks for... " he said struggling for air.

 _"Serve tea to the guest when they all arrive"_ they heard a robotic voice.

"oh yes the tea!" Urt said "Now that I'm ready to eat, tea sounds great!" he said grabbing the teapot and held it to the others with a cup on her other hand "tea?" He ask with a wide smile to wide for a normal person, he had change hes clothes because Nightwing had hit him a lot so it was cover with blood and dirt, this suit was a light gray instead of black, the shirt was still withe and the tie was green, Green arrow push the tea pot from he's hands and it fell to the ground, Urt look at him with a death glare.

"your coming with u...arghh!" He didn't get to end that sentence. He fall to his knees and his vines were popping on his skin but not like they normally do when you exercise or something like that, he had black vines and he's eyes were wide open and reddish, his entire body started to tense as he felt his body filled with electroshocks that where replacing his blood.

"URT STOP!" Raven yelled.

"EVERYONE! STAY AWAY I CAN KILL HIM FROM PAIN RIGHT NOW IF YOU GET ANY CLOSER!" he said pointing at them with his rigth hand and he grab hes hair with he's left hand and brush it back with his fingers "I JUST WANTED TO DRINK MY TEA BUT NOOOOO! HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF SOMETHIN CALL MANNERS!?" he said grabbing the broken tea pot "AND IT WAS BRITISH HERBAL TEA!" He said throwing the tea pot into the wall and it splatters into more pieces.

"calm down Urt " Raven said

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" he said and the angrier he get the more in pain arrow was "Great! Now you have ruined my plan, i was going to show the members of the justice league what i can do!" He turn and saw Arrow in pain on his knees "well I think this works as well!" He said happy all of the sudden.

"What do you want with us?" Flash asked.

"i want you to notice that I am not just a pretty boy with a silly name... _I WANT YOU to know meeee, I want you to seeee meeee"_ he started singing and giggling like a little girl "i want you to know what im capable of, and that i mean serious business, I want you to go and tell the big Bat guy, the Superman and the Wonder Woman what am I and..." He stop to think he put he's index finger on he's lower lip.

"and what?" Said Terra.

"and i want them to see what I am going to do to this guy... So they fear me" he said closing his fist and with that Green arrow felt to the ground and started coughing and grunting.

"Please stop!" Starfire pleaded.

"not yet strawberry a message has to be deliver" he said and after a few seconds he fold hes arms and leaned over him and start sniffing him "yeah seems about right" he said clapping his hands and suddenly arrow fell to the ground .

"whaa...what...tt did y...you do to m...me?" He ask stuttering and trying to step up but he tremble and tripped, Raven caught him before he felt to the ground and put her arm behind hes back and she grab his arm and put it on her shoulder so he would have support.

"i just revive your most painful memories and intensified them for... I don't know one hundred times worse changing them so they would be more painful... So basically every time now that you close your eyes you will see blood and screams... Why don't you ask Raven she's an expert in this she's been trough my shit more than any other person HAHAHA!" He said laughing a bit, Raven closed her eyes and looked away angry she didn't wanted to remember all the pain Urt made her feel but as she thought about it she felt her heart tauten up and a excruciating emptiness rise from her stomach to her head as she felt a stinging memory about a raw day, BeastBoy saw that this upset Raven because it was true she has been in more pain than any of them she always try to protect them from Urt because she knew how it feels and she doesn't wants her friends feeling the same pain she felt and still feels, he walked towards Raven and grab her free hand and squeeze it in comfort she open her eyes and look at his green big eyes he nodded and smiled, he didn't say anything but Raven knew that he was telling her that everything was ok that she was safe and when he grab her hand she felt all that pain flushed away from her body she felt the emptiness filled with something beautiful that she only could describe as butterflies and those painful memories where substitute with ones of her and BeastBoy laughing... Memories about BeastBoy. She smile back and leaned her forehead on his arms, Urt's smile disappeared as he saw Raven and BeastBoy together his eyes became wide and he lift his right arm and point at them.

"wha... What did you do?!" He said with hes eyes still in shock.

"what?" Raven asked.

"DON'T PLAY DUM WITH ME RAVEN!" he said angry taking a gun that he had and pointing towards them, BeastBoy put an arm in front Raven and Green arrow so Urt wouldn't hurt them.

"what are you talking about dude?" BeastBoy ask.

"IN TALKING ABOUT THIS!" he said pointing the gun towards him and then towards Raven" I CAN'T FIND ALL THE PAIN IN YOU IT'S LIKE IF SOMEONE DRAIN ALL THE PAIN THAT I HAVE INFLICTED ON YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" he said angry .

"i didn't do anything!" She said.

"YOU DID SOMETHING! NOW YOU AREN'T OF USE FOR ME! YOUR WRECKING EVERY SINGLE DAY OF MY WORK..." he then turn away and put he's hands on he's head "NO, NO NO BUT WHA..." he then turn and look at BeastBoy "ITS YOU"

"me?"

"You appeared and make her all happy and stuff! ITS YOUR FAULT! do you even care about others felling's? DO YOU?!"

Then flash run and took the gun from he's hand with out him notice, Urt lift hes arms but before he could do something to them Raven cover them up with a shield on top of them, she heard alot of pounding on the shield.

"it must be the faceless" Raven said.

"ok so this is what we are going to do Terra, Cyborg, Starfire, Flash and me will take the faceless, Raven and BeastBoy take Arrow outside i don't think it would be good if you stay he seems really upset with you two, Can you walk?" Nigthwing asked Arrow.

"i can...b...barely stand he said leaning more on Raven BeastBoy grab the other arm and put it over his shoulders.

"ok then, you know how to get back?" BeastBoy asked Starfire.

"indeed friend will be the fine"

"if you don't get back in 20 minutes we will come for you" Raven said.

"make that 30" Nightwing said grinning.

"25 minutes boy blunder and that's all" she said "ready?" She asked, everyone nodded and she made the shield disappear everyone run towards the faceless as Raven and BeastBoy took Arrow each one in one side of him as they approach the big hole, BeastBoy turn into a big turtle and jump to the water Raven put Arrow in the water.

"hold the edge of the rock" she told him.

"o...ok" he said going to the edge and barely holding hes weight Raven drop to the water and swam towards him. "ok i need you to wrap your arms tightly around me" he nod he was shivering and trembling like if he was freezing and the water wasn't that cold, he was also cold as ice. Arrow let go of the edge of the rock and wrap his arms around Raven's neck she then turn slightly and look at him "ok take a deep breath we are going down I'll drag you and BeastBoy will drag me ok?" He nod.

"One, two, three!" As soon as she said that Arrow close his eyes and took a deep breathe and they're heads disappeared from the top of the ocean.

As soon as they got under the water Arrow open his eyes he saw Ravens blackish locks of hair as she swam towards a giant green turtle, she hold her hand's on the top of the turtles shield and he started swimming, other than that he only saw pitch dark blue water and if he look lower he saw even more darkness, he closed his eyes.

 _' its just water '_ he thought to himself.

 _'Help!_ ' He heard someone and he open his eyes and saw like a black shadow approaching him.

 _'What's that?'_ He said looking at his side Raven and BeastBoy probably weren't looking but the thing got more closer he started panicking and he move his arm so Raven will look but she only grab his hand she probably thougth that he was afraid.

 _'what the hell is that?! Shit Raven and BeastBoy aren't looking '_

He then saw a withe skull appearing on the shadow and then he saw his hand reaching towards him which was all bones no skin, and when it reach him he felt an hollowness on his body he close hes eyes and when he open them hes eyes went widespread, he saw himself being drag by that creature into the darkness.

"NOOOOOO!" Arrow scream and his mouth got fild with water as bubbles got away from his mouth he let go of Raven and started falling to the darkness.

 _'Dam! It was just my mind...'_ He thougth as he passed out, Raven turn and saw him so she let go of BeastBoy and swam the fastest she could towards him she grabbed him and pulled him the closest she could but then suddenly she felt the waves of water pushing her back.

 _'It must be night already'_ the water was strong and it pull her down towards the cliff she didn't saw it but she bump her head on a rock she felt how her eyes started to close.

 _'Beastboy...'_ She thought before passing out.

BeastBoy felt the no weight on his back so he turn to check on Raven and he saw them falling into the deep of the pitch black water, he turn into a whale and swam towards them and he open hes mouth so they were know inside hes moth then he swam to the top and he saw Ravens black platform he got closer to it and with hes tongue he push Raven and Arrow out of his mouth to the platform and when he saw they were perfectly put he turn back into hes human self and got on top the platform he got on he's knee's next to Raven.

"Raven!" He said worried he put he's hands behind her head and he felt blood.

 _'Shit shit shit!"_ He thougth he then turn to Arrow and lower his ear on he's chest he didn't hear anything so he start cpr on him he try to reanimate his heart to the beat of the song Staying alive.

"ah ah ah staying alive" he whispered to himself then Arrow spit some water and he open hes eyes and he scream in shock like if he was still drowning, BeastBoy grab him by the arm.

"Its ok, Arrow! Your fine! It's me BeastBoy!" Arrow snap out of it and started touching his chest.

 _'im okay?_ ' He thought, he saw how BeastBoy move to an unconscious Raven, he saw blood on BeastBoy's hands as he grab Ravens hair.

"what happened!?" He asked worried.

"i was hoping you guys could tell me, i was swimming all fresh like a normal turtle and then I turn and you guys were passed out I think Raven must've hit her head on the cliff" he said pressing he's ears on her chest "well she has a beat, i think she'll be ok" he said wrapping Raven's cloak on her wet body.

"this is my fault I saw something in the water and i let go of her... She probably hit her head trying to save me" he said.

"its no ones fault ok?" he said.

"well... "

"are you ok? I mean about what happened with Urt" BeastBoy ask.

"define ok" he said chuckling nervously "i don't feel... Right, i feel like if someone just violate my mind i feel all disgusted in my mind, like someone saw every single intimate part of my mind i think he saw every little thing about me every little secret." He said.

"Don't let him get into your skin... Raven told me that no matter what don't forget who you are and your name because that's how he gets you"

"my name? Why?" He ask confused.

"i don't know i think its because your name is what you are, there fore its the most intimate thing of ourselves, our identity"

"huh" Arrow said and with that there was an awkward silence.

"so... When you were reanimating my heart where you singing stayin alive?" He ask.

"hehe yeah I've read once that you can reanimate someone by the rhythm of the song stayin alive" he said rubbing hes neck.

"huh" he said again and the awkward silence begun again _' now we wait'_ he thougth.

...

"Nigthwing they are a lot!" Terra yelled levitating a rock and throwing to the faceless.

"just keep it a little longer Terra!" He responded but the faceless started to climb her rock and she wasn't paying attention.

"What the?!" She said as she felt from the rock Flash saw this an immediately he ran towards her and catch her before she touch the ground he ran with her to a corner less crowded he leaned forward so he's face was at the same height as her.

"are you ok?" He ask.

"yeah thanks!" She said with a big toothy smile on her face.

"Flash! I could use your help here!" Nightwing said he was in a corner hitting a bunch of faceless of the way with his staff Flash start running towards him but something hit him on the left side of his body and he felt to the ground with a big thud and he felt blood streaming down his left arm he grab it and stood up looking at his attacker who was standing in front of him with a dagger on his left hand which was cover with blood.

"Eww..." Urt said dropping the knife to the floor because the blood had touch his hand. "your blood got all over my suit dang!" He said.

"more like you got all my blood in your suit" he said then launch over at Urt with his good arm and start throwing punches and kicking at him Urt started dodging the attacks although Flash was using hes super speed Urt couldn't dodge every hit one of Flash punches hit him on the left cheek and he almost fell to the ground he stood up and put hes arms up and he start moving them in front of him everytime Flash threw a punch it magically missed the target and Flash's fist was moved to other side .

 _'how is he doing that hes moving my fists without even touching them?'_ He thougth confused, he saw this was taking him to nothing so he stop and grab he's left arm which was still hurting after the cut Urt gave him.

"Wow that was something!" Urt said taking long breaths.

"you do know that Raven and Beastboy are going to call backup no? The justice league of America! You don't get a chance!"

...

"so.. We just wait" Arrow ask.

"yup" BeastBoy responded he had he's elbows on hes knees and he's face was resting on hes hands Raven still was passed out but she was more sleeping now.

"so...ok then" he said an the silence once again begun, Raven still was passed out.

...

"OK! EVERYONE STOP!" Urt said and every faceless stopped attacking and also the titans, he put hes palm on hes face and with the other hand he pointed at the exit. "Just leave I have a lot to think about... All I want it, it was to send a message and the message has been sent... I don't feel like torturing people..."

"what makes you think that we will just leave you here!" Nigthwing shouted "we are taking you to arkaham asylum!" He ended.

"that's not a good idea..."

"YOU BET YOUR WITHE ASS ITS NOT A GOOD IDEA! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO PEOPLE LIKE YOU IN THERE!?" cyborg said.

"I mean its not a good idea for them...to have me there" he said looking up "choose, do you want to stay here for another hour till one of us is defeated or do you want to leave now before this hole begins to fill with water? and that will happened in about fifteen minutes approximately" he said

"I think we should go Nigthwing" Starfire said.

"i don't think so!" he whispered to Starfire.

"'Nigtwing! Flash got stab! I think we should go and take care of it" Nigthwing look at the others everyone look really tired then he turn to look at Urt he looked fresh as a lettuce like if he had just wakened up from a good long sleep he knew that if they kept fighting the results will end up with him getting away and he's friend probably getting really hurt.

"fine lets go" he said "this isn't over!" He said clenching hes teeth's they started walking away to the hole.

"one thing Flash is it?" He said all of them turn to see what he wanted.

"if i ever see you again you will be next and you will end up like your Green friend or even worst since you put your dirty pity human blood on my suit and hands!" He said.

"am I supposed to be afraid?" He ask.

"no... But after you see your friend, you will be terrified of just hearing my name" he said and Flash was gonna respond with a clever remark but he didn't got the chance because he felt he's feet's cover by water and he heard how the water was coming super fast filling the hole, he looked in horror as a big wave of water was coming at them he then turn to look at Urt.

"huh apparently I was wrong" he said "well I did say approximately!" He said shrugging his shoulders with a big smile he then snap hes fingers and he disappeared leaving a big black smoke where he was standing and all of the sudden it started getting darker the little amount of light was disappearing and the rocks that made the lights wont be enough to light them out of there.

"EVERYONE TO THE HOLE NOW!" Nightwing shouted they started running towards the hole Starfire flew but the waves were to strong and every time they advanced the waves drag them back to where they were. Starfire tried to avoid the waves but there was not enough room between her and the ceiling so the water hit her and drag her back with the others.

"STARFIRE!" he said grabbing her by the arm so they didn't get separated.

"NIGTHWING WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW! THE LIGHTS WILL FADE AWAY IN ANY SECOND NOW AND WE WILL NOT BE ABLE TO FIND THE WAY OUT!" Terra shouted.

"I KNOW THAT TERRA!"

Flash tried to swim but his harmed arm didn't let him do it then everything went pitch black the waves stop hitting them so harshly but the hole was still filing up.

"EVERYONE GET TO THE TOP!" Flash yelled and he heard Starfire raising from the water she had her eyes glowing so he knew it was her. "Over here Star!" He wave she swam towards him then Terra and Nigthwing swam towards them.

"WHERE'S CYBORG!?" he ask.

"hes...What's that light?!" Nigthwing asked pointing to a far light.

"I think it's saying something!?" Flash said.

"don't be stupid lights don't talk!" Nightwing said.

"ITS CYBORG!" Terra yelled as she swam towards the light everyone follow.

"GUYS! thank god your ok!" He said he's body parts that are a blue light where the ones that started glowing, everyone was together.

"Cyborg how much time we have till this thing fills with water?" Nightwing asked the most calmly he could so no one could hear the worried on his voice.

"I calculate that no longer than 10 minutes" he said.

"what are we going to do!? I can hardly look with the lights of Cyborg and the eyes of Starfire!" Terra said she was starting to panic, Nigthwing grab her by the arms.

"TERRA Calm down! We are going to be fine the back up are in the way"

...

"how much time has past?" BeastBoy said.

"20 minutes, do we go for them?" He ask.

"they did said 25 minutes and I can't leave Raven here alone you are going to have to stay with her" BeastBoy said.

"why me?"

"you just fainted I don't think you are good to go just yet"

"fine!"

...

"Terra, Starfire and Flash go search for the hole over that side Cyborg and I are going to check over here, stay together Starfire is your light" Nigthwing said everyone nodded and took deep breathes and start searching for the hole, Terra was moving some rocks but she didn't want to move a lot because she was afraid the rocks will fall on top of them, After a few minute they couldn't keep there breaths much longer so they emerge to the surface.

"I CAN'T SEE SHIT DOWN THERE!" Terra said moving her wet hair from her face.

"Neither can we Terra but do you have a better idea!" Flash said splashing hes hands on the water.

"Well if you weren't harmed maybe you could swim and..."She didn't get to finish as Nightwing and cyborg appeared gasping for air.

"Nigthwing!" Starfire said swimming towards him "are you the okay?" She said cupping hes face.

"I'm fine" he said moving one of her wet red locks with hes fingers from her face to behind her ear.

"cough cough, I'm fine too guys don't worry, thanks for asking!" Cyborg said slapping hes left side of hes head so water will came off hes rigth ear.

"Did you find something?" Flash ask.

"...No, its to dark" Nightwing said.

The water was at they're shoulders and they were almost able to touch the ceiling if they extended they're arms they could touch the rocky ceiling.

"well lets go back and keep searching!" Starfire said, nobody move in a few minutes now the place would be filled with water.

"Guys lets go!" She repeat "Nightwing?" She asked with her big green sad eyes.

"Star there's no use we are not going to find it, these place it's huge and I literally can't see anything, look" he said touching the roof with hes left hand "we only have a few seconds left Rigth Cyborg?" He ask sadly.

"more or less" he said.

"But..."

"Nigthwing is rigth" Terra said interrupting Starfire.

"were are not going to make it.. And I don't know you guys but I prefer to..." He couldn't end it he looked down "I'm sorry guys this is all my fault if i hadn't got..."

"Stop it Nightwing if its somebody's fault it's mine we were supposed to prevent this from happening and we fail you... You kids were the one who saved Arrow instead!" He chuckle nervously "I'm the one who should be apologizing"

"its okay dude! We just underestimate Urt and what he could do we thought that We could handle it alone... We thougth we could handle him with out you two" Cyborg said "but apparently we needed more help than you two" he said looking down and giving Flash a sympathy smile.

"Nightwing..." Starfire said she had teary eyes.

"Starfire" he didn't hesitate as he wrap hes arms around her "I love you" he whispered on her ear she smile but it was more like a sad smile.

"I love you too" she whispered back a tear falling down her cheek but it was too dark and she was soaking wet so nobody notice.

"Friends... I love you all!" Starfire said and everybody reach towards the hugging couple and joined the hug including Flash, the water was now at they're necks and they're heads were bumping with the ceiling.

"Guys I need to tell you something ... I cant die with this on my chest!" Terra said with tears falling from her eyes.

"What is it?" Starfire ask the water was now at they're chins.

"I...I... "

"Terra hurry up the water is rising" Cyborg said.

"Raven was rigth! She was saying the truth about Slade about everything, about me!" She said and the water cover her mouth and filled all the hole, so she couldn't see they're reactions as they got separated.

...

Raven was waking up she saw BeastBoy and Arrow sitting in front of her, she felt a pain on the back of her head so she grab her head with her rigth head as she sat up.

"What happened?" She asked looking at them.

"OH good you're awake!" BeastBoy said walking by her side.

"Where are the others? They should be here by now!?" She said standing up.

"well we were gonna go check out in a few minute..."

"Did you call for help? The justice league?!" Raven ask.

"ammm... No" Arrow said rubbing his neck.

"azar! You didn't tougth they might need help" she then try to find them using her connection with Nightwing.

 _'Where are they?'_ She thought a then she felt an unsettling felling on the deepest part of herself and she saw nothing but darkness a pitch dark.

"something is wrong we have to go! NOW"she said "Transform into a turtle I will teletransport us there" she said standing up on the platform.

"are you sure you..."

"I'm fine BeastBoy " she said.

"I'm going too" Arrow said "and its not in discussion" the two titans agree and jumped to the water as Raven cast the spell that transport them rigth in the entrance of the hole but soon as they pass the hole they weren't meet by the dryness of the inner cave instead they saw that it was filled with water they're eyes went wide in realization... How much time it has been filled with water? Raven open her mouth but she closed it as bubbles of air scape from her mouth, BeastBoy suddenly turn into a whale an swallow them in so they could breathe.

"Azar! It's nigth the waves filled the hole!" She said standing up on BeastBoy's tongue.

"Do you think they got out?!" Arrow ask, but she didn't respond.

"they would have been with us" she said looking down.

 _'Nigtwing!'_ She tried to communicate with him.

 _'Raven!'_ She heard a slightly sound.

 _'where are you!? Are you still in the cave?'_

 _'Yes...'_ Long silence the voice of Nigthwing started fading away _'i can't see anything'_ that's the last thing she heard from him, she tried to talk to him again but she had no response.

"GARFIELD! THEY ARE OUT THERE!" She yelled lookin to every part of BeastBoy's insides "WE HAVE TO FIND THEM!"

"how are we going to do that its pitch black outside!" Arrow said.

 _'i need to find them'_

 _'DO IT TRANSFORM INTO ANOTHER FISH THAT WOULD HELP YOU SEE!"_ The beast growl into BeastBoy's mind.

 _'But Raven and Arrow...'_

 _'you have to do it or they would die, I don't know...'_

 _'Beastboy?'_ He heard Raven's voice in his mind interrupting the Beast.

 _'Raven!?'_ He ask.

 _'open your mouth and let us out'_

 _'but...'_

 _'i will teletransport us out'_ he was felling unsettled because he wasn't sure if she was gonna be capable of doing that she had problems with teletransporting other people what if it was harder know that they where in the water? Also she just hit her head she probably was all whooshed.

 _'No'_ he said.

 _'Beastboy I can do it!'_ She said, she could tell he was uneasy by the idea of leaving them.

 _'Do it! I will make sure they are ok'_ the beast said to BeastBoy, and he turn into those fish with the lights in the head; anglerfish. And as he was changing his form he felt as his insides were stretched out but he also felt like an energy contrasting that feeling, it was the beast probably, he then felt the felling getting smaller and he was now capable of searching for hes friends, he swam towards the right but every swim he made felt heavy but still he kept swimming searching for his friends.

 _'Go to you left'_ he heard Raven said.

 _'why?'_

 _'Trust me'_ he did as he was told and went left after a few seconds he saw a blue light at the bottom he swam towards it and as he got close he saw them some of them were still with conscience this were Cyborg and Terra but Flash, Nightwing and Starfire were unconscious, he then turn back into a whale and as soon as he did that he felt like a huge force trying to explode from him but after a few seconds it faded away but he felt like it had drain him and he felt exhausted, more heavier than before. He open his mouth and he swallow his friends.

...

Raven saw how water started to come in BeastBoy's mouth, she felt an arm around her waist pulling her to a side of the big tongue.

"Hold still" Arrow said to Raven as the water started coming in with they're friends drag inside but the water

"Jesus!" Exclaimed Green arrow as he walk towards the titans and Flash he lined over Starfire first.

"ah ah ah ah ahh staying alive..." He start singing that song as he was trying to reanimate her heart.

"Cyborg! What happened?" Raven asked as she run towards Nightwing who was unconscious Cyborg was coughing water out of his mouth as well was Terra, Raven put her glowing hands on top of Nigthwing's chest as she tried to expulse out the water in Nigthwing's lungs, after a few tries he start to spit off all the water that was in he's lungs and seconds later Starfire started to spit the water too.

"Go and help flash!" Arrow said to Raven and she looked at Nigthwing to see if he was ok and that he didn't need her help anymore, he nod for her to go as he sat up and put his hands on his head. Raven did the same with flash and she healed hes wounded arm, after searching for any wound and making sure that everyone was okay she leaned on the walls of Beastboys mouth.

"So what happened? Where's Urt?" Arrow asked.

"Well" Flash exhaled as he continued "he didn't wanted to fight so he told us to leave for today before the water filled the hole" he said rubbing his neck.

"Yeah but the water filled really fast, Urt told us that we had like 15 min. But as soon as he disappeared the water started filling very fast and the lights that hit the quartz faded so it was really dark and we couldn't find the hole to get back so we..." Cyborg said but stop talking when Nigthwing interrupted him.

"We thought we were gonna drowned" he said looking at Starfire and holding her hand as he gave her a small smile.

"so Urt got away again" Arrow said.

"yeah" Cyborg said "we couldn't defeat him"

"That doesn't matter, the good thing is that you guys are safe" Raven said and as soon as she said that he heard BeastBoy making some weird noises.

 _'Beastboy are you ok?'_

 _'i...i can't swim any farther"_ he said in a weak tone.

 _'Beastboy you have to take us at least out off the hole, we can swim back from there'_ she said.

 _'i can't...i feel so... Tired'_

 _'Beastboy!? Don't pass out ok? You have to do it just a few more feet's and then you spit us out and I will Teletransport us to the tower ok?'_

 _'... Ok'_ he whispered.

"What's wrong?" Terra ask.

"BeastBoy is feeling weak he can't stay in this form much longer so as soon as he reaches the hole he would let us out and I will teletransport us to the tower, so Stay close and prepare for the waves they are strong at this time of the night and don't split up" everybody nodded.

...

BeastBoy started to see dizzy but he kept swimming he couldn't see much but whales had something that helped him direct himself by the noise of waves.

 _'DON'T FAINT BEASTBOY!'_ the beast growl _'Just a little longer'_

 _'what did you do? Why do I feel so weak'_

 _'i lend you some of my power so you could control the fact that Arrow and Raven were still inside you with out them stretching you from the inside... I guess that they took a lot of you, but if I haven't done it they probably wouldn't be here!'_ He said, BeastBoy was going to reply but he stop when he saw a ligth under him surrounded by darkness.

 _'is it..?'_ He question

 _'indeed go trough the hole so They can get out'_ Beastboy swam towards the hole and he wanted to take them trough the tunnel but he couldn't he open hes mouth and push them away he saw how everyone started swimming towards him and he turn back to hes human version and he was so tired he couldn't move so he just close his eyes and let himself fall asleep he was so fatigued so he couldn't move, before loosing all of consciousness he felt a grip on his right arm and then he felt how his body was being stretch and moving really fast and after a few seconds he no longer felt the water surrounding him, he felt a cold floor beneath him he use all his forces to open his eyes one more time, he saw a window, a couch his couch, the towers couch, he was at the tower Raven had teletransport them to the tower, he saw a blurry Cyborg that was calling for him and he was trying to see Raven but tiresome won and he passed out.

...

"Take him to the meds room!" Nigthwing said standing up.

"Come on B man" Cyborg said he knew he was passed out so he wouldn't hear him, he placed one hand behind BeastBoy's back and the other one under hes knees as he lift him up and drag him to the med room.

Raven was lining on the wall heavy breathing she had her hands resting on her knees.

"Are you ok?" Green Arrow asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"... I'm fine I just need some meditating and some rest... I've never tried to do that with a lot of people "is he ok?"

"yeah he just has a little scratch on he's arm but he..."

"I meant BeastBoy" she said rolling her eyes.

"Oh" he said smirking and rubbing his neck "I don't know Cyborg took him to check on him"

"You should go too you know" Raven said.

"I'm okay..."

"I know you are not I've been trough the same..."

"Yeah?" He asked and she nod.

"and how did you did to get over it to stop seeing things that are not there?"

"Well at first it will be hard but you have to remember why are you doing this and believe me it does get better" she said and look behind her to see that flash was holding he's wounded arm.

"ill go check on flash" she said as she walk towards Flash and grab a med kid she lift hes uniform sleeve and clean the wound then she place her hands on top and after seconds the wound was healing she grab some bandies and started wrapping he's wound carefully.

...

"Terra I think we need to talk" Nigtwing said handing her a towel, she grab it and dried her hair and clothes.

"about what?" She ask nervously fearing the answer.

"you know about what" he said titling hes head slightly to the rigth.

"about what I said... I" he grab her by the arm and drag her to a room filled with papers a desk that had files on top, one chair was behind the desk and two other chairs were in front, this room was seen as Nigthwing's office since he passed almost all he's spare time in there.

"So tell me what really happened that day?" He said with a serious tone.


	14. This effect on me

CHAPTER 14 THIS EFFECT ON ME

 _'No, it isn't and you know it! this is what you think you want but this isn't what you really want'_

...

3 years ago a day after the worst night.

Cyborg woke up by a beeping sound coming from he's communicator he was really tired because of the things that happened the night before, for him it all felt like a nightmare that nothing really happened but he knew he was just lying to himself, he sighed and reach to grab it and he saw a notification that said that he had one video message from Raven, he blink two times as he click the screen so it will play the message.

"amm hi Cyborg" he saw a petite pale girl who had her face cover by her hood "just wanted to let you this message as my farewell" he stop and his eyes went wide.

 _'what?'_ He thought but he kept seeing.

"Well I think you might be thinking that I left because of what happened... But the true is that I am leaving because I feel unsettled by my powers since we defeated Trigon my powers have been acting strange and I'm afraid that I will loose control and harm someone again" she sighed "I don't even know if Terra its ok, I really hope that I didn't kill her because despite what everyone thinks I do not hate her" she pulled her hood down " I'm sorry I didn't apologize in person but I just don't like the way you guys see me now... Like if I was a monster and I already feel like one so... I know I don't really show my emotions but that's the reason I don't show them you saw what happen with Terra, and I have to gain control again because I want to embrace them but I don't know how to do it without exploding something... And with these knew things I'm feeling I... I need to go" although her hood was covering her face he saw some tears falling "I don't want Garfield seeing me like he does now, I hope that if I come back he won't hate me anymore... And maybe it is a coward thing from me to do this and not face you guys but I don't think I'll be capable of handling it and there's something I don't want you to see" she stop talking for a while still not facing the screen Cyborg was pleading for her to look up and face him he had to see her face he ache for seeing her one last time but she didn't look up "goodbye Cyborg I hope we meet again... One more thing Cyborg If you could keep our conversations between us that would be really great I don't want the rest of the team feel pity for me" she turned away "farewell Cyborg I will miss your cooking" the picture turn black and Cyborg had his human eye filled shock he sat there for awhile.

 _'she cant be gone this is just a misunderstanding Raven thinks we were... Well maybe we did make her feel that everyone was against her but I...'_ He stand up in a jump and run towards Raven's door he didn't knock the door he just open it in a thud.

"Raven!?" He screamed searching for her he ran towards her closet and when he open it he saw that her clothes were gone and all her books as well, all of her spell books the other ones were left behind.

"ROBIN! STAR! BEASTBOY!" he yelled so everyone will come to his calling.

"What's wrong!?" Robin said he was the first one to get there follow by Starfire and BeastBoy .

"its Raven she left!"

"What do you mean with she left!?" Robin ask more angry than sad.

"that she's gone man! That she grab all of her shit and left!" He said.

"why did she leave? Is it..."

"why do you think Star! She left because she didn't have the guts to pay for her actions she just left like a coward" BeastBoy interrupted Starfire "it doesn't matter I think it's for the best" he said he wanted her to leave not because he hated her, well at the moment he really did hated her but because he wouldn't be capable of seeing her, in a way he still cared for her _'damn her! Why does she have this effect on me after what she did why do I still care for her wellbeing?'_ But he also wouldn't be capable of seeing her everyday without getting angry at her.

"She didn't leave because of that!" Cyborg said a bit angry.

"Then why did she?" Robin ask.

"Because she didn't want any of us to get hurt, she obviously had problems stopping her powers, so she left so her new feelings wouldn't cause her powers to loose control" he responded.

"yeah Rigth" BeastBoy snorted.

"What new feelings?" Robin ask ignoring BeastBoy's comment.

"Some... new feelings ... she was starting to feel after we defeated Trigon" he said not wanting to reveal Raven's and he's conversations.

"yeah! But what kind of feelings? There's a big difference between hate feelings and happy ones so what kind of feeling are they?!" He repeat.

"well I..."

"Cyborg you're hiding something, you have to tell me the true and that's an order!"

"fineee! They were love feelings ok!" He said lifting his hands in the air.

"LOVE!?" BeastBoy exclaimed with wide eyes "for who?" He asked trying to look nonchalant.

"I don't know she didn't tell me" Cyborg lied "Raven and I talked a lot lately and she told me stuff, she open up to me" Cyborg said looking down and rubbing his neck Beastboy felt how his skin started to boil, why did it bother him that Raven open up towards Cyborg and not him? The idea of her being alone with Cyborg made him angry.

"How did you know she was gone?" Starfire asked.

"amm she left me a video message" he said.

"what!? Then show it to us!" Robin demand.

"I can't its gone" he lied "it probably had some sort of spell because after one play it was erased from my communicator" Raven had told him she wanted they're conversions to be private.

"well... If Terra dies we are going to have to consider Raven as a criminal in a run, maybe she did left because of some others reason but the police wont count that as an evidence..." He was interrupted by a beeping sound coming from Cyborg "what's wrong?" Robin ask.

"Its Terra she's awake!" He said with big eyes and he had a wide smile.

...

"Terra? Can you hear me?" Terra heard a very familiar voice but all he saw was a green blurred behind him she saw a red one and as the voices became clearer also did the blurred figures, they started to gain shape.

"BeastBoy?" She asked as he got closer and leaned next to her grabbing her hand.

"Friend Terra!" The red blurred said, that seems to be Starfire .

"how are you feeling?" Beastboy asked caressing her cheek.

"wha... What happened?" She ask.

"you don't remember?" Robin ask.

"we were at the underneath tunnels and I just remember darkness from there"

BeastBoy clenched hes teeth's and he close his fist really tight in anger just by thinking of Raven surrounding Terra with darkness, Cyborg put a hand in BeastBoy's shoulder so he would calm down.

"what's wrong?" Terra ask.

"you were in a comma" Robin said.

"in a comma?" Terra repeated moving into a sitting position "for how long?" She ask.

"not that much almost two days" Cyborg responded "in the results it appeared to be a most aggressive comma but apparently it wasn't that strong... Maybe it has to do with Raven's powers" he said looking trough some papers.

"wait" Terra said grabbing her head "Raven's powers? What do they have to do with this? And where is Raven?" She ask.

"you really do not remember the happening?" Starfire ask.

"apparently not so just tell me what happened.

Nightwing explained what happened that day about the crime alert, of Slade being in the city, how they got separated into the tunnels she with Raven, about how the robots attack her and about how they saw Raven attacking her leaving her in that state.

 _'No! This is all my fault Raven was just trying to help me! It was I who got between Slade and the spell... I have to tell the truth!... But if I do they will kick me off the team because I was protecting Slade... Why does he still have this effects on me!?'_ Her face was filled with angst and sorrow but mostly worry.

"Its ok Terra, you're fine now" BeastBoy said "Raven will pay for what she did" BeastBoy squeezed her hand.

 _'Terra you can't let Raven take the blame for this! she save you're life... But Slade...'_ Then terra knew what to do she was going to have to lie to protect Slade, to protect herself from getting in trouble and to clean Raven's name.

"No... Your wrong!" She exclaimed tears filling her eyes "Raven didn't attack me! She save me!" She said elevating her voice "How could you think that she attack me?! She has never been other thing than loyal and she has been your friend for years now, despite everything I've done she never did something to hurt me?!" Everyone eyes went wide starfire eyes became filled with tears as they fell down her cheeks.

 _'Terra its Rigth how could I doubt Raven, she's my friend and I don't even...'_ Starfire thought _'im horrible its all my fault Raven left!'_ Starfire thougth.

 _'Its all my fault! Why didn't I check even harder for evidence she's Raven for god sake's I should have double check I should have Taken her word'_ Robin tougth.

 _'Ahh I knew she couldn't do that! Why didn't i insist even harder I should have insisted more on her innocence'_ Cyborg tough placing his hands on he's bald head.

"What!? What do you mean she didn't do it? We saw how she grab you with that weird spell! And she wasn't stopping!" BeastBoy said almost yelling.

"SHE DIDN'T ATTACK ME!" Terra yelled.

"Then who was she attacking? Was it Slade?!" Robin ask.

"NO!" Terra respond immediately "it wasn't Slade he wasn't there I think Raven was confused" she lied.

"Then what happened!?" Robin ask passing his hands through his hair in desperation.

"well..." Terra stop to think in a good lie after a few seconds she started talking again "we were separated and When we got to the main hole we heard some sounds we tougth it was Slade but he wasn't there, they were some robots, but Raven keep screaming that she saw Slade I didn't saw anything but she started attacking one robot in particular and she started arguing with it, I was really distracted so a robot attack me and I passed out, when I woke up I was in a corner behind a rock Raven had drag me from there to keep me safe then I saw Raven attacking a robot with a weird spell she seemed troubled so I went to help but then a robot grab my ankle what made me fall into Raven's spell" she sighed "if it wasn't for her I probably would've died" she look down at her hands "where is she we have to straighten up this mess!" Terra said standing up "ugh! Not before I take a shower, am I rigth!?" Terra said with a grin putting her hand on the air waiting for someone to clap it but she saw they're dead expressions and put down her hand.

"What's wrong?" She ask.

"Raven left" Robin responded.

"Wha... What do you mean why she left?" Terra blinked really fast.

"fuck!" BeastBoy said punching the air and giving a spin so he would be giving them they're back, he lined hes forehead on the door and sighed.

"what's wrong what did you do!? Why did she left?!" She ask again getting angry.

"well she felt really bad for what she did..."

"wait! Did she said that she did it?! Why would she do that?!"

"at first she insisted that she didn't do it... But after we... Ammm told her that we saw her attacking you... She… well she didn't deny it anymore"

"Why? Why would you guys...? Why wouldn't you believe her?"

"Terra we believe what we..."

"NO ROBIN! YOU SHOULD HAD BELIEVE **HER**!" Terra yelled pointing at Robin tears streaming from her eyes.

"We didn't... "Robin passed his hand trough his hair "I'm sorry ok, I just..." Robin rub his neck "I know this is my fault and I deserve everything you have to tell me"

"Well it wont help in nothing if I tell you how stupid you are? She put one hand on her hip and sighed wiping the tears from her eyes "so nobody believe her and did you did something else that maybe made her leave?" She ask.

"I didn't do other thing that could make her the upset" starfire said rubbing her eyes.

"Me neither!" Cyborg said crossing his arms on his chest.

"I just told her what I just said that we saw her and i told her that tomorrow we would talk about it..." Robin said.

"BeastBoy?" Terra ask raising an eyebrow.

"ahhh I...i" BeastBoy start rambling nervously fearing at the memory of what he did.

"What did you do BeastBoy?" Cyborg ask rubbing his temples.

"I went... To to her room last night and I said a lot of things."

"What things?!" Terra ask.

"Well about what she did and that she was bad and stuff I don't want to repeat them I feel terrible I said all those stuff and she didn't do anything! She's good she's always been and she will always be I screw up big time!" He said putting his palms on his eyes to stop the tears from falling.

"BeastBoy..." Starfire said putting her arms on his shoulders "we all do the wrong"

"when is she coming back?" Terra ask "or she didn't said?"

"Well she didn't even told us she was leaving, she left a message for Cyborg" BeastBoy said.

"Yeah umm she just told me she was leaving and she said that she hopes we would see her again... But probably not"

"I see" Terra open the door "I'm going to take a shower now, do not disturb me I need to think something" and with that she left.

...

Terra walk in the shower and let the hot water streamed down her body.

' _well done Terra this is all your fault you tried to fix what you did but now you are going to have to live with that guilt of knowing that she's gone because of you, and I will have to carry with this guilt till she's back, what if she gets in danger? Who will receive a demon on they're lifes? She won't find a place to stay so she will die' Terra_ put her hands in the front wall the water hitting her back as she leaned her head down looking at her feet's as she started crying not just like tears falling and all she was really crying she was being noisy and all she heard someone calling for her knocking the door.

"Terra?" BeastBoy asked outside the door.

"Go away *sob* I said do not disturb me *ugly noisy sob*"

"Terra your crying i can hear it from over here let me in" he heard the water stopping and some curtains being open then the sound stop and the door was open on one swing and it revealed a wet Terra with a robe wrap around her wet body as she made a knot around her waist so the robe wouldn't open she had one arm in her hip and her wet hair was place at the side in her rigth shoulder.

"What do you want?! I said do not disturb me!" She said angry.

"I heard you crying..."

"So?" She said crossing her arms on her chest.

"I don't understand" he said rubbing his neck.

"What?! Tears!?" She ask almost yelling "well let me explain they are a liquid that the eyes..."

"I don't understand why where **you** crying like **that** " he said making emphasis on the words you and that.

"like what?! So I cant show emotions towards my teammates!?" She ask.

"No I mean you and Raven were never the best of friends, and she did agree to you staying here but you two were always distant from each other, so I don't understand why are you crying like that for Raven if you barely even talk to her"

Terra's face became harder with anger "How dare you tell me that!?" She asked almost yelling "Maybe I didn't talk to her a lot but that didn't mean that I didn't like her nor that I want to see her hurt or in suffer!" BeastBoy was taken back by Terra's outburst.

"you're rigth I'm sorr..."

"AND AT LEAST I WASN'T THE ONE WHO DRIVE HER AWAY! TALK ABOUT HYPOCRISY" she yelled at him "tell me what did you tell her!? It must be something really bad so she had to leave!" BeastBoy's eyes went wide when she said that "Why would you tell her stuff that are mean! Why BeastBoy? why wouldn't you believe her!? Some friend you are! And **you** come here to tell **me** that I'm a shitty person, im the one who..."

"I DID ALL THOSE STUFF BECAUSE I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO LOOSE YOU!" BeastBoy yelled at Terra "I THOUGTH I WAS NEVER GONNA SEE YOU AGAIN!" BeastBoy rub his neck and passed his hand trough the top of his scalp leaving his hair all messy he look down at his feet "I know I over reacted but when I saw you unconscious I felt how my heart sank into my throat and I didn't care who was, I just wanted someone to pay for what they did to you I... "Beastboy cleaned the tears from his eyes "Forget it ok I shouldn't have said anything..." Terra's face got softer after this he really must love her so she didn't even thougth twice when she grab he's hand, BeastBoy turn and saw hes hand intertwined with hers he then look up too see her face deep on her blue big eyes.

"BeastBoy..." She said "I'm crying like that because I feel that this is all my fault that she's gone, I was the ones who got between her and the spell it's because of me this all happen, it's my fault she's gone" she said and started crying more.

"No, Terra it is not your fault she's gone because of what I said if somebody is responsible it's because of me, ok Terra I don't want to hear you said that again, EVER" he said holding her on her arms and caressing her hair.

"No BeastBoy you don't understand... It is my..."

"No Terra it's not! It's all our fault" BeastBoy put both of his hands on her shoulder and look at her eyes, Terra look up at his face and stare a while at he's green eyes she didn't thougth about it when she leaned over and put her arms around his neck as she crash her lips on he's, BeastBoy had his eyes wide open but he respond rapidly he put his hand on her waist and leaned forward returning the kiss he didn't have a lot of experience but he return it not in a passionate way but in a kind cute and romantic way no tongue involve after a few seconds she separate from him and open her eyes to see him with his eyes still closed, she felt a pump and itch on her stomach as she look the blush spreading on his face.

 _'eww no that doesn't feel rigth and you know it'_ the beast said.

 _'shut up... This is what I wanted!'_ He tougth.

 _'No, it isn't and you know it! this is what you think you want but this isn't what you really want'_

 _'Yes it is!'_ BeastBoy thougth angry _'you don't know me or what I want'_

 _'ohhohoho my dear Garfield on the contrary I know you better than you know your self_ ' The beast growl _'you don't see it now but you will see that this thing with Terra will never be what you really want'_ and with that he felt how the presence of the beast disappear from hes mind.

"BeastBoy?" Terra ask.

"Terra? I I " BeastBoy start rambling nervously blushing intensely.

"what's wrong?" She ask.

"I just don't want you to be upset ok? This isn't your fault ok?" He said looking at her Terra nodded and wrap her arms around him and BeastBoy return the hug.

 _'yes it is'_ Terra thought and after that she couldn't stop thinking of what happened to Slade.


	15. TOGETHER TOGETHER

**WOW this one I think is the longest I've written it so far and is one of chapters I took the longest and also one of my fave, just wanted to thank all the lovely reviews they make my day every time I read one, so thanks for reading**

 **CHAPTER 15 TOGETHER TOGETHER**

 _'We always been together'_

...

"So nothing happened?" Batman ask he was in the screen on the common room.

"Well nothing didn't happened obviously something happen..."

"what flash is trying to said is that everyone is all rigth just a few scratches but nothing that serious and we already told you what he wanted" Arrow interrupted his friend who was starting to get nervous.

"Well ok then, I will need you both here immediately" Superman said.

"But that guy is still out there!" Flash shouted "they would probably need our help..."

"I think they can handle it, if they need something they would call ok, we need you here" Wonder Woman said Flash was going to interrupted but the screen went black the members of the justice league had disconnected the conversation between the two members of the league, Cyborg walk in the room and sat in the couch he then look at Arrow and Flash grinning.

"So how did it go, you didn't tell them about how we all almost die rigth?" Cyborg ask stretching his arms above his head placing them behind his neck.

"Of course not" they both said.

"And what did they said?" Starfire asked.

"We have to return with the justice league" Arrow said putting his hands on his hips.

"Whaa? But we have not done the catching of the Urt" Starfire said.

"Yeah well I think you can handle it for now if something happens then you call us" Flash said running towards Starfire and placing his arm around her shoulder "you call me ok? Even if it's just a feeling" he whispered in Starfire's ear, she nodded in response.

"I will! Thanks friend! For everything"

"So how's BeastBoy?" Arrow ask.

"Huh, oh! Hes doin' aright his signal are stable for now" Cyborg said.

"Yes friend Raven is doing the company" Starfire said.

"I bet she's doing more than company" Flash said grinning.

"HEY! That's my lil' sister you're talkin' bout!" Cyborg said.

"I do not understand, what more can she be doing?" Starfire ask titling her head to the rigth.

...

Raven sat next to BeastBoy's bed in a chair she then place her hand on BeastBoy's forehead and she started stroking his hair passing his green locks through her fingers, she then started caressing his cheek which was warm and soft.

 _'I can't believe you've fall for this fool'_ said a voice on her head it was rage who sounded to calm for her usual self _'I mean, how can you look at someone the way you look at him after what he did? don't you remember anything that happened? He made you feel like a monster he hurt you I just don't understand'_ Rage said in her head.

 _'I know what he did is wrong... But he was blind by anger...'_

 _'Anger of what?! TERRA!? He got angry because you almost killed TERRA doesn't that bother you!?'_

' _Yeah of course it does but... I understand him, he's just like me'_ Raven thought.

' _Huh?'_ Rage said

 _' he lost control of his actions when he was angry, he can hurt me although he doesn't wants to, he loses control, so do I'_ she thought smiling _' how can I see him wrong if he has problems just like mines, it would be hypocrite from me to not give him a second chance'_

"...Ra-raven?" Said BeastBoy who was opening his eyes.

"BeastBoy!" Raven said taking her hand off his cheek abruptly and blushing intensely "I -I was I who? Ho-how how are you feeling!?" Asked Raven who slapped her hand on her face in embarrassment.

"Ah I feel super tired I can't lift my arm without feeling it super heavy" he said weakly.

"You have to rest Garfield" she said still covering her face.

"That felt good" he said sheepishly falling asleep.

"What did? "She ask.

"You caressing my face and playing with my hair" he said grinning knowing that she would get all flustered and start blushing.

"What!?" She said a red blush creeping on her face as her eyes went all buggy "I didn't do such thing" she said looking away covering her face with her rigth hand.

"Whatever you said momma" he said grinning "are everyone ok?" He said erasing the grin off his face he still had his eyes closed because he was really tired.

"Yeah thanks to you, you save us all" she said holding his hand in her both hands, trying not to blush.

"Yeah?" He ask opening his eyes at her touch.

"Don't ever do that again "she said letting her face fall to the bed so he could only see the top of her head and her dark locks of hair, she probably did it so he wouldn't see her blush even more, he gently place a hand on top of her head.

"What? Save you all?" He ask.

"No, you almost getting killed, I don't know what you did but you almost died" BeastBoy sat up touching Raven's head so she would look up.

"hey" he shook her shoulders when he saw she didn't responded, she then look up her eyes were a bit watery, her cheeks where a pinkish shade of red as well as her nose, and her plump lips were a bit reddish well only the lower part because Raven was biting it from all the waiting; was it bad from him to like it _when Raven looked like that; all worried._

"I'm ok, ok?" He said "I will always do something that looks stupid but believe me I know what I am doing and I will always do what I think might help you because you are my girlfriend" Raven's eyes went wide.

' _Again he call me he's girlfriend'_ she thought "yeah about that..." She said.

Now was his turn to blush "you are amm we are boyfriend and girlfriend, right? Because I know that we didn't ever talk about it, well we did **talk** but we never said that we were you know an **actually** couple or... Or I never actually ask you...I just assumed that after all that happened we were already... You know together not that we weren't already **together**...I mean like **together together**..." Raven loved when BeastBoy got all nervous and started rambling, she put a finger on his mouth so he would stop talking.

"What I mean is, are you sure you want to date me and be **together together**?" She said making emphasis in the together together part.

He sighed "Raven we already talk about this I don't care that sometimes you can lose control and hurt me..."

"that's not what I mean BeastBoy" she said closing her eyes tightly "I mean that I know that now you are saying this, but in the future, I don't think I would be capable of handling rejection, my emotions, if you one day decided that you don't want to be with me anymore because it's to... Dangerous" she open her eyes "what I'm trying to said is that; I don't think I'm going to be capable of living apart from you if this goes anymore forward" she said looking at his green eyes, he blinked, he's mouth was a bit open trying to find the correct words but he couldn't find them. His eyes were wide open at her words, she told him that she wanted to be with him forever and that didn't bother him in fact it make him feel really and extremely happy he quickly grabbed Raven's face with both of his hands and pulled her into he's, crashing his lips into hers desperately and after a few seconds they separated.

"Then don't" he said.

"Can you assure me that you will feel the same way? Tell me, will this matter three years from now?" she said.

"Well yeah!" He said like if it was the obviously thing ever "well I don't know what will happened in the future but I don't think this feelings can go away because I don't think you know how strongly I want you... The way I look at you " he sighed" I hesitate every time I look away from you because it hurts and I hesitate every time I look back at you because I know it will hurt when I'm not looking at you! BUT I LOOK AT YOU, I look at you, and GOD! Constellations are bursting, fires are dying, silence is deafening, and THE WHOLE DAMN WORLD IS TERRIFYING! AND IM FALLING, GOD IM FALLING! I'm falling for you! I mean literally it hurts me when you look at me because I feel this bumping in my chest like if my heart wanted to break out of my ribcage to love you completely" he said grabbing he's chest "you don't know what you have done to me Raven Roth you made it impossible for me to not be near you, to not see you, to not hear you... I want to just feel your body against mine, hold you tightly against me and never let you go... like right now I feel like I'm going to ache if I don't grab you tightly and roughly and if I don't do it I feel that you will disappear and go away...I want to hold you so close to me that it will impregnate you on me... I **want** you Raven I want you **badly** you don't have an idea of how I feel for you... You've ruined me Raven Roth and I love that, I've never thought I would feel this way for a girl" he said giving Raven a smile as he look at her in the eyes she was also looking at him and he felt the bumping he was talking about she was red as hell and her eyes were wide open she was also feeling the painful pumping he was talking about.

"Ok then" *she gulped and swallow saliva* "I-I I should be going you need to ammmm you know rest... " she stand up and start walking backwards still looking at BeastBoy she didn't notice the table and she hit the table as she was walking backwards "Ow" she said rubbing her hip "see you later ok? When you wake up" she said opening the door and closing out behind her.

"DOES THIS MEAN WE ARE TOGETHER TOGETHER?!" he shouted so she would listen.

"Yes!" She shouted back and he smile and lay back on the bed in a deep sleep.

...

"Terra I'm waiting, what did you mean with Raven was right..."

"Ok! NIGHTWING I'll tell you, she was right she was telling the truth in the terrible day, Slade **was** there! And he was attacking me! She save me and when I woke up Raven was attacking Slade with that weird spell... I was the one who jump between them it was my fault!" She said putting her hands on her face.

"Why would... Why did you got between them?!" Nightwing asked.

"Why do you think!?" She said nervously chuckling.

Nightwing put his hand on his head "WHY TERRA HE'S THE ENEMY FOR FUCKS SAKE!" He yelled at her.

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT? It's just that he was the only one who really loved me or that was what I thought I'm not saying that that justifies my actions but I just don't want to see him get kill..."

"TERRA YOU MADE US BELIEVE THAT RAVEN HAD LIE TO US THAT SHE ATTACK YOU..."

"HEY! I DIDN'T TOLD YOU SHE ATTACK ME, YOU ASSUME THAT SO IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT SHE LEFT NOT MINE IN FACT IT WAS THANKS OF ME HER NAME WAS CLEAR..."

"HOW DARE YOU! THIS WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED IF YOU HADN'T GOT IN THE WAY! IT WAS SLADE FOR GOD SAKE, how could you do that to her she's your friend?"

"SHE'S NOT MY FRIEND!" She yelled and Nightwing watch her anger creeping on her face.

"What do you mean?" He said anger in his voice.

"If she was my friend she wouldn't be with BeastBoy, she always keeps an eye on me and she still doesn't trust me so she isn't my friend!"

"Oh come on Terra! You know you just dated BeastBoy because you knew Raven liked him and when you heard that he was really upset for what he did you took advantage of that!"

"Well maybe I didn't actually had feelings for him..."

"TERRA! STOP IT! STOP EXCUSING YOU'RE SELF WE TRUSTED YOU THE LEAST YOU COULD HAVE DONE WAS TELL US THE TRUTH!" He said moving his hands exaggerated and angrily.

"You're right Nightwing, it's just that I didn't want you to know that I still had affection for Slade that he still had an effect on me" she said looking down at her hands "I'm really sorry..."

"IT WOULDN'T MATTER TERRA!" he yelled "ok he gave you things he teach you stuff it's understandable that you had sentiment for him despite all of what he did"

"Then I don't understand why are you angry at me, the only thing I tried to do was protect Slade I don't blame Raven for anything I just change some facts, I don't understand why!"

"YOU SHOULD HAVED TOLD US THE TRUTH" he said clenching his teeth's and pointing at her "YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US EVERYTHING ABOUT SLADE, ABOUT WHAT YOU DID, AND WHY YOU DID IT!, and you did try to put the blame on Raven telling that she lost control with a robot!"

"OK I MESSED UP!" she yells back.

"You messed up big time!" He moved the hair from his forehead with his left hand and his right one was placed in his hip, he sighed.

"I'm sorry" she said with her head down her eyes starting to get watery.

"I don't think I'm the only one who you should apologize to" he said rolling his eyes crossing his arms in his chest titling his head to the right and giving her a dreadful glare.

She nod "ar- what are you going to do after? I mean with me?" She said covering her face to a side so he wouldn't see her cry.

"Will see" he said opening the door and slamming it behind him leaving Terra alone in the room.

 _'What am I going to do now?'_ She thought asking herself knowing that most likely they would kick her out of the team.

...

Nightwing walk sprinting out of the room where he was chatting with Terra.

"What's the matter boy wonder?" Cyborg asked eating some chips he had on a bowl.

"Where are Flash and Green arrow?" He ask still furious.

"Man! They already left the tower" he said stuffing his mouth with a bunch of potato chips.

"Good then! Do you remember what Terra said before the water made us passed out" he ask.

"I remember she said that Raven was right but I couldn't quite catch the rest of it" he said scratching the back of his head.

"Starfire do you remember what she said?" Nightwing asked titling his head towards her girlfriend whom had just enter the room.

"I recall the saying that she could not die without telling us the truth about Raven's goodness" she said sticking her finger up "but we already knew that" she said with a big smile.

"She didn't meant that" Nightwing said rubbing his temples with one hand.

"Then what did she meant?" Starfire ask.

"She said that Raven was Right about Slade, about what happened in the worst day"

"What do you mean!?" Cyborg ask fearing the answer.

"Terra lied to us! Slade was there and Raven cast the spell on him but Terra wanted to protect him so she got in the middle!"

"WHAT!?" they both shouted at the same time Cyborg dropped the bowl of potato chips he had to the floor.

"Why didn't she tell us the truth?! We all convince Raven that she was the wrong and that she did the imagined of Slade... She would be the upset..."

"Yeah she will! She told us a bunch of time that Slade was really there and we took Terra's word and didn't believe her! And we made Raven change her opinion and lied to herself telling her that she did indeed imagine it!" Cyborg said.

"FUCK!" Nightwing said "I'm really pissed off and I don't want to do something I will regret so I will go for a walk, don't tell Raven or BeastBoy yet" he said leaving them "Terra's in that room if you want an explanation" he said pointing to he´s office.

"I must tell her that she had betrayed the bond of the girl friends!" Starfire said her eyes glowing in anger "are you joining me!?" She ask cyborg.

"Yeah! Maybe not to tell her the same thing! But I want to give her a piece of my mind she can't do that to my Raven! For her fault she spent three years in pain, sad and alone!" Cyborg said following the alien towards the room they open the door and saw Terra who was sitting on a chair looking out the window she turn to look at them and with her left hand she grab some of her golden locks and put them behind her ear.

"I see by your faces that you didn't come to give me a hug" she said looking away angry.

"How dare you make snarky comments?" Cyborg said "you heartless brat.

"Hey! I already said I was sorry I won't be feeling bad for myself anymore!" Terra said.

"How could you? You have betrayed the bond of the girl friends?!" Starfire said anger in her voice.

"Raven wasn't my friend! I don't know why you keep saying that!"

"Unbelievable all the things you have said about Raven not liking you and being mean weren't true it's been all in reverse, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HATES HER AND ALL! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT IS JEALOUS!" Cyborg yelled.

"Jealous of her! Please! I'm not! And I'm not saying that Raven isn't great but you all know that she never trusted me and never liked me and she was jealous of me more like she was jealous of how easily people liked me!"

"That isn't true, Raven forgave you and gave you a chance although you hurt her a lot!" Cyborg said.

"And people do the likening of her!" Starfire yelled.

"Yeah after a while!" Terra said "ok I'm sorry I was stupid and thought that Slade still care of me I wanted to protect both of them... But I didn't do a great job" she said sadly as she open the door and leave Starfire and Cyborg which were still mad not at Terra in particularity but because they knew that Raven would be really angry at them and they were angry because they knew it was also they're fault and they hated it.

...

It passed a day since the argument, now it was ten in the morning and Raven was meditating on the roof when she heard someone coming, she open her eyes and turn around to see Starfire floating.

"Morning Star" she said closing her eyes and turning back to her earlier position.

"Morning Raven" Starfire said not with her usual happy tone she sounded worried, Raven notice this and turn to face her opening her eyes again.

"It's something bothering you? And before you said something remember that I am an empath" she said.

"Oh it's nothing really! Just a bit worried about the Urt's and Slade's plan" she lied she wanted to tell her about what Terra did but Nightwing told them not to tell BeastBoy or Raven till he came back which he hadn't yet, he didn't spend the night in the tower so she was a bit worried about her boyfriend but she knew he could take care of himself what worried her was that he was angry and when he's angry he always does stupid things, everyone does.

"Oh, well don't worry Star we will catch him now that we know he's weakness"

"He's weakness? What is it?"

"Nightwing was hitting the hell out of Urt when I find him"

"He was?! But I thought that Urt had the cruel power of the torture why didn't he use them?"

"He only uses he's powers to inflict pain to eat, we already knew that"

"Yes" Starfire confirmed.

"so when he's full he can't use them that's why Nightwing was winning because Urt relays on his powers and he didn't wanted to use them' on Nightwing he wanted to use them on Green Arrow or Flash, he doesn't have a lot of fighting skills or at least not like Nightwing so..."

"We just have to catch him when his full when he cannot use the powers to hurt us!" Starfire said with a big smile.

"Exactly!" Raven said.

"So amm you have any other information you want to talk about?" Starfire asked grinning a bit Raven knew she meant towards BeastBoy and the kiss she saw.

"About what?" She ask blushing.

"You know about friend BeastBoy!" She said hitting Raven in the arm harder than she wanted it.

"Oh amm well you are we are- we talk about it and decided to you know- give it a try... so we are you know together together" she said rubbing her arm and blushing intensely, Starfire hugged her tightly.

"OH MY GOD I KNEW YOU TWO WERE MEANT TO BE THE TOGETHER TOGETHER! I'M S SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS I HAVE TO TELL CYBORG!" she said letting go and flying towards the exit.

"Wait Starfire!" Starfire turn around and look at her " can you please not tell anyone not until BeastBoy is awake I just told you because you know you're my best friend"

"Ok! Friend I shall remain the silent" she said as she flew out.

...

BeastBoy woke up it had pass a day since he passed out, he stand up and walked towards the door he had to shower because his hair was all greasy so he turn the shower on and he took off his clothes when the water was warm enough he got in it.

' _Ahh I feel much better' he_ thought.

' _I'm still waiting for an apology and a thank you'_ the beast said.

 _'What!? Why would I do that you almost killed me!'_ He thought.

 _'Pff technicalities, thanks to me you were able to save your friends, these are the kind of things you can do if you don't shut me off and instead you learn to control and use my power'_ the beast said.

 _'Ugh! You sound like Raven'_

' _You're girlfriend! You finally listen to me and make something that was right! That women was meant to be with us'_ he said.

 _'US! NOhohoho you got it wrong she was meant to be with me'_ he said chuckling _'but you're right thanks to you I was able to save them'_

' _That wasn't an apology or a thanks, it was just an affirmation of what we already knew, but I'll take it... You're welcome'_ he said, BeastBoy chuckled as he kept showering.

...

Nightwing stumped in the common room still very pissed off he saw Starfire sitting in the couch caressing silkie's stomach.

"Nightwing!" She exclaimed flying towards him "where have you been?! I was worried!" He said.

"I was at Tim's I needed to think has BeastBoy awaken?"

"I believe he's taking the shower" Starfire said.

"Well tell Raven and BeastBoy to be here it's time we tell them what happened call Cyborg also"

"Do I call Terra?" She ask.

"No, I think we should tell them first and then they can talk to Terra" Nightwing said and Starfire did as she was told and told them that Nightwing was having a meeting and that they had to be there, after a few minutes Raven walk in and sat on the couch she was wearing her usual uniform, then Cyborg walk in and greet her as he sat next to her and after a few seconds BeastBoy walk in, his hair was still a bit wet and he wasn't wearing his uniform, he was wearing a black hoodie and some gray sweat pants he walked in and sat next to Cyborg.

"How you're feeling B man" Cyborg ask BeastBoy.

"I'm feeling better now that I've rested" he said yawning.

"That's good fried! Oh and thanks for the saving!" Starfire said hugging him.

"Oh it was nothing" BeastBoy said.

"Now that we are all here the meeting will begging..."

"What about Terra?" BeastBoy said.

"Terra won't be joining us" Nightwing said.

"Hmm why?" Raven ask raising an eyebrow.

"Because the meeting is about her" Cyborg said.

Raven's and BeastBoy's faces became a bit surprised and shock this must be important by tell of Nightwing's face that was all seriousness and the other two titans weren't in a normal usual mood.

"Ok everything I'm going to say, you have to know that we didn't know about it and if..."

"What's going on?" BeastBoy ask "did Terra do something?" He ask.

"Yeah she did but three years ago in the worst day" he said looking down, Raven's eyes became wide and she look up at him paying attention because she wasn't even paying attention before.

"What do you mean!?" Raven ask.

"Well... She lied about everything, Slade was there and you didn't lose control and attack her you... You were protecting her and she saw how you were trying to kill Slade so she tried to protect him so..." Nightwing said looking down.

Raven was going to stand up and yelled at Nightwing but she was interrupted when BeastBoy stood up from the chair abruptly making the chair fall backwards he was breathing really hard and he was burning with anger.

 _'THAT BITCH! FOR HER FAULT YOU HURT RAVEN, FOR HER FAULT SHE LEFT FOR THREE YEARS, FOR HER FAULT RAVEN WAS ALONE FOR THREE YEARS WITH THAT FREAK URT BOTHERING HER! GRRR KILL HER!'_ BeastBoy was about to walk away and find Terra but he felt a grip on his left arm he look down anger falling from his face and he saw Raven holding him tightly.

"Let go" he said his voice sounding deeper than usual and he was growling.

"What's wrong?!" Cyborg ask.

"I think he's transforming" Raven said in a calmly mood and tone.

"You mean...?" Starfire ask and Raven nod in response.

"Take Terra away from here"

"SHE'S NOT GOING ANYWHE..." BeastBoy put both hands in his head as he was fitting to gain control and not to transform but it was only getting harder, Raven put both of her hands in he's cheeks and she made him look at her eyes; he open his eyes to look at her with difficulty because it was really painful.

"BeastBoy calm down, this is all on the pass what matters is now ok? And that we are finally together" BeastBoy's face softened and Raven felt how he was calming down.

"It's ok BeastB..."

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OF ME!" BeastBoy heard Terra yelled as she run towards the common room not knowing that they were there "I'm not going to leave I'm in the middle of..." Terra stop and look at the two titans they were really close and Raven had her hands on he's cheeks they both turn to look at her, Raven was glaring like always and BeastBoy was looking at her furiously.

"Ammmh hi?" She said waving awkwardly, BeastBoy started breathing harshly he put his hands on his head groaning and clenching his teeth's, hair started growing in his hands, his nails were growing larger, Raven saw this and grab him by the arms.

"Garfield calm down look at me..." She grab him trying to lock her eyes with he's "TERRA GET OUT" she shouted to her but Terra didn't move she was confused of what was happening she stare at BeastBoy.

"Garfield...!" Raven shouted.

"NO!" he yelled he's voice deeper and grunting he's clothes started to rip apart as he began to grow in size "I'M GONNA KILL HER!" he said in an inhuman voice it sounded more like a groaning. Raven tried to hold him but the beast push her and she was lift from the air and landed on the table which broke also the plates and glass cups that were there, the broken glass cut Raven's upper leg leaving a large bloody wound BeastBoy wasn't there anymore it was all the beast.

"NIGHTWING!" Raven yelled and the boy came running towards her.

"Rae are you ok!?" He said lifting her from the floor.

"I'm fine stop BeastBoy" she said pointing to the Beast who now was panting looking at Terra who still hadn't move.

"Terra move!" Nightwing said as he lunge to the Beast and tried to retain him with he's staff but the Beast move and started running towards Terra, when Terra saw the Beast launching at her she ran to the hallway but the Beast run towards her chasing her Terra started throwing rocks at him but he didn't stop Cyborg saw this and he shot he's sonic canon at the Beast throwing him back to the wall.

"BeastBoy it's me! Yo! Snap out of it!" He yelled trying to contain the Beast with his arms but he threw him out of the way then Starfire launch at him throwing him back at the floor.

"Please friend stop!" She said as Nightwing run and grab Terra by the arm and drag her out of there to the roof and he told her to step on a rock and fly away so the beast wouldn't reach her she did as she was told and she made a big rock appear and she step on top of it and when she started to fly away the Beast was sprinting at her and he jump to the rock clawing his way on top of the rock, Terra wasn't thinking she just stare at him in horror as fear creep on her face the beast grab her by the shirt with his left hand and lift her from the rock he was about to attack her but a black hand grabbed the beast and drag him away he was trying to escape the black hand's grip when Raven flew and was in front of her beast.

"Garfield stop!" She shouted and the Beast stop fighting as he glare at her.

"This isn't worth it ok! Look I need you here by my side and I need you to focus... Do you really want to make the same mistake again? No, ok? You're better than this you are better than that BeastBoy don't let anger blind you again Gar, I don't want to think less of you! I'm also mad as hell but I like to think that we are better so I need BeastBoy here with me now! So he can hold me while I tell him that I was right!" She demand and the beast face softened as he start to growl in pain as he change back to his human self, good thing that Raven's black hand was covering him because he didn't had any form of clothe in his body, he was naked.

"I'm sorry Raven" he said tears falling off his cheeks Raven leaned closer to him an cup his face as she place her lips on he's blushing intensely when she notice that he was naked, he blushed too when he saw her blushing looking at his naked torso good thing the hand was covering his nederyeyas.

"Rae I think I should... You should take me to my room so I can't look for some clothes to put on" he said "BUT DON'T TAKE THE HAND OFF! I'm not wearing anything underneath" he said and Raven just made her hand fly towards his room and then she turn to give Terra a piece of her mind but she was gone.

 _'She probably went to hide she'll be back in a while'_ knowledge said.

 _'Yeah'_ she thought.

...

"What the fuck!? What the hell happened beast boy!?" Nightwing ask at the boy who just came out nonchalant out of his room fully clothed.

"Oh yeah don't worry I'm fine" he said grabbing a glass of water.

"No shit Sherlock! But you destroyed the tower and you almost kill Terra!" He yelled making hands gestures to the entire common room BeastBoy glanced at all of the destruction.

"Jeez I'm sorry dude" he said rubbing his neck.

"What happened with Terra?" He ask.

"Oh don't worry I didn't do anything to her she's fine although she should have a piece of my mind about this" he said.

"What's your problem bro!?" Cyborg said stumping in the room.

"I'm sorry dudes it's just that I was furious at the moment with Terra and I lost control now I'm just angry at her" he said.

"Well maybe we can have now the civil talk" Starfire said.

"Yeah" he said "and sorry if I hurt any of you I wasn't myself"

"It's aright Bro" Cyborg said.

"Where's Terra and Raven?" Nightwing ask.

"I'm right here" said Raven who was fixing the things BeastBoy broke with her powers.

"And Terra?" Cyborg ask and as soon as that happened the screen on the common room turn on and showed Terra's face.

"Terra? What are you doing? Where are you?" Nightwing ask.

"I'm in a safe distance and I'm not going to go back till we talk about what happened" she said.

"TERRA! Don't be a coward face your problems like a real hero would do!" BeastBoy said.

"You can call me whatever you want but I'm not going back till we talk it up I don't want you, to lose control again and attack me" she said crossing her arms.

"You're making me get angry again" he respond tighten his fist.

"That's why I left!" she said.

"I thought we were going to have the civil talk?" Starfire said.

"Oh yes we can do that! I'll start" Terra said "ok Raven I'm sorry I really am, I was young and stupid and I thought that Slade care for me and I didn't thought about the people who truly where the ones who care about me I'm sorry" she said looking down.

"It's too easy for you to just apologize" Raven said folding her arms "just let me gave you a heads-up of the shit I been through the past three years because of your little lie" she said with a fake smile "first of all because of you, everyone including my friends thought that I was crazy that I didn't saw Slade when I was fucking sure he was there, since Slade wasn't there they assume I was the one who attack you, you're little lie make them see me as a monster, thanks to your lie BeastBoy got angry with me and lost control, thanks to your lie I got my heart crush again!, thanks to you BeastBoy hated me!" Tears started forming under her eyes "thanks to your lie I had to leave, thanks to you I met the monster of Urt who torture me day and night for a year I was alone and scare without a place to go you're lie made me think that nobody care for me anymore and that my friends hate me and that I will never have a place to call home!" Raven said a tear falling from her eyes she put her arm in her eyes to dry the tears "I just... your lie make me feel like shit for the past three years and it affected the way I see myself" she look up and put her hood on "I just to see my reflection in the mirror and I saw me as a hero and I loved that and after that I saw me... And I don't like what I see... All I see now is a monster..." She said looking down she felt a hand on her shoulder "don't touch me" she said "I knew I was right but you guys didn't believe me you guys made me doubt myself and now I can't trust what I see"

"Raven we are really sorry we know we hurt you and we didn't know that Terra lied, yet we should have believe you, we're sorry and you've been the best of us despite everything you always put the safety of others before yours no matter the pain it causes you... Do you know what that's call Raven?" Nightwing ask getting closer to her wiping away a tear from her check she look at him with wide sad eyes.

"A hero" he said smiling she look at her friends and they were all nodding.

"Yes friend you are the hero not the monster!" Starfire said.

"If anyone is a monster here is us, we hurt you and there's nothing heroic in that" Cyborg said.

"I'm sorry" BeastBoy said in her ear he was crying "I'm sorry for everything you went through and all the pain I put you trough, I don't know how you can still want to be near me after what I did..."

"Gar everyone deserves a second chance..." She said looking down "I'm sorry guys but this is too much to handle, I need to go..." She said walking away but BeastBoy grab her by the wrist.

"No! Rae please don't go! I'm really sorry don't leave me again!" He said looking at her tears still in he's worried eyes.

"BeastBoy I..."

"No Raven! I'm not letting you go away again! PLEASE STAY!" he said with pain in he's words, he wasn't letting Raven talk so she did what she thought was the only thing that would calm him she walk towards him and grab him by the face pulling him to a kiss he at first didn't respond his eyes were wide open but he put he's hand on her waist pulling her deeper in the kiss Raven then wrap her arms around he's neck on to her shoulders and after a few seconds she ended the kiss and look at him her arms still wrap around his neck.

"Please don't leave me" he said in a really quite tone that she almost didn't hear.

She chuckle a little "Gar I'm not going anywhere don't you remember I'm yours and you're mine" she whispered on his ear and he chuckle crying more on relief as he grab her and hug her tightly.

"Ahem" Terra said and BeastBoy and Raven separate, Raven gave her a glare and then turn to look at Beastboy.

"I just need to go to my room and meditate a little all this" she said and he nod letting go of her hand as she walk by, he then turn to look at his teammates Nightwing and Cyborg had he's mouths wide open and he's eyes were wide they didn't knew that Raven and Beastboy were dating unlike Starfire that had a big smile and big bright eyes.

"What?" He ask blushing he knew that he and Raven were dating but not his friends so it probably might been weird all of that.

"Bro! What do you mean what!?" Cyborg said moving his arms.

"Ra- Raven kissed you! She kissed you! Since when do Raven kisses you?!" Nightwing ask.

"Oh umm not that long, we just… you know really like each other..." He said rubbing his neck.

"so are you two together?!" Terra ask with wide eyes.

"Yeah well we are now together-together as in girlfriend and boyfriend" he said grinning _'we always been together'_ he thought.

"YES! YOU FINALLY MADE IT PUBLIC!" Starfire said.

"You knew about me and Raven?" He ask.

"Yes! Friend Raven told me yesterday" and she run and hug him "and I also saw you kiss before remember?"

"Oh yeah"

"Really pretty guys you really make a great couple" Terra said trying to get to they're good side.

"Thanks... No! WAIT a minute I'm still mad at you! And you're just saying that because you are looking for forgiveness!" He said pointing at her.

"No I'm not! I really meant it!" She said.

"Bullshit!" He said "and if it was true that wouldn't make anything different you lied to us!" He said.

"I know but it's just that...aghhhh!" She said holding her face in her hands.

"It's just what?" Nightwing ask crossing his arms on his chest.

"It's just that you guys don't see the things as I saw them" she says looking at them "if you guys could just be in my shoes maybe you would understand why I did it! At that moment I wasn't thinking I just..."

"Then enlighten us" he said.

"Well I remember living in the streets from bench to bench worrying about if I was going to eat that day fighting everyday just to survive, I stilled a lot, I robed good people, nobody took me in because of my powers because I couldn't controlled them and I hurt people... I had to leave and live in the cold behind some boxes begging that nobody found me and then one night a man saw what I could do and he said that he could teach me to control it that he could give me a home" she sighed "if I knew that he was the man that I know now I would never had gone with him... But I did and he did teach me stuff and he wasn't always bad with me" she chuckle "damn he was really kind sometimes he was the only one who let me in, he gave me a roof and he was the one who show me that my powers weren't something that I should be ashamed of!" She clean her eyes "I lived with that man a lot of years how was I not going to feel affection for him in a world where nobody care for me he was the only one who did... He wasn't always bad and I can't help but think that he may one day care for me again, and I know that he never did, that he will never do, he just used me... But yet I still feel that I owe him" she said holding back some tears "that's why I did it I didn't mean for Raven to get hurt I just wanted to save him so I could feel even with him so I could stop thinking that I owe him, because if it wasn't for him I probably be dead" everyone soften a bit.

"Terra" BeastBoy sighed "you don't own him anything he just used you, he didn't care for you he's a bad person and I know that you didn't do it in purpose but you did hurt Raven and you lied to us" he said.

"Yeah girl if you had told us the truth we wouldn't been mad at you we would've understand we all have ghosts and shit" Cyborg said.

"I know that this isn't an excuse for what I did to her... And I lied because I was starting t to feel like part of a family and I didn't wanted you to think that I was still with Slade, BECAUSE I'M NOT! It was just a moment of vulnerability" she said.

"Friend we would never do that we all do the messed up but we are still a family" Starfire said.

"well yeah but I was indeed jealous of Raven because when I was with Slade he didn't stop saying how much he wanted Raven to be he's apprentice the same goes with you Nightwing I was jealous of both of you and he told me that I could never beat Raven or you and well since I'm a girl and she's a girl I was more jealous of her than you that's why I didn't like her at first..."

"WAIT! WAIT! Since when did Slade wanted Raven?! We knew he wanted Nightwing but he wanted Raven too?!" Cyborg ask.

"You didn't know, well he said that she was the most powerful titan and he wanted her power... Not much have her as apprentice because he wanted Nightwing as he apprentice but he did wanted her power" she said.

"No we didn't know that, maybe that's why he's targeting Raven" Nightwing said.

"Well maybe" Terra said.

"Terra I forgive you, I did wrong things too that day and it would be hypocritical of me to judge you when I did wrong things too maybe not as bad as you but still" BeastBoy said.

"Do you really mean it?!" She ask and he nod "you don't know how much that means to me!" She said.

"I do too friend! You're clearly the sorry and as I said before every one of us does the messed up" Starfire said.

"thanks!" Terra said.

"Look Terra we still need to talk to Raven she's the one who should forgive you so... If you could just stay with the east titans for a while..."

"Oh don't worry I'm staying with Miguel till you guys make a decision or something"

"Wait! Miguel! Raven's neighbor!?" BeastBoy ask "what are you doing with that loser?"

"Have you seen him he's really gorgeous!" She said.

"Pff he's not that good looking" he said.

"Oh yes he is" Starfire said

"He is" Nightwing said at the same time as Starfire.

"Are you kidding me a ain't no gay but Dude! That guy isn't an ugly fellow" Cyborg said.

"Whatevs" he said.

"Well then amm call me when Raven is better and in sorry really sorry I would understand if you want me to leave" she said.

"Ok we call you" Cyborg said as he hang up.

"Amm rude much" Nightwing said.

"Dude we ain't actually thinking on letting her stay right?!" Cyborg ask.

"Don't be mean Cyborg she's been through a lot, I can understand why she did it" BeastBoy said.

"So have I! And I haven't done anything that would hurt people or betrayed my friends, have I?" He said moving he's hands in desperation "Fuck this, this isn't the first time she's done this, I mean I'm all in for second chances but this isn't her second chance she has pull crap like this more than once"

"But she is truly the sorry" Starfire said.

"She tore our family apart! She made Raven suffer a lot, how you guys can want her still here!?" He ask "she made Raven cry for fucks sake before the worst day I've never saw that girl cry"

"yeah I'm not saying that she deserves to stay it's just that Terra have's trust issues and she's finally seeing us as a family she trust us that includes Raven, I saw her crying when she left, she really cares and if we throw her away we won't be any better than what Slade did to her and she will never trust anybody again and I don't want to broke her heart and hurt her feelings" BeastBoy said.

"What about Raven's feelings!?" Cyborg ask and BeastBoy was going to respond but he was right Raven was he's priority.

"You're right" he said looking down.

"Of course I'm right, Nightwing what are we going to do?" Cyborg ask Nightwing, he took a deep breath and rub his temples with one hand.

"I think" her said lifting his hand to the air still rubbing his temples with the other one " I think that Raven is the one who has to decide what we should do" he said "if she says that she doesn't want to leave with her any more then we chose Raven, we chose her! And if she wants Terra to stay than she stays whether we want it or not, Ok?" He ask.

"Ok" Starfire and Beastboy said.

"Sounds fair" said cyborg.

"Ok then let's go and talk to Raven" he said.

...

The four titans where standing outside Raven's door and they were about to knocked the door when it open by itself.

"Raven?" Nightwing ask as he pushed the door full open and they saw Raven laying on the bed with her face burry in the pillow.

"What?" She ask they barely heard her since the pillow was covering all her face.

"We just wanted to see how you were" he said.

"I heard everything after I was gone everything Terra said" she said lifting an arm with her face still on the pillow.

"And are you ok?" Cyborg ask.

"I've been better" she said lifting her head and shifting positions so now she was laying on her back.

"And what do you want to do?" Starfire ask.

"well right now what I want to do is said that I told you so Nightwing" she said chuckling a little "and I told you" she said pointing at Starfire "and I told you" she point at Beastboy "and I told you" she point at Cyborg.

"Yeah! You did told us" Nightwing said.

"That was more an affirmation on what we already know not an apology" she said looking at him "I want you to say that I was right and that you weren't"

"You're kidding?" Nightwing said.

"Umm no" she said.

"Fine! Raven you were right Slade was there and I am stupid for not seeing it I was wro..."

"Sorry I don't hear you" she said putting a hand on her ear.

"I was wrong! And I'm sorry you're the queen of everything and I'm a stupid jerk for not believing you! Please forgive me Rae" he said looking at her blushing a little.

"Yes we are the sorry we were the wrong!" Starfire add.

"Yeah and we will try our best to make it of too you... I will make your favorite breakfast and dinners and make your tea every morning" Cyborg said.

"Really? Well you guys are really jerks but... Well I still like you guys so I accepted, you are forgiven and Terra is also forgiven when she told why she did it I really did understand the why and felt sorry for her... Although the fact still remains that she was a jerk but apparently we all are, some more than others" Raven said.

"Rae are you sure!? I mean girl! That girl is bad girl news girl, she hasn't giving you anything but crap!" Cyborg ask.

"well, maybe give it a week, tell her to come back in a week or two so she knows that we need some time" she respond "I just don't want more shit I want this crap to end and go back like we use to be before all this crap happened we use to be a family and I want it to be that way again and that includes Terra... So I'm willing to forgive all **this"** she said.

"Are you sure Raven? Because you don't have to do anything that will make you feel uncomfortable" BeastBoy ask.

"I'm sure"

"Well... That's really amazing of you, Raven" he said and she blush.

"One thing Raven" Nightwing said "did you knew that Slade was after you and you're power" He ask.

"No that was really strange to me too" she said "do you think that has something to do with his plan?" She ask.

"Maybe"

"I hope not"

"Yeah me too"

"Well if that's all guys I really need you to get out of my room is starting to bother me and I think I really need a long sleep" she said.

"Ok friend see you in the morning" Starfire said "I'm also heading into the sleep" she said.

"Yeah me too I'm heading to bed" Cyborg said.

"Yeah! Me too" Nightwing said.

"Are you coming friend BeastBoy?" Starfire said.

"Yeah... I just..." He said gesturing to Raven so his friends knew he was going to talk to her.

"I understand just don't start arguing" Nightwing said to BeastBoy as the three teens walk away.

Raven was laying on her side on her bed giving BeastBoy her back she pulled her covers to cover her face completely, BeastBoy walked towards the form in the bed he was pretty sure that she didn't knew he was there so he sat on the bed and placed his hand on her shoulder she flinched a bit and then uncover her face and turn slightly to see him.

"Go away BeastBoy" she said as she cover her face again.

"Raven? Look at me" but there was no answer "well then I'll stay here till you see me" he said laying next to her on her bed, she uncovered her face and turn to face him, she had her eyes watery and her nose was reddish.

"Rae" he said laying on his side getting closer to her he place his hand on her cheek and she grab it as she closed her eyes and look down.

"If you don't want Terra doesn't have to stay" he said.

"it's not that" she said as she turn away giving once again her back to Beastboy "I just feel unsettled" she said BeastBoy put his hand on her shoulder and scooped closer he leaned on her ear and whispered.

"What's unsettling you?" He ask.

"I… I just- it bothers me" she said as she curled up even more but that didn't stop BeastBoy he got closer and start wrapping his arms around her bedcovers trying to hold her "It's just... I was waiting so long to hear them say that she was wrong because I couldn't believe that I didn't saw him and now I just lay here thinking of all those years of depression..." His eyes got a little wide he knew Raven was probably hurt in those three years but depression and by herself not having anyone there for her "well then Miguel save me from my own sorrows he help me start acting like... A hero again and he didn't even knew what was wrong he just helped me" BeastBoy felt a bit sad he was supposed to be the one to pick her up but he wasn't there.

"I'm supposed to feel happy now that my name is clean but I just don't and I don't know why I don't, pretty stupid rigth? What's wrong with me? I wanted this! So why doesn't it feel fulfilling?" She said chuckling sadly.

"No Raven it's not stupid you've been through enough and now that the truth it's in the light of course you must feel a bit happy but now what Raven? Right?" He ask and she turn to look at him.

"You can't just pretend that what happened the last three years didn't happened and maybe you can forgive everyone but the thing still remains, and you can't just forget rigth? Although you try, it still hurts to know that you friends thought the worst things about you and didn't believe you amm am I wrong?" He ask and raise his eyes to look at her, her eyes were wide open watery she was surprised that he understood exactly what she was thinking, it was like if he just got in her mind and explained what she was trying to say but she always finds difficult to express her thoughts correctly.

"Yes!" she nodded _'I couldn't put it better myself_ ' she thought.

"Yeah" he said "I understand Raven" he said sadly "but I can tell you one thing Rae... I promise you that although that feeling will fade away with time at first you will feel it almost every day and it would hurt just a little because you know that you're friends are really sorry and that they really love you and then it would start hurting even little and then even little after one day it will be just a bad memory and it would only bother you a little... I can assure you that" he said as he clean a tear in Raven's cheek as he stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Garfield wait" she said as she sat on her bed, he felt shivers every time Raven call him by his name and he loved it.

"Yes?" He ask and turn to look at her.

"I- how do you know all this?" She ask.

"well I guess it's because of the day when Adonis attacked you and everyone thought that I did it and I know that they thought that I lost control and attacked you but still It hurt me the way they look at me and it hurt me a bit after but now it's just a bad memory" he said.

"Oh" she said.

"Oh?" He repeat walking towards her.

"I just thought that it was probably something I've done that made you feel that way" she said.

"Why would you think that?" He asked confused.

"I don't know" she shrugged "I was pretty dense three years ago and I didn't notice a lot of things I did or that I felt... If I hurt you the slightly do tell me BeastBoy, I want you to tell me if I've hurt you in the past and if I hurt you in the future ok?" she said.

"Ok I will tell you when you hurt me" he said walking away.

"Gar?!" She said.

"Yes?" He turn to look at her.

"Where are you going?" She ask blushing a little.

"Amm to bed" he said pointing to the door with both his thumbs.

"Do you mind?" She asked as she lift the covers to the side and tap the side of the mattress next to her he's eyes got a bit wide when he realized what she was asking.

"Are you for real!?" He asked smirking.

"I don't feel like sleeping alone and I'm pretty sad so I need someone to hug me"

"I well..."

"You don't have to if you don't want I can ask Nightwing or Cyb..."

"No! I want to!" He said as he walk towards the bed and took off he's shoes "I just don't have my pajamas here" he said but she then made a portal to he's room he got in and took of his uniform and put a plain blue shirt and he always slept on his boxers _'I don't think Raven will mind or will she?'_ He thought as he walk back too Raven's room she look at him and blush a little.

"I can search for some sweatpants if it bothers you" he said.

"No its okay" she said as she lay down Raven had put on her pajamas it was a black loose short and a withe lose thank top and she had pull her hair in a messy bun on top of her head in BeastBoy's eyes she looked cute.

"Okay then I will lay down now?" He ask and she rolled her eyes and pull him in as she put the covers on top of them then she scooped closer to him and place her face on his chest as she wrapped and arm around him he blush a bit but he hold her as well putting his arm under her head holding her tightly with his arm around her shoulder.

"Good night Raven" he said as he kissed her forehead and she leaned up and kiss him in the lips he return the kiss happily and then she ended the kiss as she got back on her early position and close her eyes.

"Good night Garfield" she said.


	16. Caviary like

**Hi sorry for the wait but I wasn't really feeling this chapter I had to rewrite it at least two times till I felt it was okay, I still think it needs something but I want to get to the next chapter already, so here you go chapter 16! Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 16 Caviary like

 _'This is not like other girls this it's Raven we are talking about, with her I'm just like zero experience'_

...

It had been a really good days after that night, Terra was coming back in a few days and everyone was a bit nervous about what was going to happen they were really having the time of their life's now that everything was out, they were acting like a family again, all the mess from before was behind them and they didn't want all that to be gone when Terra came back, there hasn't been a lot of crimes alerts in that time so the five titans where doing fun stuff almost all the time like watching movies going to eat and sometimes Nightwing would make them train but it wasn't really that much of a bother.

The five teens walk in the tower after a day in the lake when Nigthwing's communicator started ringing, he grabbed it and look at it he walk to a corner so he wouldn't kill the mood of his friends which were really happy, Starfire was going on and on pulling Raven by the arm telling her about a crazy dream she had and BeastBoy was on Cyborg's back laughing about Starfire's dream Cyborg was also laughing and Raven was smiling and sometimes she would giggle a bit Starfire had a big smile as she told the story.

"Guys" he said but they were still laughing "Guys!" He yelled and this time they turn to look at him "its Terra she says is important" he said looking at his friends.

"I thought we said she was coming back in a few more days" BeastBoy said hopping down Cyborg's back.

"yeah" cyborg said.

"Yeah but she said that it's really important code red maybe she saw Urt or something else" he said turning on the screen and they saw Terra who was in a little room and the door was closed behind her.

"Guys!" She said " I know that we said that I wasn't going to bother you but something happened and I'm talking about bad news for us I mean code red and shit..."

"wow wow Terra" Nightwing said "just tell us what happened are you in danger?" He ask.

"no, I'm fine but it was..." She moved her hair back.

"what? What is it?" Raven ask.

"It's Slade!" Everyone's eyes became wide open no one has seen slade in a lot of time well no one except Raven and Terra.

"what?! When!?" Nightwing ask almost yelling.

"well... I think and this is just an assumption; that he knew that sooner or later the truth was going to be known about what I did... So I think he has waited for that moment to take advantage of the situation"

"what situation?! Terra what happened!?" He ask again getting angry.

"well he just appeared on the apartment and he told me that he knew what happened and he told me that you guys wouldn't understand and that you guys will never take me back then he tried to convince me to go with him and that he has a plan of revenge against you guys and that I can be a part of it and he told me that we are supposed to be together that we are a like and I don't know shit and stuff he said that we would be on touch as he left I don't even know if his hearing what I'm telling you... But I don't know I'm scared" she said.

"oh my fuck" cyborg said

"Well his wrong because we are still together friends and a family" Starfire said.

"yes but he doesn't know that" Nightwing said.

"what are you thinking?" Raven ask.

"so he thinks that we threw Terra away, and we really need to know what he's up to I think that we should make him believe that... so Terra can see what he's plan is about, and what his giving to Urt"

"wow! Wait Nightwing that it's not only dangerous but it's stupid what if this is a trap" BeastBoy said.

"Well we need to stop him it's been a long time since we have seen Urt, and we don't know shit about what's going on, do you have any better idea..."

"well not now but maybe I can come up with something that doesn't endangered the life of Terra ..."

"Maybe!? I don't need a maybe we need to take action now BeastBoy and he thinks that Terra hate us so I doubt he would hurt her"

"yeah well that's just an assumption of yours!"

"I'm going to back up Nightwing in this one" Raven said.

"what?! Why!?... It's obviously..."

"I know it's dangerous but Urt it's also dangerous and if we have the opportunity to know what he's doing then..."

"Yeah but we can't risk the life of Terra!" Cyborg said "I'm with green stain here"

"thanks bro" he said.

"I also don't think that we should risk friend Terra's wellbeing" Starfire said standing by the side of BeastBoy and cyborg.

"I just want to trap Urt and I think that we have a really good chance with this" Nightwing said.

"I've seen what he does and I don't want him to hurt civilians" Raven said.

"Yeah" Nightwing said " but you guys are right we can't get our comrades life's on dangerous so if..."

"I'll do it" Terra said interrupting Nightwing and everyone turn to the screen and look at her.

"what? Are you fucking insane!?" BeastBoy asked.

"no... But Raven its right..."

"Now I'm right" Raven whispered to herself so the others couldn't listen but most of them did.

"Yeah, as I was saying Raven **is** right, we have to stop him we know that Rut's pretty dangerous so who knows what Slade it's planning with him" Terra said.

"yeah but that doesn't take the danger out of it..."

"Cyborg it's ok, It's the least I can do and besides I'm not going to wait for your guys approval I'm doing it so do you want me to do something in specific because I am going to do it" she said the other titans exchange looks to Nightwing some of them shook their heads in disagreement and some others (Raven) nod in agreement, Nightwing sighed and he run his fingers through his hair resting his hand on the back on his neck at the end of his hair and he look at the roof and took a deep breath as he look down to meet Terra's eyes.

"there's no turning back you know?" He said "and it is really dangerous if Slade finds out..."

"I know the risks" she said "he won't find out"

"Well then if you're sure..."

"I am"

"I will send someone to tell you my plan"

"someone? You're not coming?" She asked confused.

"we can't take the chance of Slade seeing us were supposed to be angry at each other"

"ok then see you when I do" Terra said as she disconnected after a few seconds of silence cyborg spoke.

"Do you really thought that was a good idea?" Cyborg ask Nightwing clearly mad.

"look Cy I know it's dangerous but..."

"A aint sayin' bout the danger, I mean how do you know that this isn't what Slade wants? Terra could be bullshiting us for all we know she could be already working with Slade and he asked her to do this" he said "we don't know what's his deal with Raven but are we willing to risk it all"

"his right" BeastBoy said fearing for Raven's wellbeing as he turn to look at her and memorized every inch of her like if she was going to disappeared "for all we know Terra could be lying she's done a lot of that lately" BeastBoy said closing he's eyes and trying to hold Raven's image on his mind for as long as he could.

"friends I do not want to believe that Terra could be doing the partnership with Slade again"

"no one wants to Star but it's a possibility" Cyborg said to Starfire.

"guys No" Raven said shaking her head "this is our best shot in capturing Urt! He needs to be stopped!"

"this is the closer we can get to knowing what's going on, I'm sick and tired of not knowing what the fuck is happening and what the hell Slade wants!" Nightwing said clenching his teeth's he closed his palms really hard his nails digging on the fabric pinching the palm of his hand.

"Ok then" Cyborg said folding his arms in he's chest "but I'm keeping an eye open" he said as he walk out the room.

"yeah me too" Nightwing whispered, it was obvious that both Cyborg and Nightwing felt that Raven's pain the last three years was mostly their fault and they felt obligated to make sure that she didn't felt it again.

...

"Raven!" BeastBoy run towards her "Care to join me in a walk and maybe some ice cream later!?" He look up to meet her eyes.

"a walk?" She ask raising an eyebrow and placing her hands on her hips.

"and ice cream after!" He said almost yelling ' _why are you yelling?'_ The beast ask _'I don't_ _know!'_ He thought _' well stop it you're going to frighten her'_

Raven chuckle and smirk at him he blush seeing her doing that God! she look sexy when she did that, that smirk was like a punch to the stomach, Raven bite her lower lip and started playing with her hair with one finger and that was like a thousand punches in the stomach.

"yeah sure" she said letting free her lip and smiling and that smile kill him "let me put some clothes" she said pointing at her uniform.

"huh?... Oh! Yeah sure! Yeah me too I'm going to change" he said walking towards he's room, and when he was in, he search for his best cigarette jeans and he put on a dark blue long sleeve shirt that was made with a really cozy fabric that it was perfect for the breeze that was going to make in the afternoon when he got out he's room he saw Raven also getting out of hers she was wearing blue skinny jeans and she was wearing an asymmetric orange light sweater with long sleeves and a black benie hat, BeastBoy walk towards her when he saw her she look like... Raven... breath taking.

"you look nice" he said smirking.

"Thanks" she said pulling the hems of the beanie hat she was wearing "so let's go before the sun puts out" she said walking pass him.

"Where are you going?" Nightwing ask who had he's hands resting on his chest.

"hum well we... We are hum going you..." Said Raven as the same time BeastBoy said...

"err... we are going to walk and ice cream... Well its nice day" at the same time while they move they're hands awkwardly.

"Ok..." Said Nightwing confused "so it's this like a date or something?" He ask grinning.

"Uhhh" said Raven... and BeastBoy at the same time respond...

"... Yes" Raven and BeastBoy turn to look at each other.

"yeah!" Raven correct herself fast enough so BeastBoy wouldn't make a big deal as she fold her arms on her chest _'good save'_ said lazy sarcastic on her mind.

"oh really?" Nightwing said getting closer to Raven "like a date date and you're fine with that?" He said teasing Raven.

"I hardly see how any of this is of you're concern bird boy" Raven said glaring and pouting.

"back off dude" BeastBoy said getting a bit piss off but Nigthwing started laughing.

"I'm just messing with you guys! Have fun just don't forget you're communicators" he said as he walk towards he's room.

"so annoying" Raven said glaring him as he walk away.

"agree" BeastBoy also glaring to the fellow titan.

...

"This is my favorite part of the park, here is perfect to watch the sunset!" BeastBoy said over excited as he walked to the top of a small hill and on top was a big majestic tree that was completely green he sat in the grass resting hes back in the tree he took a deep breathe and he tap the side next to him so Raven would sit next to him she did making sure to not drop her ice cream cone that was cookie Oreo flavor and BeastBoy had a lemon flavor one.

"this view is beautiful!" Raven said as she lick her ice cream.

"I know right?" BeastBoy said also licking his ice cream "this ice cream is super I'm telling you it doesn't have to be made with milk to taste good you should try it"

"ok" she said leaning towards him and licking the ice cream that was in his hand BeastBoy's face turn a bright shade of red as he saw he's girlfriend licking the lemon ice cream.

"mmh" she said licking her lips "it is good" she said as she saw her boyfriend's eyes go wide.

 _'She has to be doing this on purpose!'_ He thought.

 _'wow'_ the beast thought _' I thought she said that she hasn't dated In awhile , it looks like she knows what she's doing, you're supposed to be the one with experience do something flirty thing!'_ The beast continue.

 _'this is not like other girls this is Raven we are talking about, with her I'm just like zero experience '_

"what are you thinking about so hard?" Raven asked waving her hand in front him.

"huh?" He said _'said something clever!'_ The Beast yelled "I-I was thinking in... How much I want to kiss you" he said smirking and looking at her with every ounce of flirt he knew _' good one'_ the Beast said.

"oh" she said with a blush and looking down at her hands.

"or not! If it makes you uncomfortable, I was thinking on something else" he said also blushing and then he felt Raven's lips near his mouth so he immediately catch them and put his hands on both sides of her face and he pull her deeper, after a few seconds they pulled away and just stare for a while glancing at each other until Raven smile and chuckle taking a deep breathe and laying on the grass putting her hands on the back of her head, BeastBoy turn to look at her she looked different from when they found her, she looked happy, she was smiling, this Raven look more free feeling he could feel her glow, she was radiating and for the first time in three years BeastBoy felt that everything could be fine like old times, hell! even better then old times because this time he was with Raven and he will never let her go again.

"you look different" he said laying next to her.

"I feel different" she said.

"How different?" He ask fearing that it would be bad different.

"Ok different" she said looking at the side to see him and she leaned to touch foreheads "I think I feel like happy"

"you think?" He ask "you are not sure?"

"Well it's been a lot of time since happiness so I'm not sure how it feels" she said laying on her side facing him.

"oh" he said "so we'll never know because there's no way of you knowing how you feel?" He asked.

"well there is one way" she said laying back on her back facing the sky.

"yeah?" He said amused and curious "how?" He ask.

"Well..." Raven said sitting up and BeastBoy imitate and sat up "I'll can project you my emotions so you can feel what I am feeling, well only this feeling I don't want you to feel the pain..." She said "do you want me to..?"

"Yeah sure!" He said siting up in his knees closer to her "what do I do?"

"ok well first I have to separate this feeling from the bad ones I don't want you to feel pain" she said.

"I don't mind... I would want to know how you feel every day"

"Believe me you don't" she said "ok I'm ready I'm going to place my hand above your skin where your heart is"

"amm ok" he said nervous _'wow buddy if she's going to do that you better calm that heart of yours, it's going like crazy'_ the beast growl.

 _'I'm on it'_ he lied he couldn't control he's feelings.

"close your eyes" Raven place her hand above his chest and although she wasn't touching him she felt he's heart raising even more as he blush intensely and after a few seconds he felt something warm spreading from inside his chest to the rest of his body, it was warm and he felt like smiling all of the sudden, he felt he was flying above the ocean, that rush that you feel when you're asleep and you think that you're about to fall, he felt as if he was no longer part of the world as if the world was a part of him now, he was the world! And he was king, the warmth was spreading from the pit of his stomach to the rest of his body, He felt joy... And life was the most wonderful thing that could have happen to him he was truly happy, He also felt something else he felt butterflies in his stomach and that he's heart was going to break he's thorax from how fast it was going, he felt beautiful... He **knew** this feeling he has felt it before... It was love... Raven was **in** love... With **him** He then felt the warmth fading away and when he open his eyes he saw Raven taking her hand away.

"so? You're smiling I take that that's a good sign" she ask.

"Do you really feel that?" He ask feeling tears in the back of his eyes.

"more lately, yes" she said playing with her hair "is it happiness?" She ask.

"Oh Raven that it's more than happiness that is joy..." he said closing his eyes "this life is magnificent and you're happy to be living it, its like this glow of just pure joy" _'and love'_ the Beast add _'shut up'_ he respond.

"so it is ok?" Raven blushed.

"it's great Raven I'm just glad that you are feeling this things" he said grabbing her hand, they both lay down.

...

"kay guys I've figure it out!" Cyborg shouted "What if we make him inflict pain and when he's done we fight him!"

"yes cyborg that is the plan" Nightwing said grabbing the bridge of he's nose "but how do we make him do that"

"ima-gonna-say that we... Amm do a thing..or amm"

"why don't we just do the watching when we see him again... We follow the Urt and when he does the pain we do the attacking"

"That isn't bad but we barely see him and when we do, he always escapes" Nightwing argue "so..."

"we have to make him use hes powers and then attack him?" Cyborg ask.

"But we can't let someone get the pain from Urt" Starfire stated.

"that's why one hero has to do It" Nightwing said.

"but who would want to do that, that shit ain't a breeze in the park it fuckin hurts!" Cyborg said.

"I'll do it" Nightwing said.

"No! Nightwing it's dangerous!" Starfire said

"someone has to do it and I'm the leader so I can take it..."

"Ok let's think this better if anyone should do it maybe it should be me I'm half robot so it won't hurt as much right?"

"it can damaged you on other ways not just physical"

"but he feeds in the pain of the humans maybe it will be different less of the pain if someone not human does it" Starfire said.

"Star? What are you implying?" Nightwing ask knowing where was she going.

"I'm the implying that I should be the one who does it"

"No! DEFENETLY NO! IM THE LEADER AND YOU'RE MY GIRLFRIEND I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU DO IT!"

"WELL THEN I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU DO IT EITHER! I REALLY THINK THAT IT WOULD BE LESS OF THE PAIN IF I..."

"yeah! But you're not sure! What if it doesn't work! You could be in the same pain ...!"

"so would you! Do you think I'm not strong enough to take it!"

"No, Starfire" he said sadly looking down "it's not that, it's just that I want to protect you I'm your boyfriend it's my job to make sure that your safe"

"I understand but I want to protect you also and besides being you're girlfriend I'm also a hero and it's my job to make sure that people are in the less pain possible... That includes you... I know that I can take it Nightwing just trust me please?"

"Nightwing I think that is a good idea and if we see that things are going wrong we can always interfere" Cyborg said and Nightwing glance at him and then back to Starfire.

"I star..."

"Please?" She said reaching for his hand he took it and glance at her, she gave him a sympathetic smile.

"ok star if you say that you can take it than I believe you"

"thanks"

"So then next time we see him it would be Urt the one who gets hurt" cyborg said grinning and punching the palm of his hand in a treating way.

...

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Slade ask when he saw Urt throwing everything at his reach to the floor he seemed ill.

"THIS DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!" Urt say grabbing a mirror that was in the wall and throwing it to the floor suddenly he felt like he was going to fall that his legs were too weak for him so he leaned in the table, he didn't seem as elegant as he always does he had dark blue pants with a gray golden belt he had a withe button shirt the sleeves fold messily up to his elbows, the neck of his shirt was fold incorrectly and his black tie was loose, also the three first buttons of his shirt were undone, his blonde hair was messy and not in his usual form brush back in a classy way it was all mess. Every time Slade saw Urt he always looked presentable he's suit was always tied and perfect and he's hair was always well done, he always looked beautifully dressed despite that skulk face he had tattooed on he's face but now he was a mess.

"URT! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG!?" Slade said grabbing Urt by the arms so he wouldn't fall.

"All MY WORK WASTED! ALL TRACE OF THE PAIN I INFLICTED ON HER IT'S ALMOST GONE!" He said moving his head.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Slade said punching Urt in the right cheek of his face making him fall to the floor, Urt look up to him holding his bloody cheek "Now tell me about whom you're talking about!?" Slade said grabbing the bridge of he's nose.

"I'm talking about Raven Slade! I'm talking ABOUT FUCKING RAVEN!" he respond getting up using the chair to help him get up.

"What about her?"

"Aren't you...? I can sense the pain in people the more they have the merrier for me! And Raven had all that pain that I was saving to when she had enough for me to survive without having to cause pain in anyone else! And last time I saw her she was OK! EVERY WORK I DID TO BREAK HER AND MAKE HER MORE IN PAIN ITS GONE SHE'S FUCKING OK!"

"So? Can't you just inflict the pain on people and then eat it? Oh! Wait! Don't tell me that you don't want to cause pain anymore? Do you care for the people's feelings now little Urt?" Slade said with a playful tone and although Urt couldn't see his face for the mask he was wearing he could assure that he had a smile painted on his face, Urt held his hand up making a grabbing gesture and then Slade started to float as if someone was grabbing him by the neck and pulling him up, Slade started to grab his neck like if he was trying to take off the hands that where grabbing him but there were no hands just thin air.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT?" Urt said furiously "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! AND DON'T YOU EVER THINK AS ME AS ONE OF YOUR MINIONS WHO YOU CAN TALK DOWN TO... WE ARE IN THE SAME LEVEL ...IN FACT IM MAYBE MORE HIGHER THAN YOU... DON'T YOU EVER FORGET THAT!" he then lower his hand and Slade fell to the floor taking deep breaths of air as he rub his neck, Slade look up to Urt as he stand up.

"Ha-ha I think you think that I'm not capable of a lot of things just because you have incredible powers... You shouldn't underestimate me" Slade said calmly.

"well I think that you think that because I'm younger it means that you're better but I just look younger I'm older than any human been alive" he said finally calming down.

"I don't think that, but I also don't think that you're better than me you're good that's why I hire you I need you... "

"well agree to disagree... I don't want to start a fight with my client don't everyone think that themselves are the best?" He said fixing his tie and shirt and Slade gave him a nod.

"Ok, now tell me why is so important that Raven stays with these pain?"

"Raven it's an empath she feels what everyone feels and being with superheroes means that she has collect all this pain from others including hers... But the three last year's I inflicted pain in people, y'know to eat and I left them broken as fuck hahaha so Raven saw the pattern and she started to take care of my victims absorbing every ounce of pain she could, she absorb all of them bottling inside her. Do you know what happens when you bottle so much pain inside you never talking about it, never shedding a tear, pretending everything is ok?"

"no"

"it eats you" he said "it eats every trace of you from the inside chewing every will to lived that you had till you're just nothing more than a shell of what you were filled with regret and rough cynical pain, mhhhm that's what for you humans will be caviar, for me, Raven its caviar a fine plate of a delicate and elegant exquisite taste of meal... And do you know how hard it is to find someone who is as broken that I can compare them as caviar?" Urt asked.

"No"

"it's probably one in a billion they don't exist, I can make one but that would be just fatiguing and it would take a lot of time to make it as perfect as Raven so if I find someone that is already broken as a shell then I have to take it ... When I found raven she was broken and I did my part to make her caviary like" he brush his hair with his hand.

"why didn't you take her when you had your chance?" Slade asked.

" a flower its fully blossom when its nearly dead... so I had to wait till the pain was nearly killing her to take her that's when its more exquisite and orgasmic satisfying. And besides being delicious it would mean that I didn't have to search pain for survive anymore, Raven would have been sufficient by at least two more century's, and it's not because I care for people, it's because I can't use my powers without feeling fatigue and it's just a drag to find someone who is that wrecked so this would be a big break for me; but now I don't know what happened!"

"Ok, so you want to make sure Raven its back to being nearly dead right?" Slade ask and Urt nodded "well you have to find what made her feel so happy and destroy it that way it would make her even more broken and after my plan it will make her a shell nearly at the edge of killing herself so..."

"I have to find what made her happy! Slade you're a genius! I could kiss you... but I find people disgusting... I could kiss your soul!"

"ugh don't you ever said that to me again, just don't do anything that would interfere with my plan" he said as he walk out the room "and clean this mess!" He shouted from the hallway.

"oh come on! Can we have the big guy do it!?" He ask but there was no answer.

"Did you call me?" The big guy asked as he came in the room "what the fuck happened here don't tell me you make another tantrum you cry baby?" He ask.

"haha very funny but no... It was a raccoon or something like that so you should..."

"I'm not cleaning this shit!"

"fine! I'll do it"

"so what happened this time?"

"Raven... I have to find what make her happy again and destroy it"

" huh any ideas?"

"not a clue"

"well she is a girl" the big guy said.

"so?" Urt ask not getting where was he going.

"so maybe love knocked on her door..." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"pff... No! This is Raven she's like me she doesn't fall for..." He stop talking and his face turned red "the green booger!" He yelled "the guy who broke her in the first place, the last time I saw them he was clearly in _love_ with her " he said saying the word love with discuss.

"Do you think she fell for him again?"

"I don't think she ever stopped" Urt said.

...

"Ok guys so Terra will be going with Slade today and she would tell us what's going on later" Nightwing said "but there's one thing that still is to discuss"

"what is it?" BeastBoy ask and he hear some steps coming from behind him as the door open he turn to saw who was.

"I'm sorry... Nightwing am I supposed to come in now?" Miguel asked.

"Not yet Miguel! I will tell you when!"

"Oh sorry" he said getting back inside the room.

"what the fuck is he doing here?!" BeastBoy asked.

"since Terra was staying with him I figure that if things go wrong Slade will go after Miguel since he saw him with her"

"Slade knows about Miguel?" Raven asked.

"well that's what Terra told me"

"so he is doing the staying with us?" Starfire ask

"I think that's a good idea" Cyborg said "for now, if things get discover we should send him to titans east"

"agree" Raven said.

"That's the plan" Nightwing said.

"WOW WOW WOW Guys! You're fucking kidding right!? We don't know this dude! He could be a threat!" BeastBoy said and Nightwing made a gesture to everyone to follow him to the door where Miguel was, they peek from the window that connected the room in which Miguel was. He was playing with silky putting him near his face talking to him.

"Oh who is a good boy!? Who's a good boy?! Yes you are!" He said caring him "aboo boo " he said.

"Do you really think that's a threat?" Nightwing asked BeastBoy.

"fine! He can stay"

"that's good" said Raven as she walk towards the room and open it to tell the good news to Miguel BeastBoy couldn't tell what they were saying but he saw how he grab her and hug her tightly Raven had a big smile on her face.

 _'WHAT THE FUCK? DO SOMETHING!'_ the beast growled _'no man should make her smile like that than us!'_

 _'It's just his friend, Nightwing does it too'_

 _'yeah! And he shouldn't!'_

 _'I'm not going to do something! Raven can talk to whomever she wants'_ he thought trying to calm himself.

 _'SHE'S OURS!'_ the beast growled even louder and BeastBoy had to grab his temples in pain as he clenched his teeth's in pain.

"Friend BeastBoy are you the alright?" Starfire ask noticing his friend discomfort.

"I'm... Fine "he said walking away to his room.

"what the fuck? What's your deal dude!?" BeastBoy asked the beast out loud "Raven it's not something I poses I trust her I know she is loyal to me"

 _'well...'_

 _' don't you trust her? Do you doubt her feelings...'_

 _'I DON'T DOUBT HER FEELINGS! it's just I feel that she belongs to us... To you, as we... You belong to her'_

"well yes but you don't see Raven flipping out when I talk to Star, do you?"

 _'No...I think then you're right, I should be more tolerant...'_

" totally bro... I don't want you in my head but if you're going to stick around you better lower you're tone a bit" BeastBoy said grinning, he was going to go and see if Cyborg would like to play videogames when the crime alarm went on.

"What is it now?" BeastBoy ask with a tiresome tone in his voice letting his weight fall on top Nightwing's shoulder "I want to staaay!" BeastBoy pouted.

"well there are assaulting EmRay enterprise software development, they said they have hostages'"

"awww sounds long!" He reply and grab Nightwing by the neck "carry me!" He said to Nightwing.

"Raven can you take your boyfriend off me"

"Oh now his my boyfriend" Raven said rolling her eyes.

"Hey!" BeastBoy said faking that the comment offend him "oh come on momma you know you can resist me" BeastBoy mock and Raven was going to say something but Nightwing interrupted her.

"ok we need to save the hostages that's our priority and then we take down the criminals, titans go!"

...

The hole building was desert except for the highest floor there was where the criminals took the hostages, the building was all surrounded by cops and special enforcement, also the TV news where there with some reporters and paramedics in case of injured people. The building's entrances and exits were watched so if someone tried to enter they would take down a hostage, that's why Nightwing told Raven to teleport him and Cyborg inside the building and that Starfire and BeastBoy stayed outside for backups'.

A black orb appeared in the 30th floor of the building and out of them came Cyborg and Nightwing the room was filled of papers in the ground, the furniture was flipped over everywhere, the cubicles were also turn over, there were pieces of glass in the floor from the windows; something caught Nightwing's eye he got down to inspect what it was.

"What is it?" Cyborg ask seeing how he's friend was looking something in the ground.

"Blood" Nightwing said looking to another blood stain near, and near that one was another one there were a lot of stains of blood.

"do you think they are from the hostages?" Cyborg ask.

"I hope not" Nightwing said walking to the staircase so they could go up to the higher floor once they we're in the entrance Cyborg send a Nano sensor from under the door so he can see what was going on.

"two, four, five, six I count six of them inside there.

"Ok that's six here, there are two around the building... How many hostages?" Nightwing ask.

"About twenty-four, two or there are injure"

"ok call BeastBoy and tell Raven to bring him, also send her the number of the floor in which the other two are so she and Starfire can take them out"

"got it I will just tell her that they're armed..." Cyborg said calling them and after a few seconds BeastBoy was next to them.

"what up bros? You called?" BeastBoy ask grinning.

"BeastBoy transform into a small animal almost unnoticeable and communicate with someone... Someone who looks capable of talking and leading them out when you gave them the sign" Nightwing said grabbing his communicator as BeastBoy transformed into a bug and crawl under the edge of the door.

"Chief?" Nightwing called the chief of the police force "one of my men are in and we are taking two of them out right now"

"Ok just make sure they don't kill any hostage or have they already kill someone?" The chief ask.

"Well I know that there are at least two that are injured, I don't think they have kill someone"

"ok update me in anything"

"Roger that" Nightwing said

...

BeastBoy crawl quietly in the room as a bug making sure that no one saw him, he moved to the top of a desk and he saw the hostages in the room on they're knees. There was a man yelling to a young woman, BeastBoy was a bit taken back by this but he kept searching for a way to take this guys out without hurting the hostages; this wasn't going to be the case when he heard the women struggling and screaming, he turn to see what was going on and he saw one of the men running his hand down her body and pointing a gun to her head.

"Stop" said the woman but the man ignore his pleads.

"Hey!" the man said to one of his partners "can you look at'em by yerself while I take care of this" he said gesturing to the woman he was groping.

"Are you for real Ronny?" the man responded giving him a tiresome look "fine but just 10 minutes"

"Yeah sure just a 10" he said pulling the woman with him behind a woman, she was obviously terrified and BeastBoy could hear her pleas but he ignored each and of them. He return to a point where they couldn't see him and he change back to his human form to tell Nightwing what he just saw.

"One of the intruders took a girl behind a wall I fear the worst!" He said passing his fingers through he's hair "I have to do something I'm going to take him down now!"

"Wait BeastBoy!"

"What!? Nightwing every time we spend here he could be raping a girl!" He said a bit flustered.

"BeastBoy calm down! Ok look you can't just do things like that you have to make sure he's alone and make no sounds so they don't know you're there..."

"Okay got it!" He said hanging up.

"BeastBoy? BeastBoy!? GOD DAMN IT!" Nightwing said.

BeastBoy run towards the wall and peeked from one of the sides he saw how the man pinned the girl in the ground and how he was trying to take her jacket off, the girl was crying fighting him off.

"Calm down bitch!" He said slapping her across the face "this will be more painful if you struggle" he said laughing and by this point BeastBoy got really angry he felt his blood boiling so he jump towards them and grab him by the throat as he pin him in the wall the girl got up quickly and fixed her skirt.

"how... Did...?" The man was trying to talk but he couldn't.

"shut up! You dirty scumbag" he said digging his claws in his throat.

"Aghh" the man started struggling for air as he grabbed Beast Boy's hand.

"This will be more painful if you struggle" BeastBoy said with hate on his tone _'KILL HIM!'_ the Beast.

"Stop! Stop you're killing him" he turn around to see the girl who was grabbing him by the arm, BeastBoy let go of the man and tied him with a duct tape that was nearby so that way he couldn't move or speak.

"I'm sorry… I just… he was trying to..." BeastBoy said.

"Are you okay?" The girl said.

"What?" He ask "yeah, I think I should be the one asking that!? Are you okay? did... He?"

"No, I'm... fine" she said cleaning the tears from her cheeks "you are the guy from the titans the one who turns into animals no?" She ask.

"Uh yeah I'm BeastBoy and you are?"

"Judith "she said this woman copper skin, big brown eyes and light brown wavy hair she was really beautiful.

"I'm going to call the others"

"oh yeah sure" she said grabbing her shoes of the floor and putting them back.

"Nightwing?" He called.

"BeastBoy! Don't you ever hang up on me I was really..."

"Whoa Nightwing calm you're horses I'm fine and I saved the girl and capture the guy so if you could come over the west window off the highest floor that would be great" he said.

"Ok" he said and after a few seconds the four of them where outside the window Raven was carrying Nightwing and Cyborg on a black platform, BeastBoy open the window and made a gesture so they would be silent and careful.

"Starfire, take her and the intruder out of here to the cops" Nightwing said.

"OK!" Starfire said grabbing the girl by the waist and the man by the back of the collar of his jacket as she flew down the building.

After Starfire left the girl and the man with the cops she returned to where her friends where.

"Nightwing?" Starfire ask.

"Over here" Nightwing said Starfire flew over there.

"what's the plan?" She asked.

"We are going to wait till the other guy comes here to check on his friend we..."

"Ronny!" The man yelled interrupting Nigthwing's plan "Ronny you're taking too long you said ten minutes" he said chuckling.

"Ronny!" He said again when he didn't hear an answer "Ronny?" He grabbed he's gun and pointed to the hostages "Don't try anything and don't move I'll kill the ones who talk or move understood?" He said walking towards where Ronny was he started to feel nervous he then give another step and another and when he got to the other side he saw a green cat liking his paw.

"What the...?" He couldn't finish his sentence when was hit with something metal and fell to the ground.

"Nice one! Bro!" BeastBoy said fist pumping cyborg.

"Ain't nothing'" cyborg said grinning.

"what now?" Raven asked.

"Let's get the hostages out of here" Nightwing said "Cyborg Starfire guard that door while we indicate the hostages a way out" everyone nodded but they didn't execute because the door on the other side opened and two other people walk inside, a blonde girl in her mid-thirties and a bold man probably in he's forties' fifties' they both had bullets proof jackets and big guns with them.

"Where the fuck are Jacob and Ronny?" The woman asked to the older one.

"Where the fuck are they?" He asked a young girl in the hostages "I... they..."

"They went down stairs one of the others call them and said it was important" a man in the hostages interrupted saying a lie so they didn't knew the Titans were there.

"Hey! Did he ask you?" The blonde girl said hitting the man on the face with the end of her gun, he went back by the intensity of the hit and his nose started to bleed, he grab it with his hand.

"Save it "the man said to the woman lifting his hand "go and check what the four are doing down there" She moved her blonde braid hair from her shoulder and put it on her back.

"Raven BeastBoy go after the woman!" Nightwing said "we take care of this one" he said as the old man walked pointing the gun to the hostages.

...

"Where is she?" BeastBoy asked.

"don't know" Raven said.

"yoo-hoo! Over here!" the woman yelled they turn to saw the girl holding two guns and she started shooting one gun to each other, Raven put a shield on them

"BeastBoy take the guns of her I'll have you're back"

"Ok" he said turning into a leopard and running towards her, Raven had a platform covering BeastBoy she grab one gun of her hand when she was distracted.

"Fuck!" She said turning to see Raven and then Beast Boy jumped and took the other gun out of her hands. The girl stood there in shock and Raven grab her with her black magic and teleport her to the cops outside.

"Whohoo! The Titans do it again!" BeastBoy said "you were really good!" BeastBoy said grinning and elbowing at her side.

"Not bad yourself Gar…" Raven couldn't finish her sentence when suddenly BeastBoy grab her by the waist and pulled her into a kiss, Raven wasn't prepared for that so it shock her as her eyes become wide open her cheeks red as apples her powers went all wacky and she made the window near them explode in little pieces one of those pieces end up on Beast Boy's right shoulder.

"Ow!" he said taking the pieces from he's shoulders as three strings of blood falling down from the wound.

"BeastBoy! I'm sorry I… I just I didn't have time to meditate this morning! She put a hand on her mouth "IM REALLY SORRY… I didn't …." Her eyes started to get watery.

"Raven it's okay "He said reaching at her but she jerked away "Really Raven I'm fine remember I told you that I wouldn't leave you remember? I'm in this relationship because I want too with scratches and all" he said smiling "Please Raven I can take it now once in a while" Raven watched him and saw the love and his eyes so she couldn't contain herself from running towards BeastBoy and hugged him burying her face on the gap of he's neck and collarbone grabbing him tightly.

"I'm sorry" she said tears falling of her eyes, BeastBoy felt the wet of her tears.

"Don't be, it's ok Raven" he said putting he's forehead on her forehead, Raven glanced at him and she felt that everything was actually ok and that they would last forever.

"Garfield" Raven said her cheeks getting red.

"what?" He asked.

"I... I love you" she said looking down.

BeastBoy looked at her with amazement as his eyes went as wide as they could get, he felt a greatly heat spreading from the pit of his stomach racing up his guts, building up in he's throat and extinguishing on his tongue impeding him from talking.

"Raven I..."

"BeastBoy! Raven we need to go now!" Nightwing said grabbing them by the wrists and dragging them outside the building where all the reporters where harassing the victims and the burglars.

"Nightwing! What were these people searching?" A reporter asked Nightwing as the cameramen focus on capturing the titans in screen BeastBoy, Raven and Nightwing.

"uh... Well we believe that they were trying to rob the new software installation code that connects the security force of the banks in jump city" he said.

"can they really do that ?" He asked.

"they would need to have a very powerful and skilled hacker that could do that" Raven said.

"Exactly" Nightwing said smirking at Raven since she never talked to the reporters if she could help it so he was proud that she talked.

"is the program safe?"

"of course we are the titans! We save the day all day long!" BeastBoy said grinning.

"One more question out of the context, yes?" The reporter ask Nightwing.

"yeah sure" he said.

"Are the rumors true?" Nightwing looked at BeastBoy and Raven utterly confuse.

"what rumors?" He asked.

"that since Raven came back you two had been in a secret romance and that you love each other?"

"what!?" The three of them said.

"Where did those rumors come from!?" BeastBoy asked a bit pissed out.

"They are all over the web in places like instagram, twitter, tumblr, etc."

"well they are false!" BeastBoy said

"oh really? You look a bit mad by the statement is it maybe that someone else is jealous?" the reporter asked grinning as Beast Boy's face softened and he's cheeks turned red.

"I..."

"what BeastBoy it's trying to say it's that No, were are not in a secret romance as all you know I'm dating Starfire, the only relationship I have with Raven it's one of friends she's my best friend and she's my teammate that's all... "Nightwing interrupted BeastBoy.

"Then do you have a love interest Raven?" The reporter asked and BeastBoy was really intrigued by knowing her answer, Nightwing was a bit nervous for her answer.

"Well... yes "she said keeping her poker face.

"yes? And who is this fella?"

"I don't think I'm in the position of telling the media without first knowing that he'll be okay with it" she said and BeastBoy blush a bit.

"Raven, Nightwing I would like to ask some questions" the chief said.

"I'm sorry but we have to go!" BeastBoy said as he grab Nightwing and Raven by the arms and took them away from the crowd towards the chief "let's go this way so the reporters don't see us" BeastBoy whispered referring to the reporters.

"Judith!" BeastBoy said

"hi, I wanted to…" she sighed "thanks for saving me from being... Huh from that horrible man" Judith said.

"I'm sorry I didn't got earlier" BeastBoy said "before he even drag you over there"

"You save me on time and I will be always grateful" BeastBoy smiled and stretched his hand so she could grab it "you're welcome" he said.

After a few more questions the titans finally finished taking to the cops and they went home.

...

"I'm going to bed" BeastBoy said.

"oh" Raven said.

"what?" He asked looking at her "do you don't want me to go? Do you want to do something? because if you do then I'll stay!" BeastBoy said overexcited.

"No... It's okay I'm going to bed" Raven said a little disappointed.

BeastBoy kissed Raven goodnight as he walk to his room he took off he's uniform and put on he's pajamas as he sat on he's bed thinking on what he did to make Raven sad.

 _'well you are stupid!'_ The beast said.

"what? What? What did I do?!" He asked.

 _"did you forget that Raven told you that she loves you and you just didn't reply!?'_ The beast growl.

"oh shit! You're right I didn't get to tell Raven that I love her too she must feel awful she rarely says what she feels and now... I've got to tell her !" He said as he stood up.

"Talking to yourself?" BeastBoy heard a voice coming from behind him, someone was behind him! Someone was in his room! And that pitchy voice was very familiar! He turn to see who had broken into the tower; and as he saw the intruder his skin went pale his eyes went wide and he found himself stepping a few steps back in astonishment.

"Urt?"


	17. what the fuck is going on?

Chapter 17 what the fuck is going on!?

 _'Wait! Remember what Urt said she has to be in pain, if you explain, they would explain to her and all this would have been useless'_

...

"Urt?"

"the one and only" Urt said giving a bow he was wearing a light gray suit with a withe shirt and a lilac color tie.

"wh-what...what.. How.. H-HOW did you got in my room?" BeastBoy ask trying to reach for his communicator and as soon as he was going to reach out he felt an immense pain on his gut like if someone was squishing his guts; then something push him and he flew towards his closet like someone grabbed him by the guts and threw him to the closet, BeastBoy felt to the ground grabbing his stomach.

"ill take a hold of this if you don't mind dear" Urt said grabbing the communicator and putting it in his pocket.

"What what do you want?" BeastBoy asked standing up still grabbing his stomach in pain.

"ah! Rigth to the point, okay, I came here to make you one simple question that's it!" He said as he looked in disgust BeastBoy's room.

"what question?"

"what the hell do you think you're doing?" Urt said simply.

" I don't know what...?"

"DON'T ACT STUPID WITH ME! I MEAN WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE DOING WITH MY RAVEN!?" Urt Scream not letting BeastBoy finish his sentence.

"RAVEN IT'S NOT YOURS! AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU MEAN!?" BeastBoy yelled Urt took a deep breathe and calm himself as he gave BestBoy a wide smile.

"Let me redirect my question" Urt says calmly putting hes hands together "what did **you** do to Raven that now she's different from the last time I saw you?" Urt said pointing his fingers to his forehead "I mean she was broken... What?... It doesn't make sense... No one can be that hurt and just suddenly be better... So... What... Did... You... Do?" Urt asked.

"I didn't do anything I just told her the truth and..."

"wait! Are you two dating?" Urt asked.

"I don't see how that's any of your concern" BeastBoy said.

"Fuck!" Urt said hitting the closet that BeastBoy had on a corner.

"I'm sorry your plans on torturing Raven are ruined but she has someone who will take care of her now"

"you don't get it" Urt said laughing.

"well enlighten me "

"I if I took Raven's pain this would mean that I wouldn't be needing to do this everyday so... God! That way I wouldn't need to hurt people!"

"Wait, you don't want to hurt people?"

"Well it's not like I enjoy doing it! A boy has to eat"

"that doesn't matter, you can't just hurt Raven instead! I won't let you!" He said growling at the end as his claws appeared on his hand.

"oh so your prefer that I hurt others than Raven; a really capable woman"

"YES! For me Raven is before everyone else!"

"Well that doesn't matter I'm still gonna break her I didn't want to kill her but now thanks to you im gonna have to do it..." BeastBoy launch towards Urt as he grab him by the neck of his shirt and lift him up.

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA DO ANYTHING THAT WOULD HARM RAVEN! I'LL KILL YOU FIRST!"

"calm down you! Its not like if I wanted too, it's gonna happen even if I wanted to stop it! It will happen!" BeastBoy let go of Urt and step away, Urt started to fix his shirt and jacket.

"what do you mean even if you wanted too?" BeastBoy ask impressively calmed.

"I mean that if i don't take the pain that has been bottling up inside her it will try to go out and it would rip out her skin, once I put it there I have to take it out"

"but you said that I made it go!" BeastBoy said a bit worried.

"you can't make my pain disappear, you just made it impossible for me to find it"

"well you have to do something and take it from her!"

"what did i just said! **I CANT FIND IT!** for you're fault there's something... now I can't sense it but i know its still there! God! This is all you're fault! I didn't want anyone to get hurt especially Raven! But now… I just don't want to hurt people anymore, I wanted to not need to inflict pain anymore and now..." Urt grab his face in despair as he rubbed his eyes.

"Urt if you don't want to hurt people then why are you hurting Raven?"

"Raven it's one rare case her pain with my pain would make it enough satisfying for at least a few centuries which means that I wouldn't need to inflict pain anymore... It's not like I was gonna let her in pain forever it was just for awhile then I was gonna take it away" he said his eyes getting watery.

"Wow then you are not really a bad guy technically you don't want to hurt people..."

"Oh forget it, it's not like I would expect **you** to understand i just wanted to... Nevermind ill go okay!" Urt said walking towards the window giving BeastBoy hes back.

"No! Wait!" BeastBoy said and when Urt heard him call he's name he grin hoping that he couldn't see him.

"yes?" He said erasing that grin off hes face as he turn to face him.

"there has to be something I can do to save Raven i can't live with out her..." BeastBoy sighed.

"Well there's one thing that I think can work but I don't think you will want to do it" Urt said suppressing a smile.

"what?"

"Well... This is... maybe there's some way" Urt said and BeastBoy nodded "well you can break up with her and make sure that she's heartbroken again... That way I could sense it again and take out the pain" Urt finished.

"what!? You're crazy! I can't do that, I won't, Raven loves me and i love her I promised her that I wouldn't go any forward if this wasn't real" BeastBoy said a bit angry.

"just for a few days you can go back with her after and be happy every after"

"but you don't know how much this could affect Raven she could never trust me ever again!"

"well that's a risk but if you're love is true then you can explain her and she will understated" Urt said "its for her own good" Urt added.

"I don't trust you" BeastBoy said "you could just want me to hurt her"

"im not saying you should trust me but if you care for Raven..."

"OF COURSE I CARE FOR HER!"

"Jesus! I'm not saying you don't but if you do, then you should decide now before it's too late" Urt said as he began to disappear.

"wait! Urt! There has to be another way!" He said as he tried to grab him but his hand trespass him as he finished disappearing.

 _'You are not seriously thinking on doing it rigth!'_ The beast said

"I have to or she'll die"

 _' you should tell her!'_

"if I tell her then it won't work she has to be genuinely broken" BeastBoy said tears falling from his eyes he didn't want to break up with her he didn't want to be the cause of her being sad again.

 _'So you're seriously thinking on being the cause of Raven being upset! the woman that we... You love?'_ the beast asked.

"I have to choose between seeing her upset or seeing her death "he said rubbing his face in frustration.

...

"really good Urt you almost made me believe you" the big guy said.

"thank you, thank you no need for applause im telling you if I weren't a henchman I would be an actor" Urt said making a bow.

"that green fool believe everything you never stop impressing me Urtie" the big said and left.

"aww man don't call me that"

...

BeastBoy walk towards the common room when he heard the most beautiful sound ever it was Raven laughing he then saw the cause of that sound she was talking to Miguel that made him incredibly jealous.

"some tea Ravie?" Miguel asked getting up.

"herbal please " Raven said as she put on her headphones and lay down on the couch opening her book, as soon as BeastBoy saw Miguel going he walk towards him.

"hey BeastBoy" Miguel greeted when he saw BeastBoy "im making some tea want some?"

"No, mmmh... You do know that Raven is my girlfriend rigth?"

"oh really? That's great" Miguel said.

"yeah so you should back off" BeastBoy said and he was a bit taken back for those words he would never said something like that or unless... Beast was infesting hes words.

"why should I? She needs someone there to make her see that life is great" Miguel said calmly.

"well I'm the one who's gonna do that"

"oh yeah?"

"yeah!"

"Then tell me! Where wore you the last three years when she was depress?" he said at BeastBoy "I was the one who was there with her when she needed the most help, I was the one who tried to cheer her up although it almost never worked, I was the one who hold her everytime she had a nightmare, I was the one! If you'd loved her then where were you when she needed you the most?" Miguel asked.

BeastBoy was taken aback by the Latin boy's outburst, but he was entirely correct no matter how much it pained him to say it, Miguel was the one who to help her when no she thought she didn't have anyone and for that he was going to be entirely grateful.

"Uh you're right" BeastBoy said in almost a whisper.

"Excuse me?" Miguel said a bit shock, he wasn't expecting for BeastBoy to admit that he was right, even though they knew that he was saying the truth.

"You're right" he said this time more loudly "I... I'm sorry you're right forget i ever said something... I'm just glad that Raven had someone to comfort her when she was depress"

"oh, it's okay I'm used to this anyway" Miguel chuckle "a lot of boyfriends get jealous if I talked to they're girlfriends *sighed* those are the perks of being this handsome" he said gesturing at himself "but now she has you to comfort her" Miguel said.

"yeah sure" BeastBoy said with a smile but it completely faded away when he remember what Urt told him last night, he had forgotten what he told him, he was hoping so badly that it would all be a nightmare but it wasn't, it wasn't a nightmare "that reminds me... That I have to talk to Rae..." BeastBoy said sadly.

"uh? Are you okay? you seem a bit down for someone whose about to talk to he's girlfriend"

"I'm not... I'm fine don't worry" BeastBoy respond as he walked towards Raven.

"Rae can I talk to you?" BeastBoy said.

"Yeah sure" Raven said.

"In private" he says pointing to the roof, Raven arched an eyebrow but none the least she close her book and followed him up to the roof.

"you slept well?" Raven asked as they take the stairs.

"I didn't sleep" BeastBoy said weakly and Raven could sense that something was wrong she could feel that something was bothering.

"is that so?" She said.

"I had a lot of things to think about"

"that's dangerous" Raven mocked and BeastBoy gave her a weak smile "about what?" She finally asked.

"about yesterday when we were helping the hostages and..."

"what about it?" Raven asked her eyes getting a bit shining because she tougth maybe that he would tell her that he returns the I love you.

"Remember when I kissed you and that you freak out... And *sighed * I..."

"yes I remember those it still hurts? do you need my healing assistance?" She asked.

"No... It's just that I don't think I can do it" he said looking at hes feet's.

"do what?" She asked

"god I..." BeastBoy mumble not able to get the words to tell her "I just... I.. I need you to know...Fuck!"

"Garfield" Raven said putting her hand on his cheek.

"Don't call me that" BeastBoy said his eyebrows getting sadder.

"Why?" Raven asked taking off her hand of his cheek.

"because I want to tell you something and..."

"BeastBoy tell me what's wrong" Raven asked.

"I can't do this... I can't! I can't do us Raven!" He said passing his fingers trough hes hair as he whimper a little.

"what do you mean?" She asked stepping back a little her heart racing really fast.

"I mean that we should better ended here before I get more hurt " BeastBoy said smiling a little "What I mean is that I don't want a girlfriend which I can't kiss if she hasn't meditate, i don't want to be constantly watching my moves with you because if you get overexcited you could kill me"

"But you..."

"its better to end it now, that when we are really hang up" BeastBoy said not looking at her.

"You're joking?" She asked.

"Rae it was fun I had a great time but..."

"Fun?!" She asked and a few things explode BeastBoy had to move so the things wouldn't fell on his back.

"see what im saying" he said.

"I asked you to tell me if this was real! I asked you to not lead me on if you didn't know you could follow through. I told you that I couldn't deal with this! I told you what where the risks of dating me but you still wanted to go out with me!" She said tears forming in her eyes.

"yeah I did at that time..."

"How about all that crap you told me about how you couldn't live without me and shit" Raven said .

" I was being overdramatic Rae I just don't want to get hurt anymore we had a great time it was fun... We can go back to before and just have fun"

"fun? " she chuckle cleaning a tear that fell from her cheek with her finger as she then turn away and walk away.

"Rae..." BeastBoy whispered tears falling from his eyes as he sat on a near chair and rested his head on the palm of his hand regretting each and every word he told her, he started whimpering and crying even more.

 _'No! I can't believe you did that!'_ The beast said.

 _'It's for her own good '_ BeastBoy thought.

 _'I know'_ the Beast said a bit sympathetic because he also loved Raven with all he's passion, after a few seconds Beastboy decided to go and walk a while so he stood up from the chair.

"you don't look like someone who's having fun" Raven said suddenly standing behind him when BeastBoy stood up and turn around, his eyes were puffy and red from all the crying, his heart bumping really hard in his chest.

"I..."

"just look my in the eyes and tell me that you are not as crazy for me as I am for you" Raven interrupted Beastboy getting closer to him inches from his mouth so she could hear BeastBoy's heart and feel his breathing.

"I'm crazy for you Rae" BeastBoy say with a relief expression as he was dying to say those words.

"I'm not gonna let you go that easily Garfield, I love you and i know that you love me too, I'm a empath I can feel what you feel and what you feel rigth now! In this exact moment! It's what I feel for you every day I'm near you!" She said getting closer "like rigth now I can feel how hard you're heart is going, just lie to me and tell me that you don't love me and i promise I'll go" Raven said as she place her hands on Beastboy neck as he pulled him into a kiss just a touch on the lips.

"I do love you Raven" BeastBoy said tears falling from his eyes again.

"then I..."

"But I can't, okay I just can't! try to understand!" he said and Raven step back "I cant let myself be on more pain Raven its killing me and i have to start caring about my wellbeing, I'm not just something that can get hit, im a person and every sharp thing that crosses my flesh , every time you repel me, every time! It lets a scar and it hurts like shit!" BeastBoy said not looking at her not believing even one word that left his mouth "and if you really love me then you will forget all I said Raven, you are bad for me and im trying to forget you"

"Gar but I..."

"No! Raven! You are not good for me understand that, please! You're hurting me!" BeastBoy said "im not able to cope with this! I'm sorry I tougth I was" Raven made a chuckle.

"are you laughing?" BeastBoy asked a bit shocked.

"I just find this incredibly ridiculous, im so stupid to think that you could fall in love with the guy who hurt you in the first place... but whatever Gar... I mean BeastBoy I'll leave you alone" she said walking away and she didn't wanted to cry till she was in her bedroom and she was trying really hard not to get out of control.

"God!" BeastBoy said turning into a bird and flying away.

...

Raven lay down on her bed as she grab the pillow rigth next to her and buried her face on the pillow some of her stuff explode for all the emotions she was feeling.

 _'why? What... Why?'_ Happy asked her voice a bit trembling.

 _'i told you'_ Timid was the next to talk _' no one could ever love a monster like us'_ that made Raven's tear fall down and she exploded on tears all her efforts in trying to hide her tears where useless.

 _'Raven don't listen to her'_ knowledge said _' there has to be an explanation look at the facts he loves you and...'_

"That doesn't matter!" Raven said cleaning the tears from her face "I made a promise three years that I won't ever hurt him again and if I'm the one causing it..." Raven groaned throwing the pillow to the floor.

 _'I told all of you that this wasn't going to work'_ timid said crying _'now love is sick and she won't wake up'_

"what happened to love?" Raven asked concerned.

 _' what do you think? '_ rude said _'she is love for fucks sakes it went all on her this brake up'_

 _' this is all you're fault RAVEN!'_ Rage growled on Raven's mind making her twitch in pain grabbing her head _'i told you not to fall for the guy who made you go nuts in the first place! He hurt you once, he would do it AGAIN!'_ rage said _' and to make it worse you let love take over you the weakness of all of us! The one who made YOU GO AFTER THAT ANIMAL!'_

"I'm sorry! Okay! I couldn't help it!" Raven said tears pouring down her cheeks "what do you want from me there's nothing I can do what is done is done!"

"let me take control!' she said her voice piercing trough her brain ' I'll make all the pain go away!'

"No!" Raven said shaking her head "I worked really hard to control you! Control all of you im not gonna let any of you define me ever again! It's the fault of my emotions that im here so..."

"well sadness is on the edge of taking control" happy said almost whispering.

"well i wont let it happened!" Said Raven breaking the glass of her window and fleeing away, Cyborg was walking by when he heard all the ruckus that Raven was doing on her room.

"Rae?" He asked knocking on the door but no answer "Raven! Answer me! Or I'll come in" when he again didn't hear an answer he burst in "What the hell happened here?" He asked to himself when he saw a all Raven's windows shatter in many pieces on the floor.

"Guys!" Cyborg said running towards the common room.

"what is it friend Cyborg?" Asked Starfire.

"Raven's gone and all the windows on her room are smashed into pieces on the floor!" Cyborg said.

"What!?" Asked Miguel who had two cups of now chill tea on his hands "we have to find her!"

"Calm down Miguel" said Nightwing "have you tried calling her?"

"oh yeah!" Said Cyborg grabbing hes communicator.

"maybe BeastBoy knows where she is?" Starfire said to Nigthwing.

"she isn't answering" Cyborg said.

"Oh my gad!" Said Miguel worried "ohmygad! Fuck fuck fuck!"

"Starfire call BeastBoy" said Nigthwing ignoring Miguel's worries as he went on and on about how she could be on danger.

"BeastBoy?" Asked Starfire when he saw BeastBoy's face on her communicator.

"yeah, what's up?" Asked BeastBoy a bit down from hes usual cheerful tone.

"Is Raven with you!?" Yelled Miguel pushing Starfire to the side.

"Miguel?" Asked BeastBoy confused "say what again?"

"is Raven with you?" He asked again.

"uh no why?" He asked.

"she's gone and there's broken glass on all her room" said Nigthwing grabbing the communicator from Miguel "where are you by the way?" He asked.

"ah I don't know were she is, and im on the beach I needed some time to think some stuff trough" Nightwing nodes.

"That's all you're gonna say!" Said Miguel pushing Nigtwing away.

"what?" BeastBoy asked

"you're not worried?! Aren't you gonna do something?!"

"you're..."

"she's you're girlfriend for fucks sake! how can you be so..."

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND ANYMORE!" he yelled, Miguel's eyes went wide as the other titans walk closer with also shock painted on they're faces.

"What!?" Asked Miguel and three other titans at the same time.

"you're kidding" Cyborg continue.

"do I look like I'm fucking kidding" BeastBoy said not looking at them on the face.

"but... You told me just minutes ago that you..."

"I know what I said Miguel, i changed my mind" BeastBoy said interrupting Miguel.

"You change your mind!? The fuck!..."

"look Miguel I don't have time for this, I'll explain myself when I go back to the tower I need to think..."

"no! You'll explain yourself now!"

"I'm leaving"

"BEASTBOY! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO HER! YOU CAN'T!" He yelled but BeastBoy had hang off "fucking fuck... Pinche mounstruo verde!" He insulted on Spanish.

"calm down Miguel" Nightwing said.

"Don't tell me to calm down! I knew this would happened again she should have never trusted him again!"

"There has to be an explanation, BeastBoy does the loving of Raven!" Starfire said tears falling from her eyes thinking on her friend "Nightwing! Maybe she flew away! What if she doesn't come back again!"

"we don't know that... Miguel where you going?" He asked seeing Miguel walked away.

"it took years to see her happy again, yeah, maybe it was thanks to Beastboy but I'm not gonna let her fall again..." He said as he shut the door behind him.

"I told BeastBoy that... He promise me! He promise that he wouldn't play with her or he would see me get angry... There has to be an explanation" Cyborg said clenching hes teeth's "I'm gonna go for BeastBoy, you should try to find Raven try reaching her with this chip I planted on her the day she came back" he said walking away.

"Starfire don't cry we'll find her, I'll look for her and can you please go and find Miguel we can't risk letting him get caught by Slade or Urt" Nigthwing said heading towards the computers to trace Raven.

...

"Miguel!" Said Starfire entering Raven's and Miguel's old movie theater.

"Rachel!" Said Miguel "oh its you" he said disappointed.

"I had a feeling you would be here"

"im not gonna go back till I find her" Miguel said quickly.

"Nigthwing has already taken care of that" starfire said with a smile "we should go back"

"Oh" he said as he rested his back on the wall "I feel a bit useless, now"

"you really care for her" Starfire said resting her back on the wall too.

"yeah and i felt a bit jealous that BeastBoy could make her happy so easily, despite how hard I tried I never made her that happy and now... *sighed* she has all of you to take care of her so she wont need a simple human anymore when she has superheroes to help her, that's why I got really angry when Beastboy said he changed his mind because a few hours before he told me that now he'll be the one to be there with her"

"I think that you shouldn't be the jealous, I do the jealous of you because you were the one who help her when we weren't there and yeah maybe friend BeastBoy was the one to truly make her happy but you were the one who... kept her alive all these years you were the one who didn't let her get the down" Starfire said grabbing his hand "and for that im truly grateful thanks to you I have my friend back and we won't let her to the side again, that includes you, you're not just some simple human"

"thanks Starfire, that means a lot to me im still really pissed at Beastboy"

"yeah me too! He has a lot to explain" they said walking out the movie theater.

...

Nigthwing walked towards a mini island on the beach which had some green trees around as he walk into the trees he saw Raven floating on her meditation position.

"Raven?" Asked Nigthwing.

"Not now, meditating" said Raven not opening her eyes or moving

"Raven!" He said a bit louder.

"what?" She said looking at him.

"what the fuck is going on!?" He asked.

"what do you mean?" She said with her monotone voice.

"I mean about what happened on your room and what happened with you and BeastBoy?"

"oh" she said looking away "you know? That BeastBoy and I aren't longer... Amm you know?" She asked not able to find the words.

"well he said something like that but why...?"

"he doesn't want to get harmed and sometimes my powers hurt him"

"but that... He has always liked you, why would he now...?"

"I don't know Dick! He just did okay!" she said and her powers repel him a little making him fell to the ground. "Dick! I'm sorry! I... You should keep your distance my powers have been all wrong lately and I think you know why" she said "so I need to really meditate, so I can be near him without hurting anyone" she said going back to her meditating position.

"im really sorry Rae" Nightwing said getting up "do you want to talk about it?"

"no" Raven said.

"ok, but I just want you to know that you can do way better! Don't take this the wrong way Raven but you are really really hot!"

"well i don't want better, I want BeastBoy" she said "but he is rigth, how could I think that a monster demon like me could have someone like him"

"Raven don't said that! You are not a monster" he said grabbing her by the arm so she would be facing him.

"if I can't be with the one I want without hurting them! Than yes! I am a monster!" She said.

"no Raven you're not! You're just complicated but that's how the best people are, and if BeastBoy can't handle that then his the one who is immature and weak"

"Nightwing stop ok I get that you are trying to make me feel better but I don't think it's working I should..."

"No! Raven you can't leave again! I know its hard Raven but I need you here you are my best friend and when I'm going to propose to Starfire I need you there or when im worried..."

"wow wow Nigthwing calm down who said anything about leaving"

"you're not leaving?" He asked.

"that would be easy, yes, but if I learned something this few months is that this is my home this is where I belong, so... That's why I'm meditating i can't fall apart every time I see BeastBoy" Raven said closing her eyes and resuming her meditation.

"Oh, ok Raven but if you need to talk..."

"I won't" she said.

...

Cyborg walked about fifteen minutes searching for BeastBoy and then he saw him he was mumbling something but he didn't quite get what so he walked towards him and grabbed him by the shoulder making him turn back and face him.

"are you gonna explain to me what the fuck is going on man!?" Cyborg said looking at him really pissed off.

"What exactly do you want me to explain?" BeastBoy asked not wanting to face his metal friend.

"how about you start with the fact that you broke up with Raven after a few weeks of knowing that you were dating!"

"look, cyborg I don't want to go through this again I know you are looking at me like I'm a jerk..."

"you are a jerk! I told ya not to hurt Raven again! do not play with her! This is your second chance don't mess it again! Why would you go out with Raven and worked her up if you were gonna do this shit!? I don't understand!"

"you wouldn't understand okay! These has nothing to do with her or me... I just I had to okay... I had to!" BeastBoy said his eyes getting watery again.

"what do you mean you had to? Explain it to me dude, this isn't like you, you've always put Raven's happiness before yours, what's going on?" Cyborg ask more calmly.

"it's for her own good! So if you want to hit me or something just do it okay I deserve it!" BestBoy said looking away.

"I'm not gonna hit you" cyborg said glaring to the side.

"you're not?"

"no, because the BestBoy I know it's madly in love with Raven so I'm gonna assume that there's something wrong and you can't tell me so... I'll leave you alone I'll be around when you want to actually tell me the truth" he said stumping away.

...

"did you find him?" Asked Starfire to Cyborg when she saw him coming in, she was sitting on the couch next to Miguel

"yes" said Cyborg.

"And!?" Asked Miguel

"he said that he did it for her own good" cyborg added

"that's bullshit!" Miguel said.

"I know, I mean this is BeastBoy hes been crazy for Rae since we where kids and now this! I'm telling ya something is going on and he cant tell us!"

"You mean someone forced him to break up with her?" He asked skeptical.

"It does make sense we know that BeastBoy would do anything to protect us and we know the things he would do and this isn't like him..." Starfire said.

"that's exactly what I was thinking" said Nigthwing who just came in the room "I think that someone black mailed BestBoy into doing this" he said going to the computer and clicking some stuff.

"and who would this person be?" Asked Miguel.

"who do you think guys? I mean it's kinda obvious that both Urt and Slade have a thing against Raven"

"that is true and remember that time Urt got really mad when Raven was happy" starfire added.

"Yeah and with the Intel that Terra send me I know that Slade is planing in a torture device which I think his going to use on her so I think that they just want to break her"

"the fuck!? what are these dudes problem!?" Miguel asked standing up.

"that's what we are gonna find out"

"very good" they heard someone clapping sarcastically "so you really are like a detective Nightwing" the voice got louder.

"Urt?" Nightwing asked trying to lock the fellow intruder.

"Like fuck me, you are like the Sherlock of these century *giggle*"

"show yourself!" Cyborg yelled.

"I'm rigth here" Urt said from behind them the titans all turn to face him he was wearing a wine color suit with a black shirt and tie and brown shoes and his usual hair style.

"ah shit! That dude is a calaca!" Miguel said pointing at Urt a bit frighten.

"Relax is just a tattoo, but it's great to see it has that impact I was looking for" he said smiling.

"How did you got in!?" Nightwing asked grabbing his staff in case he need it.

"I have my ways" Urt said "I was gonna give a visit to my friend Garfield when I heard you're brilliant deductions"

"so it is true you are not denying it?" Starfire said.

"i ain't saying they're true gorgeous" he said "but I wouldn't tell Raven this theories"

"and why's that?" Cyborg asked.

"or she'll die"

"Is that a threat!?" Miguel asked.

"no it's a fact, BeastBoy is trying to protect her so... I don't want to tell you all the story but you can tell her if you want, but I'm warning you, she'll die. Believe me or not I don't care you can ask BeastBoy but he won't tell you, because **HE** does care for Raven" he said starting to fade away "oh! And Terra is sending you Intel? Slade won't like that" he said laughing as he disappeared.

"wait!" Nightwing yelled but he was gone "Fuck! Cyborg called Terra now!" Nigthwing said.

"she isn't picking up" cyborg said.

"come on Terra pick up" Nightwing said.

"guys! Not now I'm busy" Terra said.

"Terra! You have to get out of there!" Nightwing yelled.

"what? Why?" She asked.

"Urt find out you have to get out before he gets there" Nightwing said.

"What? Nigthwing, Urt's already here"

"Terra! Get out! Now!" He said.

"uh okay" she said hanging up.

...

"Slade" Urt said walking towards him.

"Not now im busy" Slade said waving him away.

"its important" Slade turned to look at him.

"why do you always have to wear suits?" He asked annoyed "and to make it worst you're wearing a pink one today"

"*gasp* the nerve! This isn't pink its wine and I always dress well, as the years pass I'll only dress more finely, I don't critic why you always where that stupid sh... This isn't the point! What I was trying to said before you rudely interrupted me is that we have to do it now they onto you! in fact you're little Terra has been sending them Intel"

"what? Are you sure!?" Slade asked.

"I heard them! And they're onto me too I just hope that the green goblin doesn't open hes mouth"

"take care of Terra I'll prepare the game"

"okay, I hope that you know what you're doing" Urt said "I was hoping that Raven would be more reck"

"oh don't worry this would break her I assure you that"

"it better, Big guy!" Urt called.

"What?" Said big guy who was wearing his metal mask and a similar outfit as Slade.

"find the girl she must be trying to escape by now" Urt said.

"on it" he said.

"And when you finds her" Slade said which made the big guy stop on his feet's "Hurt her"

"With pleasure" said the big fellow with a sinister grin on his face.

...

The day went by it was already dark and finally Raven and BeastBoy came back to the Tower not together obviously, it was a bit awkward but Nightwing had to have a talk with them and the others where waiting for Terra's return.

"Okay guys I think you know why I call you both here" Nightwing said but they didn't respond anything they just nodded.

"well i know this... This is a bit..."

"Nightwing let me just say something" Raven said and BeastBoy turn to look at her with worry in his eyes.

"I know that this isn't a big deal for you but I promise I will try really hard to not be... To not show that kind of emotions anymore... And I will stay the furthest from you, the furthest it lets me since we are teammates and we live together so we'll have the occasionally talks and the training routines like sparing and don't forget when we are in battle, but none other than that we are just that"

"that's what I was gonna say" Nigthwing said then look at Beastboy "BeastBoy do you agree?"

"I...I" BeastBoy couldn't find the words he just was shocked that Raven was taking it so easy, but he just decided to go along so he nodded.

"I know this must be hard for both of you"

"Well it is, I don't think it's hard for BeastBoy as it is for me but me..." BeastBoy stood up abruptly interrupting what Raven was saying his eyes wide open and he was looking at her wanting to look at her with anger but the shock was interrupting and showing in his face so he open his mouth to say something as he move his hands up but he just shook his head and sprinted out of the room.

"what the hell happened?" Nightwing asked.

"I have no idea! he broke up with me"

...

 _'How dare she! Say that this isn't hard for me! This is the hardest thing I had to do and now I...'_ He stopped his monologue when he saw a blonde beautiful girl just in a Red mini dress outside he's bedroom as if she just took a shower.

"wha... Who?" BeastBoy was drabbling.

"Oh hi my sexy teddy bear ready for round two?" The blonde girl say putting a finger on her mouth.

"and who may you be?" BeastBoy ask thinking that maybe was Miguel's or Cyborg's girl.

"Its me Urt" it said turning just the head into him and then back again into the girl.

"Urt!? What the fuck do you want now!? Are you gonna take Raven's pain now?" He asked angrily.

"Oh not yet this is just to make her even more broken" he said hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"Thanks for the night sexy, call me okay?" She or more like he said, BeastBoy wanted to push him but Urt had trapped him in one of his magic shit spells and he couldn't move.

"I'll go now it's raining but ill take an umbrella and I hope you don't mind but i took one of you're sweaters" he leaned again and this time he place a kiss on BeastBoy's lips he wanted to puke and punch him in the face as she(Urt) left the common door, when he was able to turn around he saw all of the titans including Miguel looking at him with wide eyes, Raven had her eyes watery and the others were just looking at him with shock genuinely shock on they're eyes.

"I... I" BeastBoy was about to excuse himself but Raven just shook her head and faded trough the wall "No! Raven wait...!" BeastBoy was about to go after her but a punch threw him to the floor.

"Son of a...god!" Said Miguel rubbing his knuckles which were burning in pain since he never use violence as an answer but he couldn't contain herself "Jesus my..."

"Miguel are you okay!?" Cyborg asked.

"uh-huh" he said flinching on pain.

"What the fuck!?" BeastBoy said getting up and rubbing his cheek.

"what the fuck yourself, what the hell where you doing with that bimbo!?" He asked.

"She's not my..."

 _'wait! remember what Urt said she has to be in pain if you explain they would explain to her and all this would have been useless'_ the Beast said.

"Forget it you wouldn't understand" he said cleaning his uniform as he was about to go but Miguel grabbed him by the collar of his uniform.

"oh no! You aren't! you're gonna tell us! What the fuck is going on!" Miguel demanded.

"Take you're hands off me!"

"No, till you tell us!"

"I CAN'T TELL YOU!" He yelled.

"why cant you tell us friend BeastBoy we want to help?" Starfire said.

"I just cant guys" he said his eyes getting watery "just believe everything will be like it was before, I promise, just bare with this a few days more and I promise I'll tell you what's going on" he said and since no one said anything he took it as if they agreed so he left leaving them there.

...

"Raven?" She heard a voice behind her, it was night already and it was still raining and she didn't grabbed an umbrella her tears where fusing with the rain but you could still notice that she was crying because her eyes where puffy and reddish.

"Raven!" The voice said again and for the sake of everything she turn to see a tall figure dressed with some jeans a blue hoodie an black long hair all tight up on a messy bun and he had piercing blue eyes, she knew this man it was Aqualad, what was Aqualad doing here?.

"What are you doing out here Raven? You're soaking wet!" He said running towards her and putting his umbrella on top of her.

"Raven are you crying?" He asked and put a hand on her forehead she was a bit reddish.

"God Raven you're burning, come with me my hotel room is a few blocks far" he said dragging her towards him.

...

"Where are you little girl?!" Asked the big guy searching for Terra "I closed all exits you won't escape"

"crap!" She whispered she was hiding behind a computer system but she heard the steps of him. She tried to use her powers but she couldn't use them and she didn't know why.

"I found you" he said looking down at her and Terra gasped in horror.


	18. it all comes to this

Chapter 18 it all comes to this

' _what's hes problem? Such a weird guy'_

 _..._...

Raven walk in a hotel room that had a bedroom a kitchen and a bathroom it was a really nice hotel room not to expensive but it was cozy enough, he went to the bathroom and grabbed a red long towel that had the initials MJ, the initials of the hotel she guessed, he put it on her face and on her shoulders rubbing it against her body so she would get dry.

"here" he said handing her another towel and placing the wet one on a chair.

"thanks * sneeze*"

"god, maybe you're getting sick here I made dinner, its porridge" he said giving her a cup, she grab it and take a sip and she felt how the warmth of the liquid went down making her feel cozy.

"Now do you want to tell me why you were outside in the rain without a coat or an umbrella?" He asked turning on the chimney that the hotel room had.

"oh I just had to get out of the tower" she said looking down at the liquid in the cup.

"here" he said giving her a pair of black sweatpants and a blue long sleeve sweater "you have to get out of those wet clothes I can dried them but for now you should put this" she nodded and grab the clothes as she walked into the bathroom and after a few minutes she came out with the clothes on the pants where a bit big but luckily she could adjust them a little and the sweater was really cozy, her hair was a little bit wet but she still was drying it with the towel.

"Why did you had to get out?" He asked when she sat on the couch that was in front of the chimney, he grabbed a blanket and put it on her shoulder as he sat next to her "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" he said after he saw she was staring at the cup.

"No, it's not that, is just that it's still a bit shocking"

"what?"

"well its just that Beastboy and i were dating but he broke up with me after a few weeks and a few days after our breakup was official, i saw him with another girl leaving his room and that was TODAY!, like yesterday we broke up" she said her cheeks and nose a bit reddish from the fever she was about to catch.

"why would he do that!?" Aqualad said choking on the drink he just sipped.

"I don't know! I think in the end he really couldn't handle it, I don't blame him for his decision I just wish that he hadn't lift my hopes up"

"Raven you don't need to get your hopes up! Do you know how many man want to go out with you for at lest one date!?"

"Really?" She said sarcastically.

"yeah! Like everyday there's some jerk asking me about you" Raven snorted in disbelief.

"you should stop thinking in that other jerk if he doesn't love you..."

"oh no, he does love me like crazy" she said.

"Oh he does?" Aqualad put his cup on the table "then I don't understand"

"neither do I" she said.

...

"BeastBoy you can't bring civilians here!" Nigthwing shouted they were both in Nigthwing's office and he continued shouting but when he saw that Beastboy was just nodding he just sat in the chair and sighed.

"can I go now?" BeastBoy asked.

"Why don't you just tell me?"

"I already told..."

"The truth" he said rubbing his temples.

"I just want everything to be like old days"

"tell me was stopping it from being like that"

"Raven can't know, I just want her to be safe, and I know that you will go tell her" BeastBoy said "just wait for a few days it will all be clear"

...

"Cyborg did Terra called?" Nightwing asked.

"she send me this message it says that she is on her way back"

"and have you heard something from Raven?"

"no"

"God! Then let's wait a few hours and if she hasn't return well go and look for her"

...

"Urt?" Slade said walking in the room where Urt was laying on top of an unconscious women waving his hand on top of her and he was pulling something from her chest It looked like a gray mist and then his mouth became incredibly wide as string of saliva hanged from hes upper teeth's and his lower ones; he dragged the gray mist towards his mouth and swallowed, after that his mouth became normal again he cleaned the corners of his mouth with his pinky finger as he turn to look at Slade who was still staring at him.

"Sorry you got me in middle of breakfast" he said smiling.

"ugh who's she?" He said looking at the girl.

"just a cash register who suffers from cancer, her boyfriend broke up with her, she has a crapy job and lets not mention her terrible traumatic childhood, I mean she has a lot of daddy issues" he said.

"is she dead?"

"Not yet" he said as he grab her by the neck and in a swipe move he snap her neck taking the life out of her "Now she is"

"Sheesh, I need you to begin; we have to have first Cyborg, Starfire and Beastboy"

"yes indeed"

"we already have Terra don't we?"

"Yes and we'll use her to attract them, you know so they come and "rescue" her" he said climbing down the girl and grabbing his jacket from the closet and putting it on "and how are you gonna make sure that Nightwing isn't with them?"

"oh you let that to me, I'll tell you when to have the others here and you will let big guy proceed" he said "and get rid of her I don't want corpses laying around" he said closing the door behind him.

 _' what's hes problem? Such a weird guy'_ he tougth "now what am I gonna do with you?" He said pushing slightly the girls leg.

...

Raven woke up by the light of nothing hitting her face she was laying on a comfy bed but it wasn't her bed she wasn't at the tower she felt asleep on Aqualad's hotel room she stood up to find her uniform dry in a near by chair she grab it and took of the clothes Aqualad lend her.

"Aqualad?" She asked.

"mhn?" He asked still asleep in the couch with some blankets and pillows on top of him.

"oh! Nothing keep sleeping!" She said feeling guilty for waking him up.

"what time is it?" He asked yawning.

" eight a.m. Please keep sleeping!"

"Raven I'm already up" he said getting up "are you feeling better?"

"yeah, sorry for intruding" she said.

"Nonsense" he grabbed his uniform and went to the bathroom to change "do you want me to order you some breakfast?" He said from inside the bathroom.

"No thank you, made myself some tea"

"I called Nigthwing when you were asleep and i told him you where here so he wouldn't worry"

"thanks" she smiled at him.

"don't do that?" He said blushing and looking away.

"what?" She asked raising and eyebrow.

"smile like that you'll make me fall for you"

"woah that was really smooth" she said sarcastically.

"Haha" he said laughing " too corny?"

"just a tad" she said grinning.

"but seriously haven't you consider going out with someone else someone who is more mature?"

 _'How dare he!?'_ Love tougth _'yeah sure maybe BeastBoy is a bit goofy but he is mature!'_

 _'Oh yes he has mature and I don't mean in a mentally way!'_ Lust said

 _'we are not ready to date again'_ timid said.

 _'Well Aqualad isn't bad himself his pretty hot too, the only thing that I don't like is that he isn't green but we can change that with a brush and paint'_ lust giggle but Raven shook her head to clear those thoughts.

"sorry but I don't think I want to go out with someone ever again"

"how so?"

"I could also fall for them"

"that's good" he said smiling back.

"you know that feeling? The feeling when you get the strength to tell someone how you feel and all you can hear is that he can't love you back?" She walked towards the window giving her back to Aqualad as she looked outside the window "and it's not the thing that you were rejected that breaks you're heart, or the fact that you can't get what you want, but it's the fact that you weren't good enough for someone, again"

"Raven..."

"I should go" she said moving towards the door.

"Raven no wait" he said grabbing her by the arm.

"lets go for some breakfast and we can come back and watch Netflix for a while with some chips just to take you're mind out of this"

" I don't know I haven't told Nigthwing..."

"I'll say it was my fault and you can be back by the afternoon I'll send him a message and tell him that I needed your help"

"Ok then, but I want some waffles with fruits"

"okay" he said smiling.

...

Nigthwing was worried, Terra haven't come back and she said she was in her way the day before and now it was morning.

*beep, beep, beep* his phone ringed, he grab to see what was it.

*Raven is staying with me a bit I need her help she'll be back by noon hope its okay?*

* Yeah its fine just tell Raven that next time she has to take her communicator with her* he send back and put it back in he's pocket.

*beep, beep, beep* it sounded again he grab to see what was it and he saw a message from an unknown number he open it and he saw a picture of his office but it was like someone took it from inside.

 _'someone is in the tower'_ he concluded after a few seconds a message pop from the same number.

*come alone or else* it said he thought about it for a moment he could easily tell cyborg but he was sure he could handle it.

He opened the door of his office and there was no one there but still he felt the unsettling felling of intrusion lingering from the back of his neck feeling the shivers of he's privacy being crossed.

"hi Nightwing" he turn to saw Slade standing in front off him.

"Slade!" He said grabbing he's staff and launching towards him but his body just went through Slade's figure "a hologram?" He said.

"ofcourse! I tougth you were smarter"

"what do you want?"

"first of all I want you to know that I have you're friend the traitor with me I'm holding her as hostage and if you don't come to this address" he said and it appeared a hologram of a map of Jump City showing him where to go " I will hurt her maybe I will even kill her"

"how do I know you're lying!?"

"You don't, but are you really willing to risk it, you know it's possible"

"Let me see her!"

"You can see her later at the address, see you then" Slade said as the hologram disappeared.

"fuck!" He said as he walk out the room towards the common room where cyborg, Starfire and Miguel where.

"Do we called the police?" Cyborg asked Nightwing but he wasn't paying attention.

"uh sorry what?"

"I said do we call the police? Since terra hasn't come back?"

"oh no I think that we should first go and look for her"

"okay then" Starfire said "I'll go and search with you"

"No if we go alone well find her sooner, I'll go and search in the north side, you go west, cyborg south and BeastBoy will search east"

"how about me!?" Miguel asked "I want to help find her!?"

"Fine Miguel just don't get in trouble you go with... Cyborg" Nightwing said.

"why do I have to babysit?"

"hey!" Miguel said offended.

"what about friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

"she'll be back later, she's helping out Aqualad, tell BeastBoy and tell him to search for Terra" he said leaving them.

"i know that I don't know you guys that much but was it me or he was acting a bit distant... Odd?"Miguel said scratching his head.

"no, you're rigth he was acting oddly more distant than usual" Starfire said.

"agree" Cyborg said.

...

"okay so we search all jump city's south part and we haven't find anything I just... MIGUEL FOR FUCKS SAKE CAN YOU LEAVE THOSE FUCKING CATS ALONE!"

"sorry its just that they remind me of Sherlock and Watson the black one it's obviously Sherlock and the yellow one is his loyal companion Watson" he said taking a picture of the cats "I'm just gonna send this pic to Rachie #catlock #youshaveforme #bromance #more #like #catbromance #lol" he sent the picture giggling.

"who's Rachie?"

"Rachel... Oh better said Raven I'm still getting used to calling her differently"

"you two are really good friends aren't ya?"

"Yeah she came to my life in a difficult time, when I needed her the most and I like to think I came into hers too"

"I think you did I never thank ya for lookin out for'er"

"she was the one that look out for me"

"gdjdhdb" they here some mumbles in the background.

"what's that noise?" Miguel asked as they peeked from the corner to see and they saw Urt in a dark purple suit with a blue shirt and a black tie as he was levitating people torturing them.

"I'm looking for Cyyyybooorg!" He yelled "I know he's here! Come out or these people will paay!" He yelled as he grinned.

"fuck!" Cyborg said "here call the others tell them that I was capture by Urt" he said to Miguel.

"wait! Captured!? Aren't you gonna try!?"

"Yes but look at him he obviously is all charge so his limits are far to the end... Just go and don't let him see you!"

"wait! No!" He said but Cyborg run towards Urt he didn't hear anything he just saw how he dropped all the people so they could go away and after that Cyborg shot his canon at him but Urt made something with his hand making Cyborg's blast disappeared, he reached at Cyborg dodging every punch he threw without even flinching; Urt made Cyborg levitate as he threw him to the wall again and again until Cyborg was to weak to stand that's when Urt grabbed him and threw him trough a black hole and then he looked around as he step inside the hole and the hole closed behind him.

"Cyborg..." Miguel whispered hes eyes wide open, that guy was terrifying and the fact that Cyborg knew he was gonna be captured frightened him the most he grabbed the phone and called Nightwing but there was no answer then he called Starfire and she also didn't answer, he called BeastBoy but he didn't answer as well and Raven had left his communicator in the tower so he was alone and he didn't know what to do now.

...

There was an abandoned building at the end of the street it was also a dead end and there was where Slade told him to go so he parked he's cycle at the front of the building, he let his helmet resting on the handle and he only grabbed his staff with him; he turned off hes communicator since Slade told him to, the door was big and rusty he push it open and the door made a squeaky noise as it open, the place inside was really long and big, it looked like an old factory it had some old machines, who knew what they were for, the place was cover on dust and spider weeds and it had some glances of light from outside that came in trough some window that was to high and there was some wood laying on the floor, he walked deep inside looking around In the shadows.

"I'm here now! Now complete you're part of the deal!" He yelled still feeling hes guard down, he heard some noises "Slade!" He said running towards a shadow there was a white sheet covering something he pull it but there was no one there.

"over here boy" Nigthwing turn to look at him standing tall and strong on top of a machine he jumped and walked towards him, Nightwing grabbed his staff and pointed towards him making Slade stop walking.

"What do you think you're doing you stupid kid?" Slade said in his monotone voice as he grabbed the staff with his left hand and threw it away "Do you really think that I came here to fight?"

"where's Terra? What do you want?"

"Ah Terra is safe don't worry and for what I want... Well i want many things"

"what do you want with Raven!?" He yelled getting angry "what is she to you!?"

"she's nothing to me!" He yelled getting piss off "That little witch is by far a piece of trash to me!"

"then why are you doing all the possible to make her life miserable?"

"am I?" He asked sarcastically.

"I know you made BeastBoy broke up with her so she would be confuse and weak and that would trigger her powers making her lost control again of her powers, and that way, you could win in a battle between her and you, because you don't have the courage or the strength to win in a real match?!" Nigthwing yelled and Slade got really mad so he grabbed Nigthwing by the neck and stomp him on the wall.

"careful boy you're starting to thick me off!" He let go.

"I'm rigth aren't I?"

"Not even close boy" he said opening the door and walking out but Nigtwing grab him and threw him back in to the floor.

"you're not leaving until you give me back Terra" he yelled grabbing his staff from the floor but Slade then kick him in the stomach making him fall, the both of them reached for the staff but Nightwing was a bit quicker so he grab it and hit Slade across the chest making him fall to the other side, Slade got up and run towards a pile of boxes he push them to block Nigthwing's way but Nigthwing dodged those boxes with a jump but when he got to the other side he couldn't spot where Slade was hiding.

"Slade! " Nightwing yelled "you coward! Come out" as soon as he said that a robot came out of one of the boxes and chain him to a pipe.

"What the fuck!?" Nightwing yelled trying to free the chain but he was unsuccessful.

"I'll see you later when you're free here's the address of my warehouse, there'll be Terra" he said leaving Nigthwing tight up.

"SLADE YOU FUCKING COWARD!" Nigthwing yelled at the top of his lungs trying to free himself.

...

"Starfire isn't it?" A man asked her he was really big and he had a black suit on he had copper color skin brown hair and piercing green eyes he seemed like in his mid-thirty's.

"uh yes indeed sir!" She said smiling but stopped when she saw the big scar in he's face.

"oh sorry"he said covering the scar when he noticed she was looking it.

"oh no! I'm the sorry I shouldn't be staring!" She said blushing and looking away.

"Don't be I'm use too it, say where is your other friend the one who was just here a while ago?"

"uh? Which friend?" She asked.

"The blonde one with big blue eyes"

"You mean Terra!?" Starfire asked excited "where did you saw her!?"

"over here fallow me" he said "she entered this door"

"this door?" Starfire asked pointing at a rusty old door.

"yes, she looked nervous maybe she was hiding from someone"

"thank you! very much civilian in behalf of all of the titans" she said entering and she saw Terra tight up on a chair with her mouth covered and she had a strange necklace that keep her from using her powers.

"Terra!" She said as she flew towards her Terra was trying to say something.

"what?" Starfire asked removing the duck tape that was on her mouth

"look out!" Said Terra as soon as her mouth was free Starfire turned to see what Terra was talking about but as soon as she turn she was hit on the head by a pipe that knocked her up.

"nothing personal lady this is just business" said the guy who told her where was Terra he grabbed a metal mask from the inside of his suit as he put it on he was the man who helped Urt and Slade, the one who they called Big Guy.

"you won't get out with it! Slade won't get what he wants!" Terra yelled and the Big Guy put a similar necklace on Starfire.

"Whether he does or not doesn't concern me I couldn't care less if he successes or not im paid to capture as many Titans as i can, for now I've captured two" he said looking at Starfire who was waking up "now I have to capture the two left"

"are you stupid or you cant count?" Terra said "we are six and you've captured two so you..."

"Two of your wanna be heroes friends have already been capture... Can you excuse me?" He said as he turn towards Starfire and injected something on her before she recover her conscious completely.

"what are you..!"

"relax it's just for sleeping, the necklace only takes out her powers but yet she still is a girl who knows how to defend herself and she is strong so these would make it easy"

"because that's the only way you can take her!"

"Yes, that's what I said she's an alien and has super strength, she has powers; I'm just a mortal human not especial at all just stronger than some but not especial, so tell me what's fair in that?" He grabbed Starfire and put her on top of his shoulder then he open a door to reveal a car he put her on the back, then he moved towards Terra and untied her "with you I don't need the injection you're by far the weakest of all of them even the human one is a bigger threat than you, you're easy to manipulate you love a man who has made you do awful things, and let's not talk about you betraying your friends not once but twice and for what?! For a possible recognition! Waiting for a pat in the head like a dog that although his owner kicks it still stays waiting for his master's recognition" he said on a darker tone.

"shut up! You know nothing!"

"Can't you see that that's the first mistake being in this business? You let your emotions control you when it should be the other way around, you can't do this if you don't control them" he said touching her chest with his two fingers "don't you see, this is the first thing they use to get to you, because it's really easy to get in" he said pressing harder "that's why you have to control it so it never opens again"

"why are you telling me this!?" Terra said tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm tired of stupid kids like you who think they can do the job and bail at the first sign of affection from a stranger... Pathetic" he spat.

"what do you want from me!?"

"I WANT YOU TO STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD! YOU'RE A WOMAN ACT LIKE ONE!" he yelled at her and although his metal mask didn't show his face you could see veins popping off his neck.

"*sighed* I'm not like you, I never was, I wanted to feel, not just survive, I care for people who help me one of them taught me to survive, but the second ones taught me to live and care and that doesn't mean that I'm weak, *chuckle* no, it means that I deserve better! I'm not you! I'm not someone who you can pay to do the dangerous work, my life its worth a lot more! How much is yours 'Bias!?" He was taken back by her words SO he grabbed her by the neck.

"don't call me that girl or do you want to lose your head rigth here rigth now?"

"*chuckle * seems like I'm not the only one who lets this open" she says pointing at his chest "the difference now its that I like more of the good and for me that is my friends and believe me that I'll never go back to Slade ever again, you can have him all for yourself!"

"He's nothing to me, I'm not letting him be! Unlike you!" He said injecting her with the same liquid as he did with Starfire, the Big guy had been hired for Slade since along time ago and he remember Terra, he liked Terra until he realized how weak she was.

...

Beastboy was walking back to the tower when he got a message from Cyborg telling him he had to search for Terra.

"that's just great" he said heading to the beach where he was going to "search" for her but he was planing on sobbing for Raven on the coast instead, when he got there he sat on the rock where he and Raven watched the sunsets.

*sighed* BeastBoy was about to sighed again when he heard some noises "is someone there?" no answers but the noise kept going "Terra?" He asked.

"hehe" he hear someone laughing.

"who is there!?" He asks pissed off.

"Oh I don't think you remember me im the one who crashed your gay party" a guy in metal suit and metal mask came out he was caring a bag and he had a shotgun resting on his shoulder.

"you're working for Urt!" He said.

"with Urt not for, with... We work for Slade for now"

"what's your name?" BeastBoy asked calmly.

"They called me big guy"

"what do you want?"

"I want you to get in this cage and put this collar"

"Like fuck I'm doing that! What makes you think I'm going to do that!?"

"oh you will do it and you will go in by yourself, because of this" he said opening the doors from a black van inside there where Starfire and Terra chained to each other and with the same collars the Big Guy wanted him to put on.

"let them out!" BeastBoy yelled.

"get in" he said clicking a bottom on a control that send Starfire and Terra electro shocks and they were yelling and clenching in pain "or they will pay"

"No! Stop! I'll put it on!" BeastBoy said.

"Good boy" he said giving him the collar as soon as BeastBoy put it on he felt how his powers were sealed and he couldn't change form.

"Now get in, animals belong on cages so... An animal you want to be then like an animal ill treat you"

 _'How dare he talk to me like that!?' The Beast tougth 'take off this dam collar boy im gonna kill him!'_

 _'No! He'll hurt Terra and Starfire!'_

' _You can't let him talk to you like that!'_ BeastBoy ignored that and got in the cage, the big guy put the cage inside the Van he then closed the door and let the three titans there.

"God" BeastBoy said sitting on the cage "are you okay!? What happened!?"

"This is all my fault" Terra said "his using me to make you guys not use your powers and capture you easily"

"don't worry the others will find us" BeastBoy said.

"that man said that two of us where already captured!" Starfire said her eyes a bit hasty.

"what? Who?"

"he didn't told us BeastBoy" Terra said rolling her eyes.

"probably it was Cyborg and Nightwing, think about it he used me to capture you guys and you guys all where looking for me except Raven who was with Aqualad so..."

"Wait! Raven is with Aqualad! Why is she with him!?" BeastBoy asked.

"does it matter" Terra continued.

"ofcourse it is, she's supposed to be only with me why is fish boy with her"

"Uh you broke up with her" Starfire said confused.

"...oh... Yes, yes I did" he said still thinking of him and Raven as an item.

"by god! How miserable has to be Raven for you to be happy?" Terra rolled her eyes " you don't want her to be with you, you don't want her to be with anybody else... So you want her to die alone"

"that's not what I'm..."

"keep it down or I'll make you shut you're mouths!" The big guy yelled.

"we should stop fighting and think of what to do!"Starfire said trying to change the subject.

"haha there's nothing to do Star, Slade made this collar to restrain our powers, we can't do anything..."

"we can still fight them! don't need any powers"

"oh yeah! As soon as we start fighting they'll send some painful electro shocks so we won't continue"

"Any better plans then, Terra?" BeastBoy asked.

"We are just going to have to wait for Raven to come and save us, I bet she's still with Aqualad"


	19. Lure them in

**Okay here is chapter nineteen at first this was gonna be two chapters but I decided in turning them into one so they wouldn't be too short, anyways I just wanted to say that after this chapter things are going to turn a bit violent and it might be triggering to some people just a warning.**

 **CHAPTER 19 Lure them in**

 _'Yeah, well do that, it only can get better or worse and there's a fifty fifty chance it can be either so...'_

...

"Guys, imp back" Raven said walking towards the common room she saw a piece of paper on the table that said:

*went to look for Terra, stay there and call if there's an emergency or if the alarm goes off.

Nightwing*

She folded the piece of paper and put it where it was she decided to make a pot of tea, herbal to be more specific, after she put the pot in the flame she sat on the couch and after a few seconds she decided to lay down.

' _Is that girl still here?_ ' Jealousy asked in her mind.

 _'I don't think so, why would they leave and let her here?'_

 _'BeastBoy is such a jerk!'_ Rude said.

 _'I don't want to talk about him or think about him so can you please?!_ ' Raven said.

' _you're the one who's thinking about him we're your mind we talk about what you're feeling and thinking'_ knowledge said _' have you notice?'_

' _What?'_ Raven asked annoyed.

' _Who aren't here anymore, and who are?'_

' _love, happy haven't felt them in a while, have I lost control of them?'_ She asked.

 _'No, but they are making you forget them '_ knowledge said pointing at Sadness, rage and timid _'they're becoming bigger and stronger and that means that you're in pain'_

" of course I'm in pain the love of my life wants nothing with me my heart is destroyed and besides that I'm fucking scared all the time, I'm scare for my life I'm scare for my friends and I'm tired of constantly thinking something bad is going to happen I'm having panics attacks all the time and they made me doubt about my control in my powers I feel like I'm losing it and I'm going back to when I couldn't show my feelings because of my powers!" She got down and grabbed her head with both hands "and I'm afraid that I'm losing my friends again"

' _We read once this quote that went something like if you're going through hell...'_

"Keep going by Winston Churchill" Raven ended.

 _'Yeah, well do that, it only can get better or worse and there's a fifty fifty chance it can be either so...'_

 _'Yeah I know'_ Raven said she lay there on the floor and closed her eyes it was five pm and she had fallen asleep there in the floor her checks all puffy and red she was using her cloak as a blanket.

...

"Whether I should or not broke up with Raven doesn't concern you!" BeastBoy spat.

"Of course it does! If my ex-boyfriend made a big scene just to go out with her! Then it does concern me!"

"You don't even know what's going on! You don't know why I did it!"

"And I couldn't give any less care of why you did it! But the BeastBoy that I know it's madly in love with Raven and he wouldn't do anything that will make her feel pain!"

"Guys..." Starfire was trying to break the argument.

"I do not love her!" BeastBoy yelled and tried to move to turn into another position so he wouldn't be facing Terra who was looking at him with wide eyes.

"I don't believe you" she said.

"Do I look like I fucking care" he said.

"You know what! You do belong in that cage like an animal"

"Terra!" Starfire said "BeastBoy isn't an animal"

"Well his acting like one ugh I can't believe I dated you! You act like an immature animal"

"Boohoo!" He mocked "the last time I got offended by that I had just lost my first baby tooth!" He lied in fact those words still hurt and cut deep inside him.

"Argh!" Terra said pouting.

"Oh my god! You little brats! Don't you ever stop talking if I wanted to hear over dramatic love problems I would watch Days of our lives, that has more likable characters than you pieces of shit" the big guy said opening the door and Grabbing Starfire from the arm.

"How can you tolerate them?" He ask her.

"They're my friends I will always listen to their problems" Starfire said glaring at him, he grabbed her wrists and put her some weird looking cuffs and then he did the same to Terra.

"ah I see you've notice the chains well let me explain what they do if you girls try to leave this perimeter it will kill ya or if you do something that I don't like I'll just say the magic words and you will be dead so don't try to force them off cause without the magic words you'll die"

"This is nothing, we can easily escape" Terra said.

"I dare ya to try" the guy said.

"and well you have your cage don't worry ill carry it" he said grabbing the cage and put it in a car robot that followed him; he grabbed a gun and press it against Terra's back "walk now" he said to both of the girls and they did as they were told, they kept waking trough a silver metal long hallway for what seem and eternity no one making a noise.

*There's some kids heading towards the fence do I proceed with the eradication?* the robot said in a computerized tone.

"Kids huh? What do you think?" He asked the titans.

"Hell no! "Please spare the little ones!" "They're just kid's dude!" The three said at the same time.

"Just scare them away" the big guy said.

*affirmative* the robot said.

"Disobeying Slade's orders that's so unlike you" Terra said.

"Slade didn't told me to do it, if he had given me that task then I would have done it... He's the one who pays" he added.

"Terra do you know this guy!?" BeastBoy asked.

"Yes from when I was Slade's apprentice"

"We go way back" the big guy said "but at the end she was weak to continue..."

"Excuse me but wanting better isn't weakness is just knowing that you're worth more than just a paycheck" Starfire said.

"Are you saying that I'm worthless?"

"No, you said it, I was talking about Terra not you, sir"

"You tell him! Star! And besides he didn't even pay me, so ha!" Terra said.

"whatever enough talking" he said rolling his eyes, they walked about three minutes more turning some corners and then they reach an elevator, they went in and he click some button but the buttons didn't had numbers or names so they didn't know where it would take them, after a few seconds it open and it revealed an spherical room that had five weird types of capsules made with some unbreakable glass and inside them where metal chairs with handcuffs incrust on the handles and for the feet's; each capsule had cables coming out from them and where all connected to a computer machine that was in the center of the room there was a chair in front of it, it was for someone to sit while they controlled the machine, in the walls where a lot of blueprints of machines and some maps and some pictures of the Titans, the justice league, the young justice league, some people of the government and others that they didn't know, the room had a long glass mirror but It was probably one of those double side mirrors that could show the person from outside what was happening in the inside.

"Looks like I'm first" he said grabbing Terra by the arm.

"Let go! What the hell is this place!?" She yelled.

"I don't think I can tell yet" he said "I need you to sit there"

"I won't!"

"Oh you will" he said pressing a button that made the cage in which BeastBoy was get smaller.

"What the fuck!?" BeastBoy yelled trying to stop the cage from getting smaller.

"Do as I say or you're friend gets squashed"

"Ok! Stop!" Terra said and the cage stopped getting smaller "I'll go" she said and the Big Guy pressed some buttons and the glass capsule went down so Terra could sat in the chair and as she did the cuffs trapped her hands and ankles tightly to the chair.

"Now you're turn" he said to Starfire and she did the same as Terra, the Big Guy open the cage and pulled BeastBoy out from the collar and pushed him towards the chair and as soon as he touched the chair he also got his ankles and wrists trapped in the cuffs.

"What are you going to do now?" BeastBoy asked.

"Well I was gonna go and captured the robot guy but apparently Urt has taken care of him... So I'll wait here"

"I think you're forgetting Nightwing and Raven" Terra said.

"We were not asked to captured them"

"Why not?"

"it's all in the plan I can't explain it to you but only you four are the ones who have to be here... For now"

"What's going on?" BeastBoy whispered to himself.

"I have no fucking idea" Terra respond also in a whispered.

...

Rave woke up and it was already dark she turn to see the hour 1:45 am she had slept a lot almost nine hours.

' _That's a sign of depression '_ sadness said.

' _What is?'_ She asked.

 _' sleeping more than usual and only wanting to sleep'_ Raven wanted to contradict her and say that she didn't wanted to sleep but all she wanted to do was go to her comfy bed and sleep all morning long.

"Nightwing?" She asked knocking on his room, but there was no answer she used her powers to see if her friends were back from searching Terra but she couldn't sense any other living thing.

' _This is too weird I'm going to call them' she said reaching for her communicator but she didn't find it._

 _' oh that's right I didn't took it with me when I went with Aqualad, so it has to be in my nightstand'_ she said going to her room she was going to call them but she saw that she had twenty-one messages all from Miguel.

Message number one

*Raven someone kidnapped Cyborg I think it's that guy, Urt? Nightwing isn't responding, in going to call the others*

Message number two

*Rachel they aren't responding! No one is!*

Message number three

* I'm going to call the other titans the ones in the east?*

Message number fifteen

* Bumblebee said that she was going to call Aqualad so he can help, he's here in jump, and they can't help because they're on a mission*

Message number seventeen

*Raven he's not coming... He's taking too long, why aren't you responding?*

Message number eighteen

*Raven please answer! I'm going back to the tower*

Message nineteen

* I'm almost there I'll call you when I'm there*

Message twenty-one

* I'm outside now but I can't come in, access denied, it's getting cold so I'll be on our movie theater come find me when you get this*

Raven didn't think of it twice as she open a portal to the theater she was there on a second.

"Miguel!?" She said as she walked towards the rooms he wasn't in number one, neither in number two or three he was on the eleventh room asleep on a chair cover by a jacket.

"Miguel?" She moved him a bit so he would woke up.

"Raven?" He asked "you're finally here!" He said standing up he had his cheeks fluffy with tear stain, Raven always forgets that the titans maybe don't need her anymore but Miguel did he was broken as well and he was really reckless "we have to go Cyborg..." Raven run towards him tears falling from her eyes she embraced him and hide her face on his chest covering his shirt with tears.

"I'm sorry Miguel *sob* I'm sorry I didn't answer *sob*..."

"Raven its okay I understand I know how it feels to lose the love of your life... I understand why you're sad"

*sob* that doesn't mean I have to forget every other thing in my life..." She grab tighter.

"It's okay... You came and what matters now it's that we have to find Cyborg..."

"And the others" she separate from him and cleaned the tears with the sleeve of her leotard "if they didn't answer is because they're probably been captured too"

"Okay so now what?"

"We are going back to the tower and try to find a lead to where they were taken" he nodded.

"Come with me" she said extending her hand towards him and he grab it and she pulled him on a black platform.

...

"I'm back!" Urt said stepping out of a worm hole "and I brought with me a hunky piece of titan" cyborg felt from the hole coughing and recovering his breathe.

"Cyborg!" Said Starfire, Terra and BeastBoy at the same time.

"Aww man you already captured three of them I only captured one"

"You're slow" the big guy said "you lost so pay.

"Technically I captured the bigger one and Terra was almost already captured and Cyborg it's so big it counts for two so that makes it two against two so..."

"I count heads not sizes" he says stretching his hand and Urt rolled his eyes and gave him some bills.

"A thousand, right?"

"Yeah it's all there now can you help me put him on his chair" he said pointing at Cyborg.

"Sure" he said grabbing him by the arm "grab the other side!"

"In trying but he doesn't stops moving!" Urt said trying to lift him up.

"Don't... Touch... Me you crazy... "Cyborg said trying to fight back but he hadn't his full conscience.

"Why is he awake!?" The big guy asked.

"I don't know! He's a big guy the serum probably fade off! You make the deductions!"

"This... Is all...? Muscle...and machines...and strength!" Cyborg said a bit dizzy pushing the big guy off.

"Cyborg be careful!" Starfire said.

"Dude behind you!" Yelled BeastBoy so he could see the Big Guy launching towards him with an injection, sadly enough Cyborg didn't turn on time and the big Guy put that serum inside him.

"Oh... Shit" Cyborg said falling to the ground Urt and the Big Guy were panting.

"Great! Couldn't you've done that closer to the chair?" Urt said taking of the jacket suit off him and folding it at a near table.

"I didn't have to do anything if you would have done you're job better, Why did it fade off so fast?"

"Okay maybe I let him waiting on the worm hole while I was distracted by this girl in the subway"

"help me" he said grabbing Cyborg by the arms and pulling him towards the chair Urt grabbed his legs as he pulled him on top of the metal chair, they put his hands on the handles so the cuffs will grabbed him and they also fixed his legs, Urt cleaned the sweat from his forehead.

"Now *intake of breathe* what?" Urt asked folding his sleeves to his elbows and losing a bit his tie.

"We wait, for Slade then if his deductions are correct we wait for Nightwing and well I think you know what's next" he said also panting but he was more discreet.

"Oh yes I know what's next" he said licking his lips.

"Ugh could you be creepier?"

"What are you planning to do with Nightwing!?" Starfire asked.

"Be patience sunshine" Urt smirked at her.

"Hey you!" BeastBoy said.

"Are you talking to me?" Urt said.

"Yes! You haven't done what you told me!"

"Oh you mean my promise about..."

"Yes! You know exactly what I mean!"

"Oh don't worry green fellow I'll be doing that today no hurries"

"I'm tired of waiting!"

"ah ah ah, be patience"

"what thing?" Asked Starfire.

"oh dear he can't tell you what" Urt mocked "but after I do it everything will be clear"

"Whatever deal you make with him was a bad idea" Terra said.

"I hope not"

...

"Agh!" Nightwing growled as he painfully tried to take off those cuffs but he wasn't successful, he sat on the floor panting and sweating.

'what am I gonna do now?' He thought ' my team's probably is in danger, I'm so stupid how could I fall for his trap?!' He massaged his eyes with his hand.

"So stupid!" He yelled hitting the machine that was next to him.

' _Bruce was right I'm not ready to be leader'_

After a few minutes he saw hot hair coming from the ceiling.

 _'Maybe a heather?'_ He thought and after a few seconds he started to sweat it was really getting hot and it was getting really hard to breathe.

' _I've got to get out! Or I'll roast here'_ he tried to find a way to get the cuffs off maybe the sweat will make it easier for him to take them off but it didn't, he saw the pipe that was trapping him and tried to follow it to where it ended, it went from the floor where he was and ended on the ceiling but he couldn't see where exactly it ended because of the fog the heater was making.

He wanted to get up there maybe he could get off easily he then got up as far as the cuffs let him he walked with his hands at his knees level and kept walking till the cuffs and the pipe where above his head, he couldn't keep going the pipe only got higher and as long as he couldn't fly he wouldn't be able to go up with just jumping, so he decided to climb with the help of the boxes and machines that where near, he got up a wooden box that was near and used that box to climb the machine trying to not press any button or handle he was on the top of the machine but he couldn't see the pipe on the top he just saw how it went on vertically and then the fog was an obstruction of where the pipe went.

Nightwing was starting to pant really fast and sweat was falling from his forehead and neck like a cascade, his hair was soaking and breathing was still possible but unbearable every intake of breathe was burning his nostrils and his throat was closing an feeling all raspy, from here he was going to have to climb using just his strength to pull him up, in a training day that would be a piece of cake but in this conditions and with his hands tight at the pipe it almost seem impossible, he had nearly any energy to climb but if he didn't do it he'll probably die.

 _'Fight to live or die trying'_ he thought holding his weight with his hands but mostly his wrists since the cuff where really tight he then started climbing the pipe with the help of his legs he then approached the fog and went through it and it was even hotter but he saw that the pipe turn to the left horizontally instead of vertically so he climbed and grabbed the pipe so now he was hanging from the pipe he saw the source of the heat it was an air conditioner and just above it inches from the machine was the pipe and It was all rusty and old from the heat so he thought that he could kick it with all his strength and it could break so he just had to jump himself towards there.

He started swinging his body back and forth so he could gain speed.

 _'one, two, three'_ he thought as he swing himself and jumped, his hands moved a few inches forward and he repeated this a few time till he was in a good position for him to kick the damage part, he lift himself up swing his leg up and down and with a hard hit he hit the pipe over and over again till It broke, he then fall down and he landed on his feet's but immediately fall to the ground he was really tired and he couldn't breathe this hot fog much longer, so he got up weakly stomping into everything he opened the big door and the cold wind hit him in the face like a sandwich hits a man who had spent the last month without a solid food, he started coughing and laid down recovering from the sudden temperature change, he took long deep breathes as he cleaned the sweat of his forehead his throat was so dried he was dying for a bit of water, after a few minutes he stood up and walked towards his motorcycle which was where he left it, there was something in the seat a note from Slade that said:

* you'll need these to find me* and taped to the note where the keys to his cuffs he open the cuffs with the weird keys but as soon as he put the key a hologram appeared from the cuffs and showed him a map to where Slade was and after that it showed In big letters *come for your friends Nightwing, and I don't just mean Terra* after the message was over the cuffs fell to the floor and he started massaging his wrists that were all red and cover with cuts, when he was done he got on his motorcycle and he put his helmet as he ride towards the map told him.

' _I'm going to recover my friends'_

...

"How are you going to find them?" Miguel asked.

"First I need to locate they're communicators and then see if they are there"

"Okay... And how are you gonna do that?" She walked towards the main computer and started pressing some tiles as she located each and every communicator.

"The communicators have a chip so if someone is in trouble we can locate them" they appeared the names of each titan on a map each in different places.

"There's where Cyborg was capture jump's plaza!" Miguel said pointing at Cyborg's name.

"So I don't need to check that place"

"What do you mean?"

"I want to see if they are there or if they were captured as well I've learn a trick when I was away" she was sitting down and closing her eyes "everyone has an aura each and every one of them is different there's no person with the same aura for example you're aura is fresh and chill like a beach breeze at night, its trustworthy"

"Wow really? And how do you know which one are which?"

"I know how my friends auras are, auras don't change they transform but they're always the same that's why I'm able to locate them from a bunch of auras, but I need to concentrate so shut it" she took a deep breath and she pictured the last place where Starfire was with her communicator jumps market she felt a few auras not a lot since it was really early in the morning but she didn't felt Starfire, she then travel to where BeastBoy was last seen the beach coast but there were only two human auras and a few animal ones no BeastBoy, she travel to an abandon factory she saw a weak aura there it was Nigthwing's.

"I found him!"

"Who!?"

"Nightwing! He's in the old shoe factory let's go!" She said forming a black platform.

"Is he alright?" He asked stepping on.

"Barely" she said as she took off.

They reached the factory but they saw a lot of fog coming out from the windows and doors, Raven run inside it was really hot.

"Nightwing!" She yelled but when she didn't heard anything she tried to locate his aura but she didn't find it "Shit!"

"Raven over here" she heard Miguel calling for her "I found these" he hand her a note that said * you'll need these to find me*

"It's from Slade" Raven said.

"You'll need what to find him?"

"Whatever it is Nightwing has it and went to find Slade, it's probably a trap but Nightwing probably just wanted to find the others he lure him to his hideout"

"Here are his bikes marks from the dust in the air I assume that he went off about five minutes ago, maybe you can find him with your aura sensor?"

"No use he already is off the area, I would have felt it if he was nearby"

"Well can't you use those powers in all jump?"

"there are thousands of auras here in jump if I do that it would be overwhelming and it would tired me a lot and it will be useless" Raven drop herself to the floor landing on her knees "shit! We didn't get on time!"

"Raven you have to think in another way to find them!"

"Oh wow why didn't I thought that, thanks for the input Miguel" she said sarcastically.

"No need to be sarcastic I'm just trying to help"

"I don't know how I need Cyborg he knows how to use the tech more than I or Nightwing he would come up with a way to find them"

"you too can, you have to first gather all the pieces you have and try to fill up the missing pieces" Raven shook her head "okay I'll try, we have the last location of each one of them we have this note and..."

"The last location of each one of them!" Raven said.

"Yeah"

"That includes the location of Terra she had a communicator when she last called and when she was in Slade's hideout if she was captured when she talked to us it means that the communicator has to be in the hideout or nearby!" She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to a hole she made that connected to the tower, she then run to the computer and located Terra's last place with the communicator.

"Here" she pointed to the forest mountain part of jump "bring that tablet" she said pointing at a tablet that was on the main center.

"Do you think they are there?"

"No, that's why well bring the tablet" then the portal was close and they left the tower alone.

...

"...what... What's going on?" Said a very confused Cyborg as he was waking up and finding himself chained to a chair.

"Guy's his awake!" BeastBoy said.

"Where are we?"

"The chump of Urt brought you here don't you remember?" Terra asked.

"I... I remember being at the plaza with Miguel searching for ya and then Urt... He opened a worm hole and... And..."

"It's okay Cyborg, are you feeling the okay? Starfire asked.

"I just feel a bit ditzy, where are Nightwing and Raven?"

"We don't know" BeastBoy said "apparently one of them is already capture or something like that, they're following a plan and for what it seems it's going exactly as they planned"

"Where are they?"

"There probably watching us from behind the glass"

"We have to get out!" He said.

"We can't use our powers or strength see these collar?" Terra said lifting her chin so he could see "you have one too and this keep us from any use of force"

"Shit! Then you're just gonna give up Terra? Huh?" Cyborg asked a bit pissed off by her attitude "because we can't just sit here to wait!"

"Don't you think we tried? We've been here for hours without any input and the only thing they said to us is that soon the others will join us too and that's when you came in and if we wait more the others well come too!"

"She's right Cyborg we've tried everything we could and it's useless" BeastBoy said.

"We can't let them win we're heroes!"

"Are we? Because here we are waiting for our leader to come and save us!"

"Friends stop this at once! I don't see how bickering between us will do any difference!" Starfire said.

...

"Ha-ha look at them fight!" Urt said watching them from the other side of the mirror "they don't have a clue of what's going to happen!"

"Yes very amusing" said Slade who enter the room.

"Slade, everyone is captured as you order" The big guy added.

"Very well, sorry for the delay but you know how I love to taunted that kid"

"It's okay boss"

"What about Raven? Are you sure she's gonna be here?" Urt asked fixing his tie.

"Did you put Terra's communicator where I told you?"

"Yes"

"Then she's coming"

"But how are you sure?"

"Don't question Slade" the big guy interrupted.

"No, it's okay he's just worry he won't get his treat" Slade answer lifting his hand towards the big guy so he wouldn't interfere "look Urt I know Raven since she was a fourteen year old girl and I know that she's really smart so she would find the way, not as fast as my Robin boy but she will, and we couldn't just lead her here so obviously or she'll knew this was a trap and it would give time for Nightwing to come here first as the plan says, and if she's so stupid that she didn't got here then you go for her okay? But only when I say so"

"Sounds like a plan" Urt smiled.

...

Nightwing stopped at a point in the middle of the woods the coordinates that Slade gave him lead him here, he parked his motorcycle and took of the helmet he got down and looked around there where only big trees, bushes, rocks and a river but he didn't saw any sign of a door or an entrance.

"This doesn't make sense why did he lead me here if there's..." He heard something a beep he tried to locate the sound, it was coming from behind a rock he grabbed his staff as he got closer the sound was getting louder each step he gave towards the rock and when he was on the rock he leaned to see what was that sound he saw a metal device that was counting backwards 6, 5, 4 Night wing's eyes got wide open in the realization that that was a number countdown he run as fast as he could 3, 2 and he jumped behind a giant rock as the counting when down to zero there was a big explosion that blew away trees and everything that was at his reach including Night wing's bike.

Nightwing was on the floor on top of his chest as he had his arms on top of his head to protect him from the falling rocks that where crashing on top of him. After a few seconds he stood up he had a few scratches on his uniform but nothing that would keep him from finding Slade, he turned to the explosion and saw the crater that made the bomb the ground and rocks that it touched and didn't exploded where black by all the burnt and the ground felt more like ashes than dirt, he saw on the mountain that there was a metal door that before was cover by all the bushes he walked towards the door that immediately open he tough for a second if it was a good idea to go alone there.

'maybe I should call for back up' he reached for his communicator but he had left it on the old factory or that was the last place he remember having it he didn't really knew what happened, he decided to go anyway he didn't have the luxury to go and call for help. He walked through the metal door and the door closed as soon as he got in leaving him alone in a metal long hallway with a withe light that gave him a headache he started walking to the darkest part of the hall he didn't know what would be there but he was gonna find out, he also didn't know that if he had waited a few minutes more that Raven would have found him.

...

Raven and Miguel got to the forest and Raven found Terra's communicator laying on the ground.

"Pass me the tablet" Raven said sticking her hand out.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I once saw Cyborg doing some shit that traced the places where the communicator has been from the last twenty-four hours where it was and that way it will show us where it was for the past hours but I have to hack these communicator, Cyborg told me how but I don't know if I'm gonna be able to do it" she said connecting the communicator to the tablet and she open the system and started clicking some stuff.

"Have you done it?"

"I need silence"

"Sorry"

After a few seconds the tablet made a beeping sound and said in a robotic voice that the security walls were disable and it appeared a map showing the points where the communicator was the last twenty-four hours.

"I did it!"

"Really!?" He said looking at the map "in which of those points are they?"

"I think is this one since this is the one when we called and she was in Slade's hide out at this time " she pointed a part on the map that showed a red point bigger than the others "it's nearby and it's our best shot"

They run towards the spot that the tablet showed and as soon as they reached the spot they saw the black crater of the explosion that occurred a few minutes before, Miguel walked in the crater as he touched the ground to see if what it was in the ground was indeed ashes.

"What happened here?" he asked looking at her.

"I don't know but look" she said pointing to a metal door that opened for them.

"Raven can you use your sensitive aura power to see if they are there?" Raven nodded as she closed her eyes to see if they were there "I sense Cyborg" she said.

"Great! Is there someone else there?"

"Yes, Starfire, Terra, BeastBoy and Nightwing"

...

Nightwing kept walking till he reached a metal door that instantly opened.

"What the..." Nightwing walked into the weird spherical room that had a double side mirror he could see through the window to the circular room. He walked down between the chairs till he was at the window he got closer and looked down through it to see what was down there in that weird room.

'Why would it be chairs here? To watch what's inside? Like an audience?' He tough as he leaned forward, what he saw made his eyes went wide open, he saw his friends on that dark room trapped inside glass cylinders sitting on metal chairs, he didn't tough twice as he run towards the door that connected both rooms, he run down some stairs and when he reached the floor he run towards his friends.

"Starfire!" He said pressing his hands on her cylinder "guys! I'll get you out of here just..."

"Well well it took you long" he heard Slade's raspy voice from the dark part of the room.

"Let my friends go or you'll regret it!" He spat clenching tightly to his staff.

"He's hotter when he's angry"

"Urt?" Nightwing asked.

"The one and only" said Urt walking towards the light, he was wearing black suit, black shirt, black tie and black shoes "You've got here just in time"

"In time for what?"

"Wait there till you're friend Raven gets here" Slade ordered.

"I'm not waiting anywhere! I'm gonna take my friends!" He said leaping to Slade with his staff on hand, Slade dodge it and jumped backwards.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" he said.

"Why not?"

"Because of these" said Slade and as soon as he did waves of electricity went up and down the cylinders causing painfully electro shocks go through his friend's body as they clinched in pain screaming for him to stop.

"Stop!" Nightwing said.

"Then you do as I say!"

"Okay!"

"You'll wait over there with your pathetic excuse of a team!" Slade said Nightwing nodded as he walk by his friends.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking at Starfire then Cyborg.

"Yes" said Starfire but she clearly wasn't, there were tears falling from her eyes and she couldn't clean them up because she was trapped.

"Hey, Nightwing" BeastBoy said "where's Raven?"

"I don't know the last time I saw her was when she left because of that girl you had in your room, she send me a message that she was coming back at noon..."

"But it's morning! That was hours ago!"

"I know BeastBoy"

"Wait that's a good thing isn't it? That mean she will look for us!" Terra said.

"I don't think it's good if they are waiting precisely for her to come here"

"You know Slade wants something with Rae so I don't think it's a good idea that she find us" Cyborg said

...

"Slade and Urt are also with them" she said as she looked through the metal door.

"Do we go inside?"

"Wait! This was too easy" She said stopping him.

"What was?" Miguel asked.

"Finding them! Finding my friends, I mean for something that Slade's been planning for a long time I found them to easily" she bit her lower lip "everyone is inside there waiting not doing anything and I'm no Nightwing but I think they're waiting for me"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because Slade wants something with me! I don't know! maybe he wants me to do something bad all this was part of his plan all of my friends thinking that I kill Terra so I would leave, since the day that I came back I have these feeling that his gonna make me hurt my friends!"

"Okay Raven calm down" Miguel pressed his hand on her back "then what do we do?"

"I have to go in there, but that's what he expects me to do and I think the last thing they need is me in there"

"Okay but you can't just leave and let them there, how about you call the east titans?"

"Aqua lad said that they were in a mission and that he had to be here doing some investigation, and I called Aqualad already but he isn't answering" Raven sat on the floor "I don't think is smart to have them here when Urt's the big appetite he has right now, I have to first make him eat so he won't be a threat I need him to hurt me instead of them..."

"Raven no, maybe we can..."

"I'm used to it I can take it"

"Look Raven I don't think we have a lot of time what if his doing something bad to them? We have go inside"

"No, first I need to make a call and I'll go to the tower, No, not the tower it's too obvious I'll go to our theater so Urt will have to go and find me"

"Are you sure about that? About leaving them here?"

"No, but I'm going to risk it"

...

"Well I think you overestimate Raven it's been almost two hours and she hasn't find us" Urt said smirking at Slade.

"Well what can you said Nightwing to excuse you're useless teammate" Slade said a bit angry.

"She's not useless, she's smarter than any of you"

*giggles*"well then she just didn't care for any of you?" Urt added "Do I go for her now?"

"Yes and don't be nice I hate to wait"

"If you lay one hand on her you will regret it!" BeastBoy said.

"You amuse me" he said as he faded away he appeared on the city part of jump.

"If I were Raven and I was hiding from someone where would I go?" He asked himself "ahh yes that stupid movie theater" he said and again he fade away but this time appeared outside an old movie theater he broke in and the theater was indeed beautiful from the inside "WOW Raven this place looks even more beautiful since the last time I saw it" he put his hands on his back as he kept walking "today is the day you know! Everything will be clear for your young minds!" He was looking everywhere as he searched for a sign of movement, he searched inside every room "I know you're here Raven I can smell the fear slipping from you!" He sniffed and tried to get a sent "is that how is going to be? Well I can play" he stopped for a moment as he closed his eyes so he could concentrate all his power on his hearing and smell abilities, he sniffed and headed towards the projection room it had thousands of movie cases and it was dark, he knew she was hiding there, he heard as sound he turn to look the end of her cloak "Here's Urt!" He said grabbing her by the cloak as he pulled her out of there but she took off her cloak and jumped away from him, she grabbed a chair with her dark magic and threw it at him making him fall, he open his eyes and saw her running away but with his hands he attract her like if his hand were a magnet and he grabbed her by the collar.

"Stop fooling around Raven! You're coming with me!" He said fading away with her trough a worm hole.

After a few minutes they appear on the room with Slade and the others, Raven felt to the ground taking deep breathes and coughing, Urt stood up and cleaned the blood from his lower lip.

"Did she hurt you Urt? Probably you underestimate her" Slade said mocking him.

"Ha-ha very amusing isn't it?" Urt said.

"I thought you were smarter Raven but you couldn't even find your friends to help them and I left it really easy for you to find these place *sigh* I guess that I just thought higher of you but it seems that I was wrong" he looked down at Raven she didn't respond in fact she started coughing even more.

"Raven!" Nightwing said running towards her but the big guy pulled out a gun and pointed at him.

"Stay right where you are kid" the big guy added.

"No, no, it's okay let him help her they're useless right now anyway" Slade said and the Big Guy pulled down his gun letting Nightwing run towards Raven, he grabbed her by the arm and helped her stand up.

"Raven are you okay?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yeah" she said "why are the others inside those things?"

"I don't know but..."

"That's enough talking" Slade said pulling Raven away but she grabbed him with her black magic and choked him.

"Let him go Raven" Urt said "or you're friends and Nightwing will pay" he said lifting his hand.

"Okay! Fine! "She said dropping him.

"Chain her already!" Slade said grabbing his neck.

"I won't let you touch her!" Nightwing said standing in front of her.

"Do it" he said looking at Big Guy, and Big Guy went to the machine and move some stuff.

"Level three" he said and as soon as those words came out his mouth electric shocks were sent to the chained titans who stayed in pain.

"What are you doing!? Stop!" Raven said looking in horror as her friends were being tortured.

"You'll do as I say!" Slade yell grabbing her tightly by her arm.

"Okay!" She said walking towards The Big Guy he made a gesture and the electric shocks stopped, then he grabbed Raven tightly by the arm really roughly.

"come on demon" he said grabbing a chain that was encrusted on the floor it had a cuff in the end and he captured Raven's wrist in it, there was another chain but in the other side of her so he could captured her other wrist, once both of her hands where trapped by those chains he grabbed her by the shoulder and pushed her to her knees, he then turned towards Slade to have confirmation, Slade nodded for him to continue so the Big Guy ripped apart the back of her leotard letting at sight her back revealing her smooth Fairless pale skin, her eyes went wide in horror as she tried to hit him or push him away but the chains didn't allowed her.

"Hey!" BeastBoy growled "what the fuck are you doing!? Take you're filthy hands of her!" He yelled his voice getting deeper he felt the urge to turn into the beast but that collar he was wearing didn't let him.

"Relax green been" Urt said "his not going to do what you think... And by that I mean Raven *giggles*" he laughed a bit.

"What are you doing!?" Nightwing said as he turn towards Slade.

"Here" Slade said handing him a metal long whip.

"What?! Why... Why are... Why are you giving me this?" Nightwing said worry in his voice.

"You're gonna strike the back of your friend" he said as it was the most normal thing you could ask someone to do.


	20. To forget

**Okay this is a flashback chapter, we get to know about Urt and how Raven and Miguel met. I was planning in making this the 21 chapter because the other flashbacks episodes were the 7** **th** **and 14** **th** **but It was necessary to put it now so I hope you enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 20 To forget**

 _'To love it is to be vulnerable'._

...

 **The time is 1867 in a little house outside the city.**

A little six year old boy was playing and running on the big fields near his humble house, he was blonde with blue eyes, he was wearing brown pants with straps and a light blue shirt he also had a hat bigger than his actual head size.

"Jerry!" A little girl said she was the same age as the boy she had brown color skin that almost resembled gold she had long curly and wild brown hair and although she was a girl she didn't wear dresses like the other girls she was wearing similar pants but black and a withe shirt no buttons, they were country kids after all.

"What's wrong Riley?" The little boy asked as he saw her in the ground cover in dirt with a broken leg.

"It hurts! Jerry it really hurts!" She said grabbing him "Do something please!"

"WH...What do I do?" He asked "I can make the pain go away"

"Really?" She asked "do it then!?"

"Okay I'll go, just don't tell anyone okay?" she nodded and he put his hands on top of her leg and closed his eyes.

"It still hurts" she said.

"Shush I'm doing it" he said and after a few seconds a purple fog came out of her.

"Jesus what's happening!?" She said and Jerry didn't respond he made the fog fly into his mouth and then he open his eyes and saw Riley looking at him with wide eyes.

"Did you just eat that?"

"Yeah it's kind of what I eat"

"Don't you eat other things?"

"My mommy made me once food but it doesn't really taste to me and it doesn't make me not hungry... How's your leg?"

"Hey! It doesn't hurt anymore! Still broken but doesn't hurt, thank you!" She said and kissed him on the cheek he blushed a little.

"Jeremiah!" A women said she had seen the entire thing "What are you doing!?" She said in horror as she walked towards him and dragged him away towards they're home.

...

"Mom I'm sorry" he said.

"Don't you know what you've done son!? People are not ready for you! They fear everything is different of the unknown!" She said grabbing some clothes and putting them on some suitcases "were you hungry son? If you where you should have come to me now we're going to have to move before..."

"No! Mommy Riley promised she wouldn't tell please mom I don't want to...!"

"She's a kid for god's sake it could slip out of her, and everyone will be afraid they'll think that you aren't good" she said ignoring her son.

"Maybe if we explain they'll understand, if we explain that I'm good, I can help people"

"No, that will never work…"

"But if I show them that I can help they…"

"ENOUGH!" She yelled and the little boy started to cry.

"Baby I'm sorry" she said as she got on her knees to caressed her child "I'm just trying to protect you, I don't want anyone to hurt you"

"I know mom" he said cleaning the tears from his eyes "I just don't want to leave again"

"are you sure she's not going to tell someone?"

"Yes mommy I'm sure!" He said seeing hope in staying.

"Okay then we'll stay but if I see that something's wrong we'll leave without discussion" he nodded.

...

 **One year after the terrible day when Raven left the titans**

Raven walked in her new apartment she had to use a holo-ring that hide her chakra stone, her purple eyes and her purple hair, she had come back from Azarath where she was trying to learn how to be more in control of her emotions, now that she gained more freedom she was able to show more her feelings and she wanted so badly to go back to her friends now that she wouldn't be a threat but she was so afraid.

 _'What if Terra did die?'_

' _So... You are a hero a good guy you will affront to the consequences of your actions'_ brave said.

 _'Oh come on you are part of us and you know that Raven won't do it_ ' Rude said.

' _Yes I will I am the good guy, I am a good woman!'_

' _But Raven are you sure? What about jail!?_ ' Coward said _' there will be like bunches of criminals that you put in there and you won't be sent to a normal jail, you could be sent to Arkham asylum and you´ll be surrounded by criminals some and they won't be fond of you!'_

' _You're over reacting '_ she respond a bit frighten.

 _'Okay but what about Robin and BeastBoy they were really pissed off at you what makes you think that they have forgotten?'_

' _Keep talking coward it doesn't matter we all know she's not going to go its not wise'_ wisdom said.

Raven banged her forehead on the door because she knew that it was true and that she wasn't going to go back.

"Hello?" He heard someone say behind her she turn around to see who´s the one who spoke and it was a tall young man with beautiful brown skin and green eyes.

"I'm Miguel you're neighbor" he said stretching his hand towards her.

"I'm Rav... I'm Rachel" she said shaking his hand.

"Cool" he said pulling away "welcome to this building I must say that the neighbors here are a blast, especially Miss Rivers am I right?" he said to an older woman who was entering inside the apartment next to Raven´s.

"Fuck off Miguel" she said dropping her cigarette on the hallway and closing the door behind her.

"Such a sweetheart" he said sarcastically grinning at her

"Yes I see what you mean" she return the smirk "any other neighbor that is as sweet as Miss Rivers?"

"If I were you I avoid old Ben in 3D, other than that you're good to go, I'm here next to you if you ever need something" he said pointing to a door next to hers.

"Thank you" she said.

"well I'll see you around" he said walking away down the stairs.

"Yeah" she said, she sensed a lot of sorrow in him.

...

"Mommy I'm hungry" he said rubbing his tummy.

"Are you? Um can you eat out of me?" she walked towards him "are their still any broken pieces on me?"

"No mommy I've ate all your hurt there is no more"

"Well you're going to have to..."

"Why don't we find someone who is already hurting that way I won't have to make you sad anymore?" he didn't wanted to inflict pain in his mom just for him to have some pain to take out of her, he didn't understand why he couldn't take the pain from people who were actually in pain.

"Baby it's just that I don't know people who need it and I told you, people will not..."

"He could go to my daddy's household there are a lot of people who are injured from the war and they are in a lot of pain " Riley said from the window.

"Riley! You frighten me" the mother said "you didn't tell did you?"

"Nuh-uh but I think it's a good idea my dad won't even notice" she said playing with her hair "I mean he helped me with my leg when it was broken he could help this men with they're injuries"

"What do you say baby?" She asked.

"If that means I won't be needing to make you feel pain" he said hiding and grabbing the leg of his mother.

"Okay take us there"

Once in Riley's home she took them where they kept the injured soldiers, there were some men that had burns on their body others had some of his limbs amputated without any anesthesia and others where just in excruciating pain.

"My father run off anesthesia so he had to attend they're wounds without it"

"Poor men" she said.

Little Jerry walked towards a man that had the right side of his face and body cover by bandages covering the burns of his skin he was grunting in pain and he was sweating a lot.

"What...what are you...? Doing?" the man asked when he saw the kid approaching him.

"I'll make the pain go away" he said putting his little hands on top of his face making a blue fog appeared and he grab it with his hands and ate it.

"Mine was purple" Riley said to Jerry's mom.

"What was it?" She asked not knowing what she meant.

"The fog that he took from me" she said with a toothy grin.

"Really?" she asked amazed "that's odd mostly they are blue, gray or black I never saw a purple one" the mother said as she walked by the men's beds.

"Oh is that bad?" Riley asked worried "those it mean that I'm weird?!"

"Don't worry I don't think it's a bad thing I think it means that you're a really special girl Riley" she said smiling to the girl.

"Are you sure that they aren't with conscious?" she asked seeing a man twirl in his bed.

"don't worry ma'am they're to hurt to even notice that he or we are here I walk here every day and they don't even notice me" Riley said "how come Jerry can do that? Is he like an angel?"

"I don't know" she said "maybe he is an angel"

"Shouldn't people know" Riley said.

"I don't think they're ready for him people may find it threatening"

...

Raven heard a sound on the next door apartment she walked to see what was it; she leaned on the door and heard some furniture being pushed.

"Miguel?" She asked knocking in the door.

"Go away" he said, she heard some glass breaking so she pushed the door open and enter, she saw Miguel laying on the floor with a bottle on his hand he had bags under his eyes and Raven saw a gun peaking from his sweater.

"I said go away!" He said trying to get up but failing.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" She said walking towards him and helping him get up "what's this?!" She said grabbing the gun but he didn't respond "what where you going to do with this!?" She asked shaking him.

"Piss off! This isn't your problem" he said looking away his eyes red and glassy.

"Okay look I know this isn't my problem I've been you're neighbor for a few months but whatever it's going on, this!" She says motioning to the gun "isn't the way to solve it"

"How do you know? You don't even know me or my problems you crazy bitch you wouldn't understand!"

"*chuckle* look boy!" She said getting a bit tired of this "I've been through more shit in my life than you've been in a week! If anyone deserves to shoot themselves out of this mess of a life is me! I've seen people I love get killed for my fault! You don't know how many times I've thought on killing myself but I keep going because shit gets better! So tell me what could possibly be making you want to kill yourself!?" Raven said looking at Miguel's wide open eyes waiting for an answer but Miguel was shocked he didn't expected that answer at all.

"I... I got kicked out collage" he whispered and looked away ashamed.

"Are you for real?" Raven asked.

"You don't understand! My parents worked really hard to pay for it and I just... I just couldn't bare with the disappointed look they gave me"

"I do understand" she said "I'm going to help you" she said smiling.

"How are you...?"

"Did you got kicked out because of grades?"

"Yes"

"Next semester you're going to present the test, they told you could get back next semester if you approve the test, no?"

"Yes but I don't think I..."

"That's why I'm going to help you"

"Thanks" he said cleaning the tears from his face "why are you being so nice? I was a jerk to you"

"I like to help fix others, that way I can avoid my own cracks"

"Oh then does that means I get to fix yours?" he said smiling.

"I wouldn't be cruel enough to let you do that" she said smiling and grabbing his hand.

...

"Mommy thanks to me people aren't feeling pain anymore!" Jerry said entering the house and he saw his mother crying ripping into pieces a letter "mommy what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked worried.

"mommy is going to be okay" she said burning those pieces in the fire "hear me well Jeremiah" she says grabbing him by the shoulders "Love anything and you're heart will be wrung and possible broken. If you want to make sure of keeping it intact you must give it to no one, not even an animal. Wrap it carefully round with hobbies and little luxuries, avoid all entanglement. Lock it up safe in the casket or coffin of your selfishness. But in that casket safe, dark, motionless, airless, it will change. It will not be broken, it will became unbreakable, impenetrable, irredeemable... Because to love it's to be vulnerable, do you understand son?"

"Yes" he said looking to the floor, he knew why his mother said that she always cries when she gets letters from his father, he didn't knew what he did but he did know that he broke his mother's hearth so he didn't wanted to know him, unlike other kids who don't know one of his parents he didn't want to meet him; ever. He wasn't curious or anything for him a man that made his mother cry wasn't worth knowing not even if it was his father.

...

"What's wrong Rachel?" Miguel asked they were both sitting on Miguel's couch.

"Noting it's just that there's an article here about people claiming that there's some kind of thing that makes them feel pain" she said staring at the laptop on her knees.

"What? Like physical pain cause it could be a virus?"

"No, it says emotional pain look this guy says that after that strange encounter he has felt no desire to live anymore like if someone came and turn all his joy into sadness"

"Sounds like a depress dude"

"Yeah, but others in that area have felt the same way it's weird we should go and see what's going on"

"Rachie you always do this" he said sighing "they're probably just people who want attention besides I'm doing some homework"

"Then I'll go I'll be back by noon"

"Ugh fine just don't let them get to your head"

Raven got out of the bus and walked towards the room the site in the internet said and as soon as she got in the area she felt a gray aura coming from these people, she walked towards a community help center and she saw a bunch of people sitting on chairs forming a circle.

"Hi my name is Rachel" she says walking towards them "I'm here to help you with the pain"

"You're the girl who makes it go away!" An old women said.

"Yes, but in return I'm going to need you to tell me who did this"

"It was a guy he looked like death itself he had a skull instead of a face and he said... He said" the older lady said but didn't finish her sentence.

"What did he said?" Raven asked intrigued.

"He say that he would come later to eat, to collect what his done" a man said.

"Eat what?" She asked the man.

"I don't know this is so surreal he just left leaving all this... I feel like he took all my happy memories and turn them into sad ones... And I know this because he left me a trace of them, making me know that they used to be there but that they were violated and turn into nightmares" he said looking down.

"You may think we are crazy" a young man said "but I think that he eats depress people or some shit like that and his waiting the moment when we break to collect our souls"

"I'm not letting that happen, I'm here to help" she says grabbing the hand of the old lady and a girl that was on the other side of her "I need you all to hold hands and close your eyes"

"Why?" A girl asked.

"I'll make the pain go away" she said and everyone did as she told, with her healing powers she searched deep inside them looking for those good feelings, she felt a painful maze surrounding each of their hearths but she used her power to rip it off and heal the parts of them that were violated. She took the pain away but a part of that maze linger inside her every time she helped someone with healing they're souls that happened, that was a new power she learned while she was in Azarath not only could she heal physically but also emotionally. As soon as she open her eyes she felt that the peoples auras where recovering their color and the warmth, they all look at each other and started smiling remembering the joy of being alive.

"Thank you so much!" The man said looking at her "I can remember now!"

"It's nothing * cough* I just * cough* " she looked at her hand and saw that she had coughed black blood.

"Are you okay?" The young man asked.

"Yeah I've just... It's getting late I need to go" she said running out of that place till she got to the bus stop it was dark now _' what time is it?'_ she looked at her watch and notice that the bus didn't passed at this hour.

"Fuck" she said as she walked to a place less crowed so she could use her powers to get home. She kept walking to a forest part of the area and as she walked she notice that she was felling a pinch on the pit of her throat, something wasn't right she could feel it. Once she make sure there was no one near she decided to open a portal but a voice stopped her.

"So are you the one who has been helping my souls?" She turn to see the man of which they were taking the man with the skull on his face, he was wearing a dark gray suit with a red shirt under it and a dark red tie.

"Who are you?" She said.

"I am Urt" he says with a big grin "and I'm here to hurt"

...

"Miss Belford! Open up!" A man was pounding on her door "I know you're in there!" He yelled.

"Mom what's that noise?" Jerry asked walking towards the door to open it but his mother pulled him away from the door and into her bedroom.

"Jerry get in" she said moving a carpet from the floor and opening a door that was under the carpet.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" they heard the man pounding the door.

"Mommy I'm scared!" the boy cried.

"Shush is going to be okay I need you to be brave okay" she said helping him get inside "I'm going to close this and..."

"NO MOMMY DON'T LEAVE ME!" he said stopping her from closing the door.

"I'm going to close this and you won't open it okay?"

"No" he pleaded crying.

"You're going to be good and silent okay? You have to be strong"

"Open the door!"

"And if I'm not here when he's gone...I need you to be strong and run and don't turn back"

"No mommy!" He pleaded "get in with me!"

"No baby there's not enough space I need you to promise me that you would be silent and that you won't go out unless I come back for you... Or when you're sure there's no one else here okay?"

"Promise me that you would come back for me mom!" He said crying.

"I promise baby, but if I don't, promise me that you will run out of here making sure no one sees you, to the train and never come back"

"I promise" he said the mother kissed him in the forehead.

"Trust no one son and tell no one about you're powers okay!? Don't let them find out" she caressed he's cheek "never forget who you are son! Never forget how I raise you to be! Never forget that you're good okay? Don't forget who you really are! I love you so much!" She said as she closed the door and cover it with the carpet leaving the boy in complete darkness.

"Mom I love you too" he said but she didn't listen, the boy couldn't hear good enough he heard some mumbles and some stuff breaking and then he heard a loud sound.

The minutes passed and the boy fell asleep when he woke up it was morning he started crying because he's mother never came for him and he knew what that meant after a few minutes of crying he cleaned his tears and remembered what his mother told him to be strong, he got up and made sure that there was no one there he opened the door and got out and as soon as he was out he saw the lifeless body of her mother in a pool of blood.

"Nooo! Mommy!" He started crying again as he run towards her "mom wake up!" No response "are you in pain!?" No response he looked around the house and saw that the man had written something on the wall of the living room it said *mother of a demon*.

"Mom! They killed you because of me!" he yelled and continue crying, he saw at the distance some people coming this way so he gave his mother a tender kiss on the forehead he grab a bag and put a photo of him and he's mother, some clothes and money that her mother had saved, he went out the back door and run towards the train never looking back as fast as he could.

Once he was at the train tracks he saw the train was still there so he run and got in without no one noticing him and sat there still crying.

 _' she was right'_ he thought cleaning his tears _'she was killed because of me, she died trying to protect me'_ his stare got tougher still glassy "she was killed because she loved me" he says on a really low voice a bit dark for a little kid.

 _'To love it is to be vulnerable'_.


	21. Knowing her

**Okay guys I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded anything in three weeks is just that my laptop nor my phone were working so I had to write this chapters again and upload it from my sisters phone which is kind of weird so I'm really sorry if their more mistakes than usual. Anyway I'll try to upload the other ones to. I'm so sorry!**

 **Chapter 21 knowing her**

' _Love? love it's not worth it, child, power it's better let them fear you demons like us prefer lust than love you can have anyone in the world when we conquer it even that boy'_

...

"You want me to do what!?" Nightwing asked with horror plastered on his face.

"I want you to strike Raven's back I want to hear her scream in agony"

"No! I won't do it! You're going to have to kill me first!" He said throwing the whip to the floor.

"Oh you're gonna do it! On your own will!"

"Like hell I am"

"Send the shocks at potential level three" Slade said and the big guy clicked some bottoms and then a wave of electricity went to the cylinders making the titans scream in pain.

"Do it Nightwing or your other friends will suffer the consequences!" Slade said raising his voice "tell me what you will choose? Them or her!?"

"I... I..."

"Big guy go to level number five!" Slade scream.

"Level five" big guy confirmed and the Titans screams where louder struggling with the pain, they were trying they hardest too contain it.

"Nightwing do it!" Raven yelled.

"Stop Big guy!" Slade said and the shocks stopped.

"Nightwing just do it" Raven said.

"No... Raven I can't..."

"Will you rather help four of your friends or just one?"

"That's not fair Raven I can't possible choose between you and them... I can't let you down again!"

"I'm not making you choose I'm telling you..."

"It's different I can't be the one who hurts any of you... I can't hurt you Raven..."

"Nightwing don't do it!" Cyborg yelled.

"Nightwing we can take it don't hurt her!" BeastBoy pleaded.

"I..." He said turning to them.

"It's okay Nightwing we can take it" Starfire said.

"I think I wasn't clear, but once the shocks get to potential level ten they die so strike her or kill the rest of them" Slade said.

"Nightwing!" Raven said.

"Fine I'll do it!" He said.

"NOOOOO! Nightwing!" BeastBoy yelled he wouldn't be capable of seeing her in pain.

"Man don't do it!" Cyborg said.

Nightwing grabbed the whip from the floor and walked towards Raven he felt a lump on his throat each step he gave, feeling the tears forming at the back of his eyes thank god he had his mask on.

"I'm really sorry Raven" he whispered.

"It's okay Nightwing" she said closing her eyes and preparing for what was coming.

Nightwing glanced at Raven's back, her porcelain skin her pale and flawless back and he thought about the scars it will left, he closed his eyes and with one swing back and forwards he felt how he hit Raven's back, she tense as soon as it hit her a pulsating burn appeared on her back she hissed on pain clenching her teeth's, she didn't scream she knew that Nightwing was giving her soft strikes.

"Again! And this time do it right!" Slade demand to Nightwing "I haven't hear her scream and I'll know if she's faking it"

Nightwing glared at Slade but he did as he was told and he strike Raven again this time with more strength making sure that she would scream a little.

"AAAGGGHHH!" This time she felt it, she felt how the skin on her back ripped and the blood dripping to her legs. She grab the chains with her hands tightly as she hide her face on her arm waiting for another strike, when it hit her again on top of her fresh cut it stung her a lot making it impossible to not flinched and arc her back as another sound came out of her mouth an agony yelled.

"Harder!" Slade said "you want me to do it! Cause you know that I will ripped the skin off her back till all you see its red!"

"No!" Nightwing yelled doing it harder and faster with no stopping it was one after another and this time Raven couldn't more she started crying and every hit was deserving of a scream she was biting her lip till it started bleeding but it didn't worked after a few strikes some lights exploded and some stuff where floating.

"you see that, those are Raven's powers losing control again not because of the pain but because of the emotional pain of knowing that whom is causing this much pain is one of her closest friends" Urt said to BeastBoy trying to mess with him knowing that he was crushed at the sight of his friend hitting the love of his life, so he closed his eyes and flinched at the sound of Raven crying.

"Oh my! This is quite magnificent you shouldn't closer your eyes..."

"SHUT THE HELL UP! HEY SLADE WHAT THE HELL IS YOU'RE PROBLEM!? WHY ARE YOU SO OBSESS WITH RAVEN!? YOU FUCKING COWARD YOU HAVE TO USE US TO GET TO HER!" Nightwing saw this chance to stop hitting her and turn to look at his green friend.

"Hahaha! Do you really think this has anything to do with that girl she's useless to me! I want nothing to do with her!"

"Well it doesn't seem like it!" Starfire yelled.

"it has always been about Robin, my apprentice I couldn't care less who was in the place of that girl this has always been about the little sidekick who thought he could be more" he said looking towards Nightwing "all I want it's for him to fall"

"Then why the fuck!? Why the hell are you punishing her instead of me!?" Nightwing yelled.

"it all has its purpose you may not see it now but the only reason I'm making you do what I want to her is because she once made me look like a pathetic fool and this is just payback"

"Raven had her eyes wide open as blood and sweat fell in drops from her to the floor "you're... I..." She couldn't elaborate any words "you knew this would happen"

"Of course I did I planned this for five years now! I planned that night Raven! The night that all of your "friends" turn their backs on you, THE NIGTH YOU'RE LEADER TRUST A FILTHY TRAITOR OVER YOU! And I knew you would leave! And you think that you decide to come back to the titans but it was me the one who planted that idea on you! With the help of Urt!" Slade walked towards Raven and grabbed her face squishing her cheeks as he lift her to his eye level "I made that secret mission the east titans are right now! I've planned on Aqualad coming here to jump city to distract you! I knew everything that was gonna happen! And it could have been anyone of them!" he said pointing to Starfire, BeastBoy and Cyborg "it would have been more effective if I had used her alien girlfriend instead of you! Imagine how painful it would have been for him to do this to the girl he loves" he saw Raven's fear on her eyes "but I pick you just because you made me seem like a pathetic useless man! But look who is pathetic now!" He said slapping her with his metal knuckles making her cheek bleed.

"TOUCH HER AGAIN! AND I SWEAR YOU WILL WISH YOU WEREN'T BORN!" BeastBoy yelled.

"Ha-ha oh don't forget this two dumb kids'" he said pointing at BeastBoy and Terra "they made all this easier! Without them it wouldn't have happen, thanks to the boy that broke you're heart twice! And drove you away twice! And the dumb traitor who thought that it was better to protect a villain than her own teammates!"

"How can you say that?!" Terra said tears falling from her cheeks "I saved your life because I cared for you and I did all this things because I..." She stopped talking and turned away.

"Because of what?" Slade asked.

"Nothing!" She said.

"Oh cutie pie" Urt said laughing

"What's so funny?" Slade asked

"It's because she thought that you and her "he laugh even louder "that you could love her back"

"Ha! That is funny did you heard that Big Guy?"

"I did, what a foolish little brat"

"Did you really thought that I could love a useless whiny girl like you're self?" He said but she didn't responded.

"You're a pathetic excuse for a women"

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that!" Starfire said.

"See Terra this are women" he says pointing to Starfire and Raven "they know that they will die or get hurt but yet they stand up for their friends... They're stupid women but they are women... And you you're nothing but a child who wouldn't even stand up for herself or her friends!"

"Yes I would" Terra yelled tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh yeah?" He said holding up a gun towards her and making the cylinder that cover her get up "then give up your life for her and him" he said pointing towards Nightwing and Raven "just say it and I will shoot you end you're life and I will stop torturing Nightwing and Raven"

"How do I know you're not lying?!" She said a skeptical this is Slade nonetheless you can't take his word for anything.

"I swear"

"I... I okay do it"

"Terra! No!" Cyborg said "there has to be other way"

"CYBORG! LOOK AT THIS! THERE'S NO WAY WE **ALL** ARE GONNA LEAVE OUT OF THIS ALIVE!"

"AIN'T NO ONE GONNA DIE! We're all gonna defeat them like we always do!"

"Keep thinking that, so is this a yes? Terra you die?"

"D-don't be s-stupid Terra, he's lying" Raven said with difficulty trying to glance at them turning her head as she could.

"She's right Terra and if you do it, this would have been for nothing, the only reason Raven let me do this was to save you guys and that includes you" Nightwing said not wanting to see one of his teammates die.

"Well then you're gonna have to save just them and not me... Do it now!" Slade pointed the gun towards her forehead and as soon as he pulled the trigger the bullet missed its target thanks to a black shield.

"HOW ARE YOU...?" Slade said turning to see Raven "NIGTHWING! CONTINUE WITH THE STRIKES!"

"Raven take this shield off!" Terra yelled.

"NOW!" Slade yelled and Nightwing obey making Raven cried in pain and that made her destroyed the shield.

"It's enough Slade" Urt said "it's following the pat"

"Are you sure?" Slade asked

"yes now it's my turn" he said walking towards the two titans "untie her" he said throwing a key to Nightwing who was dumbfounded on what was Urt and Slade up too now, he just gave one nasty glared at Urt as he walked towards Raven thinking on a way to grab her without touching those cuts, he carefully unlocked the cuff that hold her left wrist and her arm felt to her side making her hissed at the sudden movement of her shoulder blade.

"I'm sorry" said Nightwing seeing that he had hurt her really bad, he went to the other hand and unlocked it but this time he grab her by the arm so she wouldn't fall.

"no, let her in the floor" Urt said to Nightwing "do as I say or else" Nightwing did as he was told and let Raven's weak form on the floor on a puddle of her blood she was to weak but she started to get up despite the pain she was.

"I wouldn't do that... Okay" Urt said as he saw her get up. Urt took off his jacket letting him only in his shirt and tie, he folded up the sleeves as he walked towards Raven he sniffed her.

"Ahh perfect" but then Raven pushed him away with a face of disgust "Raven you can stop this charade of strong Titan, I literally can see how you are collapsing... You're an insult away from a depressive meltdown" he turn to see at BeastBoy as the cylinders went down, they're still locked up to the chairs "and all because of them and this idiot right here"

"That's not true! This is because of you! You made this entire thing!" She said anger pushing tears from her eyes.

"Maybe we did but this is your fault Raven didn't you learn anything... You had the gift of not feeling love, of not caring... And it still astonish me why on earth would you want to feel that! If you didn't felt that! You wouldn't be like this!" He said pointing her "and I wouldn't be here wanting to eat you and leave you like nothing more than a shell!"

"Shut up! That isn't true don't listen to him Raven! Love makes you stronger and it gives you a reason to keep fighting" BeastBoy said.

"Says the boy who broke you're heart!" Urt yelled "love doesn't make you stronger! Look at him! Look at you for fucks sake Raven love is a foolish thing to do and you know it!" He started passing his fingers through his blonde locks.

" **LOVE ANYTHING AND YOU'RE HEART WILL BE WRUNG AND BROKEN!** If you want to make sure of keeping it intact you must give it **TO NO ONE, NOT EVEN AN ANIMAL!"** He says grabbing roughly BeastBoy's face with one hand by the cheeks **"Like him!"** He pushed his face with disgust "you should have wrap it carefully round it with hobbies and little luxuries, avoiding all entanglement. Locking it up safe in the casket or coffin of your selfishness, and, yeah! Sure in that casket, safe, dark, motionless, airless, it will change but it wouldn't have broken, **IT WOULD HAVE BECOME UNBREAKABLE, IMPENETRABLE, IRREDEEMABLE... BECAUSE TO LOVE IT'S TO BE VULNERABLE!** And you're the leaving proof Raven of how vulnerable' you can be when you love someone! Or am I wrong **?"** Urt said with crazy in his eyes.

"No, you're right I care too much and people will use that as an advantage you're... you're right! So go ahead take this pain out of me leave me like a shell!" Raven yelled angrily, Urt walked towards her and with his hand motioning towards her he made her float in midair as if there was no gravity where she was, she open her eyes to see her friends waiting for what was gonna happen.

 _' they don't need me anymore'_ she thought as she closed her eyes again, Urt made another gesture and the room turn a child blue color as the room started to change into a new place they were still in the room but it's was like they were inside a hologram film.

"Where are we?" The big guy asked.

"I need to collect some of the bad memories displaying all her weakness in front of the people she loves the most, that way they'll see her as she sees herself, not more than a demon"

"No... Stop" Raven said not consciously because she was passed out.

"What is this?" Nightwing asked touching a tree but his hand went through it.

"We are in one of her memories" Urt said as he saw some monks walking by "don't worry they can't see us " they saw one men who was holding a baby.

"It's that Raven?" Terra asked but no one answer they continue watching as the man grabbed a knife.

"What the hell?!" Cyborg said as the man was about to stab the baby but another man stopped him pulling the baby away from him trying to calm her down.

' _what are you doing!?'_ The man asked.

' _We need to get rid of it! Don't you see that it isn't more than an abomination! it's a monster '_ BeastBoy flinched at those words knowing how it felt someone yelling you that.

' _This baby is a she not an it! And we already talk about this...'_

' _She will kill us all!'_

' _We'll teach her how to control it!'_

' _How are you going to show her? Every time she cries she blows up something! Don't you see her powers trigger with her emotions!'_

' _We...we'll teach her how to suppress those feelings she will never feel the need to use them'_

 _'A human who doesn't feel? Why don't we just end her misery here and kill here that would be less cruel! That will only be torture for her!'_

' _She's not just human your forgetting she's half demon she can take a bit of torture'_

 _' fine do it your way but just know that if she goes to earth one day every day there would be a living hell for her... She would be trigger by every other person who is to happy... She will never be able to love'_

' _she will save the earth from her father I know it!'_

 _' so that's all you think of her as a weapon, because you're forgetting that she's also the vase that holds the power that can also destroy it'_ that was the last thing the man said as the memory change into another one it's was the same place only in another part.

"That's just horrible poor Raven!" Starfire said.

"Yeah, Raven is not just a weapon!" Cyborg said.

"Didn't you guys put attention?" Urt asked "he said that other people feelings will make her trigger her powers so it was you're fault she was in pain and closed up" Urt said smiling widely.

"That's not true!" Terra said and Urt was gonna elaborate but they saw a little girl wearing a withe dress running, pale skin big lavender eyes and purple silky hair she was laughing but really laughing.

"Wow have you ever seen her laugh before?" Cyborg asked.

"Not like that dude, not like that" BeastBoy said.

Little Raven run towards BeastBoy and stopped in front of him looking up as she gasped.

"I thought you said she couldn't see me!?" BeastBoy said a bit shocked by this.

' _You're beautiful!'_ She said and a blushed spread on his face, Raven run through him and she chased a butterfly, BeastBoy looked confused and the blush was still on his face.

"Ha-ha he thought the girl was flirting with him" the big guy said to Slade.

 _'Raven!'_ A man said it was the same man who tried to kill her.

' _yes sir?'_ she asked stopping the chase.

' _What have I told you about this? You're causing a lot of trouble you can't go out till you suppress those feelings!'_

' _I'm sorry is just that...I wanted to play like the other people they looked so happy and I want to be happy too...'_

 _' how many times I've told you, you can't be like other people, look what you've done, when you get overexcited you're not aware of your powers and you destroy stuff... So you want to hurt people?'_

 _'* sigh * no'_

' _Good then you must suppress them'_ he said grabbing her by the arm _' come child it's time for meditation'_

 _'yes, sir'_ she said sad looking back at BeastBoy, well the butterfly and he look at her with wide eyes open as he felt a knot on his throat.

"That's not fair, she never had the opportunity to live like a child" BeastBoy said mostly to himself.

"I didn't know those things about Raven" Nightwing said.

"I thought that she was just a loner I didn't know that she had to be alone" Terra said.

"Please stop" Raven said still with her eyes close.

"Does she know you're doing this?!" Starfire asked.

"* giggles* not exactly" Urt continue.

We appeared on a room with a girl about twelve years old she had purple hair tied into a braid she was crying and scared everything around her was flying and she was grabbing everything with her black power and it was exploding.

 _'Mother!'_ She yelled and a woman came in.

 _'Raven! You have to calm down!'_

 _'No mother! I don't know what's happening! I'm scared'_

 _'You can't be scared Raven you're emotions are making this you have to calm down... Calm down'_

 _'I...I...'_ The things started to fell to the ground.

 _'Well done'_ the mother said as she approach her but a bunch of men came to the room.

 _'What is going on? Hey! Get away from her!'_ He said grabbing the mother and pulling her out.

 _'No wait!'_ The mother yelled but they took her away.

 _'Mother!'_ She said and she started to worry and lose control her powers grabbed a man and started squishing him he was in pain and she couldn't make it stop she was losing control it.

 _'Stop now!'_

 _'I can't!'_

 _'contain her!'_ a man order and a few man enter with struggles trying to not get hit by the stuff one of the man hit a part of Ravens back making her pass out he grabbed her.

 _'It's he okay?'_ They asked motioning to the man in the floor that Raven had hurt.

 _'No, his dead'_ he said and all of the man look to the ground in sign of respect.

 _'Take her to the room and don't let her out till she controls it'_ the men obey and took her away.

 _'Where are you taking me?'_ Raven asked but the man didn't respond.

 _'This is for your own good'_ he respond as he lock her in a dark room.

 _'Wait! No! Please open up!'_ The room was pitch black and there was nothing, she was so afraid and she was crying _'I hate darkness please open up! I promise I won't play with the other kids ever again!'_

 _'It's not that kid'_ the man said pressing his back on the door putting his hand on his eyes _'it's not that'_

 _'I promise that I will never laugh I will never be excited! Please don't leave me here!'_ The little girl begged _'Please!'_ Raven cried and every cry was heartbreaking for her friends to hear the memory cut itself and it appeared back but days later.

 _'Raven'_ a man said opening the door letting in a bright light in the dark room _' you can come out now'_ Raven looked terrible she was curled up on a corner.

' _How much time was it now?'_ She asked emotionless.

' _Three days'_ he said.

' _May I go meditate?'_ She asked.

' _You may'_

"What the hell they locked her there for three days!" Cyborg said.

"If she doesn't interact with people she won't need to use her emotions, it's a great tactic" Urt said.

Another memory appeared they were in the tower and Raven was sitting on her usual spot then Robin walked in he had a big burn on his chest and right side of his torso Cyborg and Starfire where helping him get in but Robin was in a lot of pain.

"I remember this" Nightwing said "this is the first time Raven used her healing powers on me"

' _What happened?'_ Raven asked.

' _We got an unfortunate encounter with Dr. Light '_ Cyborg said placing Robin on a medical bed and taking of his shirt.

"Oh my" said Urt.

' _Dude is he okay I can't believe this happen just when we were hanging on the mall'_ BeastBoy said.

' _This is terrible, friend Robin is in pain can we do something?'_ Starfire said.

 _'I... I could try and heal him'_ she said casual.

' _Yes! Do that!'_ Starfire said pulling her towards Robin who was grunting in pain, Raven walked towards him and put her hand on top of him but Robin was still on pain.

' _dude I don't think you did it right?'_

' _It's because there's a lot of people here... I need space get out!'_ She said shoving them out of the room and closing it behind her.

 _'I'm not supposed to do this'_ she said to Robin knowing that he wouldn't listen _' but I think that I'm starting to get attach so...'_ She said her hands turning blue on top of Robin's chest _' shush everything will be okay'_ she whispered into he's ear and then he stopped yelling and he open his eyes slightly.

 _'Raven did you did this?'_ He asked.

 _'Yes'_

' _Thank you!'_ He said hugging her and she blushed and the lights exploded.

 _'Ah I've got to go meditate'_ she said pushing him and running towards her room, once she was there she grabbed her head.

 _'Azar it does burns it really hurt, I need to meditate to cease the pain_ ' she said meditating.

"What does she mean to cease the pain?" Starfire ask.

"You don't know?" Slade asked.

"When Raven heals you she absorbs the pain into her, she feels the pain like you did but she was thought to not let it show" Urt said.

"How... Those that mean that every time she heal us she absorbs or pain?"

"Indeed that's why I find Raven so exquisite she bottles the pain but it never leaves her completely"

 _'Raven?'_ Robin asked knocking on the door of her room _' we were planning on going to the pizzas you should come since is thanks to you I'm better'_

 _'I think I can skip meditation'_ she said to herself standing up, but then she felt a burning in her head and everything started to move.

 _'I can't, meditating, go without me!'_

 _'Raven come on we really want you there'_

 _'I said no!'_

' _Oh okay sorry to bother you'_ Robin said sadly and Raven could fell that and that make her sad, the last thing she wanted was to make Robin sad.

' _Dude is she hanging out with us at the pizzas?'_ She heard BeastBoy asking Robin outside her door.

' _No she doesn't want to hang out with us'_ he said walking.

 _' don't worry dude we don't need her to have fun if she doesn't want to hang out with us it's her loss '_ the titans left and Raven stood there on her room trying to get control.

 _'I do want to hang out with you guys... You have no idea of how much I want to go'_ she whispered crying.

"I didn't know she felt that way" Cyborg said "all those things she does just to protect us" the room chance into another memory two a few years later.

' _Raven for who are does cookies?'_ Cyborg asked seeing her raping them into a box.

' _what are you doing awake at this time in the morning!?'_ Raven asked trying to hide the box and blushing intensely.

' _Don't change the subject'_ he said grinning _' for who are those?'_

 _'I just... It's none of your business'_ she said turning and trying to maintain her cool.

' _Oh come on girl I promise I won't tell or tease you'_

' _If you have to know this are for a guy okay?'_

' _Uh it's someone I know?'_ He asked.

' _Umm no'_ she lied.

' _And do you like this guy?'_

"What guy does she mean?" BeastBoy asked Cyborg.

"I don't know she never told me"

' _Well he's really special to me'_ she blushed _'I just wanted to thank him for something he did for me'_

' _What he do?'_

' _He listen... He always does'_

' _Sounds like a great guy'_ Cyborg said smiling _' well I'm heading back to bed I hope it goes great'_

 _'I hope so too'_

Raven walked by the tower with a bag on her hand inside was the box with cookies she was looking for someone she then found him in the roof sitting on the edge.

' _BeastBoy'_ she said and walked towards him.

' _What's up Rae?'_ He said standing up.

 _'I...I just umm'_ she was blushing a lot.

' _Are you okay? You're red?'_ He asked.

' _Ummh yes I just wanted to thank you for the other night and...'_

"Wait are you the guy BeastBoy!?" Nightwing asked.

"I don't think so" BeastBoy said "she never gave me any cookies"

' _It's okay Raven'_ he chuckle _' you will have done the same for me right?'_

' _Absolutely! If you ever need something I will help you'_ Raven said.

' _me too '_ he said looking at her ' _well I'm leaving I have something to...?'_

' _Wait! I just really need you to know it's not just okay... I want you to know that I'm really thankful and I'm not just saying that because we're teammates and we're supposed to help each other... You were nice to me and I didn't deserve it so accept my gratitude'_ he looked at her with wide eyes and then he grinned that grin that kill her every time.

' _Okay then' he chuckle ' you're welcome... Is that it Raven?'_ He asked _' because I'm planning on asking Terra on a date'_

 _'Terra?'_ She asked sad trying to maintain her cool.

' _Yeah do you think she would say yes?'_

Raven was trying too hard to keep her emotions in check so she decided to give him one of her sarcastic answers so he wouldn't notice _' sure if she doesn't get off by green'_ she said.

' _Ha-ha Raven... But seriously do you think that she will... Or maybe I'm being stupid?'_ He asked seriously.

' _Of course she will, why won't she accept?'_ She says pressing the bag behind her.

"Poor friend Raven" Starfire said.

"I didn't know" BeastBoy said.

' _thanks Rae'_ he said running inside, and Raven teleported herself to her room once there she was exploiting everything on her room, she threw the bag to the other side of the room, she was out of control she was feeling hearth break and it was hard to control it, then a portal open on one of the walls in her room and it drag her inside.

"What the hell?!" Cyborg asked as he saw Raven on a portal in the wall of her room and a red hand pulling her inside, it was Trigon he pulled her inside and she felt to the ground.

' _STUPID GIRL! DID YOU REALLY TOUGTH SOMEONE WOULD WANT TO BE WITH AN UGLY GIRL LIKE YOU!'_ He laugh.

' _Shut up!'_ She yelled.

' _YOU'RE A DEMON YOU CAN'T BE LOVE! LOOK IT'S MAKING YOU WEAK...TELL ME HOW DOES' IT' FEEL DO YOU LIKE IT? IS IT WORTHY!?_ _ **I**_ _CAN HELP YOU GET RID OF THAT AND MAKE HIM PAY!'_ He said trying to get inside the portal to the other side.

' _No!'_ she said trying to close it and making him get away from it.

' _DIDN'T YOU LEARN ANYTHING WITH THOSE MONKS THEY TOLD YOU THAT SHOWING YOU'RE EMOTIONS WILL LET ME TAKE CONTROL!'_

 _'I thought I could control it... I thought that I could let myself indulge in what love feels like I've read about love and I want to know how does it feels!'_

' _LOVE? LOVE IT'S NOT WORTH IT, CHILD, POWER IT'S BETTER LET THEM FEAR YOU DEMONS LIKE US PREFER LUST THAN LOVE YOU CAN HAVE ANYONE IN THE WORLD WHEN WE CONQUER IT EVEN THAT BOY'_ he said.

 _'I don't want just to have him I want him to love me! And that's something you can't comprehend!'_ She said using her black magic to throw him away from the portal and she flew towards it trying to get out and close it, but Trigon used his claws to snatch Raven by her abdomen but she manage to get out and close it behind her. Once she was inside she looked down at her abdomen to see a long deep cut she grab it to hold back the blood and she hissed in pain as she got up.

 _'Raven!?'_ Robin knock on her door _' is everything okay in there?'_

' _Yes'_ she answer in pain as she fell to the ground again.

Nightwing forgot it was a memory and tried to help her but his hands went through her as a ghost will.

 _'Are you sure?'_ Robin asked.

' _Yes I'm sure'_ Raven said in the floor on top of a poodle of blood as she closed her eyes, the memory stopped.

"HOW MUCH OF THESE WE HAVE TO SEE I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" BeastBoy said.

"Just a few more" Urt said.


	22. HOLDING TIGHTLY

**Chapter 23 HOLDING TIGHTLY**

 _'Porfavor protegela'_

...

Another memory appeared but this one was a nightmare Raven was once haunted with, she was on the tower and it was dark.

"It's this the tower? Why does it look weird?" Terra asked.

"I think this is a dream of Raven's" Urt said moving his hand towards Raven head as if he was changing the page of a book "well more like a nightmare" he said grinning "you will like this one" he said to Slade and Slade look at the memory intrigued by what Urt said.

 _'Robin? Starfire? Guys are you here?'_ _Raven asked walking towards their rooms but she stopped when she heard a noise she turn to see what it was but she saw nothing_ _' whose there?'_

 _'* chuckles* where are your friends Raven?'_ _A voice came from the darkness and everyone in the room knew whose voice was it._

 _'Slade!'_ _Raven said trying to find him but she only saw darkness._

' _This is just the beginning little Raven I will come for you'_ _Slade said._

' _I'm not afraid of you!'_

 _'I beg to differ'_ _he said from behind her and grabbed her by the arm he put his face on her ear_ _'I'll have you begging here more than twice'_ _he said throwing her to the floor but she didn't hit the ground she kept falling till she got into a prison room, Slade open the door and hit her on the face but she didn't move_ _'I have a especial thing for you'_ _he said dragging her out and throwing her to the floor she look up to see jump city destroyed and Trigon sitting in a throne._

 _'And that's not it'_ _he said and she turn to see a room cover in blood and the dead bodies of her friend inside._

' _No this can't...'_

 _'Nooo!_ _' Raven said as she woke up from the nightmare, she was sweating and she got up from bed grabbing her head._

"Well it looks like I had some effect on her, she was really scared of me" Slade said as his chuckle.

"Shut up! You insensible prick!" BeastBoy yelled.

"Watch it boy, don't forget I have you trapped"

The next memory was really familiar to them it was the terrible night in which they accused Raven of killing Terra.

 _'RAVEN! WHAT HAPPENED OUT THERE WHY DID YOU ATTACK TERRA!'_ _said a very angry Robin as he step closer to her._

 _'What?! IS SHE OK DID I KILL HER?'_ _Raven ask._

 _'YOU BETTER HOPE SHE DOESN'T DIE BECAUSE IF SHE DOES... her vital signal are not stable we think she might be in a weird kind of coma'_

 _'Raven what were you thinking? WHY DID YOU ATTACK HER?'_

 _'I DIDN'T ATTACK HER!'_ _she said offended by his statement_ _'IT WAS AN ACCIDENT_ _' she was angry at him for thinking like that, she felt that she was going to explode so she ran to her bedroom leaving a screaming Robin in the medical room._

"I can't watch this" Nightwing said.

 _She closed the door and started to cry she let herself slide to the floor and hugged her legs resting her head on her knees._

 _She heard someone outside the door voices and steps, she pressed her ear against the door to listen._

 _'Why is friend Raven not in the healing room?'_ _Starfire ask it was clearly Starfire._

 _'She obviously tried to hide because she's a coward, SHE HAS ALWAYS BEEN JEALOUS OF TERRA AND SHE SAW THE OPPORTUNITY TO KILL HER!"_ _Raven couldn't keep it much longer, she made explode the light in the hallway._

 _"Stop this! Urt!" Terra said._

 _"I shan't" he said giggling._

 _'That's it, RAVEN! OPEN THE DOOR!'_ _BeastBoy start slamming the door._

 _'GO AWAY!'_ _Raven yelled she didn't want to hurt anyone and her emotions were out of control._

 _BeastBoy turn into a gorilla and broke the door._

 _' .Beast Boy...please'_ _she felt tears going down her checks, he step closer and grab her by the wrist._

At this point BeastBoy had tears in his eyes seeing how he was being so cruel to Raven and seeing her react to his words knowing that she was in love with him.

"Please Urt stop" BeastBoy plead.

"This is you, can't take it? Well neither did she you should see what she felt like!" Urt said annoyed. The memory continue showing what she felt that day when they turn against her and after a few minutes the memory stopped and cut to hours later when BeastBoy went inside her room and treated her life and well they all saw how ruthless was BeastBoy towards her the night he lost control.

"What the fuck!?" Urt said rubbing his face "I can't believe that she would still love a fuckin asshole like you" he said in discuss.

"I...I...I know what I did was wrong and believe me I live every day of my life trying to make it up, I lost control and Raven knows about that..."

"So that makes it all okay?" Slade said mockingly.

"Hey! This doesn't concern you at all! BeastBoy has done his punishment!" Starfire said "he always punish himself for what he did... And we know how it is to have a bad day! So I advise you to not talk about my friends ever again!"

The memory ended and Starfire and BeastBoy were crying of how harsh they were to her.

"Okay were almost done I just need two more I think" Urt said happily.

"This is painful!" Terra said.

"Then my job is done!" Urt said smiling.

 _In the memory Raven open the door on her apartment and let some stuff and walk out to the next door where Miguel lived, she open the door and saw that Miguel was on the floor._

"Who's that!? He's gorgeous!" Urt said.

 _'Miguel!'_ _She said as she pulled him towards her with eyes filled with worry_ _'Miguel please answer me!'_ _She said as she hold him closer to her, she check his pulse and then put her hands on top of him trying to heal him._

' _Please Miguel I can't lose another friend!'_ _She said worry on her eyes she moved to his head and felt a warm liquid on the back of his head she pulled her hands to see blood on her hands._

' _Shit'_ _she said healing him and putting her sweater in his injury so it would stop the bleeding._

' _Wake up! Please don't leave me alone I can't go back to being alone!'_

BeastBoy flinched at those words cause it was they're fault she was alone, Miguel was the one to be there when they weren't.

The memory then was cut to another one in which BeastBoy broke up with Raven.

 _'I do love you Raven'_ _BeastBoy said tears falling from his eyes again._

 _'Then I...'_

 _'But I have to love me first'_ he said and Raven step back _'I can't let myself be on more pain Raven its killing me and I have to start caring about my wellbeing I'm not just something that can get hit, I'm a person and every sharp thing that crosses my flesh , every time you repel me, every time! It lets a scar and it hurts like shit!'_ BeastBoy said not looking at her _'and if you really love me then you will forget about all I said Raven, you are bad for me and I'm trying to forget you'_

 _'Gar but I...'_

 _'No! Raven! You are not good for me understand that please! You're hurting me!' BeastBoy said 'I'm not able to cope with this! I'm sorry I thought I was'_ Raven made a chuckle.

 _'Are you laughing?'_ BeastBoy asked a bit shocked.

 _'I just find this incredibly ridiculous, I'm so stupid to think that you could fall in love with the guy who hurt you in the first place... but whatever Gar... I mean BeastBoy I'll leave you alone' she_ said walking away and she didn't wanted to cry till she was in her bedroom and she was trying really hard not to get out of control.

When BeastBoy broke up with her he didn't saw her leaving with tears in her face, he didn't saw how she got inside her room and curled up crying, but now he did.

"I don't understand why would you break up with her if you loved her? Is this some earthy thing you do?" Starfire asked Cyborg.

"No! This is just being a jerk!" Cyborg said looking at BeastBoy.

"What the hell! Did you really broke up with Raven for that stupid reason!?" Nightwing asked pissed off.

"That's like breaking up with you because of the beast! Or with Cyborg because part of he's body are machine! Or with Starfire cause she's an alien and naive or with Nightwing cause he's an obsessive!" Terra said yelling "no offense guys"

"None taken we agree" Nightwing said.

"Yeah what the hell?!" Said Urt grinning "and you use the *I need to love me first* move... lame"

"You know that's not why I did it!" BeastBoy told Urt "I want her now! So do it already!" BeastBoy growled.

"What is he going to do?" Nightwing asked.

"I told him that if I didn't took Raven's pain that she would die... So that's why he broke up with her because thanks to him I couldn't find it so he had to break her little heart" Urt said mockingly.

"Oh" Cyborg said "that makes way more sense"

"I take back what I said before... Sorry" said Terra.

"Doesn't matter I did it to protect her" BeastBoy said "but now you know it was really hard not to tell you guys and being seen like a jerk by my friends and the one I love"

"And the blonde girl in his room was also me" said Urt "I had to make sure she was totally down"

"Friend! I knew you will never do something like that to her! You did it to save her!" Starfire said.

"Yes! I love Raven with all my heart it killed me every day it pass with her thinking that I didn't! I wanted to grab her and comfort her! Hold her tightly in my arms and kissed her like there's no tomorrow!"

"God! His making me want to vomit!" The big buy said.

"Cut the crap Urt this is taking too long and we have a scheduled" Slade said obnoxiously.

"Fine I'm going to do it" he said walking towards the floating Raven "just one thing..." He said turning and facing BeastBoy "I lied" he said smiling.

"What do you mean!?"

"I lied when I told you she was gonna die, the fact that I couldn't find it was a good thing" he laughed "you'll be lucky if she doesn't die right here! You're best shot is that she survives but her emotions would be out of control again! Look at it like if I were gonna tear up a string from her mind that its connected to all her emotions; I will make her forget the good memories... Did you really thought that it was a good idea to trust me!? The villain?"

"YOU LIED TO ME! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" he said growling "YOU MAKE ME HURT HER!" He said he was turning into the beast and the chocker in his neck was sending shocks to his body but that didn't stopped him in turning, he broke the necklace and he was about to free himself from the chair, he started to rip out from his uniform and getting bigger his fangs where growing.

"Slade! What the fuck is happening!? Do something!" Urt said seeing what was happening.

"Big guy level nine now!" Said the big guy as he made the container get up the big guy run and pressed some buttons that send the shocks only to BeastBoy's cylinder as soon as they reached his skin he stopped changing as the electro shocks touched he's skin he stopped changing he started yelling as every muscle of his body shaking and he clenched his teeth and fist trying to take the pain.

"Please! Stop!" Starfire begged.

"cease the shocks" Slade said and BeastBoy fell on his knees in the floor panting the top part of his unifier was shredded and he's skin had a few burns, he tried to get up using the cylinder as a push now that he wasn't trapped in the chair he could stand but he was still trapped in the cylinder.

"BeastBoy are you okay!?" Nightwing asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" he said glaring at Urt "if Raven dies than I will make your life a living hell" he said to Urt.

"Yeah sure! You can try!" He said as he grabbed Raven by the waist and pulled her towards him her back still cover on cuts and blood, he made a gesture with his hands and she open her eyes falling limp on his arm around her.

"Urt?" She said as she pushed him away but he grabbed her tightly of her arm and waist and then he made her look at him in his eyes after a few seconds Raven felt as she was sick her head was spinning and she felt something on her throat she felt to the ground coughing and trying to get away from him but then she felt something horrible on the pit of her stomach she grabbed it and coughed and dropped in the floor.

"Raven!" Starfire said but Raven kept coughing then she started to float again and stuff at her surrounding started floating too; the hologram that filled the room started to show horrible parts of Ravens life that they hadn't seen, fast and randomly, like if someone was fast forwarding a movie then a purple fog came from her skin.

"* sigh *" Urt looked shock.

"What's wrong?" Asked Slade.

"Nothing... Is just that most fogs are black or gray...and..."

"Does it matter?"

"No...It's just that I once knew someone with purple fog a long time ago" he said he's eyes wide open "it's like if she was here" he said closing he's eyes. "Riley" he whispered.

"Urt don't get sentimental that's the first common mistake just finish the work be vulnerable when no one can see you" Slade respond.

"Yeah you're right" he said walking towards Raven.

"Please...stop" she said weakly.

"I would have rather do this to any other person than you... Maybe in another lifetime of yours this can be different" he whispered in her ears as he moved his hands to gather all the fog as he move his hands towards him the fog went into his face he started to sniff and suck in it.

"Mmmh oh! God!" He said closing his eyes with a big smile on his face as he let his head and torso arc back in sign of pleasure "it's better than I could ever imagine!" He said lifting his head back to a normal position as he continue to inhale the fog emanating from her body after a few minutes the fog was gone but he made one last movement and Raven made a little gasp as a little withe fog came out of her mouth.

"Oh yes" Urt said as he cupped Raven's face with both of his hands he inhale the withe fog then he pressed his lips on hers as he tried to suck all of that fog out of her.

"Don't touch her!" Said BeastBoy more worried than angry, then everything felt to the ground including Raven her eyes where open and she was shaking as she tried to get up.

"OH MY GOD! I feel the power running inside!" He said looking at his hands he was joyfully smiling "it's electrifying ha-ha now I can use my powers! Whenever and however I want without having to be hungry!" He said laughing.

"Yeah I'm happy that you're happy Urt but what's supposed to happen now with her?" The big guy said.

"You promise that she would be out of the way" Slade said.

"Yes she will in about a few seconds she will start losing control of her powers and then I'll ask the question"

"What question?" Terra asked.

"once she sees that there are no good memories and that she's losing control she will be to weak and empty to continue in this earthian timeline" as soon as he said that the hologram turn into the tower but no one was inside a blast of Wind appear from nowhere and started to blast around Raven taking all things that were on its pat like chairs, books, paper and stuff like that, all flying around The room.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" asked Terra trying to move the hair from her face and she had to yell because of the sound, the wind was deafening.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Said Nightwing as he wrap his arms around Starfire's chair because the wind was to strong that could blew him away.

"NIGTHWING!" Said Starfire looking at him in the eyes, both of their hairs where crazily moving with the wind "I LOVE YOU!" she said hoping that he could hear her.

"And I love you!" He said kissing her.

"YOU SHOULD HOLD TIGHTLY FOR THIS ONE!" Urt said to Slade and the Big Guy, The Big Guy motion Slade to a handle that was In the big machine and Slade walked and grab it The big guy hold himself by the machine and Urt grabbed his cane and buried it on the concrete floor and he use his other hand to hold his hair trying to look at Raven, she was standing in the middle of the room looking at the hologram of her memory.

"Their gone... Their..." She said trying to find her friends in the memory.

"It's over Raven!" Urt said and Raven turn to look at him "WHAT DO YOU FEEL RIGTH NOW?" He asked knowing that she would hear him.

She didn't respond but he knew how she felt; empty like a pit filled with despair and a constant stinging pain on her brain.

"Agh" she said grabbing her head with both hands and hissing "why...?"

"ALL THE TIME YOU SPENT TRAINING YOUR POWERS WAS FOR NOTHING! YOU'RE BACK TO LEVEL 1"

"No"

"I DON'T THINK IT WILL BE WORTH IT TO GO TROUGH THAT ALL OVER AGAIN... DO YOU?"

"No it's not" she said, BeastBoy was using his palms to smash on the cylinder he was weak and he couldn't change into something big "Raven! Don't listen to him" he yelled but he knew she couldn't listen to him.

 _'I need your help Beast!'_ He said but no answer was given.

"YOU'RE FRIENDS DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE WHY STAY THEY CAN TAKE CARE OF THEMSELVES AND THE ONE YOU LOVE HAS MOVE ON NOTHING IS HOLDING YOU BACK IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO REST DON'T YOU THINK!?" he said holding the cane tightly so the wind wouldn't blow him out "I'LL BE GONE WHEN YOU ARE AND YOU KNOW THAT THEY CAN HANDLE SLADE RIGTH?"

"Yes, you're right they can do this by themselves I want this to stop!" She said grabbing her head again.

"Of course you wouldn't let them by themselves if you weren't sure" Urt said.

"Yeah"

"RAVEN WE NEED YOU'RE HELP TO DO THIS!" Cyborg yelled "don't listen to him! He lies that's all he does!"

"I swear for the memory of my mother that I will leave this planet and just enjoy my loneliness"

"Cyborg once we are not here you'll know what to do! I promise I wouldn't let you here if I didn't know you'll be okay and you'll be okay you don't need me" she said and she extended her hand towards Urt.

"We had a good run!" Urt tell her as he grabbed her hand he kissed it and then let go Raven took a deep breath and turn to look at her friends one last time, one last time she wanted to see the face of Garfield Logan.

...

Miguel was outside the room where the chairs where and he was looking through the double side mirror glass he saw how Raven gave her hand to Urt and her hand was becoming transparent, he knew something was wrong so he got up in the chairs and started kicking the glass it wasn't breaking so he run outside back to the forest and grabbed a giant sticks and a heavy rock he then run back and started hitting the glass till it started to break and then he felt the blast of wind.

"Shit!" He said but with all he's strength he got up "this wind won't let me get near her!" He said and then turn to see the rock and thought of something, he took of his hoodie and with it he wrapped the rock in his back and with the stick he made his way to the broken window and then he jumped inside, he put his left hand on his face as he tried to reach her with the stick he pushed himself closer to her.

"Raven!" He yelled as he jumped and wrap his hands around her ankle "Raven look at me!" He said seeing how the top of her body was becoming transparent.

"Who's this!?" Asked Slade "Do something!? " he said looking at Urt.

"MIGUEL!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IT'S TO DANGEROUS!" Nightwing yelled trying to get to him but every time he made a step forward he was pushed back by the wind.

"RAVEN! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM YOU HAVE A LOT OF REASONS TO STAY! THINK OF YOU'RE FRIENDS!" he said crying.

"But he's right! They don't need me anymore and me... I can't do it again the pain is too much...!"

"OKAY! RAVEN MAYBE YOU'RE RIGTH THEY DON'T NEED YOU... BUT I NEED YOU! RAVEN YOU CAN'T JUST LET ME HERE ALONE AFTER YOU SAVE MY LIFE DON'T YOU REMEMBER TRY TO REMEMBER!" He said pulling himself up "It's time for us to help you!" He whispered in her ear as he embraced her into a hug he pressed his forehead on the gap of her neck.

 _'Remember Raven'_ she heard him and then the hologram started to change trying to remember a good memory for every sad one Urt showed.

' _You can do great things!'_ _The monk that tried to kill her when she was a baby told to a young Raven._

 _'Do you really think that?'_ _The little Raven asked._

 _'Indeed child you were meant for greatness, you're powers are beyond limits... But you mustn't fear them just because of their origins you must control them to do good things with them'_

 _'And maybe someday you can be the hero we need'_ _the other monk said the one who fought for her when she was a baby._

 _'A hero'_ _she said looking at herself on the mirror._

The memories where moving fast and the blast of wind was becoming more like a breeze.

The hologram change to one in which the mother of Raven was sitting on a chair humming a song while she braid a ten year old Raven's hair.

 _'Raven?'_ _The mother asked._

 _'Yes mother'_ _Raven asked not changing her emotion_ _s._

 _'Feeling doesn't make you weaker you know right?'_

 _'I don't understand'_ _said Raven genuinely confused._

' _Love gives you a reason to fight for and that makes you stronger'_

 _'I can't say I know about that'_ _the girl responded._

' _One day somebody's gonna love you and you won't be able to not love them back and you'll know what I meant'_

' _Do you have someone...? Someone that gives you that reason?'_

 _'Yes'_ _the mother said smiling_ _' you'_

Nightwing was looking at his surroundings seeing the room changing into one very familiar room, the common room of the tower.

 _Raven was sitting on the common room she just had finished reading she was still sad that she couldn't go with her friends to the pizzas after she healed Robin, the door open and her friend came in._

 _'That was really fast'_ _she said not lifting her eyes from the book._

' _Yeah... Well I realized that if you didn't want to have pizza outside then we would bring it to you cause we don't want to have some without you'_ _Robin said as he sat next to her putting the boxes of pizza on the table._

' _Yes friend! you're part of the team and we are the friends so if you can't be near the people right now, then we also don't want to be with others if you are not there with us to do the hanging'_ _Starfire said as she grabbed Raven's hand and squeeze it a little in sign of friendship._

The hologram was changing to Cyborg's mechanic room.

"Hey! That's my room and that's my baby!" Said Cyborg looking around "it's like if I'm at home!" He said.

' _You needed me?'_ _Asked Raven._

 _'How are you doing?'_ _Asked Cyborg from under the car, he then came out and looked at her torso cover with bandages._

 _'I'm fine'_ _she said looking away, Cyborg stood up and cleaned the grease out of his hand._

 _'That was so stupid you know?'_ _He said looking at her but she just glared to a side_ _'I'm talkin to you!'_ _He said a bit pissed off._

 _'What do you want me to tell you?'_ _She said looking up to him._

' _You could have die!? Why didn't you call for help you were bleeding out in the floor?'_

 _'I thought that I could heal myself'_

 _'Raven were friends...no, we are family ya know? And family takes care of each other... No matter how bad things are... And you don't have to tell me what happened if you're not ready to say, but let us take care of the damage'_ _he said looking at her abdomen_ _' I'll patch you up every time you need'_ _he said._

 _'I... I... Thank you'_ _she said standing her hand towards him to shake it but he grinned and grab her hand to pulled her to his chest and embrace her in a hug._

 _' you're like my lil sis I'll always look up for you'_ _Raven fight to hold the tears back so she just buried her face on his metal torso as she embrace him tighter and for being just cold metal that was the warmest hug she has had in a long time._

"Raven!" Cyborg yelled trying to reach the real Raven with he's screams "you have to snap out of it like that memory said I'm right here looking up for my lil sister!" He said trying to free himself from the chair.

Raven put her hands on her head _'Remember Raven!'_ She kept hearing as another memory changed, it was memory after memory all going quickly some more meaningful than others.

 _'Raven can I do the come in?'_ _Starfire asked._

' _Yeah sure'_ _Raven said sitting on her bed._

' _you seem distant are you the okay?'_ _Starfire asked._

 _'Yeah why do you ask?'_

 _'Well Now that BeastBoy is doing the pursuing of friend Terra I thought that you might be the disappointing'_ _Starfire said._

' _Why would I be disappointed?'_ _Raven asked in shock blush spreading in her face._

 _'I know Raven, how you do the looking of BeastBoy...'_ _She looked at a bag with a box of cookies inside in the corner of the room_ _' weren't this for him? I saw how you were looking for the best time to give them to him, why haven't you gave them to him yet?'_

' _It would be stupid to give them to him'_

 _'Why would it be the stupid?'_

 _'He wouldn't want them from me he would want them from her'_ _she says shrugging_ _' and its okay I understand why he would like her with her long blonde hair, her skinny long figure, her tan non creepy skin... And she can show what she feels without hurting someone'_ _Raven said as she rest her head on both her hands._

' _Friend you are also the beautiful! You have purple nice hair, and you are not the tallest or skinniest but you got the figure that most males find the attractive, curvy and not that tall and you're skin is not the creepy it reminds me of the moon or of the white porcelain dolls!'_

' _Well...'_

' _And believe me it's BeastBoy lost, you are a powerful girl and a good friend that would never betray us!'_

' _Ha, thanks Star I didn't even like the idea of being with sometime that much'_ _she said smiling._

' _Will you be the okay?'_

' _Yes, BeastBoy? What was I thinking?'_ _Raven lied and Starfire noticed the irony but she just gave her a sympathetic smile._

' _You do know that many men want you? you are in the 50 hottest single of America'_

' _Oh yes, I know'_ _Raven said rolling her eyes._

Raven watched the hologram change into an apartment she saw herself standing next to a bed and laying on the bed was Miguel.

 _'Raven?'_ _He said trying to get up, but she pushed him back in the bed._

 _'Miguel don't, you have to rest you hit your head really hard'_ _she said._

 _'Oh it's... I fell from the chair I must've hit my head on the counter'_

' _what where you doing on top of the chair anyway?'_ _She asked._

' _Well since you didn't told me when was your birthday I was gonna make this day you're birthday and I was gonna make a cake'_ _Miguel said ashamed that he failed._

 _'Miguel you don't have to do that'_

' _You're my best friend Raven, I need you to know how important you are to me, you've help me like no one has'_ _he said sitting up._

' _You're impossible'_ _she said giggling_ _' why today anyway?'_

' _Today is the anniversary of the day you move in! The day that you become part of my life!'_ _He said smiling_ _'I bought you something actually'_ _he said reaching under the bed he grabbed two posters and a purple bag._

' _Really?'_ _She said unfolding the posters to see what it was, it was and old movie poster of Casablanca and another one of One more time with feeling._

' _It's for our movie theater, I don't know how you get all this stuff but I wanted to find some cool stuff too... And I also bought you this'_ _he said giving her the purple bag, she grab it and pulled out of it a silver necklace of a Raven that said * you'll never be alone again* she hold it on her hand and looked at the charm._

 _'It's a bit juvenile but I...'_

 _'I love it'_ _said Raven embracing him in a hug, Miguel blushed but hug her back after a few seconds they separated and she unlocked the chain and put it around her neck_ _'why a Raven?'_ _She asked curious._

 _'I don't know, for some reason they always make me remember you'_

' _Well thanks I love it!'_ _She said hugging him again._

The memory ended and she had her eyes wide open this memories where like a movie showing her things that she didn't remember of course she was afraid, well maybe not afraid more like surprised and in shock but wouldn't anyone be if someone show them a movie about things they didn't remember. Raven stuck her hand inside of her leotard pulling out the necklace.

"What's this?" She asked to herself confused.

"I gave you that Raven all of that is true Urt just wants you to remember the bad things and forget the good ones!" Miguel yelled still grabbing her "isn't it obvious Raven he wants to weaken you by erasing the things that you live for!"

Another memory started Raven and BeastBoy were talking.

 _'Can you assure me that you will feel the same way? Tell me, will this matter three years from now?'_ _she said sadly._

 _'Well yeah!'_ _He said like if it was the obviously thing ever_ _'well I don't know what will happened in the future but I don't think this feelings can go away because I don't think you know how strongly I want you... The way I look at you '_ _he sighed_ _'I hesitate every time I look away from you because it hurts and I hesitate every time I look back at you because I know it will hurt when I'm look away again! BUT I LOOK AT YOU, I look at you, and GOD! Constellations are bursting, fires are dying, silence is deafening, THE WHOLE DAMN WORLD IS TERRIFYING! AND IM FALLING, GOD IM FALLING! I'm falling for you! I mean literally it hurts me when you look at me because I feel this bumping in my chest like if my heart wanted to get out and run away'_ _he said grabbing he's chest_ _'you don't know what you have done to me Raven Roth you made it impossible for me to not be near you, to not see you, to not hear you... I want to just feel your body against mine, hold you tightly against me and never let you go... like right now I feel like I'm gonna ache if I don't grab you tightly and roughly as if I don't do it you will disappear and go away...I want to hold you so close to me that it will impregnate you on me... I want you Raven I want you badly you don't have an idea of how I feel for you... You've ruined me Raven Roth and I love that, I've never thought I would feel this way for a girl'_ _he said giving Raven a smile as he look at her in the eyes she was also looking at him and he felt the bumping he was talking about she was red as hell and her eyes where wide open she was also feeling the painful pumping he was talking about._

"Garfield..."she whispered.

"RAVEN!" He yelled "I STILL THINK IT MATTERS!" he yelled hoping that she would hear him.

"What's going on!?" Raven said.

"Try to remember Raven!" Miguel said, then a lot of memories started too appeared even faster.

 _'Can I join you on the meditation friend Raven!?'_

The memories where becoming even shorter just sentences and brief images of her and her friends.

 _'You think you're alone but you're not'_

Raven hold her head tightly but never taking her eyes off the memory playing.

' _You're part of the team, TITANS GO FOREVER'_

' _You know me better than anyone robin'_

' _Say hello to the heroes of Jump City! The bravest of all Robin the bravest leader! Starfire the gorgeous strongest alien! Cyborg the smartest and Strongest! BeastBoy the awesome shape shifter! And Raven the most powerful and beautiful enchantress of all! CHEER ON YOUR HEROES THE TITANS!'_ _everyone started cheering_ _' THE TRUE HEROES THIS CITY DESERVES!'_

Raven fell to the ground gasping for air, Miguel grabbed her by the arms and Raven look up to see the memories now it just showed the faces of her friends laughing then at the end it showed the face of BeastBoy smiling at her with his big shiny eyes and that big smiled turn into a chuckle as he title his head to the left, Raven look at these face and she felt a warmth inside her, butterflies in the pit of her stomach and how her heart was trying to free itself from her ribcage she blushed and then the memories ended the room return to normal and the wind stopped as the stuff felt to the ground.

"Raven are you okay?" Miguel asked seeing her panting on the floor no longer turning transparent.

"YOU STUPID KID! Who the fuck you think you are?!" Urt said making a black fog came from his hand trying to reach him.

"Miguel! Watch out" Raven said jumping in front and putting a black shield in front of them "we have to get out!" She said breaking the door on the other side of the room and grabbing him by the hand "Run!" She said pulling him up and running outside to the hallway.

"FUCK!" Urt said running after them.

"What the fuck happened Urt!?" Slade asked.

"It didn't work that kid ruined it, we have to kill her now that she's wreak or your plan won't go as you planned!" He said grabbing Slade by the arm and running towards Raven.

"Nightwing! Go and help her!" BeastBoy yelled.

"Like hell you will!" The Big guy said and a bunch of robots and faceless appeared "make one move forward and the robots will attack you!" The double side mirror in the room suddenly broke into million pieces and from it jumped Flash and Arrow, Flash run towards the machine and clicked some buttons really fast and the titans were free but the robots started to shoot at them, Terra as soon as she was free made a rock come from the earth and shield them from the bullets.

"Nightwing You go ahead!" Batman yelled as he dodge a kick from the Big Guy.

"Are you guys gonna be fine?" Nightwing asked Starfire.

"Yeah just go and help Raven!" Starfire said and he nodded, he was about to leave but then the monsters of Urt, the faceless appeared and run towards them.

"We need more back up!" Flash yelled in he's communicator and Martian and Wonder Woman broke inside.

"Batman!" Nightwing said looking at him "how did you know we...?"

"It was all your friends' idea" he said.

"Who's?" Nightwing asked.

"Raven" Wonder Woman said making a pat for them to get out "all of you! Go now and find her we'll take care of these and then we catch up "GO!"

"Be careful, Dick" Batman said to Nightwing as he grabbed a faceless and threw him away.

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Yes" Arrow said "just go!"

"Titans lets go and find Raven!" He said running to the door that they use to leave.

...

"Keep running! Raven!" He said pulling her at first she was the one pulling him but that was just the heath of the moment Raven had just recover her memories and she didn't notice the burning pain on her back and the painful sound on her head.

"He's right behind us! Miguel you have to get out I'll send you away!"

"No! Raven you'll die!"

"No I'll be fine now! But I can't let you get hurt so..." She said pushing him inside a portal that took him to the movie theater.

"RAVEN!" He was behind her she turn to look at him.

"Urt" she said calmly trying to hide the fact that she was in pain "I think it didn't went as planned"

"* chuckles* this minor thing that you stupid friend caused it's just an insignificant rock in my way you forget that I still have limitless powers!" He yelled laughing like a maniac "I can just kill you right now!" He said "AND I WILL ATTACK YOU WITH ALL I HAVE!" lifting his left arm towards her and from his palm a black blast of magic swung towards Raven.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She yelled and from her palm a blue blast appeared towards Urt and both lights of magic crashed into each other causing waves of energy that arose from the impact of the power of both magic's, the impact vaporized everything that was in a margin of 10 meters causing a great black crater, inside the crater Raven and Urt were still lifting they're arms on the air, pointing at they're adversary, magic still emerging from both they're palms, the impact was also affecting them, burns formed in both of them, in their skin and clothes and you could see how smoke was coming from these burns, but none turn pale, both continue with they're palms to the air ignoring the burning sting hoping that their magic would reach the other one first.

"GIVE UP RAVEN! YOU'RE PETTY SPELL CAN'T DEFEAT ME!" Urt smiled.

"I KNOW I CAN'T DEFEAT YOU WITH THIS SPELL BUT IT CAN AMEND THE UPDATE IN YOU'RE POWERS"

"What do you mean!?" He said in shock sending more power in his light almost reaching Raven.

"I MEAN THAT YOU'RE LIMITLESS POWERS WON'T HAVE A LONG DURATION!" she said also sending more power lightning coming from her end and pushing him back, his feet were buried in the ground.

"WHAT KIND OF SPELL IS THIS!?" He said filling how it was reaching him.

"I HAD HELP FROM OTHER SORCERESS AND MAGICIANS I HAD TO FIND AWAY! I knew that you getting limitless powers will mean the destruction of humanity like we know it so I would need someone who can cast a spell and use me as the holder" Raven said moving her palms closer and giving some steps forward.

"WHO'S HELP!?" He yelled clenching his teeth trying his hardest to contain her power.

"Maybe you've heard of them... Enchantress and Shazam" she said as her power became stronger "with the combination of the three of us we came out with a spell that would enable the limitless of your powers" she said giving one step forward.

"This is... How? When!?"

"just a few hours ago I knew I couldn't amend you're powers with one of my spells I had to learn come up with a new one, but learning new magic and making it would take month's so I asked for the help of others magic castors so we could reduce that time to a few hours instead and coming up with these spell" she said looking at the sky the clouds where becoming gray and big the intensity of the power was making the weather change, thunders started to shot from the sky to Raven's spell.

"I knew you couldn't cast a spell this powerful even less in the state you are now!" He said furious.

"Yeah, I couldn't but there's no way you can't with a spell of three powerful castors! So give up! "She said and the lightings started to get more and more frequent and more bright and noisy.

"NEVER!" He tried his hardest to contain the power but he was at centimeters to get catch by her power.

...

Miguel felt to the floor of the theater from the worn hole he retired get back but the hole disappeared as he started hitting the wall.

"NOO!" he yelled as he kept hitting the wall he feel to his knees with his eyes close taking deep breaths he glanced to the floor and saw something that bath his eyes, the paper tapestry was becoming brown like if it was very old, he roll over to see the rest of the walls and notice that they all were this way in some parts of the corners of the paper it was unrolling and there were enormous parts without paper like if so someone was tearing them of.

The red rug already wasn't looking so softly and brilliant as before, it was looking spoiled and obscure, in some parts it was torn apart and ugly. The posters were getting worn out scarcely and you couldn't understand what was in the pictures, he walked to all the parts Seeing how the cinema was running little by little, The lights where exploring, the chandelier was breaking into pieces, the machines and projectors were all rusty and useless, The seats also were destroyed. Then he remember Raven had told him that when she were dead or hurt the cinema would collapse with her because almost everything was done with her magic, he understood what was happening he knew that if the Place finished in closing it would mean that Raven died, he started whipping at these ideas he buried his head on his knees sitting on the floor soaking he's knees in tears.

"Raven can't die, if these place goes with her then I'll go too" he said sitting there not moving.

He then remember that not all stuff where magic he gave her some posters that where real so he got up and run towards these posters and he saw them good as new they were intact he lay down of them seeing how beautiful they were.

' _It's not fair'_ he thought _'porfavor protegela'_ he looked at the sky and then he closed his eyes.

...

After a few minutes of Urt and Raven struggling to maintain the edge of their powers Raven saw how the sweat of Urt fall from his forehead as his face got a bit worried she knew he had him, he started to lick he's lips the burns were beginning to sting he couldn't more his legs were given up on him, one of his legs couldn't more so he had one of his knees in the ground.

"I have you know Urt!" Raven yelled smiling and panting she also felt her knees weakened but she was glad Urt couldn't more.

"SHUT UP!" he said knowing that any second now his power would end and after this he would only have one shot in using his powers after that he would have to wait to use his powers. Raven's powers got him and he felt a rush of shocks inside him as he felt something inside him being rip off he grabbed his chest as he felt to the ground as he gave an agony scream, from the sky and from those gray and huge clouds drops of water started falling there were no more thunders.

"No, all my worked all those years wasted" he look up to see Raven walking towards him her clothes and face soaked in water as well as him.

"I'm sorry Urt but you're coming with us to prison" she said as she tried to grab him but her legs betrayed her as she felt to the ground a few inches in front of him, both of them cover with black ashes and dirt.

"I don't understand" he said looking her in front of him panting her face cover in mud "I broke you, I hurt you a lot! They hurt you a lot! HE HURT YOU! Why do you want to grab on to this earth! its painful been here! I pass every second of my times trying to get out of here! I don't understand" he said looking at her waiting for an answer.

She look up at him they're faces inches from each other " the thing is Urt, that no matter what at least once in your life, someone will hurt you" she said looking at his eyes seeing the drops of water running down his face "That someone will take all that you are, and rip it into pieces and they won't even watch were the pieces land. But trough that breakdown, you'll learn something about yourself. You'll learn that you're strong and that no matter how hard they destroy you that you can conquer anyone" she said getting up and as she did she felt every ounce of pain hit her like a train crash she grunt a bit feeling the cold drips of water falling to her lashed open back she felt like needles being buried on her skin.

"What the fuck!?" They both heard someone on top of the crater they turn to see Slade.

"SLADE! KILL HER KILL HER NOW THAT SHE HAS NO POWER!" Urt yelled pointing at her, Raven watch with horror at a fresh Slade who was capable enough to kill her.

"I'm on it!" Slade said jumping inside the crater that was filling in with water, when she saw that she ran and get out of the crater and run towards the woods every step was killing her.

"Let me help you get up!" Slade said to Urt.

"NO! JUST GO! SHE HAS TO PAY FOR WHAT SHE DID I'LL DO IT MYSELF!" he said getting up.

"Okay!" He said running towards her.

"FUCK! KILL HER KILL HER!" Urt yelled hitting his fist in the ground making a splash of dirty water, after a few seconds he got up and he turn to go away and he saw them standing there in the edge of the crater, The Titans.


	23. Calling for Backups

**CHAPTER 23 Calling for Backups**

'She did it, she stopped Urt'

...

 **Hours before Raven went to Slade's hide out**

"Okay then, do we go inside?" Miguel asked standing outside the metal door of Slade's hideout.

"Not yet" she said thinking "it's obvious is a trap if he didn't want me to find out it would have been more difficult, so if he wants me to find out then I don't think it's a good idea to go"

"Then where do we go?" Miguel ask.

"They knew that the east titan's would be our first option as backup that's why they're in that mission! Urt must've done something to entertain them...!" She said with wide eyes "And Aqualad! They send him here to entertain me!"

"Really!?" Miguel said.

"It's a theory" Raven said opening a portal "okay where we're going to go it's a top secret place you have to keep calm and do as I say okay?" She said stretching her hand to him.

"Okay" he said as he grab it and she pulled him inside.

...

"There's been an interference?" Martian said to Batman as he crossed his arms in his chest.

"What? Where?" He said shocked, in the justice league no one could enter so he thought that it was just some interference from the inside.

"From inside in the central room"

"What!?" He said again as his sprint towards the central room and saw that the league was in fighting stands.

"Let me see!" Batman said as he walked through the commotion and he saw two youngsters with their hands up in the air he knew who the girl was it was...

"Raven?" Said Green Arrow lowering his weapon.

"sorry to intrude but something is about to happen" she said with her monotone voice and showing no emotion as she was standing in front of all this superheroes, Miguel had his eyes wide open and he was so scare because all this deadly super humans were ready to attack and he was a defenseless human.

...

"Raven are you okay? What happened?" Green arrow asked they were in a room.

"Urt that's what happened I need help" Raven said and then Flash came in.

"I talked to them they said that they are going to listen to what you have to say and then they would decide what to do"

"What do you mean decide!? Aren't they gonna help her!?" Miguel asked.

"Who's this?" Flash asked pointing to Miguel.

"He's a friend who got dragged in my mess" she said standing in front of him.

"Well... Martian is going to make the questions he has to make sure that you're really Raven because the way you got here it's really inappropriate" Green Arrow said.

"I understand"

"Just explain what's going on and please behave yourself and keep those sarcastic comments to yourself"

"I'll try" she said and Flash open the door, inside there where some members of the justice league Batman, Wonder Woman and Martian.

"Take a sit" Martian said pointing to a chair in front of him, Raven walked in and sat in the chair, Green Arrow and Flash took Miguel and sat in the audience.

"You are Raven member of the Titans" Martian said and nodded to Batman and the others so they'll knew that it was indeed her.

"Raven why are you here?" Batman asked crossing his arms in his chest.

"I have a few hours till im kidnapped I have to asked for something before that happens to prevent something bad" Raven said in her monotone voice.

"What do you mean kidnapped? Kidnapped by who?" Wonder Woman asked.

"By Urt, I thing that you've heard of him"

"Urt" Martian said "I can see him through you're memories" he said holding her hand "he has some dark powers including modified memories, he's a weird specimen being human yet having powers like that and immortality"

"Yes, to say a few things" Raven said "he has already captured my friends"

"You mean that he has Nightwing too, since when!?"

"I calculate that since yesterday at night"

"And what have you done since then?" Wonder Woman asked calmly.

"Well I was looking for them, I did find them but..."

"Then let's go for them!" Batman said standing up "we can take care of..."

"It won't help much" Martian said lifting his hand "they're waiting for her, her friends are just an insurance for her to go"

"that's what im afraid of" Raven said "if they want me to go it can't be good for them" Martian closed his eyes as he search for Slade's or Urt's mind to know what they're up to.

"Do you know what he's planning to do?" Martian asked her.

"He wants to use my powers to hurt my friends?" She said but more like a question than an answer.

"No, you know that he's been wanting to... Brake you're will"

"Yeah, that's what he eats broken souls he just has this thing with me because I am a healer" Raven said.

"That's what he wants to do finish breaking you once he eats you he will have limitless powers, that's all that he's taking from Slade's plan... You" Martian said looking at the others.

"Isn't there a way to prevent this from happening!?" Batman asked.

"It will happen and as I said I have a few hours till then" Raven said passing her fingers through her hair "Urt can't have limitless powers! Do you know what he would do!?"

"That's why you came here didn't you? To find a way to emend what's going to happen?"

"Yes but I didn't thought that that was gonna be the consequences!? To emend that I would need to learn a spell that would take me months to learn!" Raven said.

"Maybe it won't take that long" Wonder Woman said "we know a few of the most powerful sorcerers I bet that they can help"

"well I know of a thing... after he has his limitless powers I could be the holder of the spell that I won't be casting alone it would be projected from them to me, they could cast the spell from here and transmit it to me in the field" Raven said snapping her fingers "it could work"

"It could if you survive" Martian said.

"What do you mean?" Wonder woman asked.

"When he takes your soul away he would take the part of you that wants you to live, he would change your memories he´ll take the pain but the bad memories will linger and he will make the good ones change, it'll be so bad that he would ask you that if you want to he can end it"

"Well I'll just said no..."

"The pain would be unbearable and you won't have any memory of what you fight for, he knows what he's doing" Martian said looking at he's comrades.

"There has to be another way" Batman said "we are going to go and crash his plan..."

"The only way for her to survive it's if it happens, there's no other way"

"Raven can you do as a favor and wait in the other room we need to discuss this in private"

"Fine" Raven said rolling her eyes as she step out of the room.

...

She was standing outside the door hearing some mumbles.

"Are we really gonna leave life as we know it in hands of this girl!?" Batman said.

"Hey remember that she once save earth from damnation" Green Arrow argue.

"You mean from Trigon her father?" Wonder Woman said.

"That doesn't matter, she save us!"

"Martian, do you think that she will be able to take it?" Wonder woman asked.

"There's a chance if she remembers but it's really little"

"What can we do? If she doesn't remember and dies" Batman asked "I need options"

"Well this spell she's talking about, she will have to cast it right after he takes part of her soul"

"Won't she be weak to cast it if it's after that?"

"yes that's why she´ll need help from other heroes more wiser and older im thinking of Shazam and Enchantress, maybe, they would have to cast the spell from here and use her as a transmitter with the power of the three of them combine they can come up with the down in a short time" Martian turn to see out of the window "if she dies then she won't be able to reach him and he would continue with limitless powers, we could enter and try to defeat him but at that moment it would be impossible to destroy him without risking the life of the other titans and ourselves, Shazam and enchantress could cast the spell by themselves but I doubt it would be that effectively without her"

"Then we wait a few days and we found other sorceress that could help with the spell!" Batman said.

"Yes, that's an option but the amount of life's and destructions that would be in those days is extremely high" Martian said turning to Batman.

"I don't think is a good idea to leave all this in hand of this young woman I know that she's strong but it would be too much"

"Yes but it looks like it's the only way" Martian said as the door open and walked in a very annoyed Raven.

"Look I don't have time for this! And I don't mean it in a disrespectful way but I came here because I was short in time and I was hoping to get some help and I...!"

"we decided to help you Raven" Batman said "we´re gonna make some calls to get the help of this sorcerers' to make this spell we are also gonna accompany you to Slade's hideout" he said grabbing a small tracking device and putting it on her "we'll track you once you're there"

"Oh okay thank you" Raven said.

"We don't have a lot of time" Martian said "he's planning on searching for you in a few hours"

"I know that Shazam won't mind helping but do you think that Enchantress will agree with this?" Wonder Woman stood up and asked Batman in the ear.

"I think so, she owes me a favor" he said walking away.

...

"So what now?" Miguel asked looking around, they were on a white big room with a big wall as window.

"They said, that Shazam and enchantress would be here any minute now" she said floating with her eyes closed and meditating.

"Raven?" Batman said and she turn to face him "they're here" she said as Shazam and Enchantress walked in.

"Wow" Miguel said.

"Hello im Raven and this is Miguel" she said.

"Pleasure to meet you both" Shazam said "im Shazam"

"Yes okay enough with introductions we don't have a lot of time" Enchantress said bumping her shoulder with Shazam.

"Hey kid come I'll show you some stuff" Batman said.

"Awesome! Are you gonna show me like cool weapons or like trophies from battles?!" Miguel said walking towards him.

"Yeah sure" Batman said.

Raven watch as the two sorceress in front of her bicker about something.

"Hey girl" Enchantress asked, Raven turn and face her "Do you have any idea of what kind of spell you want to make?"

"yes I do" Raven said making a book appeared on her hands "this is some of the hardest spell books given to me by the monks in Azar, and this spells are hard they take me months or even years to learn them" she show them a page in the book.

"This is a powerful spell, and dangerous" Shazam said reading the book.

"Wait this isn't dark magic? It would be faster if we use dark magic" Enchantress said.

"I don't do dark magic" Shazam said shaking his head.

"Neither do me" Raven said looking at Enchantress with a serious look.

"Oh yes, you're in the side of the angels" she said.

"So how are we doing this?" Shazam asked ignoring her comment.

"The way to learn this in a few minutes is that the three of us start learning and taming the spell by parts..."

"I don't think it would be done in that time, you are the one who has to cast it" Enchantress said.

"yes that's why you two are going to keep casting the spell while im out and then when it's finished ill receive the spell and cast it as a projector, through a mind link I will learn what you guys learn and you'll learn what I so we would be able to cast the spell in less time once the link is down it would be like if each one of us learn the spell in a few minutes" Raven said putting the book in the middle.

"okay let's do this fast cause it would be tiring" Shazam said siting in the floor, Enchantress did the same and sat next to him and Raven sat in a way that they were making a triangle with the book in the middle.

"let's begin then" he said closing his eyes Enchantress rolled her eyes but did the same and Raven concentrate her mind to create a mind link between the three of them, once she did it, she could feel every new link of the spell that Shazam and Enchantress learned it was like if they were one person.

...

"Do you think that she will survive?" Batman asked Martian.

"I don't think any of those kids know what's about to happen, but I don't think it's gonna be easy"

"And what's gonna happen?"

"He's gonna expose her in front of her friends, the dark stuff and his gonna make one of him hurt her in the one way that Urt hasn't"

"And what way is that?" Batman asked.

"Fiscally"

"But do you think she will survive?" Batman asked.

"I don't think so" Martian said.

...

"Raven?" Batman said "Urt is planning on searching for you in 30 minutes so you should prepare for the..." He trailed off.

"Is okay if I go?" Raven said opening her eyes.

"Yeah we have it under control" Shazam said "when you're ready to cast the spell just say the words and we'll send the spell"

"Okay" Raven said standing up.

"Good luck Raven" Enchantress said without opening her eyes.

Batman took Raven to the elevator "you have to prepare or do something"

"well I could meditate for a while" Raven got in the elevator and Batman kept walking and told her that he'll meet her down, the doors were closing.

"Stop the elevator!" She heard someone yelling so she stopped it and Green Arrow walked in.

"Ah Raven I was hoping to see you, how was the spell?" He asked as the doors closed behind him.

"Tedious but manageable" she said.

"Great and how are you coping with what's going to happen?"

"Fine" she lied as she looked down her fists that were tightly grabbing her cloak as she took deep breaths.

 _'We're not gonna make it!'_ Coward said in her mind.

 _'There's a chance that will survive at whatever Urt and Slade at gonna do to us'_ knowledge said.

 _'Yeah but that doesn't mean it won't be horrible!'_ Rage said _'I say that we ditch, let's just forget about them just leave and they won't hurt us anymore!'_ The voice of Rage was becoming louder.

 _'Remember Raven we're doing this not just for our friends but for humanity as we know it now'_ Brave said.

"It's okay to be scared" Green Arrow said not looking at her.

"I doubt that any of you were scared when you went to fight crime"

"we almost never know what's gonna happen to us so is easy to look brave when we don't know what's gonna happen to us but if I knew that something was gonna happen to me and there was no way to prevent it then I would be scared" he said still not looking at her "and I've felt what he does so I would be scared as hell and I wouldn't be ashamed to admit it cause his really creepy I still can't close my eyes for that long without seeing things"

"Im sorry" Raven said.

"It's not your fault we underestimated him, we thought he was just a creepy guy with a stupid name but he's dangerous"

"Yeah he is"

"That's why he goes after you, you know?" Green Arrow turn to look at her "you know a lot about him, you know how to protect his victims you know how to destroy him... You're very brave"

"I don't think im that brave if im scared, I've been having thoughts of just leaving" she said ashamed.

"So... It doesn't matter that you're scare been brave is when you confront you're fears even if you're scared even if you think that you won't survive even if you think on ways to get away if you confront him knowing that he'll hurt you; that's bravery Raven, and right now you're the bravest person in this room"

"okay then yes I am scared, im terrified" she said letting go of her cloak showing how her hands were shaking, he notice so he hold her hands in he's "but I'm more scared of failing than what Urt is gonna do to me, if I don't survive then Urt will cause a lot of trouble"

"Raven I know that you're strong, don't think that you won't make it" he said and then the doors opened Martian was standing there.

"Raven you should meditate for a while" he said and she did that after a few minutes Batman walked in.

"Raven is time his gonna search for you and you should be in a place where he'll find you"

"Ok then" she said taking a deep breathe she open a portal to the movie theater.

"Just remember for what you're fighting for" Martian said "and when you think you're done you have to search for that memory that makes you want to go on"

"Okay thanks" she said.

"We'll be right there with you when you make the spell we'll go and help you okay?" Batman said and she nodded.

...

 **While Raven was inside in Slade's hideout**

Batman was outside looking through a projector that Raven gave them so they knew when to burst in, with him were Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Martian and Miguel they were looking at the projector seeing what was happening inside. They saw everything, they saw how Nightwing was striking her, how they expose her memories and how he change them.

"Why is Raven transparent!?" Miguel asked.

"She's not getting through it, Urt is getting to her making her forget why she's doing this" Martian said.

"We have to do something!?" Green Arrow said but Wonder Woman stopped him.

"We have to let her, if we interfere than she won't be able to do the spell" she said.

"She's right" Batman said.

 _'You're friends don't need you anymore, they're heroes they can take care of themselves give in Raven, you know that you want to rest'_ they heard Urt telling Raven.

' _You're right' she_ said.

Miguel had to do something he couldn't let his best friend just disappeared he had to make her see that he still needs her so he ran to the hall and reached for the door the wind inside was so strong he saw how the things where floating so he went back outside and grabbed a rock and a stick to reach for Raven.

 _'Just hold a little longer Raven im coming'_ he thought as he used the stick and the weight of the rock to grab her from her tights and hugged her tightly.

"What is that boy doing!?" Batman said "stop him!" He said to Wonder Woman.

"No, let him maybe he'll help Raven snap out of it" Martian said putting a hand in front of her.

After a few seconds they saw how Raven grabbed her head and the hologram started to show a bunch of her good memories.

"What's happening!?" Wonder Woman asked.

"This is good she's remembering, she's gonna do it" Martian his eyes slightly open.

"Really!?" Batman asked in shock he was preparing for the worst planning on a way to save as many lives as he could, the heroes watched in shock as Raven collapse and the wind stopped they saw how Urt was furious and tried to attacked Miguel but Raven protect him and run out of that place, Urt and Slade run after them and a bunch of robots and faceless appeared.

"GO! GO! NOW!" Batman said as they broke in the hide out destroying each and one of the robots and faceless in their pat they free the titans.

"Nightwing go and help her we handle this fur now and we'll each you when they're gone" Batman said and Nightwing nodded as they run after Raven.

...

Shazam and Enchantress where sitting on the floor waiting for Raven's call to start with the spell.

"Why didn't they asked for Zantana's help instead of mine, she's also a sorceress and she's one of you righteous?" Enchantress asked breaking the silence between them.

"I supposed that is because Raven's powers are seen as mischievous and come from deviltry and Zantana on the contrary they come from rightness" Shazam said calmly.

"Like Raven's powers come from chaos and hers from order" Enchantress said.

"Exactly, it's not that she doesn't think that Raven is good is more like principals and ideologies or that's what I heard... Tell me why are you helping the justice league?"

"Because I'm one of the villains? That's why you're asking?"

"No... I know that you're one of the goo..."

"Well I'm not... Well I'm not like you, I misbehave so I'm not righteous like you heroes" she said opening her eyes.

"But you have help before" Shazam said.

"I have" she said smiling a little and "but this time was because I owed Batman a favor, he helped me on..." She couldn't finished the sentence because she felt how Raven was starting to call the spell, she open her eyes to and looked at Shazam.

"it's time " he said closing his eyes she did the same as him they had to finished the cast and send their spell parts towards Raven so she could finished casting it towards Urt.

"one" Shazam said taking a deep breathe "two" he wait a few seconds they had to send it at the same time so it would reach Raven in a single shot "three!" He said and Shazam and Enchantress started to glow and after a few minutes they felt how the glow disappeared as well as the link on they're minds.

"Did it worked? Did it reached her correctly?" Enchantress said opening her eyes.

"I think so" shazam said as he stood up and looked through the window "the link wouldn't be gone if the spell had failed"

' _She did it, she stopped Urt'_ he thought smirking to himself.

"I'm impressed never thought she would pulled out" she said also standing up.

"Well let's not sing victory, the battle isn't finished till they capture both Urt and Slade"

"Well yeah but my job here is done so I'll leave now..."

"Aren't you gonna wait till..."

"No, being here is too weird for me I have to go, have other things to do... Besides they are there to help her now so they don't need our help anymore"

"You're right they don't" he said opening the window "it was a pleasure Madame"

"Likewise" she said rolling her eyes "till our next encounter" she said as she walked out from the room.

"Till our next encounter" he said as he fled out of the window.


	24. Back Fired

**Okay in this chapter I must put a TRIGGER WARNING since I have some violent fighting scenes, and just want to say thanks for all the reviews and this story is almost at is end just a few chapters more and it's done.**

 **CHAPTER 24 Back Fired**

...

"Hahaha" Urt started laughing nervously "No, No, No!" He said getting up.

"It's over Urt you're done for!" Nightwing said standing next to his friends.

"Where's Raven!?" BeastBoy yelled clenching his fists and teeth.

"Isn't it obvious" Urt said still laughing and standing up he adjust his tie and brush his blonde locks off his face "I killed her" he said with a demonic grin.

"You're lying!" BeastBoy yelled jumping inside and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt "TELL ME WHERE IS SHE OR I'LL..."

"You'll what?! Kill me? I'm sorry to inform you but I can't die!" He started laughing again.

"Maybe I can't kill you but I can hurt you!" He said hitting him in the face making him fall to the ground.

Urt grabbed his jaw caressing the flesh he harmed, he was thinking on a way he could get out of there but he had just one chance in using his powers and he couldn't waste it here but he had to eat he was weak and a bit of soul would give him the strength to stand up for more than awhile.

"you can hurt me, yes, of course you can hurt me, boy, but I know of all pains none of them enough to make me turn pale" he said standing up trying to ignore the pain every drop of water was like a needle through his skin.

"Let's see if that's true..."

"BeastBoy wait!" Nightwing yelled as the remains of the titans jumped inside "BeastBoy remember that he has unlimited power, we have to be careful with this one" Nightwing said pulling him by the arm.

"His right boy! I do have limitless powers I can't hurt you and any of your friends without any stop" he lied.

"I'll take my chances!" BeastBoy said stepping closer to him "There's no way he can hurt me in any way that would stop me from Raven, SO GO AHEAD AND DO IT URT!" Urt stood there baffled "COME ON DO OT!" BeastBoy yelled again.

"BeastBoy" Cyborg said trying to calm his friend.

"What!? Can't do it Urt!?" BeastBoy said a bit shocked that he hadn't use his powers on him yet the Urt he knew wouldn't let him talk to him like that.

"What's the rush?" Urt said smoothly trying to maintain a secret that he just had one chance in using his powers.

"Stop with your games now Urt" Terra said lifting a rock from the ground "Now! Tell him where she is!?"

"She's dead what do you want me to say?" He lied again.

"She's not dead, Raven and I have a bond and I can feel she's alive!" Nightwing said, Terra threw the rock to his face but then Urt move his hand and stopped the rock making it just float in one place.

"Aaaahhh!" they heard someone screaming they assume it was Raven.

"RAVEN!?" BeastBoy yelled "WE'RE COMING RAVEN!" BeastBoy yelled as he run pass Urt and while he ran he felt a cold sensation on his torso he looked down to see what was that sensation without stopping and he saw a black fog around him he tried to out run it but it was too late he felt something stretching on the pit of his stomach, his feet weren't touching the floor anymore and then he was pulled back to the ground making a splash of water.

"I'm sorry but I'm gonna be first with Raven" Urt said as he ran towards the sound.

"Titans don't let Urt get away and once you're up there find Raven, don't matter who it is!" Nightwing said as he launched towards Urt hitting him with his staff, all the titans where running and then they were pulled back by the fog BeastBoy turn into a cheetah and run again after Urt he was nearly in the top Cyborg and Starfire were throwing him bolts hoping to reach him but nothing happened he dodge everything, Nightwing was a few steps behind and he was trying to reach him but Urt was fast too.

"Terra! Close the pat! Trap him in!" Nightwing yelled climbing the crater and trying to reach him.

"On it!" Terra said as she lifted her hands rocks started forming a dome of rocks around the crater it was closing in but Urt was at the end he was about to get out but then a green cheetah grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him inside, the dome was about to close but Nightwing got up and out of the crater he turned back to see how the dome of rocks closed behind him, he stood there thinking if they needed help.

"TERRA!?" he yelled to see if his friends where okay he punch the dome to get an answer "GUYS! ARE YOU OKAY!?"

"JUST GO!" BeastBoy yelled from inside "HELP RAVEN! WE'LL TAKE CARE OF URT!"

"OKAY!" Nightwing said as he run towards the sound.

...

Raven kept running after she sent Miguel away she stopped when she heard that Slade was steps away she looked around but she was in a wooden area trees and bushes everywhereand the river at her side, she stood there on guard knowing that Slade was gonna out run her, she stood there the rain hitting her she wasn't sure why but she no longer felt the pain on her back she wasn't sure if it was because the pain on her legs was unbearable or if it was the stinging migraine on her head that kept her mind out of the pain on her back.

"There's nowhere to run Raven!" Said Slade standing a few feet in front of her, she didn't respond she just stop there with her guard up she tried to make black bolts in her hand but she couldn't do it so she was going to have to fight him hand to hand no magic just both of they're fighting skills.

"Ha-ha" he chuckled with his calm and terrifying voice "you want to fight me?" He asked seeing her taking her distance on a fighting position "look at you! You look like as if mere blow of wind could defeat you! Just give up and die already!" He said stepping closer.

She step back "I know I won't defeat you but I won't go down without a fight! If I'm going to die then I want to die holding on to this world as much as possible!" She said clenching her fists tightly drops of blood hitting the ground.

"I admire your persistence too bad you won't be holding on to this world for long" Slade took a blade from his belt and rushed at Raven he dipped and weaved right as he was about to reach her and slashed downwards with the blade. Raven searched for something she could use as a weapon she saw the blade coming near her so she grabbed a nearby rock and use it as a shield the blade clashed against the rock that Raven was holding with a shriek that sent sparks flying into the air. Slade was quick and his uppercut slashed at her. Raven sidestepped to the right just enough and the blade passed a hairs breath from her face.

Quickly, before Slade could respond with a follow-up, Raven swiftly punched Slade in his chest the way Nightwing thought her, knocking the wind out of the henchmen, and stunning him for a brief moment.

Slade was a bit shocked that although Raven was incredible hurt she could still give a good punch, he was about done, he was gonna end the fight with no more playing along.

The fight had taken Raven and Slade dangerously close to the edge of the river which was fast and deep with a lot of dangerous sharp rocks that could easily hurt anyone who felt in the river it would drag them to their deaths probably; Raven had her feet almost at the edge, despite her counter offensive.

Slade threw a punch at her side making her winced in pain making her loos balance she tried to kick him out of the way since she was at the edge of the river, the quick blow had opened Slade up for another attack and Raven obliged him, putting a simple sidekick into the man's stomach, doubling him over.

Taking the opening and using the environment to his advantage, she back flipped onto a tree and pushed off towards Slade. The maneuver sent her front flipping towards Slade and just before she reached him, Raven flattened her body out, feet first. Instead of colliding with her adversary though, Raven opted to wrap his feet around Slade's neck instead.

The maneuver caught Slade off guard as he was recovering his wits, once again, he dropped the blade as he tried to pull Raven off him with his hands.

Raven used his momentum, instead of piling into her opponent she jerked to the right and swung around Slade. Then, when he was directly behind her opponent, Raven curled her legs into his body and angled his body towards the ground, changing the direction of his fall, putting the weight of her jump into a powerful throw.

Slade felt to the ground but he got up trying to reach for the blade once again but Raven was faster she grab it first, Slade couldn't let her win like this so he grabbed a bit of dirt from the ground and threw it to Raven's back knowing that the dirt would sting her in her open wounds and they did as soon as the dirt touched Raven's wounded skin she hissed and dropped the blade Slade saw that as an opportunity to swung his legs hitting her in the back of her knees making her fall into a puddle of water he quickly got up and kicked her in the gut making her cough.

"my my I got to say you're one persistent bitch you gave a good fight" he said putting his left feet on top of Ravens slashed back and pressing hard on it.

She screamed loudly hopping that the justice league or her friends would hear her but then she felt how Slade kick her in the face with his foot she felt how the blood went down her nose and her sight was getting blurrier.

She felt numb as he kick her on her body again and again she wasn't sure for how long he was hurting her but she felt how he suddenly stopped and took a few steps back she lifted her head to see him grabbing the blade, she put her right palm on the ground as she tried to pull her limp body up but he pushed her down making her fall on top of her arm.

"now now Raven" he said swinging the blade in front of her "it's time now" he said as he lifted his hand to give the last and deadly blow, she closed her eyes and lower her head tears forming on her eyes as she thought on his friends as she thought of how she was going to die she thought of BeastBoy and how much she wanted to be near him one more time how much she wanted to feel his skin, at least she took Urt's powers so her death won't be in vane she at least saved her friends, she saved Miguel and she saved herself from being a soulless shell, she felt the heath of her tears falling from her eyes as they combine with the blood and dirt of her face, she cried in silence waiting for the last hit but instead of hearing the swung of a blade she heard a loud noise as she open her eyes she saw that Slade was in the ground and standing in front of her was Nightwing panting and grabbing his staff in a fighting position.

"Her time isn't finish yet! Slade!" Nightwing spat with hate in his voice, Raven look at him with her right eye wide open the left one wasn't as wide because of all the beating Slade gave her, she saw him glowing, she saw him as her savor glowing in front of her a little smile form on her mouth as she thought on surviving and not dying, this was too good to be true she must be dreaming.

"Nightwing?" She asked still shocked that he was there with a timing just before she was about to die.

"Raven!" He said looking down at her in shock seeing her like that make his heart fall to his stomach, she had her left eye all swollen and red, her nose was bleeding, her left cheek bone had a big red bruise that went down to her chin and her lower lip was cut open still bleeding, her body was also messed up; her knees where all bloody and bruised, her back was still bleeding for all the strikes he gave her and they were cover in blood, her arms where filled with bruises it break his hearth seeing her like this she was... So strong.

Raven started chuckling while her tears fell down her cheeks Nightwing was taken aback by this laughter as well was Slade, Raven was happy that he came that she still had a chance of not dying.

"Why...?" Nightwing was about to ask her why she was laughing but was cut off when he saw her crying as she grabbed her hair with her right hair resting her head on it, tears falling down her eyes, she was crying like actually crying, Nightwing had never seen Raven cried like that maybe a tear falling down her cheek but not like this after she was laughing which he also had never seen her do, he look at her sadly knowing that Raven was hurt, he look at Slade who was standing up Nightwing kicked him in the gut looking at him with hate he was the one responsible so he was the one who was gonna pay.

...

Urt pushed BeastBoy off him grabbing his bleeding shoulder he watch in horror as the dome closed him inside just after Nightwing got out.

"There's nowhere to run Urt! I won't let you hurt her anymore!" BeastBoy said as he turn into a gorilla and launched at Urt, BeastBoy put his palms together as he swung them up and down towards where Urt was standing but Urt wasn't bad at combat either sure he relay a lot on his powers but he still knew one or two things in fighting he rolled his body in the floor making BeastBoy's fist crashed into the ground, Urt did a back flip and in midair gave BeastBoy a kick with his heel making him crashed to the ground as Urt fell on top of he's back he pushed himself up swing his legs to jump on his feet but once he was up he was hit on the chest with Cyborg's sonic blast making him hit the wall and falling into the dirty water; Cyborg walked to his body and grab it by the collar thinking that Urt was passed out but as soon as he lift him Urt grabbed him by the arm and swung his feet towards his face making him fall Urt run dodging Terra's Rocks in fact he started to get on top off them and using them to escape Cyborg's and Starfire's blasts.

"Get Off!" Terra yelled crashing him with a big boulder making him fall.

 _'I'm going to have to use my powers an take pain from one of them if I want to get out'_ he thought as he got up he saw how BeastBoy was launching at him as a rhino Urt easily dodge him but then he saw green tentacles wrapping around him as they tightly pressed him.

Starfire flew to them and started punching him with her inhuman strength in the face her eyes glowing with anger "this is for Raven" she said hitting him hard in his face repeatedly, Urt's face started to bleed his nose was broken and his lip and eyebrow were cut by Starfire's strength; as they kept bleeding his eye and check had swollen and had bruises.

Starfire wasn't stopping and she didn't taught on stopping but then Cyborg pulled her off him "Starfire! Stop!" He said but she kept kicking and punching "STARFIRE CALM DOWN!" he yelled and Starfire snap out of it seeing Urt's face and her knuckles cover in blood in horror.

"I- I I'm sorry guys I..."

"Don't be sorry! He deserves it" Terra said.

"Terra this isn't how we handle bastards like this" Cyborg said.

"ENOUGH!" Urt yelled blowing the Titans out of their feet _'I got one chance I could kill one off them... No that will only make the others angrier and I wouldn't be able to get away I'm going to have to use a way that will guaranty that they won't be able to follow me'_ he thought as he fixed his tie and brushed his hair back again he made black fog fill the dome.

"What the...?" BeastBoy thought as he got up but failed as he started to fill dizzy, he turn to saw Starfire at her side, she was also having trouble in getting up Starfire grabbed her head and BeastBoy saw her eyes got wide open.

"Raven?" Starfire and BeastBoy turn to where his alien friend was looking and he saw her standing there as perfect as she always looked.

"Rae?" He said stretching his hand to reach her but Raven stepped back in disgust what made BeastBoy and Starfire really confused.

"It's it bothering you?" Nightwing said appearing from behind her.

"Nightwing?" Starfire said and this time Nightwing was the one to flinch in disgust.

Nightwing put his arm around Raven's waist and pulled her towards him with a grin and Raven didn't seem to mind she was also smiling putting her hand on his chest and touching his chin, Nightwing whispered something into Raven's ear that made her giggle; BeastBoy felt his heart swung and hit his ribcage as he saw the girl that he loved in the hands of one of his closest friend.

"What's going on?" Starfire ask with a sad looked and clinching at her chest.

"What does it' look like? I'm holding the girl of my dreams" he said kissing her passionately and holding her tightly caressing every inch of her body.

"Stop!" BeastBoy spat "what are you doing Raven?! You and I..."

"What about you and I?" Raven interrupted him and BeastBoy looked at her his eyes filled with pain "why would I be with someone like you when someone like him is around me?" She chuckled "we share a bond he knows me better than anyone" she stroke Nightwing's face "he's handsome, smart, clean everything a women wants and everything you aren't, you're a green monster" she said and he felt how tears form on his eyes.

"You're so funny babe" Nightwing said kissing her cheek.

"But I thought you loved me" Starfire said obviously crying by know.

"Love you?" Nightwing asked like if that was the most stupid and impossible thing in the world "why would I love you? You were just a toy to me the one I always loved it's her" he said looking at Raven "look at her she's gorgeous! She has porcelain Fairless skin, a curvy and rocking body and pink plump lips, she doesn't have weird orange skin and she's brilliant! Something that you aren't she's smart and not stupid like you and being half demon makes her just freakishly good in bed better that you will ever be" Starfire's and BeastBoy's eyes went wide, the thought of them being together crushed them.

"I wanted someone worthy for my first time" Raven said kissing him deeply.

"No! Raven!" BeastBoy yelled.

Urt watch as the titans where hallucinating and talking to themselves.

"From whom should I feed?" He said looking at the four titans "ah this bitch was the one who kept hitting me, she'll do!" He put a hand on her shoulder as Starfire kept crying then black veins appeared on her shoulder as he fed from them into his veins, Starfire started screaming as she felt how Urt ripped parts from inside her.

"Ahh! Stop!" She pleaded but her screams only made it the more pleasant for Urt, after a few seconds he gasped in satisfaction and let go of her making her feel to the ground, he felt better he was still weak but her pain would do for him to get away he now couldn't use his powers.

Urt had to get out but the dome was still up, he walked towards Terra, he saw his cane and he grabbed it from the ground, Terra was screaming something about Slade but he didn't care he grabbed her by her hair.

"Drop the dome" Urt said, Terra open her eyes and saw Slade grabbing her by the hair "drop the done" Slade said.

"No" she said looking away.

"Drop the dome!" He said a bit louder but she shook her head "never" she said.

Urt let go of her hair and with his cane he hit her on the face making her fall "drop it!" He repeated.

"n-no"

"I SAID DROP IT!" he hit her again twice and then the dome felt apart rocks falling some of the rocks felt inside but Terra moved them so it wouldn't hurt her.

"Good girl" he said as he climbed out of the crater and into the woods before the justice league came and find him, good thing he made a lot of faceless before when he had limitless powers; they and the robots would keep them busy.

...

Slade was pulled off his feet violently and was thrown across the ground. He skidded and tumbled along the ground, uncontrolled. He was stopped by a big rock, about five feet from the edge of the river.

"You'll pay for what you did to Raven! And for what you made me do to her!"

A groan escaped Slade's lips as the pain from the attack started setting in.

Slade looked up and his eyes opened with surprise as Nightwing was about to let go of Slade, during the throw, he had planted both hands on the ground. When he completed the attack, Nightwing sprang off his hands, throwing himself into a quick back spring, followed by another, another, and another to build momentum. When Nightwing was almost to Slade, Nightwing bounded off the ground and threw himself into a spin that would have made an expert gymnast jealous. Flattening out in the air like a sideways whirling tornado, so that his body was perpendicular with Slade's as he neared the fallen man, Nightwing's spin got increasingly fast as he whipped his arms in and out, efficiently putting Nightwing into an almost uncontrollable rotation, arced at Slade.

Raven got up with difficulty as she tried to regain strength to interfere in the battle if Nightwing needed assistance, she couldn't take her sight of Nightwing as he fight with such elegance and control.

Just as Nightwing was about to reach Slade, the warrior threw one of his legs out, shin angled down. The entire force from the spin was pushed into his leg.

Raven watch in silent and it was as if time itself was holding its breath as Nightwing descended. Raven was enthralled, watching for the next move in the epic fight.

Raven had gain her composure and a bit of her strength back she was still weak but she could engaged on combat not that Nightwing needed help he was doing really great without her help but she heard a sound a few steps behind her maybe her friends or a justice league member she looked and she saw that it was Urt whom was extremely beat up and weak just like her, he was trying to escape and he wasn't using his powers so she assume that he already use he one shot, she turn to look at Nightwing but he was a bit busy so she decided to go after Urt herself, Nightwing didn't even notice that she left.

Slade barely had time to breath, let alone dodge. But, it was a testament to his experience in battle that Slade kept the presence of mind to roll to the right in a desperate dodge, towards a tree near by just in time.

Nightwing's leg smashed into the ground, slamming into the ground with his knee and shin flat into a ground.

Slade dodge, but that didn't stopped Nightwing with the speed of a cat, while the splash of water was still hanging midair, Nightwing spun his body around and swept his foot towards his opponents head. The attack was so quick that Slade wasn't hurt, it actually pushed the assassin a foot and a half into the air.

Swiftly, Nightwing rolled forward and halfway through, slid straight, so that he slid under Slade and stopped facing the rising assassin's back.

Nightwing cocked both arms back and double punched upwards into Slade's back. Air whooshed from Slade's lungs as he was pushed even higher into the air. The impact from the attack gave Nightwing a couple feet between him and Slade.

"This is going to hurt you a lot Slade!" Nightwing promised Slade with a forewarned wince.

Nightwing quickly performed a handspring to his feet, crouched just under Slade's with his legs coiled underneath him. Nightwing exploded from the ground towards Slade's rising form. He grabbed the assassin around the waist, twisted midair, and arched the two of them towards the giant rock, easily angling Slade head first.

Slade collided with the raised floor and his head plowed in to the rock with making his mask crack under the enormous pressure from the attack.

Nightwing let go and managed to aim himself towards the level below he landed with ease and rolled to his feet, then Nightwing turned to look back at Slade he was hurt and passed out but he was still breathing, he turn to see Raven and check that she was okay but she wasn't there.

"Raven?" He asked looking around him "RAVEN!?" he yelled but there was no response.

...

Urt saw a fallen tree that would take him to the other side of the river he started walking towards it grabbing his bleeding shoulder.

"Urt" he heard a voice behind him, he sighed in frustration as he turn to look at her; Raven.

"He couldn't kill you!? You were practically dead already! How many times we have to kill you so you stay dead!?"

"Just once, but none of you have what it takes" she said "you're not going anywhere Urt" she said.

"What? You want to fight? Raven, look at you! You look terrible"

"So do you" she said calmly.

"Let's just forget it for now look you won my plan didn't worked, I didn't thought it would back fire me like this, I didn't thought that the little Latin guy would be that much of a game changer... Raven you won't win, I'm letting you go with this win, and we'll finish this another day..."

"No, it was my fault you came to this city I won't let you get away! There's only two options, either I catch you or I die trying" she spat.

"You don't have you're powers" he said.

"Neither do you, no powers, just you and me in a fight body to body till one of us can't get up or dies"

"You know I can't die"

"But I can't make it impossible for you to get up" she said.

"okay fine have it your way" he said grabbing he's cane and putting it in the air "no weapons" he said lowering the cane but before it touched the ground he swung it to Raven's legs making her fall on to her back she grunt at the sudden contact of the ground and her open wounds.

"Am I cheating?!" He said hitting her again in her leg leaving a red bruise, he swung the cane up again to hit her but once it was near Raven she grab it with both hands pulling him on top of her still not letting the cane go, Raven wrapped her legs around Urt's waist and rolled him down in a way that she was sitting on top of him she crashed the cane on to his throat making him gasp for air she closed her legs tightly around his waist, he grunt in pain as he hit her in the back with his knee making her loose the grip off the cane and hitting her with the edge of the cane right in her left cheek bone making her fall off him.

HE rubbed his throat as he got up and walked towards Raven pulling her from the hair.

"aahh" she hissed in pain trying to make him loose his grip but he pulled her closer and with all he's strength he crashed her on to a giant boulder in front of them making the bones in the right side of her head and cheek cracked as blood fall off her mouth and eyebrow, he pulled her back again and pushing her on to the rock again making it hurt even more, he pulled her again but this time Raven swung her legs up pressing them against the rock and using her weight and knees to push both of them to the ground she on top off him, once they were in the ground Raven hit him repeatedly with her elbow on the right side of his body making him clinch, she then jump off him and run towards the cane in the floor once she grab it she turn to see him running after her but he fall because of the water making the grass really slippery, Raven saw this as an opportunity to hit him with the cane but Urt jumped at her and grabbed the cane both of them fighting for it.

Urt kicked her in the leg making her lose control of the situation, he swung her to a side and then he saw the river behind her so he pushed her back with the cane and then let go making her fall inside. Raven grabbed on to the edge of the ground gasping at the coldness of the water as she tried to lift her weight up but the waves were dragging her down, she said a pair of black muddy shoes in front of her and she looked up to see Urt smiling.

"you should have turn around and leave when I told you too" he said mockingly "but as you said so before one of us is gonna either be unable to get up or die" he clean the blood from his mouth "seems like is gonna be death today" he said as he stepped on Raven's fingers crashing her left hand he lifted he's left leg and Raven quickly pulled herself by Urt's left leg and with her elbow she broke Urt's right knee making him scream and resting he's left leg on the ground, she grabbed his left leg and also breaking he's knee with her elbow making him fall inside the river with Raven.

Nightwing heard Urt screaming in pain and he ran towards the sound and he stopped when he saw Raven breaking Urt's left knee and pulling him inside the river with her.

"RAVEN!" he yelled as he saw in horror how the water drag them down the hill, he run to the edge and didn't saw them after a few seconds he saw them fighting and struggling to get air, Urt was trying to drown Raven with him and since he couldn't die he would survive but Raven wouldn't.

"RAVEN!" he yelled as he run by the edge towards Raven trying to outrun her so he could jump and save her.

Urt was grabbing on to Raven tightly digging his nails in Raven's neck trying to drown her, Raven was under the water trying to dodge the rocks and trying to free herself from Urt so she could breathe, Urt crashed on to a rock and that made him loose the grip on Raven's neck she swam up and took a deep breathe she hit Urt in the face with her right hand since Urt had broken her left hand Urt kicked and tried to drag her down but Raven kept kicking.

"RAVEN!" She heard someone calling her name and she turn to see Nightwing running at the edge of the river.

"NIGHTWING!" she yelled but Urt pulled her down again.

Nightwing outrun them and saw that the wave was going to take them directly to a cliff he stopped "RAVEN! GRAB ONTO A ROCK THERE'S A CLIFF!" He yelled as he took his wrapping hook and shoot it to a tree on the other side of the river.

"OKAY!" she yelled as she saw the string of Nightwing's gripping hook at the distance "LET GO!" she yelled as she kick him in the gut right on the head Urt lost grip and let go off her, once Raven was free she grab onto a rock near the string so Nightwing could grab her.

"YES!" he said as he grab onto the string that Nightwing tight on to a tree, he got in the water carefully so the river wouldn't drag him out the cliff as he walked towards her.

"I'm almost there Raven just hold up a little longer" he said.

"Okay" she said clinging on to the rock.

"Take my hand" he said stretching his right hand towards her she moved her hand up towards him but before she was able to grab it Urt came from under the water and pulled her off the rock.

"NIGTHWING!" she yelled as both Urt and Raven felt down the cliff.

"RAVEN!" he yelled.


	25. ENVY

**CHAPTER 26** ENVY

 _'This isn't real'_

...

BeastBoy was laying on the floor crying he felt horrible for what was happening Raven and Nightwing kept kissing and they were telling horrible things to him and to Starfire.

 _'Nightwing! Son of a bitch I told you to keep him away from her!'_ The beast growled inside BeastBoy.

 _'I know'_

 _'I mean! Nightwing and Raven! No more Raven and...'_ The Beast stopped talking _'No more Raven and... And you!'_ He finish.

' _what you say!?'_ BeastBoy asked him.

 _'Raven and you'_ The Beast repeated

' _You were gonna say my name!"_ he thought as he slowly got up _"What's my name?! Say it!'_ BeastBoy said.

 _'What? Why?'_ The beast said confused.

 _'Raven said that Urt always creates illusions and the only way to snap out of it... Is to remember our name, it's the most personal thing of our identity...'_

' _That's stupid I know what your name is!'_ The beast growled.

' _Then what is it?!'_

' _It's... It's'_

BeastBoy turn to look at Raven and Nightwing "what is my name?" he asked them.

"What?" Raven asked.

"What's my name?" He asked again.

"Who would want to know you're name?" Nightwing asked.

"My leader and my Raven would know my name so TELL ME WHAT MY NAME!?" he yelled standing up.

"IT'S GARFIELD!" both Nightwing and Raven said in a glitchy deep voice.

"It's Garfield" he said looking at his hands then to Nightwing and Raven whom suddenly seem really fake.

 _'this isn't real'_ he thought stepping closer to the fakes in front of him and suddenly he was pulled to reality gasping as if they just had pulled him out of the ocean, he looked around him to see his friends yelling and shaking, he got down next to Starfire she was crying and shaking mumbling things.

"Hey!" He said cupping her cheeks.

"Nightwing" she said.

"Hey! Tell me what you're name" BeastBoy said.

"My name?" She asked confused.

"Yes tell me your name"

"My name is... I my name..."

"What it's it!?"She open her eyes.

"Is Starfire!" She said gasping and grabbing onto BeastBoy's arm.

"It wasn't real!" She said.

"Of course not! Nightwing it's madly in love with you!"

"I... That was horrible!" She said.

"I know, Urt was trying to play with our minds lets go and help the others! Raven might still need us!"

...

The string that was holding Nightwing weight broke letting just one so he started to pull himself out of the water.

 _'Fuck! Raven!'_ He thought as he pulled up with difficulty.

"Raven!" He heard someone yelling.

"Nightwing!" Starfire was now the one yelling.

"OVER HERE! STARFIRE!" he yelled.

"Guys over here!" Terra yelled seeing him on the river.

"NIGTHWING!" Starfire cried as she flew and pulled him out of the water.

"Where's Raven!?" BeastBoy asked once Nightwing was in the ground.

"Urt pulled her down the cliff with him!"

"What?!" Terra yelled as they reached the edge of the cliff and saw how she punched him on the chin making him fly.

"Raven!" BeastBoy said turning into green bird and flying towards her, Starfire grabbed Nightwing and flew them down and Terra made a rock float for her and Cyborg.

...

 _'Raven?'_ She was in a withe room.

' _Mom?'_ She says recognizing the voice.

' _Open your eyes baby'_

' _What? where am I?'_

 _'Open you're eyes'_

' _They're open but there's nothing here mom'_

' _Open you're real eyes'_

' _My...'_ She closed her eyes as she felt how she was pulled of the white room, her body started hurting and then she open her eyes and at first it was blurry but then she felt the rain hitting her head and she saw the sky and the tall trees, the cliff right next to her, she heard someone at the distance walking with difficulty with the help of a cane.

"Urt" she whispered as she pulled herself at the edge of the lake but when she lifted her head up she felt how it started to swung making her hissed.

"Just a little more..." She said to herself as she stood up with difficulty she walked towards the man who was dragging his weight with the cane limping and groaning with every step he gave.

"Urt!" She yelled grabbing her left arm which was broken.

He stood there for a while petrified cold running through his spine, he turn to look if he wasn't hearing wrong maybe he was imagining her voice but as he look back he saw her standing looking more formidable than him "WHY!? DIE ALREADY! WHY WON'T YOU DIE!?" he yelled desperately.

Raven didn't answer as she started running towards him this made Urt freak out as he tried to get away but now it was useless once Raven was in front of him she pulled her fist down flexing her elbow to get forced as she swung her fist up with all her strength till her knuckles made contact with his chin, she felt how his jaw broke under the skin of her bleeding knuckles making him detached himself from the ground as Raven's punched threw him up into midair; Urt's body hung vertical for the briefest moment, suspended in an ephemeral moment in time hitting the air in a way that once he felt to the ground he wouldn't be able to move, and as he collapsed he saw a little smile on Raven's face, his head hit firmly in to the ground and then the rest of him hit the ground in an uncomfortable position, but Urt was still breathing.

"That had to hurt, I hope you remember this pain Urt" Raven said standing in front of him, Urt look up at her he wanted to grab her but he couldn't his body wasn't responding and although he was immortal he felt every pain as a human would, he get the pain of dying without the joy of actually dying and ending his misery instead he laid there unable to do anything unable to un-feel, he just screamed, not because of the pain but because he was still tight on to the world that he despised, he was still stuck with living.

Raven looked down at her legs she gave one step and get a shocked of pain sent towards all her body that made her collapse on to the floor her head next to Urt's in a way that his lips where at her eyes level and her lips were on his eyes level. "Dammit! I don't think I'm going to make it!" She exclaimed in frustration.

"Lucky" he said mockingly "don't rub it in my face"

Raven chuckle weakly "seriously" she said her eyes half way closed.

"Come on Raven you kept alive after all this you won't di..." He turn to see her with her eyes close next to him, she seem so peaceful she seem painless "Raven!" He said loudly if he could move he would shook her but she didn't even made a sign that she could hear him "Ra...ven?" He look at her he saw many lifes end from random people and from love ones but this one seem unreal.

"What envy" he says to himself closing his eyes trying to ignore the pain and concentrating on just the refreshing coldness of the rain.

"RAVEN!" he heard voices from the distance, her friends probably, he kept his eyes closed.

"Raven!" BeastBoy got on his knees as he pulled her to his chest "Raven please open your eyes!" BeastBoy said with a shaky voice "open your eyes" he pressed his forehead on hers "OH GOD!" he said tears falling down his eyes "look what he did to you?" He whispered seeing her bruised body "I'm so sorry Raven, I love you I'm sorry I didn't told you" he said.

"Beastie, let me just..." Cyborg said trying to grab her but BeastBoy pulled her closer to him "NO! LET HER HERE WITH ME!" BeastBoy cried loudly.

"BeastBoy please this isn't good for you" Nightwing said grabbing him by the arms from behind him "No please...!" BeastBoy pleaded but Cyborg pulled Raven's body from his hands.

BeastBoy wanted to get up but Nightwing stopped him, BeastBoy started screaming and crying at the same time his cries were so loud they could be heard miles away but Nightwing didn't let go he hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry BeastBoy I was too distracted with Slade..." Nightwing said his eyes a bit glassy "I should had never took my eyes out of her"

BeastBoy started sobbing uncontrollably and grossly but he didn't fight Nightwing anymore instead he grabbed him tightly by his clothes, hiding his face on his chest as he kept crying, Nightwing just put his hand around his neck pulling him closer and patting his back, BeastBoy kept crying loudly but now into Nightwing's chest.

Starfire was also crying uncontrollably just not as loudly as BeastBoy and Terra was the one hugging her, Cyborg was carrying her bridal style tears falling from his human eye.

Batman and Green Arrow found them by hearing the cries and they looked in horror as BeastBoy was crying uncontrollably and Cyborg was holding a limp Raven.

"Is she..." Batman said looking at Nightwing and he nodded "I'm sorry" he said to the titans.

"No" Green arrow said, Batman approach the body of Urt next to them "is he?"

"I don't think so, he said he couldn't die I think he just can't move" Cyborg said walking towards the two justice league members "I probably should check her" Cyborg said placing her on the floor far from his friends Green Arrow got down with him and Batman went to grab Urt.

Batman kicked him a little on the side to see if he was unconscious, Urt open his eyes to face him and Batman glared at him as he grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him up putting on him a special type of handcuffs that wouldn't let him use his powers.

Cyborg started to clean some of her wounds and he felt something moving on Raven's neck.

"What?" Green arrow asked.

"I felt something on her..." He moved her hair to reveal a black vein "what the?" He said touching and as soon as he touch it, something moved up towards Raven mouth getting out of her and once all that black liquid was out, her skin recover a bit of color as her eyes opened.

"What the!?" Green Arrow said shocked and then Raven gasped for air and cough the rest of that black liquid she grabbed both Cyborg and Arrow as she arch her back in a sitting position.

"Raven!" Cyborg said loudly and she turn to face him "you're alive!"

"I'm... I am" she said looking at Cyborg and then too Arrow "I..." She then heard someone crying so horrible that it seem that he was dying; she turn to see Nightwing holding a wailing BeastBoy.

She got up on her feet "WOW easy girl" Green arrow said.

"BeastBoy's crying" she said worried walking towards him.

"Raven wait!" Cyborg said but she started running for a while she didn't felt the pain.

"Garfield!" She yelled and everyone turn to look at her she stopped running when they saw her and Cyborg and Arrow got next to her.

"Raven" BeastBoy said his eyes wide open still holding onto Nightwing.

"It is Raven!" Nightwing said his eyes also open, BeastBoy didn't wait any longer he got up and run towards her his eyes still filled with tears he had a big smile plastered on his face "Raven!" he said standing a few inches in front of her, he wanted to hug her but she looked so weak.

"I'm alive!" Raven said standing in front of him "please stop crying!" She begged "it hurts me to see you cry more than all this" she said and BeastBoy cleaned the tears of his eyes.

"I... this is incredible I want to hug you" BeastBoy said smiling back at her.

"That's not a good idea, since Raven its cover with bruises and her bones could break with..."

"Okay I´m just... I'm in love with you Raven, I love you, I love you and when I broke up with you it was because of something Urt..."

"Shush I know BeastBoy" Raven said "I'm in love with you too" she said lifting her right hand up and BeastBoy grab it carefully he felt warmth enter him one again.

"Oh no that's not good" Urt said still unable to move.

"Shut up, you're lucky she's alive I doubt her friends would've let you go that easily if that was the case"

"That's not what I mean, she's in a momentum of serenity but the pain of all this will hit her any moment now like train wreck!" Batman called Wonder Woman "I need you to come quickly with your helicopter!" Batman said as he run towards them holding Urt's body on top of his shoulder.

"Ahh" Raven said grabbing her head as every pain in her body hit her all at once "AAAAHH!" She screamed grabbing her head tightly and she started hissing at every muscle she moved "it hurts!" Raven groaned.

"What's does!?" BeastBoy asked worried.

"Everything!" She said landing on her knees.

"She's feeling everything right now every pain she got on the day!" Batman said grabbing Urt and handing him to Arrow "grab him" green arrow obligated and hold him.

"this is going to hurt you a little" Batman said " we have to carry you to Wonder Woman's helicopter but I need you to get in the back of someone since you're back it's full with cuts it's better this way but can you hold with just the right hand?"

"I can try" she said stepping behind BeastBoy and putting her right arm around his neck, he got down and with his arms around her legs he pulled her up.

"OWW OWW OWW!" She hissed.

"Be careful with her left arm" Batman said "there's the helicopter everyone on it!" Batman said seeing wonder woman on the door.

"Raven hold on" BeastBoy Said at every step he gave Raven fingers curled in pain as she grabbed tightly "I'm sorry babe" he said "I'm almost there"

Raven open her eyes and he saw Urt being pulled by Arrow for a moment she saw how Urt smiled in satisfaction seeing her in pain was a win for him.

...

Raven was taken inside to the medical room in the justice leagues place, she was being take care by the best healers.

"Why can't we go inside?" Starfire asked worried.

"I think is because it's a bit crowded" Terra said.

"There's a problem" Martian said stepping out of the room.

"What!?" Arrow asked.

"So after that black pop in I think it drained a lot of her, because we can't find a vein to hold the anesthesia so were gonna have to threat the injuries without it"

"But that... Raven is already in pain I don't want her to be in more..."

"That's the only way" he interrupted BeastBoy.

"Well I... Just try to not hurt her more" Martian nodded as he walk back to the room.

BeastBoy sat next to Nightwing and Cyborg.

"You should go to the room of the healing" Starfire said cleaning some blood in Nigthwing's face with a piece of cotton.

"She's right dude" Cyborg said "although you gave Slade a great beating he also did a number on you"

"I'm fine I don't want to go after Raven is out of danger and starts healing"

"What do you think they're going to do to her?" BeastBoy asked worried.

"well I think that they're gonna put back her bones in place then tend to the broken ones and after that's patch up they're gonna threat her cuts and bruises" Cyborg said.

"I hope she gets well soon..." Terra said.

"I'm sorry guys" Nightwing said "Raven was the one I should have taken care of, not Slade I should have grabbed her when I had a chance"

"Dude it's okay I think any of us would have been really piss off at Slade and we would have done the same... We shouldn't have let Urt go in the first time" BeastBoy sighed.

"Guys stop we're gonna be here all day if we blame each other..."

"He's right" Batman said "this is all because of Slade and Urt... But if you want to blame someone other than they then you should blame us Slade got out of our hands"

"I just hoped that those two are locked up and never get out again" Nightwing sighed.

"Can I have a word with you?" Batman said walking out of the room Nightwing followed him.

After a few seconds of waiting they heard how Raven started screaming and a cracking sound as the medics placed the bones back to they're place.

"Raven!?" BeastBoy yelled as he stood up the screams continued as he heard the medics trying to calm her down.

"This is gonna hurt a little just one more?" The doctor said and another crack was heard.

"Please stop!" Raven yelled she had misplaced her bones before but the pain now it was like a hundred times worse they said that it had to do with Urt's magic.

"This is the last one" the medic said grabbing her left arm.

"Please stop!" She pleaded "BeastBoy!" She yelled hoping that he would come and save her.

"Raven just one more" he whispered standing up. After they fixed her bones they put her on top of her belly as they watch her lashed open back cover with dirt and blood they had to clean that or it might get infected.

"Wait!" She said to the man "c-can BeastBoy be in here, holding my hand" she said crying.

"Sure" the medic said "call him" he tell a nurse and the nurse get out of the room.

"Ammm BeastBoy?" She said looking at him.

"Yes!" He said getting closer to her.

"Maybe you can help us" she said grabbing him by the arm and pulling him inside.

"BeastBoy?" Raven said weakly.

"Yes Rae is me" he said trying to not look at her back which was so horrible he felt tears forming again.

"you can sit here" The man said showing him a sit next to Raven's head "just hold her hand to comfort her cause this is gonna sting" the man said as he dropped on her back a transparent liquid that making contact with her back it started to effervesce and smoke came from her back as the liquid cleaned her injuries; Raven closed her eyes tightly as she bit her lower lip hissing trying her hardest to not scream, BeastBoy felt as Raven squished his hand and he hold it tightly.

"it's almost done Raven" he said putting his other hand on top of their intertwines fingers, Raven open her eyes to meet his green emerald ones and for a moment she felt numb which was good for a moment she didn't felt the man nor the pain, BeastBoy moved a hair from her face and tug it behind her ear "it's gonna be okay Rae" the man poured again the liquid and Raven groaned as she let out a little whimper, tears falling down her eyes "Ahh s-top-p!" She said groaning tears falling down her cheeks.

"Rave! Just hold a bit longer" BeastBoy said squeezing harder his eyes were filling with tears as well seeing her in pain like that made him extremely sad, he wish that this time he could take her pain and be him the one who feels it for once he wanted to make her feel okay.

"There!" The man said "now I just need to put the bandage's" the man grabbed long white straps of bandages and put them on a liquid once they were wet he placed them on her back from the top to the lowest part of her back, Raven hissed at this but it wasn't that painful once the man finished with that he cover her torso and back with another long bandaged that pressed the straps onto her back.

"Now, we're done" he said putting a few stitches on her face "Now I suggest you to lay down here on your torso so you don't hurt your back and that you can rest because I think that once you gain strength back your powers will kick in with the healing" he said putting a blanket on top of her and then he left the room leaving both Raven and BeastBoy alone in the room.

"That... Actually its working" Raven said taking a deep breathe "it doesn't hurt that much anymore" Raven looked up to meet his eyes and saw that they were all watery and reddish "BeastBoy what's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm so s-sorry Raven..." He says crying and placing his head in front of her covering it with the mattress in a way that she could only see the top of his head "I didn't stopped... Ur-t I let him get away and do this to you... I let him trick me it's my fault you where sad it's my fault you almost die" he cried diving on the mattress " I wasn't there to protect you; and every time I end up being the reason you get hurt and I know that I should go and let you live cause clearly I'm the reason of your torture... But I can't I'm to selfish Raven, god! I try but I can't... I want you for me and me only although I know that I'll end up torturing you I'm sorry Raven it's just..."

"Garfield" she said and he looked up lifting his head from the mattress resting his chin on the master "you're right you are the reason of my torture... But I don't want to hear that you're the reason for what he did to me because that's nothing compare with the torture that you, yourself inflict on me" she said closing her eyes and BeastBoy straighten up in his chair as he kept looking at her confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"The torture you make me feel it's like... just that I... I don't know how to put it in words"

"Can you please try" he asked.

"Its torture for me to keep my hands for myself, keep them from wondering your skin... When their begging me to feel you! Its torture seeing you cry and it's even more when I see you smile! I feel vulnerable! And the only test of strength that would ever challenge me it's being vulnerable next to you... you're the reason why I grab tighter to this world your smile made me remember that although painful I would want to love again... If it wasn't you then Urt would have find other way to break me... But you BeastBoy you helped me come back from it because I knew that you would pick up the pieces" BeastBoy's cheeks turned an awful shade of red his heart almost breaking his rib cage from how hard it was pounding.

"Raven?" He said gulping.

"Yes"

"I saw a lot of things about you... I got to see how it was to be you... And there were a lot of things that we didn't know of you... That explained a lot of things..." Raven tensed up "we got you all wrong Raven... All this years that you locked yourself in your room that you closed up to us it was because you were... You were just trying to protect us... All this year's all you did, and all the stuff you didn't do was all to protect others... Why did you let me think all wrong about you all this year's?"

"Because I thought that way would be easier... I didn't want you guys to stop being yourself just so it wouldn't hurt me or that you stopped being excited of everything just because it was overwhelming to me... I wanted to get to feel what you guys did..." Raven sighed " I wanted to be like you, and when I didn't hang out with you guys that didn't stopped you from asking me again the next day if you guys had knew that I couldn't do the stuff that you do even if I tried, then you guys would have stopped asking me out or try to be around me I just would have become a burden you would have tried to be less emotional just to not hurt me ... I didn't want that; I wanted to feel what you guys were feeling even though it hurt me I wanted to feel more human..."

"Raven did you really thought that **we** are that uncaring? That **I** am that uncaring?" He said passing his fingers through his hair in exasperation "Raven we are not the type of person that leave a friend when they are in difficulties... Yes maybe we wouldn't have ask you to go to parties if we knew that you could be in pain and yes maybe we wouldn't have done a lot off those stuff either because that would mean that you would been more comfortable... but one thing that we wouldn't do! Any of us! Especially me! It would be to just cut you off and stop trying to be your friend, I would have meditated, with you, I would have find something we could have done! Just talking wouldn't be bad! Raven I would have never been such a jerk to you if I knew the reason you didn't want to spend time with us! I thought that you thought that you were too good to hang out with us! I thought that you didn't like me!" He said standing up and resting his forehead on the door " was I just a thing so you could experiment having emotions?"

"No! You were the pushed that I need to want to feel my own emotions I saw you feeling happy, excited and... Love and you looked so alive I wanted to know how it feels to love someone that badly that's why I let my guards down and you where the one who was there to be my friend and after Trigon I felt more happy with you... but then I saw you when you were sad and your heart was broken and I thought why would anyone want to fall in love when that happens!? And I wonder if I made a big mistake in letting myself feel" Raven sighed as she clean her watery eyes "then you were smiling again and I thought that maybe it was something I did so I kept being close I told you stuff you told me stuff and then I messed up I messed up badly!"

"Why!? Why!? What you do!?" BeastBoy asked kneeling in front of her they're eyes inches apart.

"I fall in love, I fall in love with you... and I never knew how or when I just did and I felt so alive so happy I knew why people had emotions without them life sees so ordinary!"

"And!?" BeastBoy said intrigued wanted to know more "why didn't you told me?"

"I wanted I really did, but, then I knew why you started smiling again" she said her smile fading "you told me that you liked Terra and like that so quickly I felt how a hearth break feels, I've always read about it and it always seems painful but those books where nothing compare to how it really feels, it was the worst of tortures It was nothing like Malchior this was horrible and I didn't wanted to feel it never again... But I saw you when she told you no, you were crying. Do you remember what you told me? When I asked you... why are you gonna keep doing this to yourself after feeling a hearth break? isn't it painful?"

"I said that being in love its worth it, if you love someone you tell them even if it means you could get yourself hurt..." BeastBoy said.

"And isn't that what being human is about? Taking the good with the bad even though the bad was torture... I wanted to do something for me and indulge a little bit on you... And like that my heart was and still is tied to the fate of yours"

"Raven I love you so much! I don't want you to hide yourself I want you to tell me when something makes you feel in pain I want to be the one that helps you for a change let me help you... I love you, I love I love you! God! I love you! I want you to know my deepest secrets! I don't want you to feel vulnerable next to me I want you to feel vulnerable with me! The only person that I want to show my deepest me is you, to trust you!" He said leaning his forehead on hers as both of them closed their eyes as they indulged in the warmth and closeness of the other one.

"I love you" Raven said as they both smiled BeastBoy open his eyes and although her face was cover with bruises she still looked beautiful.

"God I want to kiss you but I'm afraid to hurt you... You have a cut on you're lip..." BeastBoy said biting his lower lip.

"What's a bit more of torture?" Raven said and BeastBoy leaned closer placing his hand on her cheek and slightly pressing his lips against hers, so caring and kindly, he tasted the metal flavor of the cut in her lip he deepened the kiss a bit and Raven hissed, BeastBoy pulled away.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?!" BeastBoy asked in horror.

"No its fine I..." Raven was cut off when she started floating on her bed.

"What's happening!?" BeastBoy asked stepping up and looking at her.

"My powers they are starting the healing progress I'll be out for... I'm not sure for how long"

"I'll be waiting when you wake up" BeastBoy said grabbing her hand and she nod as her eyes closed and she keep floating with just her torso cover in bandages and a blue short.

BeastBoy walked out of the room and his friends walked towards him.

"What's wrong!?" Cyborg said opening the door.

"Nothing, she started her healing I don't know when she's gonna wake up"

"That's wonderful!" Starfire said hugging Terra.

"Did you got to talk to her!?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah we talked about stuff..."

...

Nightwing followed Batman trough a long hall as they finally stopped at a door.

"What is it?" Nightwing asked.

"Inside here is Slade we been interrogating him but he hasn't said anything maybe you should try to find out why was he doing this?" Batman said putting his hand on his shoulder "you don't have to if you don't want" he said.

"I'll do it" Nightwing said opening the door and as soon as he walked in he saw an old man sitting on a chair behind a desk with his face cover with bruises and a broken nose his hands where cuffed behind his back.

"Ah boy I was wondering when were you gonna pay a visit, tell me is you're little friend okay after what you did to her?" Slade asked with a glare, Nightwing wanted to punch him but he instead sat in front of him.

"Why did you made me do it?" Nightwing asked.

"I just did" Slade said not looking at him with his piercing blue eye.

"No!" Nightwing said hitting the table with his fist and stepping up and pulling Slade by the collar "I WANT TO KNOW WHAT WAS IT FOR YOU!? WAS ALL THIS BECAUSE RAVEN BEAT YOU!? WAS THIS A FORM OF VENGEANCE!?"

"That girl means nothing to me I already told you I did this to get to you!" Slade spat and Nightwing threw him back to his chair.

"Then it was just to make me do horrible things to my friend?! To get under my skin!? Well congrats you did and look how it end up for you, I could have killed you"

Slade chuckle "you don't have the guts isn't that against you're moral code you and that Big guy out there"

"You're wrong in thinking that I'm like him" he said calmly, Slade smile at him as he shrugged.

"this thing I planned when you were still on you're fifteens' I went to see someone who told me a bit of my future and how I could end the titans and finally get my apprentice... I had to make one of your friends to hate you the best choices would have been BeastBoy or Starfire but I wanted to get back to someone, you're friend Raven; I knew that Terra was in love with me so I find it really easy to make her do what she did I knew that BeastBoy was losing control of the beast" he chuckle" you all did as I planned I just had to wait a few years for her to come back and that's when I found Urt which was a really nice update to my plan he just wanted Raven and what a coincidence I wanted her dead, so we made a deal he would help me get her back into jump and I would made sure that you guys would break her"

"You told Urt to capture me?"

"Yes, I knew that Terra being the coward she is would never tell the truth unless you were almost dying and that made Raven even sadder which was good for Urt but then that green kid made her happy again... So I told him what to do; to pretend that all he wanted to do was help Raven and that idiot believed him!" He laugh "Raven was once again broken and all of your team was tearing down all over again!"

"But why did you capture us and made me do that you said it was all about me but till now it all seems as it was all to get Raven!?" He said frustrated.

"You aren't seeing the big picture... This man who told me the future showed me what was gonna happen if you where the reason of the death of your friends... After you did that Raven was never supposed to survive she was gonna be so sad that she would leave you and vanish like Urt told me, then you were gonna be so guilty because you knew you were the reason of her death... And one of your teammate's would´ve started to wonder if it was true? Can you guess who I'm talking about?"

"BeastBoy"

"exactly, poor little heartbroken BeastBoy saw as the girl he loved was being killed by his so call friend and he started to wonder if Nightwing really deserves to live... So he starts losing control as one day the Beast takes control and tries to kill the one who caused his misery... obviously boy wonder didn't mean to kill his green friend it was just protection... But his friends started to get scared as they saw you drove two of their friends to death so they left you alone as the three of them leave the team... The batman was disappointed and you where to depress to be a solo hero... So you searched for help... You would have gone to me" he said grinning "and first we took down jump city, then Gotham and then we would kill the rest of your so call friends"

"That's just hypothetical! You couldn't know if Urt or I would have done those stuff!" Nightwing says getting up.

"Oh, no, it was gonna happen my source sees the future with one hundred accuracy if you did as he says, I just didn't count with that insignificant boy to bash in... I thought of every possibility but I didn't thought of that boy being such a trouble or that Raven wouldn't go immediately to help you once she find the hide out... I think I should blame Urt for that"

"who is this source that sees the future!?" Nightwing said.

"Ah I won't tell you everything Nightwing I have to hold some secrets"

"You son..."

"Nightwing" Batman said "enough we have what we wanted"

"Fine, you're going to be in jail once again and this time I'll make sure that you don't leave!" Nightwing said standing up and leaving the room.

"I would love to see you try"

...

Urt was sitting on a room like Slade and he was almost healed his face was still bruised and his legs were covered on bandages.

"I want to talk to him" BeastBoy told Nightwing.

"What? Why?" Nightwing said looking at him.

"I just think he should know what I have to say... Raven told me stuff about him"

"Well if you want to" BeastBoy nodded as he opened the door and got in Urt looked up at him with a killer glare.

"I was wondering which one was gonna talk to me first" Urt said sarcastically "what do you want? I won't tell you what you want to hear you know? I'm glad that Raven was in pain I'm glad that she was exposed by her painful past I hope that she stays scarred for life! I loved beating the crap out of her! I'm immortal! You can't keep me here forever I'll get out and do the same all over again I'll kill you guys fast and painful and you know who I'll killed first!? That stupid Mexican boy who ruined everything!"

"Raven told me about you" BeastBoy said calmly ignoring the urge to hit him in the face.

Urt's face turn stiffer as the softness of his grin turned down "what do you mean... What did she tell you!?" Urt said his eyes wide open.

"About your past... About your mother about Riley..."

"SHUT UP!" Urt yelled "you know nothing about me!"

"I do know! I wonder what your mother would think if she sees you now..."

"SHE CANT SEE ME SHE'S BEEN DEAD FOR CENTURIES!" Urt interrupted looking away clearly uncomfortable with the conversation.

"But if she did, do you think she'll be disappointed, all she wanted was for you to don't forget who you are and who raise you; a good women who raise you! To be a good person! But you forgot all of that and turn into...!"

"YOU THINK I DIDN'T TRIED! IT'S USELESS I'M IN IMMORTAL! I WAS RAISE BY A HUMAN ICAN'T LIVE PRETENDING THAT IM LIKE HER" Urt stood up pressing his fist on the table.

"BUT YOU ARE A HUMAN! THAT'S THE PROBLEM! You were born and raise like one! You're blood and flesh! I don't know why you are like you are!? And I bet that you don't either!" BeastBoy yelled standing up too "YOU COULD HAVE DONE A LOT WITH YOU'RE POWERS! Raven told me that you just to use them for good! You could have been so much more but instead you became this selfish bastard!" BeastBoy was furious "why couldn't you just bee good like the woman who gave her life for you wanted!?" BeastBoy's face was inches apart from Urt's.

"SO I COULD GET ATTACHED TO THE PEOPLE I HELP!? NO! I'm done caring for others! I'VE DONE MY SHARE OF CARING! Do you know how painful it is to watch everyone you cared for die!? Everyone you've loved!?" Urt sat down lowering his face as he rub his eyebrows.

"You mean Riley?" BeastBoy asked serious.

"Not just Riley... I mean there were other girls after her... But yeah Riley"

"Well I think I would've been devastated if raven die but I wouldn't be a cynical asshole about life" BeastBoy said still standing up.

"And I wasn't the first four times I've loved and lost... After that I just decided that if I was gonna be an immortal than I was just gonna care for myself non other! Me! And I will not be careful anymore!"

"That sounds lonely"

"Pff... I don't mind! I prefer it than to be surrounded by stupid and useless people like you! Haha! Humans are so idiotic! I don't know how you can keep on with life after all that pain you've been through!? I KNOW THINGS ABOUT YOU TO BEASTBOY! About your parents! About the virus! About everything!"

"YOU JUST DO IT!" BeastBoy yelled "YOU FORCE YOURSELF TO GET UP! You force yourself to put a foot before the other, AND GOD DAMN IT! You refuse to let it get to you! You fight! You cry! You curse! Then you go about the business of living! THAT'S HOW I'VE DONE IT THERE'S NO OTHER WAY!" BeastBoy spat she turned away and Urt saw this as his opportunity so he got up and kicked pushed the table out of his way and grabbed a gun that he was hiding under it he pointed at BeastBoy but BeastBoy was quick as he dodge the bullet he pushed him down taking the gun from his hand and pointing up at him.

"Haha!" Urt laughed looking at a shaky BeastBoy holding a gun with his both hands.

"Don't get up or I'll shoot!" BeastBoy said and Urt still kneeling looked at him with a death glare licking the sweat from his lower lip.

"Shoot me! Do you even know how to pull the trigger!? It would be useless it won't kill"

"I'll pull the trigger! I know it will hurt you!" BeastBoy said.

"Oh yeah! Okay then!" Urt said pressing his forehead to the point of the gun "PULL THE TRIGGER! PULL THE TRIGGER YOU FUCKING TWAT! PULL THE TRIGGER!" Urt yelled and BeastBoy was furious he wanted so bad to do it but instead he hit him in the side of the head one he was in the ground bleeding he grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up to meet his eyes.

"I should I really should! You almost killed the woman I love so you just became the loathes person in the world! I'll make sure that you never leave! And that you never touch another soul in this world! You'll be starving for the rest of your life! AND BY GOD! I hope it never ends! I hope you have a long endless life!" BeastBoy said and that was the most horrible thing you could say to Urt being alive was horrible.

"FUCK YOU!" Urt yelled as he pulled away from him, BeastBoy smirked as he got up to leave the room but once he touched the handle he heard Urt still speaking "Raven could be an immortal too she's half demon, I hope she is! So she can suffer as much as I do!" Urt said with a smug as he got up BeastBoy's eyes widen a bit as his heart froze a bit but he open the door and left.

...

"I think it'll be better if she waked up in your tower" Batman said to Nightwing as they both saw Raven through the window floating as her friends sat in different chairs inside with her.

"I think that too" Nightwing said.

"Then I'll help things move the quickest possible I myself will make sure that those two are imprisoned"

"Okay, umh thank you for everything" Nightwing said sighing and looking at his hand.

"It's something wrong?" He asked.

"I just... I can't believe I did that to her ... I mean it was me who was deliberate hurting her... I close my eyes and I hear her begging me to stop, i see the blood and everything..."

"Hey, it wasn't your fault **you** didn't do it **they** made you"

"I know and she knows... But I don't think I'll be able to forget... What if it's all different now?"

"I think both of you will go through it, you two are really strong... In a few years you two could easily be part of the Justice League"

"The Justice League?" He chuckled "I don't think that's for us" he said smiling.

"Just an option" Batman said as he left the room.

Nightwing enter the medical room to find his four friends there, Starfire and BeastBoy where both sitting on chairs next to Raven's bed, Starfire resting her face on the edge of the bed and BeastBoy was just looking at the ceiling lost in his thoughts, Terra was in the other side of the room sitting on a armchair next to the door with a tired expression and Cyborg was standing next to Raven's monitor as if it could change in any moment.

"How is she?" Nightwing asked.

"Healing" Terra answer without turning to look at him.

"That's good" he said silently.

"Oh, I hope she wakes up soon!" Starfire said lifting her head from the bed.

"Me too... Ammm they said that we could take her back to the tower so she would wake up in home"

"Is it safe!?" BeastBoy asked.

"Yeah we just keep her connected to the monitor" Cyborg said "I think that's a good idea, when can we leave with her?"

"Well they're taking care of that already so I guess in a few" Nightwing says sitting in the armrest of Terra's armchair.

"And what's gonna happen then?" Terra asked.

"What you mean?" BeastBoy asked.

"You know what I mean this is in all of your minds too, are we just gonna pretend we don't know all that about Raven? What if she tries to heal us? Do we agree after we learn that the pain is passed to her?"

"I don't know Terra, I myself I wouldn't accept it... But I... I don't know she was forced to reveal her past to us, when clearly she wasn't ready to share it" Nightwing rubbed his temple "I guess that it depends on Raven we're gonna have to talk about it"

"But what if she doesn't want to you said it yourself, she was forced to share what makes you think she would like to share it!" BeastBoy said gesturing his hand at him.

"We are not gonna make her talk about her memories and childhood but there are things that we could help or stop doing so she's okay!" Nightwing said a bit taken back by that answer.

"No, I talked to her before all this she doesn't want us to stop being us because it might be more bearable to get, she wants to feel like a human like us, she doesn't want us to pity her or threat her differently!"

"Yeah but ya heard what that Martian dude told us... Raven might forget all of her assimilating and controlling she has learn a bit her emotions she could lose control over using her powers or us being too lousy with our emotions" Cyborg said "we could go back to Raven locking herself up and meditating 24/7"

"You mean all this year's in Azarath would have been for nothing?!" Terra asked.

"That thing Urt did could be hard to recover..."

"But friends, that doesn't matter we will help Raven just like we did with Terra when she couldn't control her powers" Starfire said.

"That's what I'm saying we're going to have to interfere to help her... But if she says feel uncountable well step back" Nightwing said mostly to BeastBoy.

"I supposed it depends on Raven" BeastBoy said rolling his eyes.

...

Miguel was standing on the movie theater curled up on a fetus position as things fall from the ceiling he was crying knowing that Raven could be dying right in that moment he sobbed for a while till he heard a big thundering sound in the lobby so he got up and run and he saw the entire wall and part of the ceiling in the floor into grumble.

"Raven..." He whispered as he looked up to the clicking sounds he noticed the still hanging chandelier that was shaking, he knew that this would be the last thing to fall so he sat down the chandelier he didn't want to live if Raven was death so if she died with the movie theater then so was he.

...

Once in the tower they placed Raven on a bed as they connected the monitors correctly, Cyborg look at her floating form she was mostly heal, he checked her injuries to make sure they were still healing but what he find odd it's that the scars on her back weren't healing like the others he wonder if those scars would fade away, it had pass almost two days and he knew that soon she was going to wake up.

"Oh you're here I'll co..."

"No! It's okay you can stay!" Cyborg said to BeastBoy "I was just checking how she was healing" BeastBoy walked and sat in an armchair next to Raven.

"And how is she?"

"Well there are some scars that aren't healing like the rest of her injuries"

"Oh and why's that?"

"I think it has to do something with Urt's powers and..." Cyborg stop talking when he heard a beeping sound, he turn to see Raven's monitor.

"What!? What is it!?" BeastBoy asked "CYBORG!?" he said again getting no answer from his friend.

"I think she's waking up!" He said walking towards Raven so did BeastBoy.

"Cyborg! The monitor..." Nightwing said walking inside.

"SHE'S WAKING UP DUDE!" Cyborg said and then Raven stopped floating instead she was laying on her back on a hospital gown, they saw as she started to move she open her eyes and sat up as she started to look at her hands and she started grabbing her face.

"Rae?" Cyborg asked standing close to the other two guys. Raven turn from her hands to look at her three male friends standing in front of her she looked at them with a shock face.

"I..."

"Raven is us... Are you..." Raven didn't let Nightwing finish his question as she groaned and grabbed her head curling her legs up to her chest.

"What's wrong?!" BeastBoy asked walking towards her but then a blast threw him and he's friends to crashed against a glass cabinet that had medicine inside.

"Ahh" Nightwing groaned as he lift his bleeding hand, BeastBoy also had some buried pieces of glass in his back and left leg.

Raven gasped in horror as she lost control and stuff started floating in the room including the broken glass.

"Get out!" She said as she closed her eyes and clenched her head "GET OUT GUYS! GET OUT!" She yelled again.

"Raven!?" BeastBoy said standing up and trying to grab her but she pushed him with her aura towards the door "I SAID GET OUT! YOU'LL GET HURT!" Raven yelled and Cyborg and Nightwing got up and open the door.

"Wait!" Raven said and they turn to look at her she was crying and had fear on her face "Turn off the lights!" She said and Cyborg did as he closed the door behind them.

...

"What happened!?" Asked Starfire when she saw that her boyfriend was injured "I heard the yelling!"

"It's Raven she just woke up" BeastBoy said hissing.

"Oh my god! Did she did this!?" Terra asked holding BeastBoy by the arm.

"No! It wasn't her fault she lost control of her powers she was felling a lot of emotions".

Cyborg grabbed BeastBoy's back "I need to pulled the pieces of Beastie you too Nightwing" both of them nodded as they wait for the assistance of their friend; Once Cyborg finished he covered the injuries with bandages and made them sit in the couch.

"I don't think we should leave her in the dark" BeastBoy said.

"She told us too" Cyborg said "it's how she was thought to gain control... You saw her memories"

"YEAH! And I saw how she feared being trapped in a dark room! She could be scare"

"BeastBoy Raven knows what she's doing, will wait till she comes here" Nightwing said.

The five titans sat in the room for a few hours when they heard the shower running.

"That must be Raven" Terra said "so she finished meditating"

"I think so" Nightwing said.

"Ahh this is torture!" BeastBoy spat "I want to talk to her now!"

"I think we should wait till friend Raven finishes doing the shower" Starfire said and after a few minutes they saw her glimpse from the corner of the wall just half her face and half her body she was wearing gray sweatpants and a black tank top, her face was perfect once again without a sign of scars.

"Raven?" Nightwing said calmly "how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine... Better" said Raven as she rubbed her neck and a blushed appeared on her face "umh say can I talk to you Cyborg in private?"

Everyone was a bit surprised at this request especially BeastBoy "Why!? Why Cyborg!?" BeastBoy asked not letting his friend answer.

"Uh I need to show him something" she said rasping the wall with her finger still not showing her full face.

"Yeah sure Raven" Cyborg said with a small blush as got up and followed Raven to her room.

"How are you Rae?" He asked her "did you healed well?"

"That's what I wanted to show you"

"What? If something still hurts you? I should take a look" he told her.

"Okay, it's just that the scars cause by the whip are still there they didn't heal completely... their all around my back... Their hideous"

"Can I look at them?" Cyborg asked his blush spreading more, Raven pulled up her tank top so he could see her back.

One he took a glance he felt a lump on his throat as he saw the thick red lines on her back they were scaring but they didn't seem like they were gonna fade any time soon he took a step closer as he placed the tip of his finger in the thickest and longest of the scars, Raven flinched at his touch.

"Sorry did I hurt you?"

"No, it was just cold" Cyborg grabbed the hems of her shirt and pulled it down "I don't know why they didn't heal like the rest" Raven says looking down ashamed.

"I think it's has to do with Urt's powers, I don't know if they are going to go away but I can try and threat them... Is there other thing bothering to, Raven?" Cyborg asked.

 _'Apart from the constantly sting in my head and the nightmares?'_

"No, nothing" she lied.

"Then we should get back to the others or BeastBoy will become crazy if he doesn't talk to you" Cyborg grinned as he gestured to the door.

"Yeah lets go" Raven walked towards the common room where her friends were still waiting.

"Hi guys!" Raven said waving.

"Raven your awake!" Starfire said flying towards her and hugging her "I'm so glad you're the okay!"

"Thanks Star" Raven said also hugging her back.

"Raven... I'm so glad that you're okay I would never forgive myself for what I did to you" Nightwing said grabbing her hand.

"Nightwing it wasn't you're..."

"But still I was the one hurting you... Raven can you ever forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive, they made us do it... They made all of us do stuff, I asked you to do it to protect our friends... It's okay Nightwing" she said putting her arms around Nigthwing's waist and he pulled her into a hug, then they separate from each other.

"Raven it's good to see that you're bruises have healed and that you're not asleep any more" Terra said putting her arm around Raven's shoulder.

"Thanks Terra I do feel better" she said and Terra let go of her so BeastBoy could greet her to.

"Raven..." BeastBoy walked towards her and pulled her into a hug; Raven's eyes went wide as she blushed, she didn't return the hug as she felt a swarm of emotions that she couldn't control the light balls exploded and Raven pushed BeastBoy away as she step back from him.

"I... Should go meditate a little... Can you guys wait for a while please?" She said with her eyes close as she hide behind the wall of the hallway.

"Yeah sure" BeastBoy said a bit shock and sad they saw as Raven run to her room.

"I think that it was too much for her we should try to be more careful with our actions" Nightwing said.

"Aww men all the progress she did and now she's back to locking herself and exploding stuff" Terra sighed.

...

Miguel was laying on the floor on top of crumbles of wall's and everything at his surrounding was destroyed, what once was a beautiful cinema was all destruction like the first time they saw it, the chandelier was shaking but It didn't fall that meant that Raven was still alive.

 _'Please God...'_ He thought as he heard something behind him, he got up to see the pieces of concrete begging to fly back to the original place every crumble, every nail fly back to where it was supposed to be, the wallpapers where nicely attached to the walls and they were as new as they could ever be; the stairwell was again intact and the mirror ceiling was implacable.

Miguel stood there spinning in his feet watching as the whole movie theater was going back to its age of glory he felt the red velvet carpet moving under him as it return to a much cleaner look; all the machines where working, even the old movies and posters where there.

"Raven!" He yelled as he couldn't contain the smile on his face as he run to every part in the entire cinema to make sure it was intact "oh my god! She did it! Oh my Raven she did it!" He said jumping the staircase and into the lobby, he was gonna leave the cinema but something got his eyes a big crack on the wall it was super big and deep and he knew it wasn't there before he walked towards the crack to inspection ate and as soon as he touch it he felt a cold sensation that pushed him to the floor.

He gasped as he grabbed his heart "what the...?" He said but ignore it instead he run out and headed to the Titans Tower.


	26. Confrontation

**CHAPTER 26 confrontation**

 _God! Loving her is going to be the death of me!'_

...

"oh this is bad!" BeastBoy said walking from a place to another in front of the couch where he's friends were sitting "I mean she just managed to maintain the balance between her powers and her emotions... What if she can't handle it anymore! showing her emotions with out triggering her powers?! What if she doesn't want too feel them anymore she clearly wanted more than kissing c and now... We didn't even got to second base and I ..." BeastBoy stopped talking when he saw the face on he's friends.

"you didn't even got to do what?" Cyborg asked with an annoyed glared.

"I mean, Raven just told me that she loved me and what if she has to go again... I won't be able to handle it! what if she doesn't love me anymore!?"

Robin arched a brow and shrugged. "look BeastBoy I don't think Raven will stop loving you"

"yes friend BeastBoy I bet that she still loves you!" Starfire said.

"she just wont be as open as before maybe she just won't be as touchy"

BeastBoy groaned as he messed with hes hair.

"you're gonna have to suck it up BeastBoy if she cant be all show and tell then you will have to wait for three years again!" Terra said annoyed.

Raven walked out her room and headed towards the common room she saw her friends looking at her with anticipation.

"I think that we should talked a little about what happened" Raven said.

"yeah we should" Nigthwing sitting on the couch next to starfire.

"Raven do you want to sit here?" Asked BeastBoy pointing to a place next to him.

"No thanks, im good standing" she said "okay I should start saying that my emotions and my powers are once again unbalanced... So i won't be showing my emotions a lot like before once again feeling can trigger my powers, so strong emotions can be a bit dangerous... " she sighed "I think it's never of Urt did when he ripped a part of my soul my powers went all crazy"

"it's okay Raven" Nigthwing said"we understand we'll manage like we always do"

"okay thanks" she said "but that will mean that I won't be able to do a lot of things with you guys and I dint want you to think that is because I don't like you or..."

"Raven we wont think those things... We understand now" Cyborg said.

"oh, of course you saw my... My memories rigth" Raven said hiding her face behind the palm of her hands "how embarrassing..."

"Raven is nothing to be ashamed of" Nigthwing stood up and walked towards her "we all have bad memories Raven" he said gesturing to the other titans.

"yes I know... Is there something you want to know?" Raven asked trying to make the conversation the quickest possible.

"well I would want to know something" BeastBoy said and Raven gulped fearing hes question.

"yes, wh-what do you want to know?"

"Is it true that when you heal us, the pain we were feeling is passed onto you?" BeastBoy asked serious.

"yes it is true" she said looking down.

"for real!?" Nigthwing asked shocked.

"yes why...?"

"why didn't you mentioned that!?" BeastBoy interrupted her "I mean there were injuries of mine that were really painful! I mean like burns, cuts, broken bone and you also made the pain of illness go away! Even hangovers! You're telling me that all those things you made go away where actually sent to you and you didn't even told me!?" BeastBoy stood up he was angry.

"if I had told you would you have let me do it!?" Raven asked also.

"of course not!" BeastBoy said with a pinch of laugh as it was obvious the answer.

"exactly that's why I didn't told you, I was thought to contain pain and assimilate it, I could bare with it more easily and quickly..."

"so you did it cause it made you feel stronger!" Nigthwing asked "Raven most of those injuries were caused by our own fault! Why would you had to bare with that pain!?" Nigthwing asked also annoyed.

"No! You don't understand i didn't do it because I tougth I was stronger... I just saw you guys in pain and I wanted to help! The fact was that I could hold that pain..."

"But it was our pain to hold not yours!" BeastBoy said "those where my hangovers, my stupid injuries I was the one who should have felt them not you"

"you wont make me feel sorry for doing it, I wont apologize for that... You would have done the same and you know it!"

"friend Raven we just don't want you to feel pain because of us? Now that we know things its different we won't want you to feel the pain!" Starfire said.

"after seeing you're memories well we saw the things you do for us and the things they did to you" Terra said hoping that Raven would catch on where was she trying to go.

"yeah but I didn't want you to know the things they did to me or the things that happened I didn't want you to look at me less off what you already do, those memories were the most vulnerable thing about me, and I feel exposed"

"we are not at the level to know about the past of yours?" Starfire asked.

"No! It's not that! I trust you guys more than anything! But... I don't know their things that make very sad... I wouldn't wish what has happened to me to anyone not even my worst enemy... I guessed that I just don't want pity... I mean I try every day to contain my powers and I was abruptly tougth to suppress my emotions every part that made me human was forced out of me... I don't know if you guys now how that feels? But I've lived my early years carrying this lump in my throat and it was painful! but that pain became part of me and my feelings became less of me... " Raven felt tears creeping at the back of her eyeballs "and you saw what happened when i use to felt things; getting scared or really happy was the dead of a bunch of people" Raven felt the tears falling from her cheeks "I guess that I didn't want you to fear me, fear the real Raven" she grabbed onto her tank top gripping tightly of the fabric above her chest "I wanted to tell you guys what I was felling but I didn't want you to know that I could endangered the life of any of you... I wanted to stay and yes maybe I was being selfish I'm not letting you know the danger of living with me but being on earth, being near humans made me see how wonderful was the half of me I was forced to forget" Raven at this point was crying "I didn't understand why I had to force myself out of the good part of me and live with the bad one, my demon side!?" She cleaned her tears "I'm sorry guys" she looked up to see the faces of her friends " I should have told you" Raven felt as two strong arms pulled her into a hug it took her a minute to realize that it was BeastBoy who was wrapping her tightly against his chest, she gave in for a moment, she gave in to hes hug as she let herself in between sobs indulge on he's scent; Her eyes became wide when she felt the swarm of emotion in her chest, she put her hands in BeastBoy's chest as she feared for he's life she tried to push him away but she only felt how BeastBoy grabbed her more tightly.

"No... BeastBoy... Stop!" She said trying to push him with out success a deep blushed appeared on her face "my powers... They'll hurt you"

"then let them hurt me!" BeastBoy said and Raven stopped fighting "when we were young I didn't know why you never let yourself feel... If I knew what you're feeling rigth now back then I would have done the same... You deserve to feel everything for once just think about yourself, no one can't hold it for that long Raven just forget about the repercussions and let go" BeastBoy said and felt how Raven put her arms around he's waist grabbing tightly on he's uniform.

"I'll be here to pick up the pieces" he whispered just for her ears and at this Raven started crying and wiping into he's shoulder and she felt how that swarm of feelings burst out of her and every light on the towers exploded, she heard glass exploding and she wanted to lift her head and make sure that everyone was okay but BeastBoy stopped her not letting her see more than hes chest and shoulder.

"No Raven, just forget it for now... You need this more than anyone ignore everything that isn't you and me" Raven buried her face on he's chest she knew that love was the most dangerous of her emotions and sure she had meditated but she knew that this act of selfishness would be destructive; letting herself indulge on him will make it the more painful when she will have to keep away from him, but she didn't care she wanted to feel relieved for awhile and swallowed that lump on her throat so she closed her eyes longing for the time she had with him.

"careful!" Nigthwing said pulling Terra out of the way of a exploding light.

"Jesus! that could have killed me!" Terra's said.

"It's not fair, Raven is a tiny women and she has to hold that inside of her and never seek for help just hiding it there... I don't think it's possible for a human to hold that for that long!" Cyborg said

"Do you think Raven will be the okay?" Starfire asked as she saw the couple hugging in the corner.

"I don't know, I think Raven will have to keep holding stuff inside her" Cyborg said.

"I hope that she feels better after this" Nigthwing said.

After a few minutes BeastBoy was sitting on the floor with hes back against the wall humming a melodic tone; Raven was perfectly curled up between his torso and he's left arm that was wrapped around her tightly, BeastBoy was caressing the hair of the top of her head that was resting on hes chest with he's rigth hand, he kept humming along as he looked down to see that Raven was sleeping her cheeks puffy and red from all the crying. He look around the common room to see that all the lights were broken and in the floor pieces of glass where all around the floor one of the windows was also broken.

He sighed as he saw at the destruction, he wanted to cry, all he wanted was to be with this girl but he didn't know what was gonna happen _'god! Loving her is going to be the death of me!'_ He tougth as he rubbed his eyes.

"BeastBoy! Is she the okay!?" Starfire asked.

"yeah, she fall asleep" he gave her a weak smile.

"I'll do the cleaning I don't want her to wake up in this mess" Starfire said.

"I'll carry her to bed so she has a good rest ... After all this she deserves a good rest" he got up carefully caring her bridal style making sure not to wake her up he walked inside her room and placed her on her bed, Raven moved and rolled to a side giving him her back he smile at her cuteness but something caught he's eyes in the top of her back he saw what seem like a scar under her tank top so he reached for the hem of her top as he lifted and he saw in horror those long and thick lines cheering ask her back.

 _' why didn't they healed!?'_ The Beast asked.

 _'i don't know'_

 _' oh god! Nigthwing did this to her! He scar her perfect skin!'_ the Beast growled.

 _' no it's not Nigtwing...'_ BeastBoy shook hes head _' my poor Raven I hope they don't affect the way you look at yourself because she still looks gorgeous'_ he tougth as he got up and placed a kiss on her forehead.

...

Miguel got out of the train as he reached Jump City he run to the nearest bus stop, and got in the next bus that went to the center of Jump from there he knew how to get to the tower.

...

"that was really fast" said BeastBoy as he saw that the common room was as good as new.

"I am really fast" Starfire smiled "Cyborg helped me with the fixing"

"what's that noise?" Cyborg asked and he walked to the control panel "oh someone came to visit" Cyborg smirked as he let the doors open for they're guest.

"uh who is the visitor?" Starfire asked intrigued.

"it's Miguel, Raven's friend"

"Miguel it's here! Yes!" Terra said popping her head from the couch and at that time Miguel walked in from the elevator.

"hi guys" he said with hes usual sexy accent.

"Miguel you're here I was actually gonna give you a call, you must be dying to know how Raven is doing" Nightwing said.

"well yeah actually" Miguel said "she was disappearing the last time I saw her"

"well she actually just woke up from her healing rigth now she's sleeping, the poor thing is fatigued"

"You can stay till she wakes up!" Terra said "here come sit next to me, I'll tell you all that happened " she gave him a smile.

"thank you gorgeous" he said sitting next to her "what happen with Urt and that other guy...?" Terra and Miguel started talking with each other Starfire and Nigthwing decided to go to bed since it was really late.

"I think I'm going to bed too" BeastBoy said sighing.

"ok are you okay man?" Cyborg asked "I mean about Raven"

"yeah it's just a lot in mind right now... I'm scared that Raven won't want to be with me anymore after all this"

"dude! Don't think like that Raven is crazy for you Beastie, i saw how she looked at you!" Cyborg grinned.

"how?" BeastBoy asked.

"like you're the ocean and she's desperate to drown"

"oh that's good! That's like I see her! I hope that you're rigth" he said smiling.

"I am, just give her time to adjust" cyborg pat him in the back.

"thanks dude" BeastBoy said and then he walked towards hes room once there he saw that Raven was sitting on he's bed.

"Raven?" BeastBoy asked.

"yes" Raven dated looking up at him.

"what are you doing here?" He asked "are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just wanted to talk to you"

"oh okay, can I sit next to you?" He asked and she nod as both of the titans where sitting on the bed facing each other.

"something is bothering you?" Raven said.

"well yeah Urt told me something the other day" he said shyly, he didn't know why he was acting like a teenager he lost he's speak when he took a glance at her.

"what did he told you?" Raven asked.

"he told me that he is in pain all the time because he's immortal and how she that he wished that you could be an immortal too, is that true?"

"I don't know" she said looking down at her hands "I don't think that I could be immortal but I could live longer than a human, maybe, demons can die but they can also live for a long time but since I'm half human I don't know how long is my time span... I don't know anyone like me to ask, I don't know if I'll live longer than humans or less or if I'll stop aging... I really don't know"

"do you want to live years after im gone?"

"no! I don't want to see the people I love die I fear of being like Urt"

"you won't you're good..."

"so was he"

"Raven your stronger than him, if you are immortal than you will be the protector of everyone you won't distance yourself from the people even if that means watching them die... You're strong okay?"

"okay I just hope that im not an immortal, because I don't want to see any of you die... Especially you" BeastBoy looked at her with hes big emerald eyes and he open hes mouth but then close it again; Raven being an empath notice hes sudden discomfort.

"what?" She asked.

"well... It's about us, before when they hugged you and i hugged you you pushed me back... Is uh did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you in any way?"

"no! It's not that is that I lost the balance that I learnt when I was in Azarath, when I came back I was she to show my emotions more freely without having to meditate that long or that often... But now, what Urt did to me messed up my mind and my emotions are one again a trigger to my powers... When I woke up I was so scared that's why I lost control and push you three out and the hug well i tougth that I had meditate for our encounter but I think it wasn't enough, love it's the emotion I have more problem balancing because it's connected to other of my emotions that's really strong in my demon side"

"what it's that?" He asked wanting to know more about Raven struggles.

"remember that memory in which my father told me that I could have any human I wanted including you" she blushed "it's lust... That emotion isn't really that hurt to balance but it's more part of my demon side and I don't want it to be just lust I wanted to be one with my passion and my love... But it's really hard and when you touch me like that its like all this emotions telling inside me my demon side just wants to have my way with you but my hearth fights it as it pumps really hard almost ripping my ribcage she then its also fear in there, fear of hurting you or being hurt and it's just to much I had to meditate a lot to just come to you're room" she grabbed the fabric above her chest and grabbed it tightly as it her heart was in pain "and it hurts trying to maintain the balance between those three emotions when tough I meditate they don't seem to cease"

"does it hurt you right now?" BeastBoy ahead as hes jaw tensed up.

"yes" she hold the fabric tightly.

"then what can I do? Raven I don't want to be the cause of this" he gesture to her "god, you lose control and I feel that my animal part is strongly affecting my actions..."

"what? You too are having problems?" She interrupted him.

"yes I feel the animal part of me wanting to just take you Raven! And I feel this boiling anger every time I see you with another man it isn't me... Even with guys i know that wont do anything like Cyborg and Nigthwing" he rubbed hes face " I feel like im turning into an animal and it also scares me what I could do too you... What if one day I loose control and hurt you?"

"why didn't you tell me?" Raven asked looking at him with shock.

"because I'm a moron, I feared that you wouldn't want to deal with my inner monsters"

Raven started quietly laughing with a hand in front of her mouth.

"why are you laughing!?" BeastBoy asked slightly offended.

"it's just that I thought that I was the only one who was fitting her inner monsters... But now I see that we both are struggling with our emotions and the fact that we can hurt the one we love" she said in between laughs.

"but that's good! Right?" He said getting in hes knees and getting closer to her.

"yes! Now I know that you understand me and i can understand you... We're the same" Raven said also getting on her knees and facing him they're faces almost touching.

"I missed seeing you happy" he whispered leaving carefully on her forehead.

"you're the only one who can make me feel happy with this pain" she also whispered closing her eyes feeling the touch of BeastBoy's chin moving up her face.

"I'm also the cause of that pain ave you're mines"

"messed up right?" She smiled "you're what I use to describe all beauties" she said and Beastboy blushed.

"you're making me blush" he smiled.

"I don't know how you do it, but it doesn't hurt anymore... I don't feel like loosing control I feel in balance one again.

"then may I kiss you?" He asked.

"you may" she said as she closed her eyes pressing for the touch of hes lips, but first she felt the warmth of hes lips on her cheek and how it moved to get lips living a trace of kisses behind and I've she caught he's lips she deepened on them like their were endless but after a few seconds BeastBoy pushed himself away from her.

"I just want to make sure that you're okay with us still kissing" he said blushing "I mean after what I told you"

"yes its okay I'm under control" she said pouting her hands in he's cheek's she pulling him into another kiss, BeastBoy immediately responded as he pulled her to him placing he's hands on her waist he get how Raven's hand moved from hes face to hes arms as she started to explore the ruins of hes back he was a bit taken back when he felt the coldness of her hand going under his chest as they moved up to hes abdomen.

She smiled in he's kiss "what?" He asked.

"abs" she said arching an eyebrow as she leaned once again to kiss him an exploring the muscles of he's torso.

"BeastBoy?" They heard Terra knocking.

"what!?" BeastBoy asked pissed off.

"is Raven with you?" Terra asked.

"yes I'm in here!" Raven responded.

"oh is just that Miguel is really worried and I told him that is late that he should sleep and wait for you in the morning but he refuses to fall asleep till he sees you"

"why you didn't tell me Miguel was here?" Raven asked BeastBoy.

"I forgot" Raven open the door to face Terra who was still outside the door.

"where is he?" Raven asked her.

"he is in the common room" Raven didn't wait why did as she headed to the common room leaving Terra and BeastBoy alone.

"what where you..."

"nothing!" BeastBoy responded interrupting Terra.

"yeah rigth you dog!" Terra said elbowing him.

"No really we didn't..."

"then why is you're hair all messy?"

"Raven likes playing with my hair while we kiss but we..."

"nice!" Terra said "but I don't want the details I'm still you're ex girlfriend it's weird you weirdo!"

...

"Miguel?" Raven said shaking him a bit he was fast asleep but one shake was with to wake up the man in front of her as hes big eyelashes separated and saw those brown eyes starting at her in disbelief.

"Raven!" He said standing up and holding her by the arms "you're okay!" He hugged her "your okay" he said burying hes face on her shoulder.

"yes I'm okay" she said returning the hug "im sorry for worrying you"

"I tougth I lost you Rae, the movie theater was falling a part... And I didn't knew what to do I... I... Just God! I was so scared!" He said holding her tightly.

"I'm sorry Miguel, im okay, I'm fine you're not gonna lose me I promise"

"when the movie theater started fixing itself I got up and run to see you..."

"wait you where inside!?" Raven asked pulling away from him "Miguel that could've have kill you!"

"I couldn't get out knowing that you were dying!"

"No! Miguel promise me that you won't do that ever again!"

"but..."

"promise me!"

"fine! I promise I won't risk my life like that again"

"thanks" Raven said as she leaned and kissed him in the cheek "thanks for saving my life"

"I didn't do anything..."

"Yes you did, see Slade messed up he tougth that you didn't counted that you didn't needed me but it turns out that you were the one who I needed the most you were the one who showed me the way and I'm grateful"

"I'll do anything for you Rach you know that" Miguel said.

"yeah thanks" she hugged him once again.

...

It was early in the morning and Nightwing was in the roof looking at the orange sky waiting fur the sun to come up.

"you're awfully early" Raven said and Nightwing turned to see he's fellow teammate walking and sitting next to him.

"I couldn't sleep my head was hurting"

"I could take care of that of that if..."

"save it" he said a bit offended by her proposal.

"oh I forgot that you knew..."

"well i do! and you won't be healing me ever again" he said still a bit angry.

"I'm sorry" she said looking at her hands sadly, Nigthwing noticed that he was to harsh on her so he brushed he's hair back .

"No, I'm sorry Raven" he said laying on the concrete " I'm been a jerk, is just that I thought that we could go back to before... You and me... Before I..."

"we can! Just let's forget it happened" she said.

"how can you say that? I can't forget, how can you pretend like it wasn't nothing?"

"you're rigth" she said laying next to him.

"I mean I tried to pretend it never happened but I can hear you begging me to stop every time I close my eyes I even can smell the blood its all a vivid nightmare and i can't live knowing that I've scar you for life"

"What do you mean scar..."

"Cyborg told me about the scars I caused in you're back... I'm really sorry Raven if I could have change places with you I would have in a heartbeat"

"well i would have done it again in a heartbeat too" she sighed "look you're my best friend and i don't want to lose you because of this I won't be able to live on if that means we're not friends anymore"

"Raven you're not gonna lose me, I just don't want to cause you bad memories... I'm just saying that if you want me to stay away I will"

"no I don't, that's the opposite of what I want... * sigh* I just tougth we could go pass this easily"

"we will, just it will take time I guess... Batman told me that we were the strongest young superheroes he has seen"

"really?" Raven asked in disbelief

"yeah, he wanted us to join the Justice league can you imagine?"

"no kidding... That's a great honor"

"yeah but I told him that we wouldn't leave our team"

"rigth"

"was there something you want to tell me?" He asked looking at her.

"yeah, I have to leave" she said meeting hes eyes.

"leave why!?" Nigthwing said siting up Raven followed him also sitting up.

"relax! Is just for a few months you see I was taking to the monks and they told me that I wouldn't have to learn the balance all over again they said that they could help me remember so I won't have to stay for years"

"oh, is it necessary?"

"well yes since I want to be with BestBoy with out hurting him so..."

"When will you leave?" Nigtwing asked.

"today the sooner the better I can't risk you all"

"oh okay then your telling the others rigth? You're not just leaving with out saying goodbye?"

"yeah but I'll wait til they awake"

...

BeastBoy was walking by the hall stretching he's arms when he heard Nigtwing and Cyborg talking in the kitchen he couldn't help himself in picking they're conversation with he's sensible hearing.

"so she's leaving!" Cyborg said almost yelling.

"can you keep it down I don't want BeastBoy or Starfire to listen" Nigthwing said shushing him.

"sorry but why is she leaving?" Cyborg asked again.

"she said that she had to leave that she didn't want to hurt BeastBoy"

'what?' BeastBoy tougth as he kept listening.

"but for how long!?" Cyborg asked.

"im not sure... But she's leaving today"

"so soon where is she now?"

"she was in the roof the last time I saw her" Nigthwing said and at this point Beastboy turn and sprinted to the roof one he was there he saw her floating in mid air behind the orange sky.

"Raven!?" BestBoy yelled as he ran towards her he get tears forming under hes eyes; Raven turn to look down at him and she saw him almost crying.

"BeastBoy? What's wro...?"

"Raven please don't go!" He yelled from where he was standing looking at her floating in front of him.

Raven closed her eyes in annoyance"did Nigthwing told you?"

"that doesn't matter you cast go... You cant leave..."

"BeastBoy I have to go this is out of discussion" Raven put her hands on her hips "honestly I don't see what the big deal is I'll..."

"the big deal!?" He said the warmth of the tears touching he's skin "the big deal Raven! Is that three years ago I saw as the love of my life disappeared from my life! for three years! I didn't knew anything about you and i know it was my fault but I got you back and I get let you go again"

"BeastBoy is for you're own good" she whispered but he heard her.

"No Raven! You can't leave me again! I can't loose you for that long!" He tighten he's fists tightly "you told me that you will never hurt me!" He look up at her "you told me that you didn't want to see me ever cry again! And I told you that the only way that you could hurt me was if you leave" he got on hes knees clutching hes chest "your not keeping your promise Raven you're once again are going to leave me behind and you won't come back..." BeastBoy didn't finish the sentence as he felt Raven's arms wrapping around him he's eyes became wide as he felt her sent invading hes nostrils.

"I'm not gonna leave you BeastBoy" Raven said on he's ear "I'm not leaving for that long is just gonna be for a few months!" Raven said hugging him tightly.

"what?" BeastBoy said pulling away from her "but I heard Nigthwing telling Cyborg that you weren't sure for how long you were going to leave"

"it's because I'm not sure... But I know that it won't be more than six months... Did you really tougth that I was gonna leave you?"

"well yeah" he said cleaning he's tears.

"Garfield I would never leave you behind" she said resting her forehead in his.

"still six months are a lot"

"it'll be worth it, I promise" she said pressing her lips against his.

...

"okay so are you ready to leave?" Cyborg asked her.

"yes I am" she said putting on her cloak "I'm going to miss you" she said hugging Cyborg.

"im gonna miss ya too Rae" he hugged her back.

"don't forget to take the communicator and call if anything happens" Nightwing told her handing her her communicator.

"okay thanks" she said and Nightwing pulled hes hands to her to shake he wasn't sure if Raven would be comfortable with him hugging her.

"come here you " she said ignoring he's hand and embrace him in a hug which he return.

"oh friend I am going to miss you a lot!" Starfire hugging Raven tightly "for how long you said are you gonna be the away?!"

"just for a few months it's not that long" Raven said as she walked to her next teammate.

"uh good bye Raven " Terra said standing her hand and it wasn't like with Nigthwing Raven knew that if she hugged her it would be fake so she decide to just shook her hand.

"thanks" she said giving her a smile.

"Raven can you please try to come early" BeastBoy said putting he's arms around her.

"I'll try" she says smiling.

"be careful okay?" He said as he kissed her in the lips.

"you too" she said as she pulled away from him and open a portal "see you guys" she said as she got in.


End file.
